If Only She Knew
by Tvdlover87654
Summary: Allyson was only 22 when her life did a complete flip, changing for the worst. Stuck in a tomb for 150 years is bad, but now she has to deal with the problems Mystic Falls is facing. With a psychopath vampire as a best friend, whos secretly in love with her might I add, how will she deal with all the new events to come? Damon/OC
1. Let the Right One In

**A/N This is my first time attempting at fanfiction, and hopefully I did good!**

**Just to be on the safe side, I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Only Allyson Gilbert, my OC.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

"She's not here!" A voice roared, making my withered away eyes flutter.

I tried my best to see who it was, but I failed. My eyes wouldn't budge. I heard a large spat, and the sound of a liquid splattering on the floor next to me. My ears picked up on some more voices until they finally disappeared and I was left with the patter of liquid dropping.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, just listening. It was then that my insides starting burning, my canines lengthening, something that hasn't happened in a long time. The veins under my eyes started to move, and for the first time in a long time, I felt my body take control and move me, moving myself a few feet.

The tomb was dark, but using my heightened eye sight, which I finally got my eyes to adjust to, I saw a crimson red liquid, splattered all over the wall in front of me, sliding down the wall to create a puddle. My eyes were glued to the puddle that was only a few feet away from me, and without hesitation, I dipped my hand into the delicious smelling puddle, bringing the sticky red liquid up to my mouth.

One taste was enough to send my mouth in a furry of fireworks. I relished in the taste of it, moaning to the delectable taste of it. It was pure ecstasy. I did my best to get as much of it as I could to calm down the hunger in my stomach, before leaning against the wall in satisfaction. I looked at my hands, which were wrinkled and desiccated, no life to them.

Now my fair and slightly tan skin tone was back to how it originally was.

Using my newly found strength, I steadily got up on my two feet, using the wall for help, wobbling a bit.

I looked around the tomb notice large lumps all around me.

No not lumps, bodies, I realized.

Bodies of the vampires that were entombed along with me. Originally we were supposed to be burned in the church that I had grown up to play in with one of my best friends. But then we were dragged into this cold, dark tomb to starve away in.

I slowly made my way around the other lifeless like vampires, until I stopped at the door of the dark tomb. Someone had entered in here, so that means maybe, just maybe, the door could be opened.

Using all I had, I successfully was able to slide the stone door and stumble out, finally being able to take a deep breath of the cool night air. I walked up the rugged stone steps, and sighed when I was met with the beautiful night sky. The stars were beautifully shining, and the moon was bright. I had longed to see this sight.

I took in my surroundings and saw the ruins of the once was church. How long had I been in the tomb for it to be rotted away like this?

I continued into the dark woods, stumbling once or twice from the tree roots and rocks. I kept walking until I found a cleared out road, with charcoal like path going down the middle. I stood in the middle of it, looking around. It was all trees, no civilization. The path just kept going on and on in a straight way. I kept walking on it; hopefully it would lead me to somewhere.

It was a while before I heard the sound of something coming near, and when I turned around it seemed that two circular lights were coming towards me. I stood there confused. What were these? It was then that I noticed the shape that held the lights as they came closer and closer, and I guess it was a carriage? Minus the horses.

It came to a stop and suddenly a large horn was set off from the carriage and I flinched. A door opened and out of it came a man.

"Hey what are you doing out here on the street," The man questioned me as he walked up to me. "And what are you wearing," he asked as he eyed my clothing.

I looked down at the old dress I was wearing, sure it was dirty, but there was nothing wrong with it. I looked back at the man and suddenly I heard a beating. A thump, thump, thump. I looked around my eyes wide. Where was this coming from?

"Um excuse me are you ok," The man asked in concern.

"Do you not hear that," I stared at him in disbelief. How could he not hear it? I could feel it getting faster. Thump, thump, thump, thump.

The man looked behind him and around him, before he turned to me confused and shaking his head.

It was then that I noticed where the sound was coming from. Him.

My mouth started twitching and my fangs threatened to slide out. The smell of him was unbearable. It was even more delicious then what I had earlier in the tomb. I quickly shook my head and started taking deep breaths to control myself.

The man saw this and put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you need any help? What's going on with you?"

I froze as I looked up wide eyed at his hand that was resting on my shoulder then back to the confused eyes of the man who was standing so close to me.

"W-what is today?" I stuttered out, trying my best not inhale the delicious aroma that was rolling off of him, as I backed away from him.

"Uhh it's Saturday. Why?"

"The date. What is the date? As in year," I prayed inside of my head to get a reasonable answer.

"Its 2010," He said hesitantly

"What?" I breathed out horrified. "2010? No. No you're lying," I said in disbelief. It couldn't be 2010. It couldn't be!

"Hey, hey calm down. I can help you. Just tell me what's wrong," the man tried assuring me.

"I'm sorry," I cried out. "I'm so, so sorry," I felt the monster inside of threaten to unleash. Before he could ask for what, my fangs were in his neck and he was in my grasp. I felt the bloodlust take over, and I drank furiously, ignoring his screams and struggles until they died down, to nothing. I let the body fall to the ground, and wiped away the blood on my mouth with the back of my palm. It took a second for me to realize what I had done, before I kneeled down next to his lifeless body.

"No you're not dead," I said shaking him. "You're not dead. Wake up! Please wake up!" I cried frightened and scared of what I had just done

I didn't mean to hurt him but I couldn't help it. The hunger took over my instincts.

I slowly backed away from his body and sped off towards the other side of the woods, wiping away the tears in my eyes.

I stopped and held onto a tree, before sliding down and letting it all out. I wrapped my arms and sobbed.

Was this how I was supposed to live? Killing people? Drinking their blood? I never asked for this. And the fact that it was 2010 made it that much worse.

Everyone that I knew back then was dead now. My mind wandered to Damon, one of my closest friends. My mind couldn't wrap around the idea of him being dead. Did he die of old age or sickness, like all the other people back then?

I wasn't supposed to become a vampire. Nor was I supposed to be stuck in a tomb fading away for 150 years.

There was only one person to blame. Katherine.

I knew there was something up with her from the start, but I pushed that aside back then.

Damon had said she made him happy, and he being happy was all that I wanted. She had Stefan under her reign also. Little naïve Stefan, the one Damon and I would cause hell to.

More tears started to fall as I cried remembering them.

My thoughts wandered over to my father. My father, my own flesh and blood, tried to kill me. He's the reason that I was stuck in this tomb in the first place. He had called me a demon, and a disgrace to the family. He was the disgrace, sending his own daughter to her "death".

After a couple of minutes of letting all my emotions out, I slowly got up and continued wandering around until I came across a watering hole.

I quickly made my way down the ridge, before peeling off the long dress that I was wearing, leaving me in my undergarments. Taking my time, I rinsed my dress from the dirt and blood that was on it, before wringing it dry and hanging it on a near by branch.

I made my way back to the water, before cleansing my hands and face. I watched my reflection in the water, before I was snapped out of it when I heard a bird chirp.

The sun would be rising soon and I better find somewhere to stay at.

Pearl, who was very fond with my father, had taught me about being a vampire while we were in the tomb stuck together. I was shocked to find out that she was a vampire. No one suspected her of being one because she had a daylight ring, which sadly I don't have. My thoughts wandered to her. Was she still in the tomb, or did she get out?

I grabbed my still wet dress off of the branch and continued making my way through the woods, more of the forest creatures coming out of their nests and homes. Soon enough, I found some ruins. I slowly brushed by the bushes and trees, that sort of hid the stairs down to an underground room. Seemed like the slave cellars that were available back in the civil war days.

I went down the stairs and found an iron door. It looked like it was jammed shut. Using my strength, I was able to get it open, and hung my wet dress on it. Hopefully it would dry in the morning. I made myself comfortable, or the most you could get when sleeping on a stone floor and fell asleep.

* * *

It had been two days. I slept during the afternoon, and wandered around at night. I would visit the watering hole and dip my feet in the water and just sit there. Watching the stars and the beautiful woods. When the animals would wake up from their nights sleep, I would go back to the cellar. During those two days I hadn't fed. There was no way I was going to feed off another human. Pearl said that she would drink from humans and then compel them, but I didn't know how much in control I was. Yes there was a hunger inside of me, but I would just ignore it for now.

Today it had rained, making the night darker then usual. You could even see your breath, but thank god vampires didn't get sick or feel the cold. I'd probably freeze to death.

I was walking through the dark woods when I heard a commotion up ahead, and my curiosity got the best of me. I kept walking until I saw 3 figures, two standing and a third slumped onto a tree. Dead I presumed, since the one hovering above him had a bloody stick in his hand.

That's when my fangs lengthened and the veins crept under my eyes. The smell of blood was strong and my instincts were screaming at me to make a move.

But I wasn't going to give in. I quickly sped off, before anyone could see me, or before I would do something I would regret. I ran and ran until I collided into something, and fell with an oof to the ground.

I brushed the hair away from my face to look at what I hit. At first I noticed black shoes, and as my gaze went up, I saw it was a man. I quickly picked myself up and brushed the dirt off of me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looki-"I started but my breath got caught in my throat when I got a good look on the guys face

"Damon," I breathed out, stunned to see the guy who I had grew up with, standing in front of me. A smile came to my lips.

Confusion was on his face, but it washed away when he engulfed me in a large hug, spinning me around. I giggled as I held onto him closely, not wanting to let him go. He set me down and a large smile was on his face but it turned to shock. "Allyson! How are you alive? I-I watched them lower you into the ground. I went to your funeral."

My heart dropped at that part. "You mean he covered up my death? He threw me to burn in a church and he had the strength hold me a funeral" I snarled, furious.

"Wait, you were in the church? But-I-Ugh how could I have been so stupid and not notice," Damon growled.

"Wait a-are you a… vampire?" I asked carefully. There was no way that he could still be alive to this day.

"Yeah I am. Who turned you?"

"Katherine,"

"And there's another life that she ruined," Damon muttered glaring off into the woods.

"Wait is, is she still here?" I asked a bit frightened.

Damon turned to look at me, a ping of sadness flashed through his eyes. "No, no she isn't. We haven't heard from her since the night you died,"

I nodded, relieved to know that she wasn't around here anymore.

"Come on lets get you out of these dark woods. We can talk on the way to my place,"

"Alright" I smiled as we walked together through the cold forest. "Umm is Stefan still, you know, alive?" I asked worried as to what happened to the teen. I loved tormenting him back then, but that didn't mean I didn't care for him

"Trust me, Stefan's going no where. He just got himself into a huge mess with a bunch of vengeful tomb vampires,"

"Is he ok now,"

"Yeah, he is. There's also something you should know. Stefan has a girlfriend and well, she kind of looks like Katherine." He said awkwardly.

"What do you mean, looks like?" I said confused.

"She's the splitting image of her," he turned to look at me as we made our way out of the forest and onto the dark charcoal like road.

"Oh. Umm that's not weird at all," I said awkwardly, not sure what I should be feeling.

"Yeah and get this, she's a Gilbert."

"A Gilbert? I knew my family is crazy but honestly not this crazy," I chuckled without humor

"Yeah but she's adopted."

"Oh good, I take back my theory about crazy gilberts," I said relieved

"Trust me when I say you're the craziest of them all," He chuckled.

"Hey, I was only crazy because of you. You're the one that unleashed the crazy inside of me,"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," He shrugged. I linked my arm through his, and he glanced at me, giving me a warm smile, which I returned. I rested my head on his shoulder and we kept on walking through the dark night together, in silence.

* * *

We finally made it to the house, which might I say took forever! Damon had been a dear and offered me clothes to freshen up in, and I was currently sliding into them. I cleansed up in the shower, or whatever they call it, and it was so relaxing and comfortable. I wanted to stand under the warm water forever. I dried my hair with a near by towel, and walked out of the washroom to see Damon standing by the dresser, staring at something in his hands.

"Hey," I muttered.

He looked up at me, a smirk on his lips when he eyed my clothes.

"Shut up, no. Don't look at me," I muttered embarrassed of my clothing. There really wasn't much. My head would have been cut off back then if I was seen in this large shirt and briefs.

"Fine sheesh," he muttered putting his hands up in surrender. I noticed something twinkle in his right hand.

"What's that," I asked motioning to his hand, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well it's your new daylight bracelet," he said as walked up to me and clasped it on my hand. I got a good look on it and it had small blue charms dangling off it with beautiful crystal like stones.

"Its beautiful," I breathed out. "Thanks Damon," I said happily as I hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and muttered "Anytime"

Damon pulled away and walked over to the other side of the room, grabbing something that was on the header and making his way back to me. "You're probably starving," he said as he handed me something filled with a red liquid. "It's a blood bag," he pointed out.

"Oh," I nodded. "Umm how do you…" I said awkwardly, gesturing to the bag, not really knowing how to get the blood out of it.

"Here let me see it," he chuckled. He ripped off the top of it with his teeth, and stuck a straw in the middle. "Here we go," he said taking a sip.

"Thanks," I muttered before taking it from his hands and taking a sip also. I closed my eyes as I took in the wonderful taste of the blood. It wasn't as nearly as good as fresh human blood, but I could live with it. The sound of the blood rushing under my eyes could be heard, but I didn't really care. I kept on drinking until I finished the bag completely, and I could only stare at it. Had I really finished this in 20 seconds tops?

"Well…" Damon said. "Someone's hungry," he muttered.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Alright well you better get your sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." He said taking the blood bag from my hands and dropping a kiss on my forehead.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Have to check up on something real quick. I'll be back in a little bit okay?" He assured me.

"Alright," I nodded. "Goodnight,"

G'night" and with that he walked out of the room.

I sighed as I climbed into the humongous bed, pulling the sheets over me. I felt, for the first time, comfortable, in here. Was it from the bed? Or was it because I was with my best friend? Or not being in the tomb? I don't know. But what I do know is that night, I fell asleep without any worries, and felt completely safe.


	2. Under Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own the the Vampire Diaries, only my OC Allyson.**

**Link for Allysons outfits are on my profile, so please check them out ;)**

* * *

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head," A voice purred, making Allyson shiver as their breath hit her ear.

Damon smirked as she grumbled something under her breath and brought the covers over her head.

"Come on. It's like noon. How much more possibly do you want to sleep?" Damon wined as he took a seat on the other side of her sleeping body. When he didn't get a response from her, he ripped the covers off of her.

"Damon," she growled in frustration, curling up in a ball.

"You do know that you sleep too much," Damon pointed out

"And I'm pretty sure you know that you're annoying, so stop pointing out the obvious and shut up," she snapped as she hugged the pillow to her side and turned away, her back facing him.

"Rude," Damon mumbled. After a few moments of silence, he started stroking the side of her waist, which was showing since her shirt was ridden up. She swatted his hands away pulling down her shirt.

"Allyson, get up now,"

"No,"

"Come on, we have little brothers to pester," He grinned

"Correction, YOU have a little brother to pester. And by the way can you please tell him TO TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!" She yelled out the last part, hoping that Stefan would get the message to lower his annoying music down.

It had been three days since Allyson had stayed in the boarding house. Stefan thought he was still hallucinating the next morning when he found her wandering around in the kitchen, playing around with the microwave. He was shocked to see her after 150 years, and to make him even more worried about his mental health, she pretended to be a ghost. She told him that she had come back to haunt him for all the bad things he did to her back when they were kids. Her façade was over when Damon walked into the kitchen and told her what the hell she was doing. Later that day she then pestered Damon until he finally brought her some decent clothes to walk around the house in. She refused to go parading around in his "skimpy" clothes that she called them. He took her to the mall, which may have been one of his worst ideas ever. She may not be a "modern" girl, but one thing she shared with girls today is the love of shopping. She got one of the spare bedrooms in the boarding house, and spent the next day organizing and decorating it to her taste. Her wardrobe was full of 'modern' day clothes, and the boys had been helpful of getting her up to date in technology.

The music in Stefans room was lowered down a bit, but could still be heard.

"God, 145 years and that boy is still annoying," Allyson mumbled as she buried her face in the pillow.

"You have no idea," Damon scoffed "Now get up,"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no- Did I mention? NO!," she sang into the pillow

"You leave me with no choice," He sighed as he got up from the bed, walking over to her side of the bed, and picking her up.

"Damon let go of me," she shrieked as she tried struggling against his iron grip.

"Ok," he smirked as he was about to drop her.

"No no no no!" she screamed as she held onto his neck tightly.

"Exactly," he grinned and he sped off to Stefan's room, where he dropped her on the bed before speeding out of the room again. Stefan was currently hanging on a beam, doing pull ups.

Allyson sighed as she wrapped Stefan's once folded sheets around her body, looking like a cocoon.

"Well good morning to you Stefan," she mumbled after a few moments of silence.

"G'morning" the teen grunted as he continued pulling himself up on the beam.

Damon sauntered into the room holding two glasses of blood, and the smirk on his face fell when he saw that Allyson had fallen asleep once again, in his brother's bed. He placed both glasses of blood on a table and before he could rip away the covers from her, she frantically got up. "Aright alright, I'm up," she held out her hands. "Could you please turn that down," she motioned to the radio as she pulled her hair out of her face

"It's surely not annoying-yet," Damon said sarcastically as he clicked the off button

"Sorry," Stefan muttered as he jumped off the beam

"So when are you going back to school," Damon asked as he grabbed a glass of blood and handed it to Allyson

"Thanks," she muttered

"Soon," the teen replied shortly before getting down and doing push ups.

"Oh c'mon," Damon said as he crouched down next to him, the glass of blood in hand. "Just drink already. This self detox is not natural," He neared the glass closer tto Stefan

"Could you please get that away from me," Stefan motioned to the glass as he moved onto his next set of exercise, using a nearby chair to elevate his feet and continue his push ups.

"How long did it take you to wean yourself off the last time you indulged," Damon asked still crouching down. When he didn't get a reply, he turned to Allyson who raised her eyebrows at him taking a sip.

"That's not good," Damon continued.

"It'll be fine," Stefan replied sharply. "It just takes a little bit of time,"

"I don't get it you know. You don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood banks are for."

"I'm limiting myself only to blood bags, so what's the problem with them" Allyson shrugged as she finished off her drink

"Yeah and I haven't hunted a human in, god, way too long,"

"Oh impressive," Stefan said sarcastically,"

"Its completely self serving," Damon muttered standing back up. "I'm trying to get the town off the trail of vampires, which is not very easy considering there's a whole tomb of them running around,"

"What are we planning on doing about that?" Stefan asked standing up.

"We are not going to do much of anything if you don't have your strength. There's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. You're not actually killing anyone."

"God you're so annoying," Allyson huffed as she got up from the bed and walked over to the shelf full of books.

"I have my reasons," Stefan replied crossing his arms over his chest

"What are those holier then thou reasons," Damon asked as he took a seat on the chair Stefan was previously using. "We never actually discussed that. You know, I'd love to hear this story." He added getting comfortable as he set his glass of blood on the table next to him

Allyson rolled her eyes at his constant pestering. She scammed through the books until she found one that caught her attention, pulling it out and skimming through it.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you? Watching me struggle?" Stefan questioned his older brother, who was looking smug.

"Very much so," he added with a smirk

Allyson came behind him and whacked him in the head.

"Ouch," he rubbed his head, "Why," Turning to glare at her

"Stop being an ass." She glared back

"Well I hate to break it to you, Damon, but I actually have it under complete control." Stefan said interrupting their intense stare off.

"You do," both Allyson and Damon turned to him in disbelief.

"Mhmm," Stefan nodded

"Well then, you should just carry on making the rest of us vampires look bad," Damon told his little brother before getting up from his seat. "Have a great day Stef," he called out before exiting the room

"Hey Stefan I'm going to borrow this book," she said looking down at the book in her hand before looking back at Stefan, whose gaze was on the glass of blood Damon purposely left behind.

"Ugh the bastard," she muttered swiping the glass of the table.

Stefan broke out of his trance and shook his head. "Oh um yeah, sure take the book," She raised an eyebrow at him before exiting the room, almost running into Damon. "Oh thank you dear Allyson. Can't believe I forgot my breakfast," he winked

"You're horrible," she shook her head as she went to her room.

* * *

The next day Allyson was working away in the kitchen of the boarding house. One thing she loved to do when she was human was bake. That was probably the only thing that she helped around in the house back when she was human. The rest of the day was spent reading or spending the time with the older Salvatore.

Currently she was baking a cake out of boredom, Stefan was cooped up in his room and brooding till no return. She tried striking up a conversation with him but he was too carried away with his self-detox. Damon was attending council meetings and doing other things that she didn't pay attention to. She sat on the kitchen counter, reading a book while the vanilla cake was cooling off after she baked it. She learned how to work the appliances in the house, thanks to the help of Damon. When it was done, she topped it with frosting that she made and added a bit of decorations to it. She stood back to admire her piece of work. Grabbing a plate and fork, she cut herself a slice and made herself comfortable in the dining room, eating alone.

The sound of the front door being opened then closed was heard, and footsteps approaching

"Well what do we have here," Damon mused as he took a seat next to her. He just returned from Elena's house who called worried about Stefan.

"Cake," she replied before taking a bite.

"Well don't mind if I do," he snatched the fork from her hands and took a bite.

"Hey," she snapped trying to grab her fork back

He grinned at her, sliding the plate to his side, so she wouldn't be able to take it.

"Damon, stop fooling around and just go get a piece,"

He slid back the empty plate and fork to her a few moments later after devouring it all. She pouted

"You look cute when you pout," he grinned and yelped when she pushed him off the chair.

"And you look even cuter on the ground," She grinned

"It would be even better if you were on the ground with me and we could-"

"Damon!" she scolded him, giving him a slap on his arm.

"Ugh fine," he said getting up and taking his seat again

"So what's new," She said leaning back in the chair, using her knees that were under the table to hold her in place.

"Well there's a kickoff party tonight. And you and I are going,"

"Kick off for what?"

"Founders day. Remember the first one?" he recalled the past memory

"Why wouldn't I. You were my escort," She grinned

"Remember how mad you were when you're father said you had to join the other girls in a play."

"Don't even remind me. They gave me the least talking role there was, scared that I would blow the entire play off." She rolled her eyes as she set the chair back down on all fours.

"And you did," he grinned

"How was I supposed to walk in that humongous dress?" she scoffed

"The other girls were doing perfectly fine in them, yet they didn't fall off the stage and onto the pianist" he gave her a look

"Well you should know, I'm not like other girls," she uttered back smugly.

"Yes, that's why you never got married off like all the other girls," He smirked. People thought of John Gilbert as a crazy inventor obsessed with demons and other supernatural stuff, so they assumed his daughter was too. The fact that she was always hanging around with the Salvatore boys also made mothers of young men think that she lacked the responsibilities and manners that a woman had. Besides, even if a man had wanted to pursue her, they always thought that she would get married off to the older Salvatore, since she was always by his side.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll let you know that I am perfectly fine being single." Her glare then turned into a grin. "I'm pretty sure there's a song written about single ladies. I overheard Stefan listening to it earlier,"

Damon gawked at her for a moment before he burst out laughing. She leaned back and smiled at him as his laughter dyed down.

"Oh god, my brother needs to get analyzed for his mental health," Damon said as he leaned back in the chair

"Yeah, but I would mostly blame it on the alcohol he's been gulping down" she shrugged

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan," Damon shook his head.

Allyson glanced at the clock, before picking up her plates and putting them in the sink.

"Why such a hurry?" Damon came in after her

"The party is in like an hour. I have to go get dressed" she said hurrying off to her room

"Save me a dance," Damon called after her

"Sure!" She said making her way to her room.

* * *

"Wow this is still up?: Allyson muttered to herself as she, Damon and Stefan came to a stop in front the Mystic Falls Founder's Hall.

"I really shouldn't be here," Stefan mumbled looking around. He felt on edge, and being near this many humans was not going to help him. But he needed to stay strong.

"Come on, don't be a downer." Damon told him as he and Allyson walked inside. "It's a party for the founding families. That would be us. It would be rude of us not to attend." He continued

"You know I liked you a whole lot more when you hated everybody, "Stefan said as he stood next to his brother

"Oh I still do. I just love that they love me," he chuckled

"Well that's a first," Allyson muttered as she looked around, biting her lip.

"So how are you feeling? No cravings, no urges? Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?" Damon asked

Allyson wrinkled her nose at the strong smell of it rolling off of the younger teen.

"Damon, I'm fine," Stefan nodded

"We are who we are, Stef. Nothing is going to change that."

"Nothing will make you happier than to just see me give in, huh Damon?" Stefan asked knowingly

"He has nothing better to do," Allyson shrugged, taking in everyone's appearances. She felt slightly out of place, even though she looked modern in her casual dress and shoes.

"It's inevitable," Damon replied shortly.

"Well I'm going to find Elena," Stefan said as he walked off into the crowd

"Don't forget to introduce me to her," Allyson called after him, in which he waved her off

"Don't embarrass me young man!" Damon called after him also

"Ugh stop being an ass," Allyson scoffed as she grabbed Damons' hand and they walked off into the crowd.

* * *

Allyson was currently standing alone sipping on a glass of champagne. Damon had wandered off somewhere and she was left to stand there awkwardly alone

"I don't think I've seen you around before," a strawberry blonde haired woman came up to her." I'm Jenna" she reached out her hand

"Oh Allyson," she smiled as she took her hand, shaking it. "I'm new here" she shrugged

"Any relation to the founders" Jenna asked curiously

"Oh it's a very complicated story but my fathers' side of the family supposedly lived here once. He recently passed away so I'm staying with some friends." She was telling the truth, but slightly exaggerating it.

"Oh I'm sorry about your loss," she gave her a sympathetic smile

"Thanks," Allyson nodded back.

"If you need any help or anything around town you can come to me. Who are you staying with?"

"The Salvatore's."

As in Damon and Stefan?"

"Yeah," she nodded

"Oh my niece is dating Stefan,"

"Oh Elena right?"

"Yup, and here she is now," Allyson turned to look at the brown haired teen that approached them, and was startled by the exact resemblance she had between Katherine. When Damon said she looked like her a lot, she didn't think that it was like looking at the same person. She pushed down the uneasy feelings in her stomach and gave the teen a smile

"Elena this is Allyson," Jenna introduced them

"Hi," Elena smiled innocently, sticking out her hand." It's nice to meet you,"

"The pleasure is mine," Allyson shook her hand

"So Allyson how long do you think you're going to stay in Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked

"Umm honestly I don't know. Still not decided," Allyson said, shifting uncomfortably. This woman was nice, but why so many questions? Elena saw Allyson's uncomfortable look from her aunt, so when she saw Alaric across the room, approaching them, she quickly grinned.

"Jenna, history teacher, 3 o'clock" Elena muttered

"How do I look," Jenna asked both girls.

"Beautiful" Elena grinned

"Great," Allyson smiled

"Allyson come on lets go," Elena said dragging Allyson away from the pair.

"Bye Jenna," Allyson called out, waving to Jenna, who waved back

"Oh my gosh, thank you Elena. You saved me over there," Allyson chuckled once they made themselves to the other side of the room.

"Anytime," Elena laughed

"So, um tell me about yourself,"

"Oh, um well… I'm currently dating Stefan. I've lived in Mystic Falls all my life. I have a little brother named Jeremy." Elena pointed out

"Id love to meet him soon," Allyson said before snatching two champagnes from a tray that was being passed around. She handed one to Elena who happily took it.

"So," Elena said taking a sip, "Stefan said that you knew each other since you were kids."

"Way before he was born," Allyson nodded. "Our parents were very close, so when my mom passed away when I was still young, Stefan's mother was my motherly figure."

"I'm sorry,"

"Its ok. I didn't know her and I was still young. My father had maids take care of me growing up, but I never liked them. I was at the Salvatores all the time. Main reason was because of Damon. We were joined at the hip, never leaving each others presence."

"Wow, never thought of Damon being the one for friends," Elena mused

"Yeah he is a bit annoying, but those are the perks of knowing someone your whole life. You learn to accept them for who they are, and you get to be who you truly want to be in front of them."

"I know how that feels," Elena nodded remembering her friendship with Matt. "So um did you ever have a love interest back then?" Elena asked curious

Allyson laughed at this. "God forbid no"

"Why" Elena frowned

"It's not something that I wanted. I liked being independent, and lets just say guys weren't exactly lining up to take my hand in marriage."

"But why. You're gorgeous."  
"Thanks sweetie," Allyson smiled "but you had to know Elena that being the daughter of a crazy scientist wasn't all fun. People judged back then, for every word, every action, and every look. Mothers of soon to be grooms back then looked for brides who excelled in all departments. I could be a good wife, but I didn't want to. I'd rather people think I'm someone else then be forced into something that I didn't want." Elena nodded in realization.

"Hey Elena," a blonde haired boy popped up, making Allyson take a few steps back to give them their space.

"Matt," Elena grinned giving him a hug.

"Oh um this is Allyson. Allyson this is Matt," Elena introduced the two.

"It's nice meeting you," Matt greeted the brunette.

"Pleasures mine," Allyson grinned. "it was nice talking to you Elena but I have to go find Damon. I'll see you two later." Allyson waved off the two teens before making her way to find Damon.

"Bye!" They both called after her

"So who is she."

"Oh um she's a friend of Damon."

"Oh" Matt nodded. "So when did this happen?" He gestured to the dancing couples and music.

* * *

Damon was standing by the bar, taking a sip from his bourbon when it was snatched from his hands. He sighed as he turned his head to look at Allyson who gulped the whole thing down. She set the glass back down and turned to face him. "I have been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

"Around. About. Why?" He shrugged

"Oh I don't know, you're the one who dragged me here, at least make it worth the fun,"

"We'll if you're looking for fun," he wiggled his eyebrows and before she could react, he had her in his arms and was twirling her on the dance floor.

"Oh my god, Damon you know I don't dance," she uttered nervous

"And I know that's a big lie," he said placing his hands on her slim waist.

"Ugh fine," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, as they swayed to the music.

"So you talked to Elena," he stated.

"Creep much," she raised one eyebrow.

"Very much,"

"And you say you don't know how to dance," Damon smirked as they kept on dancing to the music.

"I never said I didn't know how to. I just didn't want to," she pointed out

"Sure," he rolled his eyes.

Allyson smiled at him when someone tumbled into her, causing her to be shoved into Damon, their heads colliding, bodies pressed together. Damon grabbed hold of her, as she caught onto his shoulders.

"Hey watch where you're going," Damon snapped at the man who practically fell on Allyson.

"Uh I-I'm sorry. It was an accident," the man stuttered. It was the same man that Stefan had just compelled into apologizing to Elena for bumping into.

"It's ok," Allyson turned to the man, rubbing her head. The man quickly hurried off. Allyson looked after him in confusion. What's up with him?

"Hey you ok?" Damon asked worryingly.

"Other then the fact that you're head is practically made of steal, I'm good. But enough dancing."

"Aww and we were just having fun." He pouted

"Don't pout. It's not attractive for a man your age"

"Well what is attractive about me," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "Come on," she dragged him to the bar." Let's get a drink"

* * *

The music was still loud and blaring, people dancing, and both Allyson and Damon were leaning against the bar, a glass of bourbon in Damon's hand, and a glass of champagne in her hand.

"Have you noticed what your brother's up to?" Elena said as she stood next to Damon.

"No Elena I've been too preoccupied with yours," Damon replied back snarkly.

Elena looked at him in confusion, while Allyson zoned out of the conversation.

"Jeremy's been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death," he continued

"He knows that her death was ruled an overdose" Elena shook her head

"Oh but sheriff, someone buried her, who would do that," Damon imitated Jeremy.

"I know, I know! Me!," he whispered putting his hand up. Allyson giggled at this.

"I would compel him but he's wearing vervain," Damon mused

"No I don't want you to compel him," Elena said sternly.

"If he keeps asking questions-"

"Damon no." The teen cut him off." I'm serious. We're not doing that to him again. We can handle it."

And with that Elena walked off. Damon looked over to the glass that held a bunch of roses. He picked one up, smelling it, and then handed it to Allyson. She looked up at him, giving him a small smile as she took it from his hands and smelling it.

"Can we get some air," she felt a bit uncomfortable with all the people dancing around. One thing that she gained from her stay in the tomb was that she was very claustrophobic.

"Sure come on," he said grabbing his drink and leading her out of the crowd.

* * *

Damon was standing, staring out of the balcony as Allyson fiddled with the rose in her hands, seated on the balcony's edge. The cool night air felt good, much better then the cramped up rooms full of beating hearts downstairs.

Damon smirked when he heard footsteps approaching. He knew exactly who it was. Allyson glanced up to see a middle aged man.

"Damon, right," the man asked as he stepped onto the balcony.

"John," Damon turned to him, a smile on his face.

"We didn't get a chance to meet at the council meeting. And I don't think I've seen you around here," he glanced at Allyson

"Allyson. I'm new," she gave him a kind smile.

"Are you enjoying the kick off," Damon asked John, who was eyeing Allyson weirdly.

"Oh yeah," he looked back at Damon. "Forgot how much fun small town celebrations can be,"

"So um when was the last time you were here," The raven haired vampire asked curiously.

"Hasn't been that long. My brothers' funeral... What about you two," he said, eyes darting from him to Allyson.

"We'll not that long at all," Damon said

"Just moved here," Allyson shrugged

"So what do you think, Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right?" John told Damon blankly. Damon stiffened at this, looking towards Allyson who had her head tilted down, yet was staring at John with intimidating eyes under her eyelashes.

"You're friend does know about this towns secret, right Damon."

"We'll you know how best friends are John. Can't keep secrets from them," Damon said as he moved towards Allyson and patted her back. She forced a smile on her face.

John nodded at this. "You know, it could be a potential blood bath," he continued

"No need to over react John," Damon replied shortly.

"Reminds me of 1864 all over again, vampires running a mock. Guess we're going to have to hunt them down, throw them in a church, and burn them again," John smirked when he saw how Allyson stiffened when he said this. Damon, whose hand was still on Allyson's back, lightly squeezed her shoulder, as a sign to calm her down. He knew that she was capable of blowing up in John's face, especially by the way he was riling them up.

"That's the story, huh?

"Part of the story, yeah," he nodded.

"Oh there's more," Damon tilted his head, playing dumb.

"Oh there's a lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church where the vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free... But you two already knew that, didn't you," both vampires glared at him, their features cold as stone.

"Because you're the one that set them free," John glared at Damon, before his eyes moved on over to Allyson, "and you were stuck in the tomb with them,"

"Ok, ok that's it, I'm done. I'm so done." Allyson spoke up, dropping down from her seat and making her way past John.

"And you're telling us this why," Damon spat as he moved in front of John.

"Just thought we'd get the introduction out of the way," John replied sarcastically.

"And what a wonderful introduction that was," Allyson called out standing by the doors that lead to the balcony.

"You do know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice," Damon threatened.

"Yeah," John shrugged

"Just snap his worthless little neck already," Allyson huffed out, annoyed

"But you probably ingested vervain so..." Damon trailed off.

"Why don't you take a bite and find out," John teased. Allyson bowed down her head, getting inpatient.

"This just isn't worth our time," Damon muttered as he made his way past John and grabbing Allyson's hand. She eagerly took his hand and threw a glare at Johns snarky grin plastered on his face. Before they could walk off though, Damon turned back at John, and in a blur, the Gilbert uncles' neck was snapped and was thrown over the balcony.

He returned back to Allyson who watched in amusement.

"Because that bastard pissed me off to no limit, I'm not going to give you a lecture about killing humans ok" Allyson patted his shoulder as she linked arms with Damon and they made their way off the balcony.

"That man was begging to be killed," he muttered

* * *

Stefan had just grabbed a glass of champagne off a tray when it was snatched out of his hands.

"Hey," he snapped

"Shut up, I need it more then you do." Allyson muttered before downing it all and placing it back into his hands. He gave her an annoyed look, which she returned with a fake smile

"Do you want to hear the bad news or the really bad news," Damon asked as he walked up to the pair.

"Actually I don't want to hear any news. I'd just like to have a drink, but I don't think that's possible with Allyson near," he narrowed his eyes at the brunette who stuck out her tongue at him in amusement,

"Let me rephrase, do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or how I just killed Uncle John?" Damon smirked

"Wait, what?" Stefan hissed.

"You didn't want to hear, so sorry stef!" Allyson grinned as both of them walked off leaving Stefan shocked.

* * *

"God, I swear I'm turning into an alcoholic," Allyson muttered to herself as she took another sip from her drink, looking at the party goers. Damon grinned down at her, but then frowned when he saw her eyes widened in shock. He looked in the direction that she was staring at and his mouth dropped down when he saw John Gilbert walking around with a smug look on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me," Damon stated in disbelief, shaking his head.

"Come on," he dragged Allyson out of the room who stumbled, eyes still on the Gilbert uncle.

"Thank you all, thank you, thank you very much" the mayor said over everyone who was clapping. The towns' folk were joined into one large room, where the count down for Founders day would start in a little bit. The mayor called up "the towns' favorite son" AKA John Gilbert to the front so he could ring the bell, though he had a little speech to share.

"150 years of community, prosperity, family." Allyson rolled her eyes at this. Damon and her were standing in the crowd, watching the man who disbelievingly just woke up from death less then 5 minutes ago.

"We take care of each other, look after each other, protect each other," his wandering eyes stopped at the two vampires where he slightly narrowed them. Allyson felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "It's good to be home," he nodded, and the crowd broke into a clapter.

Damon glanced to the other side of the room, before grabbing Allyson's hand and dragging her over to a middle aged handsome man.

"Look at his right hand," Damon mumbled to the man.

"Whose," Alaric replied

"Towns favorite son. Look at his ring." Allyson glanced at John's fingers that were currently ringing the bell and saw the ring. There was something familiar about it. She had seen it before, but where?

"Looks like my ring," Alaric muttered

"Can I see your ring," Allyson spoke up.

Alaric looked at her with a confused expression, glancing to Damon with a 'who the hell is she' kind of look.

"Excuse my manners; I'm Allyson, Damon's friend."

"Alaric," he nodded

"Can I see your ring quickly," she asked again

"Uh yeah sure," he slipped off his ring and handed it to her. She inspected it closely.

"Where the hell did you get that ring?" Damon asked Alaric.

"Isobel, my wife." He shrugged

"Who gave birth to Elena under the medical care of the esteem Gilbert, John's brother," Damon explained as the two looked back at John.

"This is my fathers," Allyson looked up to the confused glances she was getting from both men.

"Wait you're father?" Alaric asked confused

"Her dad is Jonathon Gilbert, the one from 1864."

"Wait so you're a..." Alaric trailed off.

"Yup," she handed the ring back to Alaric.

"Do you think John knew Isobel?" Alaric questioned Damon.

"I think John knows a lot of things," Damon said taking a drink, as the 3 stared at the Gilbert uncle.

* * *

John had just walked out of the building when a voice spoke up behind him.

"Going somewhere?" Damon asked as him, Alaric and Allyson were behind his trail

"Never like being the last one to leave a party, too desperate," John replied as he continued walking

The 3 of them sped up as they ambushed John, making him stop in his tracks.

"Are you going to kill me again, or are you going to let do your dirty work," John raised his eyebrow.

"We'll you obviously know who I am," Alaric said looking at John.

"I do. Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a big secret."

"You sure know a lot for someone who just got in town," Damon spoke up.

"More then you can imagine Damon,"

"We'll please enlighten us," Allyson snapped, getting annoyed of his vague answers.

"My knowledge of this town goes far from you," he glanced at Ric,"or you," his eyes moved to Damon,"or you," then settling on Allyson," or any of the council knows.

"What are you, god?" Allyson scoffed

"If you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring kill move, you should know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council, including the fascinating little tale of the Salvatore brothers or the deceased Gilbert daughters' present day return to mystic falls." He smirked at them

"How'd you get that ring," Alaric spoke up.

"I inherited one-" John started but he was cut off.

"Inherited one?" Allyson questioned. "If there's one person who deserves to inherit that ring it's me, not you weasel." She hissed

"Your father had a ring for you too, but I guess you were too stubborn to listen to him when he told you to always keep it on," John smirked when he saw her face turn pale.

"Anyways," John continued, holding up his hand, "this was my brothers. The other one that you currently have," he glanced at Ric," is mine. I wouldn't have given it to Isobel if I had known she would give it to another man,"

"So you did know Isobel," Damon stated

"Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire," John chuckled

"So you sent her," Damon glared at him

"Guilty. Why did you think someone else sent her?" Damon shrugged at this.

"Maybe Katherine pierce?"

Damon's face hardened at this and Allyson was using every fiber in her body not to rip this mans head off.

"How do you know Katherine?" Damon growled

"How do I know anything?"

"God you're so annoying. Just answer the god damn questions," Allyson huffed

"So many questions, not enough answers."

"Ok that's it," Allyson looked around for any people in sight, and before anyone could react she had John pinned to the building, holding him up by his throat.

"Allyson no," Damon sped off toward her, and when he pulled her off John, she willingly fell into his arms. He caught her in his arms, and to his shock, found her unconscious.

He glared up at John, who had an amused look on his face. Alaric caught up to them seeing the brunette's unconscious state.

"What did you do to her," Damon growled as he held onto her.

"Nothing a little vervain can't hurt," John shrugged as he eyed the empty syringe in his hands before throwing it to the side in the bushes.

"Hopefully you'll take care of this," John smirked as he referred to Alyson. "Good day ," and with that he walked off.

Damon held back the growl that threatened to release, and he swiftly picked up Allyson, holding her bridal style as he made his way to his car

* * *

Damon was currently sitting in front of the fireplace, nursing a glass of blood. He set Allyson in his bed; hopefully she would wake up soon. She was out cold, and tried feeding her blood to get some of her strength, but it was no use. He would just have to wait.

Stefan walked into the library to see his older brother. He had just come back from Elena's house after his break down. He was so close to giving in. "We have a problem Stefan, and when I say problem I mean global crisis. It seems that Uncle John-"

Damon looked up to meet Stefan's gaze and saw that his brother was in no fit condition to discuss anything.

"You don't look too good. Its different this time isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years." He set his full glass of blood on the coffee table as he stood up. He walked over to Stefan and placed his hand on his shoulder gently.

"Have a good night brother," and with that Damon walked off to his room where Allyson was tucked into in his bed. She was still in her dress, but he had taken off her shoes. If she found out at he had changed her clothes, she would probably throw a fit. Damon took off his clothes and got into some that were comfortable for bed, before slipping into the other side of bed next to his friend. She actually looked peaceful, even though she was out cold. John Gilbert had better watch his back, because he now had two vengeful vampires behind his back.

**A/N: Omg thanks to all the people who followed, favorited, and reviewed! It means so much for me!**

**As you can tell, Allyson is 22 and she was the daughter of Jonathon Gilbert. Her mother died when she was still a toddler, so she spent her childhood with the Salvatore's You'll learn more about her character as the story goes on, and I'll be including flashbacks of her human life in the chapters to come. In this chap she kind of meets some of the Mystic Falls gang. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chap and please review! **

**Sorry for any spelling errors :/ Im not perfect**


	3. Miss Mystic Falls

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

Allyson woke up the next day with a killer headache.

"Ugh," she groaned as she slowly sat up from her place, clutching her head. Her entire body felt stiff and heavy, and hurt whenever she moved. "God how much did I drink last night," she muttered to herself, eyes still closed and holding her head, trying to sooth the pain out in her temples.

"One thing for sure, it isn't from the alcohol," Damon said as he walked out of his closet, clothed and ready for the day.

"What happened last night" she looked up at him, squinting a bit.

"What do you remember," He asked

"Ugh just tell me Damon. I'm not in the mood for your arrogance today," she snapped.

"Well you thought it would be a good idea to attack John, so he kinda vervained you."

"What!" Her eyes widened in shock. "I'm so going to kill him," she growled.

"We'll you're going to need to postpone that for now. Sheriff called and says that there's some stuff going on. Be good for now alright,"

"Whatever," Allyson mumbled as she lay back in bed.

She closed her eyes and tried to drift back off to sleep but it was no use. She slowly got out of bed, groaning slightly. Her body still ached. She made her way to the kitchen, where Damon had a few blood bags in the fridge. She drank two, taking her time, before going back upstairs and taking a shower.

* * *

Allyson was just combing her hair when the bell rung. She quickly put it in a ponytail before making her way downstairs. Damon was by the door, leaning against it, and it looked like a girl was at the door.

"Leaned how to use the bell, I supposed I should be grateful." He grumbled

"I'm here in behalf of my mother," the girl spoke up and Allyson automatically knew who it was.

"Annabelle?" Allyson gasped, before blurring over to the girl and engulfing her in a big hug.

"Allyson," Anna giggled as she returned the hug. The two girls were sort of close back in the day, and would sometimes spend the day together when Pearl would visit her father.

"It's nice to see you're still alive. My mother was worried about you. She never saw you when the tomb was opened. Oh and its Anna now"

"Oh my god, I've missed her so much. I need to see her soon,"

Damon cleared his throat, making the girls give him a stare that said "really"

"So what's brings you here," Damon asked annoyed.

"I'm here in behalf of my mother," Anna replied entering the house and they made their way to the dining room.

"In behalf or in spite of?" Damon said.

"Be nice," Allyson hissed as she nudged him

"I'm sorry what the other vampires did to Stefan. Abducting him, torturing him, it wasn't supposed to go down like that." Anna apologized. Allyson took a seat at the table.

"You were playing house with half a tomb of very pissed off vampires. What did you think was going to happen?" Damon growled

"He does have a point," Allyson pointed out, but quickly became quiet by the glare that was given by the small brunette.

"My mom was devastated. They tried to over throw her," Anna tried reasoning

"What is she, their queen," Allyson scoffed

"Why isn't she here telling me this," Damon asked

"Because she doesn't do apologies,"

"So you're her errand boy," Allyson smirked

Anna shot the brunette another glare. She wasn't helping in trying to get forgiveness from the raven head vampire.

"We'll what a coincidence because I don't do forgiveness. Now just run along, and if you're going to continue playing house with your little vampires, you might want to stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it." Damon hissed

"I haven't been to the blood bank in at least a week," Anna shook her head

"Then it's one of the others,"

"The others are gone Damon, it's only Harper and us now," she told him truthfully.

"We'll then where did they go," Damon asked, disbelieving.

"They weren't cut out for this town. After what happened with your brother my mom kicked them out and they took off."

Allyson was thinking hard, before a bit of realization came to her face. She glanced at Damon who met her gaze. They had an idea.

* * *

Stefan had just walked in through the door when Allyson and Damon popped their heads out of the parlor

Damon pushed her into the hall after his brother so she could make the first move, but that back fired when she stumbled into a little stand that had a vase on top. Damon mentally slapped himself for including her in on his plan. She quickly picked herself up and righted the vase that was just about to fall over.

Stefan turned around and cocked an eyebrow at her.

She plastered a smile on her face and awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "Hey Stefan, what's up," she nodded at him

"Nothing much," he said, skeptically looking at her before turning back around and making his way down the hall. She quickly motioned at Damon to take the lead from here who was peering around the corner. He rolled his eyes at her before running up to his brothers' side.

"So same old, same old. No stories to bring home. Nothing new?" Damon asked

"You're making small talk. Why?" Stefan asked suspiciously as he stopped to narrow his eyes at his brother.

"I don't know, you seem awfully chipper lately, less doom and gloom, a little not more pep in your step." Damon said as he did a little move. Allyson came up to stand next to the raven head vampire.

"And you two think it's because I drank human blood again," Stefan guessed

"Human blood?" Allyson fakely gasped. "Why was I not informed about this," she looked between both brothers. Stefan rolled his eyes and Damon elbowed her in the gut.

"Ow," she muttered

"Well I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility on this new and improved you," Damon grinned

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but I'm clean," Stefan said stepping past them both and continued walking

"Yeah, not possible," Allyson replied disbelievingly

"Not only is it possible Ally, but it's quite true," Stefan said turning around towards them once again, taking slow steps.

"Stefan lets be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood?" Damon questioned his younger brother

"He does have a point there," Allyson added with a nod,

"I'm clean," Stefan shrugged

"You're lying," Damon exclaimed

"Believe what you want," Stefan wiggled his eyebrows at them before turning around and making his way upstairs.

Damon watched him suspiciously before turning around to Allyson and slapping her on the back of her head.

"Ow what was that for," she yelped, rubbing her head.

"You totally blew it!"

"It's not my fault, you pushed me!"

"Not that hard!" He yelled back

"Yeah you did!" She screamed back

"Stop yelling!" He exclaimed

"No!" She giggled.

"You're unbelievable," he rolled his eyes before tousling her hair.

"Don't touch my hair," she growled as she swatted his hands away

"Come on, we still have part 2. And this time, don't blow it." He begged

"No need to remind me," she grinned as they made their way back in the parlor, waiting for the next move to take place.

* * *

Stefan had just ended his phone call with Elena before quietly trudging down the stairs, trying to make as little as sound as possible. His older brother and his friend already were suspicious of him, so he had to sneak by them without them noticing. He quickly checked his surroundings down stairs, before making his way towards the basement and going down another flight of stairs. He walked towards a fridge in the middle of the darkly lit basement, popping open the lid to reveal dozens of stolen blood bags.

"We'll well," Damon announced from the darkness. Stefan snapped his head towards the two figures standing by the door. He was busted

"He's a liar and a thief," Damon smirked. "When were you going to share?"

"Go ahead; help yourself," Stefan shrugged

"How thoughtful of you," Allyson said fakely

"No I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junky," Damon said

"So I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me," Stefan defended himself

"No need to lie about it," Allyson argued

"What's your guy's problem? I have it under control."

"Under control?" Allyson scoffed

"You robbed the hospital!"

"So what's your point," Stefan asked annoyed.

"Fine, whatever man, drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes, ask her to tap a vein," Damon retorted sarcastically

"Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like," Stefan said with sarcasm.

"Your face negatively impacts us," Allyson replied back, earning her a glare from Stefan.

"You better lower those eyes of yours down now before I poke them out," she threatened

"Could you two please just let this go?" Stefan begged

"What's Elena think of this new you," Damon asked

"Elena doesn't need to find out," he reassured them

"So Elena doesn't know," a grin crept to Allyson's face. "I'm so telling her!" And with that she ran off upstairs

"Allyson no don't!" Stefan sped off after her.

Damon rolled his eyes at them. Sometimes he didn't know which one was older. He walked over and stood by the fridge, taking in the dozens of blood bags.

Suddenly there was a large bump upstairs and what sounded like a vase breaking was heard.

Damon closed the lid of the fridge and made his way up to the parlor, but stopped when he saw Stefan and Allyson standing near his little bar, his bottle of bourbon smashed all over the floor.

"It was Stefan!" Allyson blamed the teen before quickly speeding off to her room.

Damon glanced at Stefan with a murderous glare. The teen nervously chuckled and before Damon could make a move, he had sped off out of the house. Damon growled and mumbled curses under his breath as he cleaned up his life essence that was tragically spilled all over the floor.

* * *

Allyson was currently in the library, reading a book when the doorbell was rung.

"I got it!" She called out as she eagerly made her way to the door. The boarding house never got visitors, so for the door to be rung two times in a day was a miracle.

Allyson opened the door, and as fast as she opened it, she slammed it shut in the persons face.

"Damon!" She growled as she sped off to his room, where he was sitting by his desk.

"What," he glanced up at her

"Why is there a weasel at the door?" She growled as the doorbell was rung again.

"Weasel," his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before realization came upon his face. "Are you kidding me," he muttered annoyed as he got up from his desk and headed downstairs, Allyson behind his trail.

"Hey partner!" John grinned enthusiastically as Damon opened the door.

"What do you want," Damon growled bluntly

"You've been avoiding my calls," The Gilbert uncle said as he entered the house. "Allyson," he nodded at the brunette who was leaning against the wall with an annoyed look on her face.

"Most people take that as a hint," she narrowed her eyes at him

"So where do we start looking for vampires," John said looking around

"Why the act John," Damon rolled his eyes. "I mean you obviously don't care about looking for vampires cause you're here talking to me,"

"You're working with this hag?" Allyson smirked

"You know Allyson; you could at least show a bit respect to me. Since we are "family". John stated

"Oh I'm sorry, I had no clue family goes around and sticks vervain in each other." She replied back sarcastically.

"Oh I thought it was, since the first person who vervained you was your father." He grinned when he saw the murderous look on her face as she took a step towards him, but Damon quickly intervened and pushed her back before she could do anything stupid

"I swear to god you're going to regret stepping a foot in Mystic Falls," Allyson growled

"If I wasn't here, who would help get this town rid of vampires?" He replied back smugly

"What's Isobel have to say about this. Considering she is one," Damon questioned

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original John Gilbert," he glanced at Allyson," had an invention that was stolen by a vampire. The vampire was then burned alive in fells church, or so Jonathon thought and it was lost forever. But the vampires weren't killed; they were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you and the invention is retrievable." John grinned

"What is this invention," Damon asked curiously

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back,"

"So you're expecting us to walk around town asking vengeful tomb vampires if they've seen an invention in which we have no clue what looks like or what it is," Allyson stated

"Even if we found it, why would we help you?" Damon spoke up

"If you two want your secret safe then you would,"

"Why bring us into it John," Damon shook his head

"You two were around back then. You know who these people are and what they look like," he reminded them, before turning to face Allyson. "You might know. Your father was friendly with a woman who then turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl."

Allyson narrowed her eyes at him. Did he really think she was going to help him?

"Does that ring a bell?" He asked eyeing both of them suspiciously.

"Ok you know what?" Damon spoke up. "Get out. I've had enough," he ushered the man out.

"Finally," Allyson huffed out

"I beg your pardon," John narrowed his eyes at both of them.

"You know I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel knew Katherine, but now I know you have no idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends," Damon revealed

"See you don't know everything dumb ass," Allyson hissed

"Then I'll tell everyone on the council what you are," John threatened

"Go ahead," Damon laughed. "I'll kill every last on of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that," Damon threatened back

"I'll gladly help," Allyson volunteered.

* * *

Allyson was sitting in front of her vanity mirror in her robe, attempting to curl the last strand of hair when Damon walked in, all dressed up in his suit.

"You're still not done," he huffed in annoyance.

"Well excuse me for not being able to work this monstrosity. My hands were practically burned off!" She waved the curling iron around

"Okay I get, now get dressed and let's go." He said as he walked out of her room

"Sheesh, impatient bastard," she muttered

"I heard that!" He called from downstairs

"You were meant to!" She called back.

She quickly finished off the last strand before getting up and making her way to her bed, where her one shoulder purple dress was. She untied her robe and slipped into her dress, adjusting it to her body. She fiddled with the zipper before finally getting it zipped up, and slipped on her heels. She went to her bathroom, where she had all her accessories organized in drawers. She quickly put on her earrings and checked herself one more time in the mirror before taking a deep breathe and exiting her room, making her way downstairs.

Damon was impatiently waiting by the door and when he saw her, he wolf whistled

"I've got to say, you look amazing!" He eyed her up and down

"I can say the same for you, handsome," she grinned as she pinched his cheeks.

"I know," he swatted her hands away. "Now you ready, Ms. Gilbert?"

"Of course Mr. Salvatore," she said taking his offered hand as they walked out the door

* * *

"Are we supposed to just stand here and drink champagne?" Allyson complained

"Pretty much so," Damon said taking a sip of his drink

"Should have stayed home," Allyson muttered

"I'll be right back, be good," he said when he saw Anna standing by the entrance of the manor.

"Sure," she waved him off, looking around before a smirk settled on her face when she saw John Gilbert and a younger boy next to him.

"John, what a pleasure to see you again," Allyson said with fake enthusiasm as she walked up to the pair.

"Can't really say the same, Allyson," John glared at her

"We'll I didn't know Gilbert's were this rude," she faked being hurt.

"We'll obviously you haven't met yourself," he gave her a sarcastic smile

She gave him an amused look before turning to the teen that was standing next to him, staring at her as if he knew her "Hi I'm Allyson,"

"Jeremy," he offered her his hand which she gladly took.

"Your Elena's little brother right,"

"Yeah, yeah I am," he nodded

"We'll it was nice meeting you, can't say the same about you John, I'll see you two later," she winked at them

Jeremy waved at her and John had an annoyed look at his face. She walked back to the entrance of the manor to find Damon gone. She huffed as she went inside, hoping to find someone worth talking to. She saw Anna standing alone near a little bar.

"Hey," she greeted the teen.

"Allyson it's great to see you."

"I can say the same. Um there's something I need to tell you. It seems that John Gilbert is after your mother,"

"Oh I know. Damon just explained that to me a while ago."

"He did? Ugh and here I was thinking I could save a life," she rolled her eyes

"You're weird," Anna shook her head. "So how's the 21st century treating you?"

"I actually like it. At least we don't have to be forced with wearing corsets, though these heels are killing me,"

"Well you sometimes have to get dolled up to make an impression here,"

"True," she said taking a sip from her champagne

"Anna!" A voice called from a few feet away. Both girls turned around to see Jeremy walking towards them, at which Anna rolled her eyes at.

"Ooh guy troubles," Allyson wiggled her eyebrows as she took another sip. "You have no idea," Anna huffed as she turned to face the teen.

"What is it," Anna asked the Gilbert teen, annoyed

"Come on don't be like that," he tried reasoning with her.

Allyson turned away, slowly taking a sip from her champagne, but secretly eavesdropping

"Why not, you were basically using me to turn you into a vampire so you can be with someone else." She hissed

Allyson's eyes widened at this and spit out her drink, which unfortunately got all over a man.

"What the hell! You piece of-" he growled but was automatically cut off when she made eye contact with him

"Go clean up. You won't remember any of this," she compelled him, before turning to the two teens that were looking at her

"What the hell," she hissed at both of them

"So you are a vampire," he nodded, confirming his suspicions. When he had read Elena's diary the other day, she had mentioned a vampire whose name was Allyson Gilbert, the daughter of Jonathan Gilbert, and how she was friends with the Salvatore's. He guessed it was her when she was talking with John earlier.

"How do you know that," Anna hissed

"By the fact that she just compelled him right in front of me, and also because I know everything, even how you became friends with me so you can give your mother my blood," Jeremy pointed out

"Who told you that," Anna hissed as Allyson looked between both teens in shock.

"It doesn't matter from where, but now I know."

"Ok listen to me and listen to me good," Allyson spoke up. "We're going to keep this between us. You don't go blabbing around to everyone about vampires and I won't tell your sister that you know about this ok boy? I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to know about this"

"Fine, we have a deal," he nodded

"Good, now I didn't just have this conversation with you guys. I'll see you two around," she said before turning around and walking off in to the crowd. She walked around a bit more until she finally found Damon walking down the stairs.

"There you are," she sighed as she linked arms with him

"Hey," he said. "Hopefully you entertained yourself while I was gone,"

"Oh you have no idea," she muttered as they joined the crowd that was waiting for the pageant girls and the escorts to begin the event.

The mayor called out the names of the girls and it was then that she noticed that Stefan wasn't standing where the escorts were supposed to be at.

"Damon," she nudged him. "Stefan's not there," they both peered over the crowd to find the teen but failed.

"What are we going to do," he whispered back to her

"I hope you know how to dance, because here comes Elena!" She panicked

"What," he looked at her in confusion.

"Take his spot, I'll go look for Stef," she pushed him in the direction of the escorts.

"But-" Damon protested

"No buts!" she hissed. "Go!" She motioned with her hands for him to go as she looked around for the younger boy.

Elena was in full panic mode when she descended from the stairs not to find Stefan, but a bit of that eased away when she saw Damon quickly hurry into her boyfriends spot. She took his offered hand as they made their way through the crowd.

"Where's Stefan?" She whispered to him

"I don't know. Ally's looking for him," he muttered, barely moving his lips so people wouldn't notice. She plastered a smile on her face as they made their way outside and took a stand in front of each other with the other pageant couples.

"Let's just get through this," he whispered as they bowed down and started dancing

* * *

Meanwhile Allyson was wandering through the mansion, looking for any sign of Stefan. She stumbled upon a bathroom upstairs and saw that the mirror was broken with dried up blood in the desk. Seems that someone took out their anger here. She kept on looking everywhere until she exited the place and looked outside in the parking lot, and that's when she heard a panicked voice. She focused on the voice and she knew exactly who it was.

"I need you to run. I need you to run like hell!" Stefan compelled Amber.

Allyson quickly sped off towards the voice and came across a distressed Stefan.

"Stefan," she slowly walked up to him, her heels clicking on the pavement.

"Ally, it's too much. I can't help it." He said running his hands through his hair, clearly panicking

"It's alright, it alright," she comforted him as she stood in front of him, cupping his face with her delicate hands.

"Breathe. Just breathe okay," she said staring into his emerald green eyes. He slowly took in deep breaths, feeling a tad better. But then that flushed down the sink when he felt the vampire side of him coming to the surface.

"Get away from me," he growled, prying her hands off of him

"Stefan just relax its going to be ok," she tried reasoning with him. "Damon's going to come and he will help you out, ok?"

"I don't need your help," he snarled. "Leave me alone," he pushed her with enough force to send her to the ground before blurring off towards the Amber girl.

"God damn it," Allyson hissed, standing up and slipping off her heels. She threw them underneath Stefan's car, before speeding off after him in the cold, dark woods.

* * *

Damon and Elena were running through the woods, hearing the cries of someone when they stumbled upon Stefan feeding off of Amber.

"Stefan!" Elena cried, scared and shocked to see her boyfriend in a state like this. Stefan automatically dropped the girl, blood all over his mouth and chin. Damon slowly approached his brother, trying to calm him down with soothing words, but he wouldn't listen. He threw his brother to the side before taking a step towards Elena. Before he could continue anymore he was thrown into the ground, his attacker having a good grip on him.

"I said calm down," Allyson hissed as she tightened her grip more against the teen. His face was pressed down into the ground, and his arms pinned behind his back. Stefan growled and managed to free himself from her grip, his vampire side taking over and snapping Allyson's wrist back as she cried out in pain, automatically letting him go.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena yelled and Damon was about to lunge at his brother but the teen was sent to the ground, clutching his head. He felt an unbearable pain and clawed at his head, groaning out as he laid there in the soil. Damon and Elena's heads snapped behind them to see Bonnie muttering words under breath and staring steady at Stefan. The spell she had on him stopped and Stefan looked up at the frightened faces in front of him. His eyes wandered to the girl was passed out on the ground, before making their way to Allyson, who was clutching her hand with tears streaming down her face. Had he hurt her? He didn't want to stay for answers and quickly sped off, leaving everyone shocked

"Damon," Allyson cried, still clutching onto her wrist. She didn't know if it would heal itself, or if she should move it back in place. The raven head vampire's heart broke when he saw the state she was in. He quickly leaned down next to her and Elena came up behind him to look over his shoulder, gasping when she took in the brunettes weirdly positioned wrist.

"This is going to hurt, but it will get better, I promise okay?" He comforted her. She nodded at him. "Okay," he slowly took her arm and quickly moved it back into place, making her cry out. She watched as the once bruised wrist healed itself back. Damon steadily helped her up on her two feet.

"I can walk fine, Damon" she said trying to get out of his grasp.

"That's nice for you, but I'm not letting you go." He said tightening his grip on her waist.

"Are you alright," Elena asked worriedly, doing a once over on the brunette.

"Elena I'm fine, but what happened to him just now," she asked worriedly about why Stefan fell to the ground before speeding off.

Elena glanced behind to her to look at Bonnie, and the two vampires looked at the Bennett witch. Allyson looked at her in confusion. The teen quickly turned around and hurried off, and Elena yelled out after

"Bonnie wait!" She said as she ran off towards her.

"Oh my god," Allyson said wearily as both of them took in Amber's state, who was alive yet passed out

"Tonight was a bust,"

"Yeah no kidding," he said as he walked her to the parking lot.

"Wait what about the girl,"

"I'll deal with her in a little, but first let me get you to the car,"

"Damon I'm capable of walking myself to the car. I don't need you escorting me there." She said as they made their way onto the pavement

"You just got your hand snapped. I'm pretty sure you need some help."

"Wait just one second," she managed to get away from his grip before walking towards Stefan's car.

"What are you doing," he asked as she got down on her knees next to the red Porsche. She bent down and reached under the car, grabbing her heels before getting back up again.

She gave him a smirk as she waved the heels in the air as she walked back to him.

"You would," he shook his head as he linked arms with her, in which she laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to his car.

* * *

Allyson had just finished taking a shower from all the mud and earthy smell that was on her from earlier when she heard a thud. She quickly turned off the tap on the water and wrapped herself in a towel. She made her way to her dresser, where she slipped into her comfortable clothes, combed her hair back and made her way toward Stefan's room. No one was there so she went down to the parlor then library. She sighed as she made her way towards the basement, where she would have a blood bag. She opened the fridge and pulled out one, when she heard the sound of an iron door closing. She dropped the bag down, closing the fridge as she went towards the other side of the basement to see Damon and Elena peering through a steel door with an opening at the top.

"What's going on," she asked as they turned to her, nervous and worried looks on their faces.

"We vervained Stefan. Hopefully he'll get in control," Damon explained.

"Oh," she nodded as she walked towards the door, peering through the opening, taking in the teen that was sprawled out on the cot.

"You sure about this," Damon turned to Elena, who rubbed her arm nervously.

"Yeah. It's for the better," she nodded

"Alright then," Damon nodded as he was about to go back upstairs but saw that both girls hadn't moved.

"You two coming?" He motioned up stairs.

"No, I'm going to stay by him, for now," Elena said as she slid down to the ground, resting her head on the wall in front of the cellar. Allyson took a seat opposite of her, and Damon sighed as he sat down next to his friend, who gave him a small smile as she gave his hand a small squeeze. It was going to be a long night...

**A/N Alright so this was Miss Mystic Falls. Honestly I didn't like this episode, because it was hard fitting her into it. I rewrote this about 10 times. Huge round of applause to grapejuice101 for her amazing ideas and help, and also for the banner she did located on her polyvore ;) **

**Also a HUGE thank you to everyone that followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! Please tell me your opinion of this chapter in a review! Thanks! **


	4. Blood Brothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

"It's so hard seeing him locked up like this," Elena sighed as she peered through the metal bars. It had been 3 days since Stefan was vervained and locked up in the basement cellar.

"You're the one that locked him up," Damon smirked

"You helped," Allyson reminded him

"We'll I couldn't have him running around eating people while the town is looking for vampires, could I," Damon snarkly replied

"It had nothing to do with caring about your brother," Elena raised an eyebrow at him

"Your thing, not mine," he rolled his eyes as he made his way up the stairs.

"Want to see something funny," Allyson grinned

"Sure," Elena shrugged

Allyson sped off towards the stairs, and soon enough Damon came tumbling down them into a heap at the end. Elena burst out laughing and the other brunettes laughter could be heard upstairs.

"I'm going to kill you!" Damon growled as he picked himself up from the floor.

"Threats won't get you anywher-NO DON'T!" She screamed as Damon sped off towards her, and a second later she was the one in a heap at the end of the stairs.

"Owww," she muttered as she rubbed her head glaring at the raven head vampire at the top of the stairs. Elena was in heaps of laughter as she helped up her friend.

"Ugh that ass," she mumbled as they made their way up stairs

* * *

_1864_

_Sitting up in a small wall less cabin, Stefan looked around him, staring down at his bloodstained shirt. He ripped it open and saw that he now had no wound at all. He examined his stomach before he took in the large blue stoned ring on his finger._

_"Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago." Stefan's head snapped up to see Emily – Katherine's handmaid._

_"Where am I?" He looked around._

_"The quarry just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods." She informed him casually, without emotion._

_"Where's Damon?" Stefan looked around again before finally seeing his brother sitting at the water edge, topless "Am I... Am I a...?" he couldn't bring himself to say the word..._

_"Not yet." She shook her head "You're in transition."_

_"But how? I..." He creased his eyes brows confused. He never remembered having vampire blood._

_"You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died." Emily explained._

_"No." He shook his head "I never..."_

_"She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan." She told him with a small frown._

_"And Damon?" Stefan asked._

_"No compulsion was necessary. He drank from her willingly." Emily explained._

_Stefan rose from where he was seated and joined Damon by the water edge, both of them staring off in silence. They didn't know what to say._

_"I woke up last night." Damon finally spoke "I didn't know where I was. I went to the church and I watched them drag her inside. Then they set fire to it." He cringed at the memory "And the whole church went up in flames. They killed her Stefan. She's gone" he breathed depressed, tears in his eyes._

* * *

"Ok so you're telling me that she got married to a sparkly vampire, got pregnant and now she has a devil child in which her werewolf lover is in love with now?" Allyson asked, raising an eyebrow at the other brunette.

"Pretty much so," Elena nodded as they just finished watching Breaking Dawn in Damon's room.

"Wow," Allyson breathed out, scratching her head

"So want to watch another movie," Elena asked as she made her way to the TV to take out the DVD.

"I'm good. Come on I'm hungry. Hopefully Damon has something in the fridge," she said as she jumped off his bed and both of them made their way downstairs. Elena went to the parlor, as Ally headed the kitchen, but found the fridge empty. She looked through the cabinets and counters, but they were empty too.

"Damon did you ever think about stocking the fridge with food," Allyson huffed as she threw herself on the couch.

"That's Stefan's job, not mine," Damon said as he examined the invention that Pearl gave him the other day. Allyson groaned.

"Did you ever figure out what that is," Elena asked as she packed her stuff in the bag

"Nope, whatever it is doesn't work," he replied back

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it," the teen asked

"She thought that she was stealing the vampire compass but turned out to be a pocket watch. Make yourself useful and see if you can open this," he said throwing it at Allyson, where it landed on her stomach. She sat up and crossed her legs Indian style, examining it.

"That Jonathan Gilbert was one crazy scientist," Damon mused, in which Elena glared at him. Allyson peeked up at him and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Have you spoken to your uncle," Damon asked, ignoring the looks that we're being given to him.

"I've been ignoring him, that and I've been here most nights." She said folding the last of her clothes in her bag.

"So are you going to be here tonight," Damon said turning around to look at the teen.

"Yeah" she nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes, you're a complete nuisance." He smirked at her

"Hey be nice to our guest," Allyson said as she got up from her seat and handed him the invention back. "Elena you're welcome here anytime," she smiled at the girl, who nodded back.

"We'll ill see you two later," she said as she adjusted the strap on her bag.

"Where ya going," Allyson asked curious.

"To get a new change of clothes." Elena shrugged

"Ooh can I come along too?" The older girl asked eagerly

"Sure, lets go,"

Allyson quickly slipped on her shoes and left with the teen.

* * *

"I like your room," Allyson said as she took in the teen's room

"Thanks?" Elena chuckled as she gathered some stuff into her bag. "Hey can you talk to Damon and ask him how Stefan's doing," she asked

"Aww you're worried about him. Sure just call him," she said as looked at the pictures on Elena's dresser of her family.

Elena scrolled through the contacts on her phone and clicked on Damon's name, before handing it to the other brunette.

"_What_," Damon snapped on the other line

"No need to be rude. Your mother taught you manners, learn to use them,"

"_150 years, they're bound to be forgotten_." He shrugged

"Well then were going to need to fix that. How's Stefan," she asked as she leaned onto the wall between Elena's closet and her bathroom.

"_Extra broody. Hold on_," there were a few moments of silence on the line as she impatiently waited for him to respond. She peered at Elena who was rummaging through her closet.

"_He won't eat anything_," Damon sighed as he came back to the line.

"Tell him to stop fussing and eat. If I have to I'll force the blood down his throat. He was eager to chug it down a week ago."

"_Well that __**was**__ a week ago_," he reminded her.

"What's his favorite type of animal blood? Maybe that'll encourage him," she asked. Elena looked up at her with a disgusted face. She shrugged at her.

"_Ewe how gross_," Damon wined

"You're so immature," Allyson rolled her eyes.

"_Hurry up, I don't have all day_," He snapped

"Then tell me." She tapped her foot

"_Stefan likes... Puppy blood. Floppy golden retriever puppies_,"

"God I wish you were here so I could slap you. Goodbye Damon," she said as she handed the phone back to Elena, who just closed her closet door. Both girls jumped out of their skin when they saw Uncle John standing there watching them creepily.

"Sheesh John, creep much?" Allyson said as she placed a hand over her unbeating heart

"What is she doing here," John glared at the older Gilbert

"She's my friend," Elena tried reasoning with him.

"Is there a problem John," Allyson raised an eyebrow and smirked at the now furious man.

"Yes there is. You shouldn't be here." He glared at her

"Wow rude much," Allyson scoffed. "I'll see you outside Elena," she said walking out of the room, sending John a wink. His head was about to explode off of his body.

"Are you crazy!" John hissed at the teen.

"What? There's nothing wrong with her," Elena defended herself and Allyson.

"Don't be stupid Elena. I know that you know. How could you invite her into this house?"

"Just because she's a vampire doesn't mean that she's a bad person. And I'll let you know that she's better family then you are" she replied back, furious as to how he was trying to control her life.

"What would your mother say if she knew that you were dating a vampire and was friends with one?"

"Which mother?" She snarkly replied back before turning around and walking out.

She furiously exited the house to see Allyson leaning against her car.

"I'm sorry about that-"Elena tried to apologize but was cut off.

"You don't need to apologize Elena; I should be the one thanking you. You stood up for me and I feel honored to call you a friend, even more family," she hugged the teen, who returned the hug.

* * *

_1864_

_Stefan was carrying a pail of water to where his brother was sitting, where they then both started washing their shirts out_

"_I bet Jonathon Gilbert has told father by now. Wonder how he took the news of our death," Stefan commented._

"_As if he cares. He betrayed us," Damon scoffed_

"_He thought he was protecting us. Protecting the town," Stefan defended his father._

"_God this sun hurts my eyes," Damon winced at the strong sunlight._

"_Its part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling… Emily says it is our bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transition," the younger brother explained_

"_Well that's not going to happen," Damon replied_

"_Is that your choice then? To die instead? What about Allyson?" Stefan asked_

"_For me this was all to be with Katherine, but she's gone now. I'll visit Allyson soon to explain to her my choice. A final goodbye," Damon nodded, not knowing that his friend was actually thought to be dead by the locals, but really wasting away in a tomb._

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked Stefan through the bars of the cell. "Damon says you need to drink that. You need it, Stefan. You can't survive without it..." She motioned to the bottle of blood

"I don't want to survive." Stefan told her.

"What? No don't say that," Elena shook her head

"I'm sorry Elena, but no more. After what I did to that girl, what I did to Allyson, it has to end. I want it over," he sighed

"He says he doesn't want to drink, he wants it to be over," Elena explained to the two older vampires upstairs.

"He's such a drama queen," Allyson rolled her eyes. "He doesn't mean it." She said leaning on the back of the couch.

"But why would he say that," Elena asked.

"He feels bad about hurting that girl and Allyson. It's typical Stefan martyr stuff, it'll pass," he shrugged

"He seems in a lot of pain though," Elena said.

"Yeah well that would pass once he eats," Damon shrugged again

"She didn't mean physical pain stupid," Allyson rolled her eyes at him

"I know what she meant. Look are you two going to be ok here if I run out? I have to go run an errand with the teacher." Damon looked at the two brunettes.

"Alaric?" Elena cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you two buddies now?" She teased

"I don't have any friends Elena," Damon commented

"Hey," Allyson elbowed him

"Except for Ally here," he threw an arm around her shoulder pulling her close in which she gave him a large grin

"You two should probably stay up here." Damon said as he walked over to the other side of the couch and sliding on his leather jacket.

"We'll be ok, Damon." Elena nodded

"I'm going with you," Allyson spoke up

"No you're not," Damon shook his head

"Yes I am," she said skipping over to him and throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"What about Elena here," he asked

"She can take care of herself, right Lena?"

"I'm good" she nodded

"See now let's go," she tugged on his arm.

"Fine," he huffed

"Bye!" Allyson waved off to the younger teen, who sent her a small wave.

* * *

Damon, Alaric and Allyson all walked up to the apartment in Grove Hill. They glanced at each other before walking up to the door and Damon knocked on it.

"This is it. Records show it was paid 3 months in advance," Ric informed them

"Now this is where it gets tricky. We may or may not be able to get in," Damon glanced at the teacher

"Yeah how does that work again? Do you always have to be invited in" Alaric questioned curiously

"By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short term rentals and hotels are a bit of gray area. You kind of got to play it by ear," he shrugged

"How was I able to get into the boarding house then," Allyson asked

"There's no owner to the house, besides they have to be alive, as in human for it to work."

"So I could just steal your house?" Allyson grinned

He turned to her and gave her an unamused look

"Ok you guys can we please not kill anyone tonight," the teacher glanced at both of them

"So you brought him only for company," Allyson teased as Damon slowly opened the unlocked door.

"And we're good," Damon sighed as he entered the home, with Allyson and Alaric behind him. "No permanent residence,"

"It doesn't look like anyone's home," Alaric commented as they entered the kitchen, looking around

Damon checked the fridge, where he found a pile of blood bags in it

"Ric, we have some company," Damon said and suddenly a man jumped out and attacked the hunter

Alaric punched him with his wooden knuckles, making the vampire fall to the floor. He quickly pounced on him again, but Damon grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the room

"Boys, boys," Allyson stepped in, before getting a good luck at the vampire.

"Henry," she breathed out.

"Allyson," the vampire smiled as he stood up from his place and hugged the brunette. Alaric and Damon looked at each other in confusion.

"Wait I know you. You were in the tomb," Damon remembered the boy.

"Yes sir," Henry nodded as he moved away from Allyson. "What are you guys doing here?"

* * *

_1864_

_Stefan was standing in front of his house. His heightened hearings picking up on his fathers talk with John Gilbert_

"_May I offer you a drink, Mr. Gilbert?" Giuseppe politely asked the man who was hunched over a large book, writing into it._

"_Thank you Mr. Salvatore," John nodded_

"_This won't take much longer, right?" he asked._

"_I want to make sure the founder's archives are accurate," John replied_

"_Be sure that you document the loss of civilian life in the church," Giuseppe reminded him_

"_They were hardly civilians, Mr. Salvatore," Jonathon scoffed. "Well one of them was," he muttered to himself, remembering his dead daughter_

"_As far as everyone needs to know, they were. As the record keep for the council, whet you write will be passed down through the generations. Certain details should be kept between you and me," Giuseppe told him_

"_F-for example?" John stuttered, afraid that the man might know something_

"_My sons," he sighed. "They will be remembered as the innocent victims of the battle of Willow Creek, not for their shame. At least your daughter was worth it. May she rest in peace." The old man shook his head, oblivious to the fact that the Gilbert daughter was now a vampire like the others._

_Jonathon hesitantly nodded his head. He hadn't told him or anyone what had happened last night, and it was going to stay that way._

* * *

"How do you guys know each other," Damon narrowed his eyes on the tomb vampire who was emptying a blood bag in a glass for the brunette.

"Well Damon when you're stuck in a tomb for 150 years, you learn your roommates names. Thanks" she nodded at Henry who handed her a glass.

"Anytime," he smiled at her. "So what can I help you guys with?"

"We're here to talk to you about Jonathan Gilbert," Alaric spoke up

"How do you guys know John," Henry asked

"We'll I've known him for years. He's a good friend," Allyson choked at this and Alaric gave him a look. "How do you know him?"

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out," he explained

"Helping you out with what," Alaric gave him a questioning look

"Adapting," he said making his way back to the fridge as he grabbed a blood bag and emptied it in a glass.

"It's a whole new world. Cars, computers... There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place." He said taking a sip as he referred to the house

"So do you live here alone or is there someone else here with you," Alaric asked coyly.

"That's my friend's very passive-aggressive way of asking, do you know a woman named Isobel," Damon asked very bluntly, which earned him a glare from Alaric.

"No, no I don't know an Isobel. I only know John. He's my only real friend."

"What about me," Allyson pouted

"Of course Allyson too." He smirked. "Even taught me how to work a microwave and separate my whites."

"You never taught me how to separate my whites," Allyson mumbled to the raven head vampire, who ignored her as he continued asking questions.

"What else do you do for him?"

"I help keep an eye on things... You know with the others,"

"The others?" Damon asked glancing at Alaric

"From the tomb. They're still pissed with the founding families for trying to burn them alive, especially you," he glanced at Allyson, who gulped. "I'm cool but those tomb boys, they want revenge." Henry explained

"What does John want with them?" Alaric asked.

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble." Henry replied.

"Well, that's John. Huh. He's such a do-gooder." Damon replied sarcastically.

Henry's phone started to ring. He pulled it out from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. "Huh, that's John know,"

"Oh let me talk to him," Damon jumped up.

"Alright," he shrugged as he handed the raven head vampire the phone, but he didn't answer it. "Are you going to answer that?"

"Am I going to answer that," Damon asked Alaric, who shook his head. Allyson looked at the three, not understanding what was happening.

"What's going on," Henry asked, suspecting that something was definitely going on now. He quickly pounced on Alaric, and before Allyson could do anything to stop them, Damon had staked him in the heart, and he fell to the floor dead

"But," Allyson breathed out as she kneeled down to the now grey vampire on the ground

"He had to die," Alaric assured her.

"Couldn't you at least like, I don't know-" she tried reasoning with them as tears welled up in her eyes

"Allyson." Damon spoke up, glancing at his crystal like eyes. "He had to die," he reassured her, placing his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly

* * *

_1864_

_Allyson huffed as she retreated back to her room upstairs, closing the door loudly as if to make a point. Her father and she just had a fight. She had wanted to go see the older Salvatore brother, but he refused for her to exit the house, babbling about how it wasn't safe and other crazy things. She never listened to him when he started to talk about the dangers of the night and demons there were. They were all non sense._

_She waited a few minutes on her bed, before peering out from her balcony window to see her father exit the house and ride off on his horse. She went to her large shelf of books that she kept, picking one and making her way downstairs. If he had forbid her to go to anyone, she would spend the rest of the day reading in the garden out back. She skipped to the back door, but was cut off when the maid Margaret stopped her_

"_I'm sorry Miss Gilbert, but your father has strict orders and forbids you from leaving the house,"_

"_I'm just going to the garden," Allyson shrugged. "There's no harm in it."_

"_I know, but he said you weren't allowed to," Margaret shook her head_

"_As if you care what he thinks," She rolled her eyes. "Please step aside"_

"_No can do. I must follow his orders,"_

_Allyson took a deep breath, trying to push down the anger bubbling inside of her. "Ok how about this, you go back to ignoring my presence and I will not follow my fathers orders like usual. Sound good?" She gave her a fake smile_

_The maid shook her head, not backing down. _

_Allyson huffed annoyed and went back upstairs. She entered her father's room, a smirk appearing on her lips when she saw the vase on the table. She pushed it to the ground, letting it smash into pieces, before hurryingly hiding behind the corner of the stairs. Margaret rushed upstairs to see what happened, and when she was out of sight, Allyson ran down stairs and exited from the back, running towards the maze like gardens_

* * *

Damon emptied another blood bag completely as Alaric came back into the living room after searching through the house. Allyson was sulking as she sat on the coffee table. He took a seat next to her and Damon glanced up at him

"Find anything yet," the raven head vampire asked

"No, I looked everywhere. This place is clean," he explained

"We'll I found this," he threw him a beer, "behind the fridge" he smirked

"Oh man this was a real dead end," Alaric spoke to himself

"Yeah no kidding," Allyson muttered as she moved to the couch, lying face down on it

"I wouldn't beat myself over it you two. What did you think you were going to find," he looked at the teacher. "Isobel with a cigar and pair of slippers?"

Alaric laughed at this. "I... I got to stop this. I can't...I can't keep searching for her,"

"Really? After what, only 2 years? That's actually moderately... Healthy" he smirked as he grabbed a chair and took a seat next to him

"What are you going on? 146?" Alaric smirked at his search for Katherine.

"You're obviously unhealthy," Allyson mumbled looking up, propping herself on her elbows

"Well, I figure the 200 year mark is probably a good stopping point," Damon joked

"I mean no answer is enough. I keep thinking I want to know why, when, you know, the precise moment when my wife decided life with me wasn't enough," Alaric sighed

"She charmed me, your wife Isobel." Damon said, "She talked a good game, man. She had excitement in her eyes, I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine. There had to be a reason I didn't kill her..." He noted

"That isn't really helping, Damon," Allyson pointed out as she got up from the couch.

"Yeah that's enough." Alaric spoke up. "I don't want to hear anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life searching for answers that I don't really want. I'm through with Isobel. I'm done with all of this." With that, the history teacher got up from his seat and left the room. Damon glanced at the brunette and she gave him a small smile.

* * *

_1864_

_Stefan walked into his father's office to see the old man writing in a journal. His father looked up from his writing and jumped from his seat to see his son standing there_

"_Dear god," He breathed out_

"_Even in our death, you only feel shame?" Stefan shook his head in disappointment._

"_You're one of them now? He stated_

"_No father. I've come to say goodbye,"_

"_I watched you die," Giuseppe creased his eyebrows_

"_You were then we were shot?" Stefan asked surprised_

"_I pulled the trigger myself," He replied blankly_

"_You killed your own sons?" Stefan spat_

"_You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank God that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you've become," Giuseppe told his younger son_

"_I haven't turned yet. I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die, father. Please," Stefan tried reasoning with him_

"_Yes, yes you are." Giuseppe said as he ran towards Stefan with a stake in his hands. Stefan used his new strength, and threw his father across the room, making him hit the wall and drop down to the floor. The stake was now lodged into his fathers' stomach._

"_No, no father. I didn't mean to," Stefan said he ran over kneeling to him._

"_Get away from me," He snapped at his panicking son._

"_No, let me help you, please," Stefan begged as he pulled the stake out of his stomach. It was then that he noticed the blood on his hands. He couldn't resist it and without any thought, he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them clean from the blood. He pushed his father's hands away from the wound and brought more blood to his mouth, craving more and more. But this time it hurt. His fangs began to push through and his eyes started to become a bloodshot red. Giuseppe could only watch in fear._

* * *

"Ugh god, you're still here," Damon smirked as he and Allyson made their way into the parlor. Allyson lay down on the couch opposite Elena who was writing in her diary. She buried her face into the pillow while Damon picked up her feet, taking a seat and letting her feet fall into his lap.

"What's wrong with her," Elena motioned to the still sulking brunette.

"I killed her vampire boyfriend," he shrugged as Elena's eyes widened.

"What," she asked confused

"He wasn't my boyfriend," her voice came out muffled as she pressed the pillow tighter to her face.

"Then what would you call it," he raised an eyebrow at her.

She sat up on the couch, giving him a glare.

"We like exchanged life stories out of boredom. I'm pretty sure you would do that if you were stuck in a tomb for 150 years.

"Whatever," he shrugged

"How's Stefan," she asked, looking at the teen.

"He still hasn't eaten, but he's getting there. He has a lot of guilt and it doesn't help that he's spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught." Elena said as she glanced at the raven head vampire.

"So this is my fault," Damon scoffed.

Allyson bit her lip, glancing between the two. She didn't want to interfere.

"No it's no ones fault Damon. I'm just saying that you're not exactly innocent." Elena explained. Damon looked at her disbelievingly. "You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable,"

"Elena," Allyson spoke up, giving the brunette a look that said shut up. Damon looked at them disbelievingly as he stood up.

"Let me ask you a question," Damon said narrowing his eyes at Elena. "In all this important soul searching and cleansing of the demons in Stefan's past did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"He said that there was more," Elena shrugged

"Yeah that's an understatement." He rolled his eyes as he walked away

"Damon wait," Allyson and Elena ran over to him.

"What happened? Tell us"

* * *

_1864_

_Damon was seated on the grass near the quarry, waiting for his body to give away so his life could end. He had went to visit Allyson, but couldn't find her anywhere. He looked around her house, and her room, but the brunette couldn't be found. Before he was caught trespassing by the maid, he grabbed one of her favorite rings, one that he had given to her when she was only 15 years old, and slid it into his pocket. He wanted to have something that would remind him of her, even in death. The raven head boy snapped out of his sleep like state when he heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see his younger brother along with a girl beside him_

_"Who's that," Damon asked_

_"I brought her for you. Shes a gift," Stefan replied back before turning to the girl, making eye contact with her and compelling her to take a seat next to his brother._

_"What have you done, Stefan?" He questioned as he saw the girl obey his commands_

_"Damon, I've been to see father. He came at me, and i didn't know my own strengths. There was blood everywhere and he was dying. The blood, it was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it,? The younger teen explained_

_"You fed," Damon stated in shock._

_"Yes, and its incredible. My body is exploding with power, Damon" He continued. "I can hear things from far away. I can see through darkness. I can move, like its magic. And the guilt, the pain... Damon you can turn it off. Like a switch. Katherine was right. Its a whole other world out there," he grinned_

_"Katherine is dead, Stefan." Damon said as he got up and started to walk away. "There is no world without her,"_

_"No," Stefan said grabbing onto his older brother. "You can turn that off. You don't have to feel pain anymore,"_

_"I don't want it," he said as he tried to shrug his younger brother off of him, but Stefan's grip got stronger_

_"You're weak. You'll be dead soon. I can't let you die, I won't" Stefan pleaded against his brother._

_"No, I can't," Damon shook his head. Stefan let his fangs slide out, before biting into the girls neck, letting the blood ooze out.  
_

_Damon felt himself being pulled towards the smell of blood._

_"Don't fight it, we can do this. Together." Stefan whispered_

_Damon slowly brought his mouth onto the girls neck, beginning to suck the blood out of her body. Slowly his fangs started to push through and the veins appeared around his crystal like icy blue eyes._

* * *

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been one hell of a ride," he shrugged as he took another sip of his drink

"Oh my god," Elena breathed out "he said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed," she realized.

"His choice," Damon shrugged, "if he's stupid enough to make it."

"Don't do that," Elena scoffed. "Don't pretend like you don't care," she shook her head as she made her way to the basement.

As soon as she was out of sight, Allyson slapped him upside the head.

"Why?" He said rubbing his head.

"You're such a horrible liar," she shook her head.

"There's nothing to lie about," he shrugged

"Whatever," she rolled his eyes

Elena came running back the parlor, Stefan's ring in her hand. "He's gone," she breathed out.

* * *

_1864_

_When the sun started to go down, Allyson closed her book and got up from her seat. She slowly made her way through the hedges of the garden, but stopped immediately when she heard a twig snap. She looked around, then shrugged it off and continued walking. Suddenly there was a quick gust of air, making her long hair swish. She looked around, before picking up her pace a bit. The house was about 30 yards in front of her. The sounds of footsteps were heard, and she started sprinting, until she collided into a figure. She stumbled onto the ground, pushing the hair out of her face to see who she hit. She saw that it was Katherine, who had a smirk on her face._

"_Miss Katherine, what are you doing out here," Allyson's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she picked herself up from the ground. _

_The younger brunette tilted her head at her, staring at her blankly._

"_I could ask you the same, Allyson,"_

"_I just wanted to get some fresh air. Um, do you need anything," She questioned her_

"_Well I sort of have some unfinished business to take care of," Katherine shrugged as she put her hands behind her back_

"_Oh do you need to speak to my father?" The Gilbert girl asked_

"_No, it involves you. You see Allyson; I don't like people touching what's mine. And when they do, there are consequences for their actions," the shorter brunette began as she started circling Allyson_

"_I beg your pardon?" Allyson cocked an eyebrow at her._

_Suddenly, Katherine's hand shot out, curling around her throat, cutting off the Gilbert's air supply. Allyson desperately clawed at the hands that were holding her in the air, tears welling up in her eyes, as she struggled to take in some breaths._

"_You should now that Damon belongs to me, Stefan too," Katherine growled, still holding her in place._

"_I-I'm s-sorry," Allyson managed to breath out_

"_Sorry won't do you any good. I would kill you, but where's the fun in that?" Katherine smirked evilly. "How about I leave you to suffer for eternity. That's sounds better, right?" She mused. Allyson's eyesight started to get blurry, and her lungs felt as if they were set on fire._

_Suddenly Katherine dropped her to the ground, as the fallen brunette gasped, breathing the air into her lungs. _

_In one swift move, Katherine bit into her wrist, force feeding it to the horrified brunette. Allyson's eyes widened in shock, and she tried to rip away Katherine's hand from her mouth but it was no use. After a few more moments of struggling, Katherine moved her hand away, and the last thing Allyson heard was a "Sweet dreams," followed by a horrifying snap._

* * *

Stefan was standing near the quarry, swaying a bit as the hallucinations from not feeding were hitting him hard. He kept on having flashbacks of when he forced Damon to feed, to his father's death, to even Emily's curse on him.

"Stefan," Allyson spoke up, making him snap his head towards her.

"Damon and Elena told me why you're doing this. I thought I might find you here," she motioned around them.

"I should have died that night, just like I had chosen. I should have let Damon die too," he confessed

"But you didn't, and if you die now it's not going to change anything."

"Every single person that's been hurt, every single life that's been lost is because of me." He told her

"I know how it feels like to carry your guilt. The night that I died, it could have been easily avoided. I would have lived on, grown up and had kids. But I didn't, all because I wanted to read some stupid book," she scoffed looking into the air. "Our actions are what set things in motion, but we have to live with them." She explained

"I made a choice Ally. And because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt," he looked at her with a torn expression.

"But you also made a choice to stop, to reject what the blood made you... And that's what's good about you Stefan. You're not a monster," she tried reasoning with him.

"No please don't do that," he begged

"This is the boy who I grew up with," she said taking slow steps towards him

"Please don't make this ok," He whispered

"This is the person who would comfort me every time I would come home crying," she said as she got closer

"You don't understand, Ally," he raised his voice.

"Then tell me. Make me understand. Please" she begged

"It hurts me. It hurts me knowing what I've done and that pain... That pain is with me all the time. And everyday, I think that if I just, if I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy, and everyday, I fight that. And I'm so terrified that one day, I'm not going to want to fight that anymore. I hurt you the last time and that was the last thing that I wanted. What about the next time? It could be Elena. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I did." He explained to her, close to tears

"But there will be no next time," she assured him

"You don't know that," he shook his head

"Yes I do. Because I will be there for you, helping you. You're like a little brother to me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that something bad happened to you." She said, tears in her eyes. A silence fell between them both.

"But Stefan, the next choice you're about to do is up to you. You can take this ring, throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise," she said holding up his large ring. "Or you could put it and keep fighting, for me, for Elena, and especially for you," she said as she put the ring in his hands and closed it. "It's up to you," she pecked him on the cheek, giving him a small smile before slowly turning around and walking away.

Stefan looked down at the ring in his hand, then back to Allyson's retreating figure.

"Ally!" He called out as he slipped on his ring, walking towards her and pulling the brunette into a large hug.

"Thank you," he breathed out as he held her close.

"Anytime," she smiled as she gave him a kiss on his cheek, keeping her grip on him.

* * *

"Why are they taking so long? Shouldn't they be back by now?" Elena had been pacing around the room and asking questions for the past half hour, worried about Stefan.

"Keep on pacing Elena, surely the ground is going to give in under you," Damon growled from his seat.

A few minute later Damon spoke up

"Little boy lost," He said as Allyson and Stefan walked in. Elena quickly hurried off to her boyfriend, giving him a large hug and Allyson smiled at the cute couple. Elena let go of him and saw that he wanted to talk with his brother. "I'll be upstairs ok," she assured him as she looked at Allyson, silently sending her a message to give them their space. Allyson nodded at her before making her way to her room, where she got dressed for the night and slid into her comfortable bed. She sighed as she pulled the covers over her, and fell asleep.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Allyson woke up in the middle of the dark woods. There was a hunger in her stomach and she felt a pain in her gums. She slowly got up from the wet earth underneath her, shaking a bit. She looked around, before starting to walk in a random direction, but she stumbled over something, making her fall face first into the soil. She groaned as she picked herself up and peered at the thing she fell over. A scream left her lips when she saw that it was a body. Her breathing became hard and her eyes welled up as she recognized who it was. It was one of the stable boys. Her body was shaking with fear as she looked at his dead body, until they set on his bloody torn out neck. She felt her entire body scream at her, telling her to get closer to the wound. Without thinking, her hand brushed against his bloody throat, and she brought it up to her mouth. The taste was unbelievable, and her senses screamed for more. She latched her mouth onto his wound, and the blood went down her throat with ease. Suddenly, she felt an unbearable pain on her gums, feeling as if they were being ripped apart. She screamed, clutching her mouth in agony._

"_What's happening to me," she whimpered as she touched her mouth, startled to feel two fang like teeth. She crawled away from the body, frantically getting up and running away. She was frightened, especially by the fact that her senses were stronger, and her running was fast, faster then what a human would run. _

"_This way!" A voice yelled in the distance, making her head snap to the 2 men and carriage coming towards her way. Allyson could make out one of the figures to be her father, so she picked up the skirts of her dress and ran towards them_

"_Father," she yelled as she neared them_

"_Allyson, what are you doing out here?! Didn't I tell you not to-" He cut himself off when he saw the compass in his hands grow crazy, until it pointed in front of him. She glanced at the dial of the compass that was facing towards her, then to her fathers mortified expression. _

"_Y-you're one of them," he whispered out, horrified_

"_What? No, no father it's me, Allyson. Your daughter," She said taking a step towards him, in which he backed away. The sound of their beating hearts got louder and louder. The monster inside of her growled, and to his horror, she zipped to one of the men standing beside Jonathon, biting into his neck. She felt the blood lust take over as she slurped away furiously from him. It was then that she snapped out of it, when she felt a burning pain inside of her stomach. She dropped the body and brought her hand to her stomach, staring at the blood that was seeping out of it. She looked back at her father, who had a gun in his hands. He had shot her._

"_You're no daughter of mine. You're a demon, and you deserve to die!" He growled, and her world went black when she felt a prick on the side of her neck, making her fall to the ground, unconscious._

__**A/N So this was ep Blood Brothers! I wrote this chapter in one day, but I had trouble with the flashback scenes, so my apologies :P Huge thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited! Also HUGEEE shoutout to grapejuice101 for ideas and support! Check out her profile, its amazing along with her stories! I hope you enjoyed this chap and please review! Thanks for reading C;**


	5. Isobel

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

_"I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the founders' parade. If I don't I get the wrath of Caroline, but I wanted to check in first_," Elena explained over the line

"Well I'm doing great," Damon spoke up. "Thanks for asking."

"_Check in on Stefan_," Elena corrected herself

"Oh him, ugh. He's, he's terrible," Damon shook his head as he leaned back on the headboard

"_What's the matter_?" Elena asked worryingly

"He's just back to boring, straight laced, off the junk. You and Allyson here cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality."

"_Don't forget who helped_," she reminded him

"I hate myself," he chuckled. "Hey did Uncle John mention anything to you about our field trip the other day with the history teacher," he asked curiously

"_No I've still been avoiding him, especially since he practically kicked Allyson out of the house_," she replied. "_Why what's he up to_?"

"I don't know but I'd love it if you could find out for me," Damon said as he glanced over his shoulder where Stefan had just exited from the bathroom, towel in hand.

"_I gotta go. I'm late_,"

"Have fun with the Mystic queen. I know I did," Damon smirked as he ended the call and walked over to his brother.

"Elena called," he informed him, handing Stefan the phone and walking out.

* * *

Allyson was sleeping peacefully when suddenly the sheets around her were ripped off of her.

"Wake up!" Damon said as he held onto her sheets

"No!" She snapped, curling herself into a ball

"Come on get up. Ric called and said it was important."

"Ok fine, give me 5 minutes," she waved him off, eyes still closed

"Hurry up," he said as he walked out of the room

Alyson stayed in her position for a few more moments, before slowly getting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned as she walked over to her bathroom and turning the dial of her shower on. She adjusted the temperature of the water, waiting a few moments before stripping down and taking a relaxing shower. When she was done, she wrapped herself in a towel before going to her dresser, pulling out her clothes of the day which consisted of a grey striped tank and jeans. She quickly dried her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail, before grabbing her leather jacket and slipping on her shoes before making her way downstairs

"25 minutes! I've been waiting 25 minutes. What took you so long" Damon complained when he finally saw her come down.

"Oh shut up Damon, as if I don't see how long it takes you to clean up," she replied back at him as she went to the kitchen to grab a blood bag and a cup.

"I don't take as long as you do," he said following her

"Sure, and those hour and a half bubble baths don't count for anything?" she raised an eyebrow at him as she emptied the contents of the blood bag into her cup

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Have you been creeping on me?"

She tapped her ear with her finger. "This hearing is all I need," she winked at him as she took a sip from her cup

"Come on, you can finish it in the car. Alaric has been calling nonstop." he said as he exited the kitchen, with her behind his trail.

* * *

"I am never, ever, EVER letting you drive me anywhere, AGAIN!" Allyson yelled as she frantically got out of the car. "I may not know how to drive but I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to go at a speed like that." She closed the door and walked up to the raven head vampire.

"Well sorry for trying to make up the time that you lost," he shrugged as they walked up the school building.

"Damn," she whistled. "This is high school?"

"Yup, now come on," he said. Allyson intertwined her fingers with his as they walked into the building. Damon glanced down at their hands, something inside of him stirring a bit as he looked back up to the brunette. It actually felt, for the first time, nice. Allyson was too caught up with watching the teenagers around them interact in the halls to notice anything. They finally got to Alaric's classroom

"Sorry I'm late. Dog ate my-" he stopped when he saw the anxious and worried faces of everyone. "Never mind," he muttered

"What's wrong," Allyson asked as she saw Elena's nervous look

"I saw Isobel last night," Alaric broke the news.

"Wait Isobel your vampire wife?" Allyson's asked confused as she took a seat in a seat next to the brunette

"Yeah," he nodded.

"So she's here," Damon asked. Alaric nodded

"In town?" He nodded his head again

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon kept on going with the questions

"No," Alaric sighed

"No they're not, or no you didn't ask,"

"No I didn't ask," the teacher leaned back against his desk

"What about the invention?" Damon questioned as he walked up to him.

"Didn't ask," Ric shook his head

"Did she now anything about the tomb vampires,"

"I-I don't know," the teacher stuttered

"Did words completely escape you," Damon hissed

"Damon, shut up," Allyson snapped from her seat

"Sorry but I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions," Alaric said fed up from all his questions

"What does she want," Damon asked as he turned to his brother

"Me," Elena spoke up. "She wants to meet me," she said nervously

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know what she wants," Stefan explained

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to okay?" Allyson said as she grabbed the teen's hands, giving her a light squeeze.

"I don't really have a choice," Elena shrugged

"She threatened to go on a killing spree," Alaric explained

"And I take it that's not ok with you guys," Damon smirked

Everyone turned to give him an unamused look.

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't I'll regret it later on," Elena sighed

"Your choice," Allyson nodded, giving her a small smile.

* * *

Elena was now seated by herself at the Mystic Grill, waiting for Isobel to show up. The waitress brought the teen her drink and she thanked her. She slowly brought it to her mouth and whispered under her breath.

"Can you hear me," Stefan nodded as he was seated across the room, his heightened hearing picking up on her

"Thanks for coming. I'm nervous," the brunette fidgeted. "But I'm really happy that you're here. I love you," she whispered, in which he gave her a loving smile and mouthed 'I love you too' back.

The smile on the teens face was wiped off when a black haired woman took a seat in front of her.

"Hello Elena," Isobel smiled. "You look just like her. It's eerie."

"You've met Katherine," Elena said, a bit shocked

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity I suppose," she shrugged, before continuing. "She would be fascinated by you."

Elena glanced down at the blue stoned necklace on Isobel. "Is that how you can walk in the day?" She motioned to it.

"Katherine helped me obtain it," Isobel smirked as she glanced down to her neck.

"Who's my father," Elena asked curiously

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space," The vampire shrugged

"A name would be nice," the teen spat

"It would, wouldn't it?" She smirked. "You ask a lot of questions,"

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself, right after he told me to stop looking for you,"

"Dramatic impact. Wish it would have been more effective," Isobel said

"Human life means that little to you," Elena looked at her disbelievingly

"It means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am," she smirked

"No," Elena shook her head. "No it's not. I know other vampires. That's not true,"

"You mean your boyfriend over there by the pool table?" Elena glanced at Stefan, who stood up straight to the mention of his name

"Stefan Salvatore." She scoffed. "Why Stefan? Why not Damon? Or is he too hung up with Allyson, the other Gilbert?" Isobel smirked when she saw the disbelieving look on the younger teens face

* * *

"We should be in there," Damon argued

"Do you ever stop complaining," Allyson huffed as she sat down on a nearby bench.

"Isobel made it clear that no one is to step in there," Alaric explained. All three of them were across the street, waiting for the meeting to be over

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant," Damon scoffed

"You're not going to kill her period," Alaric snapped.

"She ruined your life, and you still want to protect her," he scoffed

"Katherine ruined your life, yet you still wanted to save her," Allyson pointed, in which she got a deadly glare from the raven head vampire.

"She's my wife," Damon turned around to give the hunter a look. "Was," he corrected himself, "was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is she's cold and detached."

"She's given up her humanity," Damon shrugged

"You see I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity and he's a good guy. You can't even tell that Allyson is a vampire since she seems so... Human." He said looking at the brunette who gave him a smile. "You're a dick and kill people but I still see something human in you. But with Isobel... There was nothing," Ric shook his head

Allyson sighed as she picked up a leaf from the ground and started to tear it up into little pieces.

"You can turn it off. Like a button you can press." Damon explained. "I mean, Stefan is different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he shuts his feelings out. Allyson here doesn't seem to have changed at all since she was human. She's still the same person I know, which is surprising since as a vampire your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier rode- no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean come on, if you could turn it off wouldn't you?" Damon asked as he took a seat next to the brunette

"You two haven't," Alaric said looking between the pair

"Of course I have Ric. It's why I'm so fun to be around," he smirked

"What fun?" Allyson rolled her eyes. She yelped when Damon pinched her side

* * *

"Why did you want to meet up with me? It can't be just to catch up," Elena shook her head

"Because I'm curious about you, but the real reason is I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention." Isobel said

Elena scoffed at this. "How do you know my uncle?"

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one who told me about vampires." Isobel explained

"So what made you want to be one?" The teen asked curiously

"It's a very long list of reasons Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about it," the brunette shook her head at this

"That was your first lie," Isobel smirked. "It's inevitable. You're going to get old. Stefan won't. Forever doesn't last very long when your human."

"I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for," Elena said standing up, fed up with her.

"Sit down," Isobel snapped as she gripped onto the teen's wrist hard. "And tell your boyfriend to walk away," she said motioning to Stefan who was about to step in. Elena slowly sat back down, nodding her head to Stefan that she was ok. Isobel let go of her grip.

"Now," Isobel grinned, "I want the invention."

"I don't have it," Elena snapped

"I know that, but Damon does. Get it from him,"

"He's not going to hand it over to me though," Elena argued

"We'll you should now that I don't like it when I don't get what I want. Ask Damon for the invention or there will be a hit list, starting with Allyson. Her blood will be on your hands, along with everyone else's. Goodbye Elena." With that Isobel stood up and walked away.

Elena sat there, tears threatening to spill. Bonnie walked into the grill and saw the brunette tearing up at her seat. Elena stood up to see her long time friend, but when Bonnie saw Stefan standing on the other side of the room, she quickly turned around and bumped into Allyson. The witch's eyes widened and her heart rate increased when she felt the death like feeling, but it wasn't as strong as Stefan's or Damon's. Allyson glanced between the Bennett witch and crying teen, her jaw tightening when she saw that the witch wasn't doing anything to comfort her other friend. She brushed by the stunned girl and went to Elena, who engulfed her in a hug and cried silently on her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok," She soothed into her ear, glancing at Stefan who was standing a few feet away from them, who gave her a small smile.

* * *

"Oh uh Cherie. You've won again. Hope I'm wearing my good underwear," Damon smirked as he got up to unbuckle his belt. He was currently seated along with Isobels little slave, playing strip poker at the foreclosed mansion. Damon glanced at the door when Isobel came in and she smirked when she saw him pulling down his zipper.

"It's just one blast from the past after another," she smirked as she leaned on the door frame. "No, no, no," she motioned to him as he started to buckle up his pants again. "Dégagé Cherie," she ordered Cherie and she got up and left.

"It's good to see you Isobel. I was just having some fun with your naughty little minion," he waved seductively at Cherie and sent her a wink before shrugging on his shirt, leaving the buttons open.

"How did you find me," Isobel asked

Damon sped over to her, pressing his body against hers, their lips close to each other. "Searched all the neighborhood bank owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one," he replied looking down into her eyes

"Hmm I should have known. You' were the one who taught me that. What are you really doing here," she narrowed her eyes at the raven head vampire.

"We'll you caused quite a stir when you blew into town. Saw everyone except the man who made you. I'm a little hurt," he pouted

"I'm so sorry," she said as she yanked his hair, pushing him back. "Did you bring the device," she said letting go of her grip on him

"Oww," he muttered as he rubbed his hair. "What are you doing with John Gilbert," he asked, ignoring her question

"We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me," she shrugged

"I'm sure one of many," he rolled his eyes. "Now this little invention what do you want from it?"

"Oh me personally, I don't want anything from it. I'm just doing what I'm told. You know Damon, were both on the same side." She informed as she handed him a glass of wine which he placed back on the table

"Oh yeah? And who's side is that," he asked holding her chin

"Katherine's," the smirk on his face fell. "She wants John Gilbert to have the device and you and I know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants,"

"Why are you doing her dirty work," Damon questioned as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't kill the messenger. We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants" She said as she placed her hands on him to which he shrugged them off aggressively

"So do I" he smirked

"Oh really Damon? You do?" She moved towards him seductively. "What should we do now then?" She breathed as they were touching closely, his lips near hers. "Oh yeahh," she moaned out as his lips were hovering over hers, both of them smirking. Soon enough Damon smashed his lips against hers, and she sped him off to the couch, kissing him hard. Damon zipped them tithe ground, where he had a tight grip on her throat.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up!" Damon growled as he hovered over her, suffocating her. She tried to pry his hand off of her, but failed since he was much stronger "You do not come into my town, threaten people I care about. Trying to go after Allyson? Bad move. You leave her alone or I will rip your to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger. Know why?" He said leaning down to her ear and whispering," because it sends a message." His grip on her loosened, before bringing her up again and smashing her head on the floor. He held her throat with a stronger grip, making her cry out.

"Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself," and with that he sped off.

* * *

The next day all the students from the high school were getting ready for the founders day parade, creating their floats and looking over the designs. Allyson tagged along with Stefan who told her they could use all the help they needed. She had met Caroline, which she surprisingly got along with since she talked more then she could breathe. She helped out for a while before taking a seat on the hood of a nearby car, soaking up in the suns rays. Jeremy had just stalked off from Elena after talking to her about Anna, and when he saw the older brunette he quickly ran up to her.

"Hey," she said smiling at the teen

"Hey have you talked to Anna lately. I've been calling her and texting her but its no use."

"No I haven't talked to her since the other day," she shook her head

"I'm worried about her. It's not like her to ignore me like this."

"Hey," she said as she hopped of the car and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She'll be ok."

The teen sighed as he took out his phone and continued scrolling through it, hoping for a reply from Anna.

Suddenly, Allyson felt a presence behind her, and before she could react, there was a pinch on her neck, and she felt a gust of wind before the darkness consumed her.

* * *

Allyson's eyesight was blurry when she opened her eyes, and she had to blink a few moments before the cleared up. She saw Jeremy's scared expression and when she wanted to get up there was a burning sensation on her hands. She hissed as she looked down to her tied up wrists, which were wrapped up in vervain soaked ropes. She was tied down to a wooden chair and started panicking on the inside when she looked up to see two people hovering above her with smirks on their faces

"Please don't hurt her," Jeremy begged as he got up from his seat, but was pushed down by a man next to him

"Sit down," he snapped

"Because I have the next best thing," a voice said from the hallway, making them snap their heads towards the doorway, where Isobel walked in with John on her trail

Jeremy got up from his seat, but was pushed down again

"I said sit," the man whose name was Mark hissed

"What the hell are you doing," John hissed as he saw his nephew next to the tied up brunette.

"Getting what I want," Isobel shrugged

"Yeah but he's my nephew, and you're going to let him go this second" he commanded her

"Hey what about me?" Allyson spoke up. "I'm like your aunt; does that not count for anything?" She gave him a pleading look as she looked down at her tied up wrists.

"That gody ring on your finger? It comes off," Isobel told John as they both ignored her

"Come on, Isobel. I know you. It's me John-"

"Obviously you don't. If you did, you would have seen this coming," Allyson shrugged from her seat, earning her a glare from the Gilbert uncle.

"You won't hurt a kid. It's not like you,"

"I'll kill him to prove you wrong," she smirked, as to which both Jeremy and Allyson stiffened at,

"Really? Are you that far gone? Look I know you've changed but the old Isobel is in there somewhere, isn't she? Come on now let him go,"

"Ahmm," Allyson cleared her throat, giving him a fake smile as she motioned to her state. John ignored her.

Isobel nodded and muttered something to Cherie, and as John walked over to his nephew, he was knocked out by a glass bottle, then Mark started beating him up. The female added into the fight.

Allyson and Jeremy could only watch in fear as they continued hitting him. When they were done, Isobel walked over and pried the ring off of his hands.

"I'll keep this for later," she smirked and walked out. John was left to lay there on the ground in pain, and Allyson couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She glanced at the teen who had a frightened look on his face, and she sighed, for all she could do now was wait.

* * *

Bonnie, Elena and Stefan stood in Alaric's history class,trying to find a way to get the invention from Damon.

"Where is the device?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon has it." Elena replied.

"He's going to be difficult to reason with." Stefan nodded.

"I can talk to him," Elena suggested

"He's not just going to hand it over, especially if it's harmful to Vampires." Stefan informed Elena.

"Yeah but this is Jeremy and Allyson were talking about" Elena explained as she ran her hands through her hair, frustrated.

Suddenly she got an idea. "What if it's not," the brunette looked towards Bonnie.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Damon snapped.

"Just hear me out," Elena tried reasoning with him.

"I'm not going to give the invention to Isobel so she cold give it to John who's going to turn around and kill me. I like being a living dead person," he argued

"But it'll be useless. Bonnie can take its power away," she explained

"I don't trust her," he shook his head

"I can remove the original spell," Bonnie shrugged

"John and Isobel would never know," Elena smiled

"No. No, I'll get Jeremy and Allyson my own way." Damon shook his head

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and both of them could be dead the moment you step through the door," Stefan spoke up

Damon growled as he looked to the witch. "Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing," she replied

"It's not piano lessons, honey," he smirked

"What's your favorite book" Bonnie asked randomly

"What," he narrowed his eyes at her

"Name a book. Any book," she explained

"Name a book? How about 'Call of the Wind' by Jack London," he replied

Bonnie muttered a few words under her breath, before a book was flying towards the raven head vampire. He looked at the cover and started chuckling. "Great parlor trick,"

"We're doing this Damon. Now give the device to Bonnie," Elena spoke up. He looked hesitantly at the witch then the teen

"Come on we're wasting time." She begged

"I don't trust you, I tried to kill you," Damon said looking at the witch.

"You're right, you can't trust me," she narrowed her eyes at him

"But you can trust me. Come on do this for Allyson," Elena pleaded with him

"Fine," Damon snapped. In the inside he was freaking out over the brunette who was missing, but he wouldn't let the others know that. He hesitantly pulled the invention out of his pocket, before handing it to Elena. She thanked him as she handed it to the witch.

* * *

Allyson was rubbing her previously burned wrists as Jeremy walked back into the room, handing John a rag to clean the blood away.

"Thanks," the uncle muttered as he dabbed his wound

"What is she after," Jeremy asked as he took a seat next to the now untied brunette. She had bugged Cherie and Mark until they finally gave in and took the ropes off of her, but if she tried any funny stuff, they would stake her. Besides, Isobel was still in the house so she couldn't really do anything for now

"Your ancestor, Jonathon Gilbert," he glared at the brunette who glared back," invented a weapon, a device that's extremely harmful to vampires and we've been trying to get it," he explained

"But why," Jeremy questioned

"Because there's a group of vampires from a long time ago that want revenge on this town," John replied

"Why would a vampire help you kill other vampires though," Jeremy frowned

"She has her own reasons for wanting them dead. Look Jeremy, no one ever thought vampires would return to this town. Not in modern times, but they have and we need to destroy them," he explained

"Hey," Allyson snapped

"All of them? But there are good vampires out there," Jeremy tried defending the brunette

"Like her," John scoffed as he looked at the older Gilbert.

"Yeah, like her," Jeremy snapped

"She's a vampire, she won't hesitate in ripping you to shreds." John hissed

"I don't believe that," Jeremy shook his head

"Well your dad did and as his son that should mean something to you,"

"God you Gilbert men really are pathetic. All this talk about protecting your family but then you turn around and send your own flesh and blood to their death the first moment you get. My father didn't hesitate in doing that and I'm pretty sure you won't," Allyson said as she glared daggers at the older man. "You're just as bad as those tomb vampires and your prejudices one day are going to get you killed. I won't hesitate in doing it" she threatened.

Jeremy glanced between the two, not knowing what to say.

* * *

Elena was standing alone in the park, waiting for Isobel to show up. Bonnie had dispelled the invention and now all she had to do was hand it to the other vampire.

There was a sudden gust of wind, and Elena turned around to see Isobel with a smirk on her face.

"Where's the device," Isobel asked

"Where are my brother and Allyson?" Elena questioned back

This isn't a negotiation," Isobel rolled her eyes. "Now where is the invention,"

"Where's my brother," Elena spat back, getting impatient.

"Do you really think I came alone?" Isobel chuckled as Cherie walked up behind the young vampire.

"Did you really think that I would come alone," Elena cocked an eyebrow at her as both Salvatore brothers walked up behind her.

"For god's sake, call home" Isobel sighed

"What," Elena looked at her confused

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." She snapped

Elena quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed home.

"Jeremy, are you ok," Elena asked as he picked up the phone

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident." the younger teen explained

"We're all laughing!" Jenna called out.

"Yeah but we're all ok," he explained

"I'll be home soon," she assured him as she put the phone back in her pocket

"What about Allyson? Where is she," the teen asked worriedly turning to the female vampire.

Isobel snapped her fingers, and soon enough, Mark came walking over with a tight grip on the brunette. Damon growled and was about to speed off to her, but Stefan held him back

"I swear to god Mark, you may be hot but I will kick your ass" Allyson huffed annoyed as she ripped his hand off of her

"You were never going to hurt them," Elena sighed

"No I was going to kill them. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me Elena. I don't have any," Isobel told her daughter

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know he was going to give me the invention?"

"Because he loves you," she replied bluntly, making everyone snap their heads to the raven head vampire who was avoiding their gazes. "But then again, his outburst over Allyson makes me think that he loves her too." She smirked as she looked between the brunette and Damon. "Are you pulling a Katherine now?" Isobel grinned as he lowered his gaze.

"Thank you," Elena spoke up as she handed the invention to the older woman

"For what," Isobel shook her head

"For being such a monumental disappointment," Elena spat, tears welling up in her eyes. "Keeps the memory of my real mother, perfectly intact,"

"Goodbye Elena. As long as you have these 3 on your arms, you're doomed. Katherine was smart and got out. But we all know you're not Katherine." With that Isobel turned around and was about to walk away, but Allyson stood in her way

"What do you want now," she narrowed her eyes at the brunette

"You should know that no one makes my family cry. And if they do, they get this," a branch was lodged into Isobel's gut, making her double over in pain. Allyson brushed past her and went to Elena, engulfing her in a hug as Stefan walked up to them, placing a hand on the teens back. Mark and Cherie helped up Isobel and they sped off. The older brunette looked over the teens shoulder to see Damon standing there alone, gnawing on his lip. He looked up to catch her gaze, and she gave him a small smile as the teen kept her grip on her.

* * *

Damon was pouring himself a drink in the parlor when Stefan walked up behind him.

"Would you like one," he asked his brother who had an unamused look on his face. "Say it, whatever it is, purge, get it out," he motioned for him to continue

"It's about what Isobel said," Stefan shrugged

"What part," Damon asked he took a swig of his drink

"Well I know that you and Allyson have bonded more, and she cares for you a lot, and I know you care for her, maybe not in the same way that does for you..."

"Well this is getting interesting," Damon smirked

"I'm just concerned about her getting hurt, Elena too. They both consider you as a friend,"

"Same here. I consider them as my only friends. Is that a problem?"

"So at the risk of sounding like... A jealous boyfriend or an over protective brother-" Stefan started as he walked down the steps but was cut off with a laugh

"Oh there is no risk. You do," Damon nodded at his younger brother

"You are not going to hurt Allyson. You know that this is a whole different experience for her and that she doesn't react best when the people closest to her hurt her. Also history will not be repeating itself, for Elena's concern," Stefan explained

Damon gave him an amused look, finding this situation hilarious

"Do you understand what I'm saying," Stefan asked

"Sure," Damon shrugged as he turned around, but his brother zipped over to him, stopping him

"Do we understand?" Stefan asked once again

"Yeah man. I mean honestly we're all just friends. And as a friend I honestly wasn't looking forward to telling Elena the truth anyways but I'll leave you to tell her," the raven head vampire shrugged as he took another sip from his drink

"What truth?" Stefan creased his eyebrows in confusion

"About John. I mean I know you two don't like to keep secrets from each other," Damon said as he poured himself another drink

"What are you talking about," Stefan shrugged

"Am I the only one around here who's able to put two and two together? Isobel. Hello?" Stefan shook his head at this, confused

"She dated John when she was 15, she ends up pregnant and ends up at the doctors office of Johns brother. Now what do you think johns role in all of this is? I mean hm, come on I'll wait." He said gesturing to the invisible watch on his hand. "Did you get it? You there yet?" He smirked

"So you think that John is Elena's father," Stefan cocked an eyebrow at him

"Ding ding ding ding," Damon grinned

"What proof do you have," Stefan scoffed

"I don't need any proof. That's a DNA test for John, Elena, and Maury Povich to deal with but I know how well you deal with these big bombshells so sleep tight," he smirked as he started walking out of the parlor.

"Oh and when you do tell Elena, and she needs a friend to talk to about anything, me and Allyson are here for her," he winked at him before going upstairs.

* * *

John was leaning back on the couch in the Gilbert residence, holding his throbbing forehead when his phone started to ring.

"Hello," he said as he put the phone to his ear

"_On your doorstep you'll find what you've been looking for_," Isobel said on the other line

"And my ring," the uncle asked as he got up and went toward the door, finding a yellow envelope on the porch.

"_Don't screw this up. You know what you have to do John_," Isobel warned him as he closed the door behind him after grabbing the envelope.

"I got it, I won't fail." he assured her as he emptied its contents on the coffee table.

"You _better not. Katherine wants all of those tomb vampires dead, and I want to add 3 more to that list_,"

"Let me guess,"

_"Stefan, Damon and Allyson. I don't want this life for her_," she shook her head

"Well they were always part of the plan. Consider them gone," John assured her.

"_She's our daughter John. We owe that to her_," Isobel said sadly.

"I know," he nodded

* * *

Damon knocked on Allyson's door, before entering. "You decent," he asked taking a step in to see the brunette sipping on a blood bag, seated Indian style on her bed.

"That wouldn't have stopped you," she raised an eyebrow at him as she continued slurping away. He smirked as he lay down next to her, putting his hands behind his head, leaning against the headboard and crossing his long legs.

She sighed as she finished the blood bag, folding it and placing it on the dresser near her bed. She lied down next to the raven head vampire and let out a nervous breath.

"Damon," she asked quietly

"Hmm," he hummed as he looked down to her

"Do I care too much?" She said turning her head to meet his gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I mean I just feel like that I try too much when I meet people. Like I never try to look at their faults but the good in them. For every wrong thing they do, I convince myself that there's a reason as to why they do it, so I can never hold a grudge against them,"

"It's just who you are. There's nothing wrong with feeling too much."

"That's easy for you to say. Look at you," she scoffed

"What's wrong with me," he raised an eyebrow

"You want to feel and care, but you know that in the end that it will hurt you, so you cover up your feelings. I wish I could do that," she said as she got up from her seat, before slipping in under the sheets.

"Well you have everything and everyone read out," he rolled his eyes as he slid down the bed a bit, so he could be face to face with her.

"Yeah I guess I do," she yawned.

"Before you go to sleep, I wanted you to have this." Damon said as he reached into his pocket and brought up a silver ring. It had a heart in the middle, held by two hands and a crown on top of it.

"Oh my god," Allyson sat up, taking the ring from his hands.

"I thought I'd never see this again," she examined the ring before looking up into his icy blue eyes.

"Yeah I got it from your stuff before they were packed away back in 1864." He shrugged

"Thank you Damon," she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him closely. He stiffened at this, but slowly returned the hug. She let go of him and slipped the ring on, smiling as she adorned it on her fingers. "Thanks again, not just for this but for everything,"

"Anytime," he smiled, an actual true smile, not his usual smirk.

"Good night," he nodded at her as he rose from his seat.

"Good night Damon," she smiled back as she laid back down in her bed, smiling to herself. It was good to be alive

* * *

_1864_

_It had been two days since Damon had transitioned into a vampire, a choice he wasn't able to make. He felt his unbeating heart shatter as he stood by the clearing of the woods, being hidden by the nearby trees from the townsfolk. They lowered the coffin into the ground, and then started to shovel the dirt onto it. Damon had lost Katherine only two days ago. At first he thought that was his biggest loss, but then he found out that his closest friend was gone now too. All he had in life now was Stefan, and there was no way he was going to speak to him. Because of his little brother's actions, his lover was gone, and he was cursed to walk an eternity alone. At least if Allyson was here he would have been able to change her, if she had accepted it, and they could have traveled the world together. But sadly there was no way of getting her back now. Damon sighed as he pulled the ring out of his pocket, the silver glistening in the sun. This ring was a sign of their friendship, and it was something that she said she would cherish to the grave. Sadly he didn't know that she would be put down so soon. He looked at the small group of people who were standing near the burial site, where the head stone read:_

_Allyson Gilbert_

_1842-1864_

_Damon looked back one more time, before slowly turning around and walking off into the forest._

__**A/N So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and followed this story. Next chapter is the finale and I can't wait to move on into season 2! Please review below and a big thank you to grapejuice101 for her helpful ideas and support. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes made. Also check out the polyvore for Allyson on my profile :) It would mean alot!**


	6. Founder's Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

Elena was standing in front of the mirror in her room, as Jenna was behind her, curling the final strands of hair

"Watch where you wave that thing Jenna. Might just take my eye out won't you?" Allyson chuckled as she was on the other side of Elena, pinning the skirt of her large dress together.

Today was the Founder's Day parade, and Allyson was helping Elena with her dress. When they were done, Elena did a little twirl to show off her large dress, groaning a bit when the corset pierced into her stomach. Jenna's cell started ringing so she excused herself from the girls.

"How did you manage to wear these back then?" Elena asked the brunette who was sitting on her window seat.

"Be glad that you only have to wear it once. I had to wear it for more then 10 years straight," Allyson told her

"I have no idea how you did it." Elena shook her head

"I'm just glad I don't have to wear that hell anymore," Allyson shrugged

Jenna came back into the room, freaking out a bit

"Elena, Carol Lockwood just called and she said that she needs someone to fill in Amber's place in the parade since she bailed. Do you know someone who would consider taking her place?" she asked the teen. Elena glanced at her aunt, before realization dawned over her. Both of them turned to the brunette who was seated idly on the window seat, twirling the ring on her finger around. Allyson glanced up to see the looks that both the teen and the older woman were giving her, quickly jumping up from her seat.

"Oh hell no!"

* * *

All the students were getting ready for the parade; all dressed up in their uniforms at Mystic Falls High School. Carol Lockwood was running around, trying to get everyone in place. Stefan was standing alone by himself, waiting.

"Look at you, all retro," Damon smirked as he walked up to his younger brother

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert device, Isobel's gone, and Allyson is god knows where. Also its founder's day. I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal one of the Gilbert girls," he smirked as he playfully hit Stefan

"Don't start with me Damon," Stefan scoffed

"Oh you started it Stefan with the whole 'leave my girlfriend and friend alone' speech." The raven head vampire rolled his eyes. "I'm enjoying that."

"As long as you heard it," Stefan shrugged as he looked around

"What?" Damon joked around, pretending not to hear. Stefan shook his head at this. "You have no sense of humor, Stefan,"

"Actually I have no sense of 'Damon humor'," the teen replied as he walked off

"Damon humor? Hey look I get it." Damon went after his brother, holding his hands up in an innocent way, "I'm the better, hotter superior choice and you're scared now that since Katherine is out of the picture that I'll turn all my attention to Elena or Allyson. But don't worry, both of them are not Katherine," He reassured him

"You're right," Stefan nodded. "They're not"

Damon glanced behind his brother and the sight that he saw was able to silent him. Stefan turned around to see what he was looking at and froze.

Elena and Allyson were now walking around in their period clothes, with elegant curls and tight corsets. Allyson was the first to notice the two brothers, so she nudged Elena to their direction, where they both did a little curtsy and smiled softly at them.

* * *

Jeremy was now getting ready in his room for the parade when he felt a gust of wind. He turned around to see Anna, and he quickly walked over to her with a smile on his lips.

"Look at you," she said as she straightened the collar of his confederate costume.

"I know it's stupid. Its just part of the parade," he shrugged. "How are you? I've been so worried and I feel awful,"

"Why? You didn't kill my mother, your uncle did," she said sadly

"Are you sure it was him," he asked

"Who else would have done it?" she looked up into his eyes

"He doesn't understand Anna. It's who he is, he hates all vampires. He's just doing what he think is right."

"Are you defending him?" she asked disbelievingly

"No, no hey. It's just that I do understand where he's coming from. He's convinced that all the tomb vampires want revenge on this town, even Allyson. He's trying to protect us, that's all."

"They do want revenge though, or at least they did. But that's why we separated from them. My mom wasn't after revenge. She just wanted her life back." She explained to the Gilbert teen. "I have to get out of this town Jeremy,"

"You're leaving?" he looked at her disbelievingly.

She nodded at him before continuing, "I was thinking that you could come with me. I could turn you. You said you wanted me to," She placed a vial full of red liquid in his hands. "It's my blood. If you die with it in your system, you'll come back" she explained

"Anna…,"Jeremy stared down at her

"I know you…. What it's like to be alone, always feeling empty inside, no one to understand. But when you're a vampire you don't have to feel that way, you can shut it off. I can show you how," she smiled gently at him

"I wanted to," he started. "I did," he said as he turned away from her looking down at the vial in his hands. "But I don't think I can. I'm sorry," he apologized to the young vampire, but when he turned around, she was already gone

* * *

"John?" Elena asked disbelievingly as she, Stefan and Allyson were huddled together. "Is that even possible," she scoffed

"Wow," Allyson breathed out as she scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"There's no proof but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dads' office for the delivery," Stefan explained

"My whole life I've never liked this man. I- ugh," Elena said aggravated

"Hell I haven't even known him for more then a week and I hate him," Allyson added

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you in some inappropriate way."

"That does sound like Damon," the older brunette bit her lip

"No I, I'm happy that you told me, I just… I really hope that it isn't true. What am I supposed to do? Do I just confront him and say hey are you my biological father?"

"That's one way," Allyson pointed out, earning her a glare from Stefan

"Whenever you're ready," Stefan shrugged

"But I'm never going to be ready. Stefan I haven't had problems with my family like this. From finding out about Allyson to Jeremy hating me. And why wouldn't he. My journal gave him every single reason to."

"He's hurt Elena. Sure he'll be mad for a while but he'll come around soon. I'm sure of it," Allyson comforted the teen

"But what about the compulsion, for Vicki, for lying to him? He's never going to forgive me," the teen sadly shook her head

"Hey he's your brother. He can't stay mad at you forever. Just give him some time," Stefan smiled at her as he rubbed her arms in a comforting way.

* * *

"You surely pull of the period look well," Damon purred into Allyson's ear, making her shiver.

"Damon," she smiled as she turned around to face him. They were currently standing by the float, waiting for the escorts to come and help her up.

"Who dragged you into this," he said taking in her outfit

"Ugh Elena," she rolled her eyes. "They needed someone to fill in so she made me."

"Well hopefully you don't fall off this time," he smirked

"Well we will just have to wait and see for that," she gave him a knowing look

"Allyson!" Caroline called out, a camera in hand. When she saw Damon standing next to her she froze

"Oh are you two dating?" she motioned between the two vampires standing close

"No" Allyson shook her head and at the same time Damon replied "Yes"

The brunette turned to glare at him before looking back at the blonde

"No we are not dating. We're just friends" she explained, and when the raven head vampire was about to open his mouth she stepped on his foot

"Oh alright," Caroline gave her a look that said "we'll talk later".

"I just wanted a picture so," she motioned for them with her camera to take a pose. Damon slid his hand around her slim waist, pulling her close. Allyson felt something stir in the pit of her stomach, but she pushed it away and the picture was taken.

"You two look amazing," Caroline smiled as she looked back at the picture

"Well I have to go, but look for me in the crowd," he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before walking away

Allyson brought up her hand to where his lips were just at, a tingling sensation fading there

"You sure you're not just friends?" Caroline raised an eyebrow at her

"Yes I'm sure," she playfully glared at her before walking off to find her escort

* * *

"Let's give a big hand for the Mystic Falls marching band" the mayor's wife called out in the microphone as the crowd cheered on.

"And for a little bit of local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek," Carol announced as another float drove down the street. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls court and their handsome escorts," soon enough, the float that held Caroline, Matt, Stefan, Elena, and Allyson drove by, all of them waving to the crowd with happy faces. "This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?"

Elena and Stefan waved to the crowd, spotting Bonnie along the familiar faces. They waved to her, but Damon stepped in front of the witch, sending the two a wave with a smirk on his face. They both rolled their eyes at him, and he then waved to the older brunette on the float. She waved back happily to him, obviously excited to be part of something like this.

* * *

Damon turned around to the witch, who stepped back from him

"What do you want," she asked annoyed

"Just watching the parade," he shrugged

The witch rolled her eyes at this and started to walk away, but he ran after

"Wait where are you going?" he asked as he caught up to her

"Away from you,"

"I have to say something,"

"Just leave me alone," she hissed

"Thank you," the witch was taken back by this. "The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly, so thank you."

"I did it for Elena,"

"I know that. And if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have gotten Allyson back so thanks. I owe you. Enjoy the parade," he nodded at her before walking away

* * *

In an abandoned building across town, the tomb vampires were all in a room, getting ready for their revenge plan

"Everybody listen up," the leader of them spoke. "Plan stays the same. We will wait until the fireworks start, until then we blend with them," He said as handed out t shirts to everyone. "Stay part of the celebration. They'll never see us coming," he smirked as he turned back to the board that had a map of mystic falls. "This right here is the stage. This is where the founding families are going to be. Any questions" he asked as he pointed to a spot on the map

He felt a presence by the door, and turned to see Anna standing there.

"Anna? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Damon entered the grill to see Allyson by the bar, standing alone and waiting for her drinks. She was now out of period clothes, and was dressed in some jeans and a shirt, along with her leather jacket. He smirked as he walked up to her.

"How about buying me a drink," he asked as he slid on to the stool next to her

She jumped out of her skin when he spoke, but calmed herself down when she saw who it was.

"How about not," she gave him a fake smile

"Why," he pouted.

"Because I have a speech I need to give my nephew," she told him as the bartender handed her two drinks. She thanked him. "Surely you can pay for this right," she winked at him before walking away. He rolled his eyes at her and watched as she sat down next to Jeremy at a table. He focused in on their conversation

"So Jeremy, how's life treating you," Allyson asked as she took a seat next to him, handing him a drink

"Its good," he sighed as he took a sip

"Did you ever hear from Anna," she asked curiously

"Yeah, but she said that's she leaving town," he shook his head sadly

"What? Why would she do that?" she asked confused

"You didn't hear? My uncle killed her mother,"

"What," she breathed out. "B-but why?" she asked disbelievingly

"I don't know, but that's the problem. John is not going to stop until all the tomb vampires are dead,"

Allyson breathed depressingly, shaking her head a bit

After a few moments of silence, she looked back up into his brown eyes.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you today is about Elena. I know you two are currently fighting and all, but you two are siblings. What she did was wrong, compelling you, but she did it because she loves you," she tried to reason with him

"She erased my memory Ally," the teen hissed. "She had no right,"

"I know but it was only because-"

"Yeah because she loves me," he scoffed. "Now are you going to compel me to go apologize to her too or what?"

"What," she looked at him disbelievingly. "Jeremy I would never do that. Why would you think like that?" she looked at him hurt.

"Because that's what it seems like. Now please leave me alone," he spat before getting up and walking out. Allyson sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

Damon had just heard their little conversation, and he quickly followed after the teen outside

"I have so many emotions, but I don't have a way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard," Damon mocked the teen as they made their way through the celebrating crowd

"You're a dick," Jeremy spat

Damon caught the teens arm, pulling him towards him. "You don't talk to me like that. I'm not Elena. And from now on you don't talk to Allyson like that,"

"So you're going to kill me because I said some mean words to her?" Jeremy scoffed

"Cut her some slack. She's trying to help you out over here,"

"It's none of her business though. Elena erased my memories so if there's anyone I should be talking to right now it's my sister."

"No I erased your memories not her. She was trying to protect you, same with Allyson,"

"Well it isn't their calls to make," Jeremy said before walking off, but Damon reached out and held on to his arm tight

"Let go of me before I make a scene," the teen said quietly,

"You'll be unconscious before you even get a word out…" Damon threatened but Stefan intervened between them

"Let him go," Stefan ordered. Damon slowly released him, and Stefan stood between the two. "Are you alright?" he asked the teen

"Yeah," he nodded

"What my brother is trying to say is don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki but I killed her. She was a threat to you and a threat to your sister. I'm sorry that it happened and I wish it didn't end the way it did," Stefan explained

"Shouldn't have made me forget," Jeremy shook his head before walking off

Both brothers watched the teen walk away before Damon spoke up.

"Good cop, bad cop. I like it," he smirked

"What are you doing?" Stefan shook his head at the older vampire

"He was being a punk. Ally was just trying to help him and he completely blows her off,"

"Yeah well their relationship is none of your business so stay out of it,"

"Oh there's only one do gooder hero role available? My bad. I'm sorry," Damon fakely apologized.

"Get over yourself," Stefan narrowed his eyes at him. "You and I both know you're not doing this for the right reasons,"

"See there you go with the little 'I have to take care of everyone' act. What are the right reasons Stefan? Enlighten me please,"

"You see Damon; it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return,"

"Right," Damon shook his head

"Yeah and I know that that's an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it," Stefan gave his older brother a smug look before walking off

* * *

It was night time now, and Damon was wandering around slowly by himself.

"Hey you," a voice giggled behind him as Allyson popped up beside him. "Where have you been?" she asked

"Oh you know, around." He shrugged as they walked though the crowd. "Did you enjoy the parade?"

"Very much so," she grinned, but they both stopped when they saw Anna standing a few feet away from them

"You're still around?" Damon asked

"There's something you guys need to know," Anna said as she ushered them away from the crowd. "The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight,"

"What!" Allyson exclaimed

"How do you know this," Damon asked skeptically

"I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the founding families dead, especially the Gilberts," Anna said as she glanced at the brunette

"When is this supposed to happen?" Damon asked as he pulled Allyson close to him, who seemed scared and was looking around paranoid

"When the fireworks start,"

"John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them," Damon added

"Then we have to get out of here," Anna said scared

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated," Damon replied, calming her down.

"Well then a lot of people are going to die," Anna said. Allyson looked around at all the innocent people walking around

"Where are they right now?" Damon asked

"They're already here," she informed him.

Damon and Allyson glanced at each other, worried expressions on their face

* * *

"Ric, come here," Damon called out to the history teacher

"Yeah?" Alaric excused himself from the people he was previously talking with to talk with the brunette and raven head vampire.

"You keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?" Damon asked

"Yeah why do you ask," he questioned as he glanced between the two

"Because the square is crawling with tomb vampires," Allyson explained

"We might need a stake or two," Damon added

"I got it," Alaric nodded as he ran off to his car

Allyson and Damon overheard the sound of Elena and Stefan laughing, and noticed the two walking away from the crowd. They quickly ran off to them, walking beside them.

The two teens noticed their paranoid and worried expressions.

"What's wrong," Elena asked confused

"Saving your life. 15 words or less, tomb vamps are here, founding families are the target," Damon explained before turning to his brother. "Get her out of here, NOW" he motioned to Elena

"Wait where are you going," Stefan asked worriedly

"That's more then 15 words Stefan," Damon said running off.

"Wait up!" Allyson called, sprinting after him

"Wait, Jeremy's out here somewhere," Elena said scared

"Let's go find him. Come on," he ushered the teen into a direction.

* * *

Jeremy just walked out from the restroom from inside the grill when Anna showed up

"Anna what are you doing here? My uncle could see you," he said worryingly

"I don't care about that. I needed to find you. Come here," she dragged him into the ladies room, making sure nobody was in there

* * *

Mayor Lockwood was standing on the stage, giving a speech to the citizens of the town. The crowd was full of founding family members, mixed in with the vengeful tomb vampires, waiting for the attack

"For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everyone wants to call home, Safe, prosperous, welcoming. We have the founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's fireworks display to their legacy." The mayor spoke out and the crowd cheered. He glanced at a nearby officer, silently nodding for him to tell the other deputies to be ready. The tomb vampires started scattering around, getting closer to the founders, prepared for the attack.

"Enjoy the show!" he said one last time before the fireworks started, making the sky light up. The mayor and his wife hurryingly ran off the stage, and one of the tomb vamps started to stalk after them. Bonnie was just making her way through the crowd when she bumped into him. She felt the cold death like feeling off of him, and immediately knew that he was a vampire. He quickly ran off towards the mayor, and Bonnie hurried after him.

* * *

John was just about to activate the device when he heard the door of his brother's office open then close.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon spat as him and Allyson stood in front of the Gilbert uncle.

"As a matter of fact, I do," John replied before turning on the device, and before the two vampires could react, there was a horrible screeching sound. It felt like needles were pressed into their head, and they both felt to the ground in pain. Allyson screamed out, clutching her head, praying that it would stop. Damon could only groan in pain as he forced his eyes closed and rolled on the ground

* * *

Stefan and Elena were making their way across the street, when the teen felt to the ground, groaning and holding his head

"Stefan what's wrong?" Elena asked worriedly as she tried to help her fallen boyfriend

"My head," he groaned out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Mystic Grill bathroom, Anna started crying out, holing her temples.

"Anna what's wrong," Jeremy said as he held her up, not knowing what to do. The female vampire whimpered in pain

* * *

Soon enough, all the tomb vampires in the ground started falling one by one, and the deputies started to inject every one that fell with vervain.

* * *

Allyson whimpered in pain, as she held onto her head. "Please stop!" she cried out, "Please!" she begged John, tears in her eyes as the pain kept on going. John got two syringes full of vervain out, and injected one into Damon, making the raven head vampire slump unconsciously on the cold floor.

"N-n-noo," she managed to sob out, before the darkness took over when he injected the next shot into her.

* * *

Elena was holding onto Stefan, who was still on the ground groaning. A deputy made his way towards him, but Alaric quickly intervened and motioned for him to go after a vampire that had fallen in the other direction while he took care of this one. He quickly ran over to the two teens, where he and Elena picked Stefan up and dragged him into an alley.

"I don't know what's happening. He just dropped." Elena said nervously

"He's not the only one. Cops are grabbing everyone that's fallen down, injecting them with vervain," Alaric explained

"What?!" Elena asked disbelievingly. Then realization came across her face. "They're rounding up the vampires,"

* * *

Soon enough, all the tomb vampires were dragged into the basement under the Gilbert building, including Damon, Allyson and Anna

"The device is done. The only thing that's keeping them down is the vervain. We don't have much time, lets finish this" John explained to one of the deputies with him as he made his way around the fallen vampires. The deputy started to pour gasoline all over the room. Damon and Allyson sputtered a bit when the gasoline fell on them, wearily opening their eyes.

John was about to turn around and leave when someone held onto his leg. He looked down to see Anna lying on the floor. Both the raven head vampire and brunette turned to look at the two, squinting a bit.

"You can go up. I'll take it from here," John informed the deputy, who nodded and made his way up the wooden stairs. Anna attempted to get up, but John stopped her and pulled out a stake from his pocket. Allyson could only watch in horror, a tear rolling down her cheek as the uncle staked her long time friend, before picking up the can of gasoline and trailing it up the stairs. He lit up a match and threw it down, where the fire started and the whole room was ignited into flames, the screams of the now burning vampires echoing the room. Damon slowly turned to look at his best friend, entwining his hand with hers, giving her a light squeeze. Her lip trembled and tears were making their way down her face as she glanced at him, both of them not knowing if they were going to make their way out of this alive.

* * *

"Are you ok," Elena asked as she checked over Stefan one last time

"It was like needles were piercing my skull, and then they just stopped." the teen explained to her as he slowly got up, feeling better now

"I saw at least 5 vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building," Alaric explained as he walked back to the two

"It's the Gilbert device. It has to be," Stefan shook his head

"But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it," Elena creased her eyebrows in confusion

"Well maybe she didn't," Alaric shrugged

"She did. We saw her do it," she shook her head

'No no no, he's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that can protect people from vampires," Stefan told her

"So we can protect you," Elena shook her head, understanding now

"And Damon. Vampires. ," he muttered. "Where is Damon? And Allyson?" Stefan asked as he looked up at the history teacher

"I don't know, I haven't seen them since this started," he shrugged

"Can you grab my brother and take him home?" Elena looked at the older man

"Of course," he nodded before walking off

"Let's go," she helped Stefan up as they ran off to search for the two missing vampires

* * *

Damon slowly rolled over onto his stomach, using his strength to pull himself up. Allyson was having hard time breathing because of the smoke. Damon looked over to see the Mayor, holding his head

"Mayor Lockwood? Is that you," Damon managed to breath out.

They mayor clutched his head as he squinted to the fallen vampire. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a vampire. What's your excuse?"

The look on the mayors' face dropped and he scurried away, right into the leader of the tomb vampires lap.

"The vervain didn't affect you," Damon rasped out. "You're not a vampire, then what the hell are you," Before the mayor could say anything else, his neck was snapped by the vampire.

* * *

Elena and Stefan were running through the crowd when Stefan automatically stopped.

"What can you hear them?" Elena asked

"The buildings on fire," he muttered, his heightened hearing picking up in the sound of the flames.

"What?" Elena looked at him in confusion

"The building's on fire!" He exclaimed as they ran forward

* * *

Damon slowly got on his knees, before taking Allyson's hand and helping her up slowly.

"Damon," she groaned feeling the life slip away from her, her eyes drooping. "I can't"

"No, no don't give up on me now. We can do this. We're going to make it out alive," he coughed out

He helped her onto all fours, but she collapsed straight onto her face, not being able to take the heat or the vervain that was in her system. A wooden beam fell in front of them, and he shielded her from the blazing fire.

"This is exactly how it felt like in the church. I thought that was the end back then. Major deja vu" Allyson coughed out wearily. Damon looked at her with a sad expression.

"Where's Emily Bennet when we need her," he muttered looking around

"Damon, thank you." She mumbled out as she looked up into his icy blue eyes, thinking that this was the last time she would see them

"For what," he looked at her confused

"For being there when no one else was," she said before slowly letting her eyes close, tears slipping out

"No Allyson," he hugged her body close to his. "This is not goodbye," he wiped away the tears that were on her cheek. "I promise you we'll get out. I promise you," he said more to himself then her as he pushed away the hair from her face.

* * *

"Where are Damon and Allyson?" Elena questioned her uncle who was standing in front of the Gilbert office.

"With the rest of them," he replied turning to face the two teens. "Where they should be. It's over for both of them,"

"You're crazy," Elena shook her head

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done 145 years ago? This is the right thing Elena," He said before looking over at Stefan. "Go ahead." He motioned to the building. "You won't make it out. You'll save me the trouble of killing you yourself," John grinned

Stefan looked between John and the building before turning to Elena. "You know the building well, is there another entrance?" he asked her

"Utility door, there's one around the side," she said and they both ran off towards the building, but John stopped Elena, holding onto her arm with a strong grip

"You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire," John hissed

"I'm asking you not to," Elena begged

"That doesn't mean anything to me," He shook his head

"As my father it should,"

This left John speechless for a couple of seconds, before he finally spoke up, "You know?"

"I wasn't sure," she shook her head, "but now I am," she said before running off towards the building

* * *

Stefan had just arrived to the back entrance when Bonnie yelled out to him. "You can't go in there! The fire will take you out,"

"This is my brother Bonnie, and she's like my older sister. I have to," he breathed out before running inside.

Stefan located a door that had smoke seeping out from under. He reached for the doorknob, but hissed when it burned him.

"Stefan" Elena yelled out as she came running around the corner about to go inside.

"Elena, you can't go in there!" Bonnie hissed as she grabbed onto the teens arm

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Elena looked at her disbelievingly "My aunt is practically in there. How could do you let this happen?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Bonnie said before closing her eyes and chanting under her breath in a foreign language. Elena looked at her in confusion

Stefan used the sleeve of his jacket to open the door, and was met with the heat of the flames. Slowly the flames of the fire died down, thanks to Bonnie and he quickly ran down looking for his brother and Allyson

"Damon," he sped off to his brother who was holding onto the almost unconscious brunette. He used his strength and flung his brothers arm over his shoulder, and then the brunette's arm so they were both leaning onto him. Using his super speed, he sped up the stairs, but Allyson's foot got stuck on a broken step and they fell. Stefan used his strength to push his brother to the top, before running back down to help the brunette. He didn't get far because the flames rose again and blocked his way. Allyson eyes snapped open and a scream left her lips when her foot caught on fire.

"Allyson!" Stefan yelled panicking. He quickly jumped off of the stairs from the side, maneuvering himself through the flames to get to the brunette who was at the end of the stairs. She was clutching onto her flaming foot, and Stefan immediately took off his coat to put the fire out, succeeding in doing so.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena were still outside, waiting for them to show up, but only Damon tumbled out of the building.

"Where's Stefan," Elena exclaimed as she held up the raven head vampire

"They're still in there," he rasped out, looking deathly pale

"Bonnie do something please!" Elena cried out. The witch looked at her in disbelief. "Bonnie if you don't do something then I'll go down there myself!" The teen quickly started muttering more words under her breath

* * *

Stefan was holding onto the whimpering brunette at the bottom of the stairs. She was in serious pain and could barely hold herself up. Suddenly, the fire started to die down again, and using all he had, he sped them off upstairs, both of them taking a deep breath when they were met with the cool night air.

"Stefan!" Elena breathed out as she helped him lay down the crying brunette on the ground. Damon, who had some of his strength back, stumbled over to them, kneeling down on the ground and pulling her into his lap. Her body was silently shaking, and she was whimpering as the tears streamed down her face. Allyson slowly opened her eyes to meet Damon's concerned expression.

"Damon," she smiled wearily up at him, before glancing to the worried expressions of Stefan and Elena who were seated next to him. Her eyes widened when she glanced down to her left foot, taking in its damage. Before anyone could do anything, her head rolled to the side and she went unconscious.

* * *

"The fire is out. The story is the buildings old wirings is what caused it," Elena explained to Stefan later that night as they stood in the Grill

"Did you see where Damon went," Stefan glanced around the room

"He took Allyson home to help her get cleaned up after she passed out." Elena explained

"Oh," Stefan nodded

Elena smiled softly at him before hugging her boyfriend closely. "I'm so glad you're ok," she breathed out. "Allyson and Damon too," she said as she slowly let go of him

"I try so hard to hate him. I guess it's just pointless," Stefan shook his head

"Who knew that all Damon needed was a friend to get him to care so much. I've never seen him like that,"

"Yeah he cares for her a lot. But it's because of that I'm afraid,"

"But why?" Elena creased her eyebrows confused.

"Because when he lets someone in too far, he makes a mistake and then without knowing pushes them out. And the fact that it's Allyson who is the one that he is getting close to makes me that much more worried. She's like the older sister I've never had, and yeah she might like to push me around or torment me, but deep down she cares. And when she cares for someone, she would give up everything for them. I'm just scared that she might get hurt in the end," he shook his head

"I'm sure she'll be ok," Elena nodded, giving Stefan a kiss on the lips

"Yeah but you know how Damon is," Stefan sighed

"There's nothing to worry about ok," she looked up at him. He nodded at her

"So Jenna called and Jeremy got home safely. I'm just going to run over to the school and pick up my dress and other stuff and I'll check up with you ok?"

"Ok" he nodded

* * *

Damon slowly placed Allyson on her bed, discarding her shoes and quickly speeding off downstairs, before coming back a moment later with some blood bags in hand. He ripped one open before seating himself down next to the unconscious brunette, and holding her head up to feed her. The blood slowly trickled down her throat, and he positioned her head a bit higher to get it all to go down easier. After a few moments, her eyes slowly started to open and she started responding to the blood more, her pale skin returning to its original color. She held onto the bag tightly, and started to slurp harder, the white in her eyes becoming a dark red and the veins under her eyes darkened. She quickly finished off the bag and sat up, holding her head. She looked at the raven head vampire and a smile came to her lips as she threw herself in his arms.

"Thank you Damon," she breathed out into his neck, and he smiled as he held onto her tightly. "I- I thought that was the end over there," she shook her head as pulled back, looking up into his icy blue eyes

"We're indestructible. There's nothing that's going to kill us. Now why don't you go get cleaned up. You're all smoky," he said as he glanced down to her black and burnt clothes.

"Yeah I guess I will," she nodded as she made her way off the bed, going to her dresser and pulling out clothes to dress in. Damon watched her movements before getting up and walking over to her, glancing down into her chocolate brown orbs. "I have to clear up some stuff for now. Are you going to be ok here?"

"Yeah I'm good," she nodded.

"Alright," he said before giving her a kiss on her temple. "Call me using the house phone if you need anything alright? You know my number right?"

"Yeah I'm good. Bye," she waved him off before walking over to the bathroom, taking a relaxing shower

* * *

After Damon had driven off, Elena entered the boarding house, wanting to check on Allyson. She found the brunette hunched over a kitchen counter, staring at the phone in her hands. She glanced up to see her and a smile came to her face

"Elena thank god. What are you doing here?"

"Oh Damon called and said that I should check up on you since you were really hurt,"

"I'm better now," she assured her

"So what are you doing?" the teen asked as she walked up next to the older brunette

"Well I was going to call Damon, but since you're here I could just tag along with you to your house," she explained with a smile. "Let me just go get my shoes," she said as she made her way out of the kitchen

"Alright then," Elena nodded as she picked up the phone when the brunette left the room and placed it in the kitchen drawer before closing it

Allyson was by the front door of the boarding house, slipping on her flats when a stake was plunged into her back, making her cry out and fall to the ground. She whimpered as she tried to remove it, but it was out of reach. She looked over her shoulder to see the person who did it and was met with Elena, looking down evilly at her

"W-what are you doing," Allyson whimpered as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Its good to be back," the teen smirked and it was then that the veins under eyes started to darken did Allyson realize that this wasn't Elena, but Katherine.

Before she could do anything else, the vampire pulled out another stake from her pocket and pushed it into the brunettes chest, making it scrape against Allyson's heart. She could only gasp in pain, knowing that if she made a move, the stake would shift and end her completely.

"Goodbye Allyson. I have to say hello to the others too," Katherine winked at her before walking out the door and closing it behind her, leaving the brunette to lay there on the ground in pain, tears streaming down her face

* * *

Jeremy walked into his bathroom and stared at himself in the bathroom. Damon had just stopped by to apologize for his part in Vicki's death and how he had wanted to help Anna before she died. He felt his heart squeeze a bit just at the mention of them. He sighed as he pulled the vial of red liquid from his pocket and stared at it. He finally took a deep breath before gulping down the entire vial of blood, and setting it back down on the counter. He looked through Elena's cupboards to find her pain medications from when she had the car accident. He popped off the lid and placed a bunch of the white capsules into his mouth, before gulping them down with some water. He went back into his bedroom and lay down on his bed. It would soon be over, he thought. All the pain, the suffering, the loneliness would be gone. He closed his eyes as he let the meds kick in.

* * *

On the other side of town, Stefan was walking down the street when he bumped into Bonnie

"Hey," he smiled at the witch

"Oh hey," she smiled nervously back at him

"You just missed Elena," he told her

"Actually I was looking for you," she replied back

"Oh," Stefan said, surprised

"Elena is my best friend, and because she loves you I couldn't let Damon, you or Allyson die tonight in the fire,"

"I'm really grateful Bonnie. I hope you know that," Stefan nodded

"I do, but I hope you know that things have to change. Damon has to change,"

"We both want the same thing," Stefan nodded

"We both want to protect the people we care about. The difference for you is that Damon and his friend are some of them. You may know that girl, and Elena may be friends with her, but that doesn't change the fact that she's a vampire. If another drop of innocent human blood is spilled, I will take Damon down. Even if that means that you and Allyson will go down with them," The witch explained

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Stefan nodded

* * *

Damon had just exited from the Gilbert house when he saw Elena walking up the porch, carrying her bag and dress.

"What are you doing here," she asked.

"Failed in the feeble attempt of doing the right thing," he looked at her sadly

"Which was," Elena looked at him confused

"Its not important," he shook his head as he walked up to her. "Let me take these from you," he muttered as he grabbed her dress and bag from her hands and laid them down on the porch swing

"Thank you," Elena nodded at him

"You know I came into this town wanting to destroy it and tonight I found myself wanting to protect it. How the hell does that happen?" he looked at her disbelievingly

"I'm not a hero Elena. Sure I may have saved Allyson's life several times, but that doesn't mean I'm up to saving everyone's lives constantly. It's not me." He shook his head

"Maybe it is," the teen shrugged

"Nah that's reserved for my brother, you, Allyson, and….Bonnie. Even though witchy has every reason to hate me, she still helped Stefan save Allyson and I. Even when Allyson got stuck in the fire again,"

"Why do you sound so surprised," Elena asked

"Because she did it for you. Which means that somewhere along the way you decided that we were worth saving and I just wanted to thank you for that," Damon said as he stepped towards the brunette, placing his hand on the teens shoulder. Suddenly Elena caught the vampire off guard when she leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt. Damon had no time to react to the kiss, because suddenly Jenna opened the door, making them part.

"Hi," Elena breathed out as she looked at her aunt, who had disappointment written all over her face. Damon was too in shock to look at them as he stared at the ground.

"It's late. You should probably come inside," Jenna ordered the teen, closing the door in Damon's shocked face when she walked in.

"What are you doing?" Her aunt asked in disbelief once Elena entered

"I don't want to talk about it," the teen shook her head as she headed upstairs

Damon was still standing there on the porch, looking into thin air. He brought his fingers up to his lips, not knowing what to feel. He remembered when he first tried to compel Elena to kiss him back when he arrived in mystic falls. Why did it seem wrong now that she was the one who kissed him? He shook his head as he walked down the porch steps.

* * *

John was just closing the door of the fridge after grabbing a water of bottle from it when he jumped up seeing Elena standing there

"You scared me," he breathed out

"Sorry," the teen mumbled as she walked off towards the sink cleaning up the mess.

"You know I first met Isobel when I was a teenager," he said after a few moments of silence. "I fell in love with her instantly although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part why I hate vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her and I would have never sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn," He said shaking his head.

Elena looked down as she started putting away the knives scattered on the counter away. John approached her and said, "It was my fault. I'm telling you this because I hope maybe you'd understand," he smiled at her as he placed his hand on the counter

Elena looked up at him before hesitantly muttering a thank you.

"Can I help?" he asked motioning to the mess around them

"Sure," she nodded, and before he could do anything, she cut off 4 off his fingers with a large sharp knife. John screamed out in pain, and he was then pushed into the sink.

"Katherine," he whispered horrified.

"Hello John, Goodbye John," the brunette vampire hissed as she let the veins under her eyes darken before stabbing him in the gut.

* * *

"I looked everywhere. Yeah someone definitely took my stuff," Elena said over the line as she walked up the porch of her house and dug out her keys from her pocket. "I'm just going to check in on Jeremy before I go to the hospital. Can you meet me there? Okay, I love you Stefan," she smiled before turning off her phone and unlocking the door. She stepped inside, and was met with a strange silence.

"Jeremy, you up?" she called out upstairs, before hearing something clatter on the ground form the kitchen. She walked over to the direction of the kitchen to investigate the sound, and what she saw made her blood run cold.

**A/N Omgg so this was the finale :D Hopefully you liked it and I can't wait for the next ep. As you saw, Katherine was the one who made the move on Damon, and you could say he was too shocked to do anything back. As for Ally, she has a stake in her chest, but if she makes one wrong move, it could puncture her heart, killing her for good. Next chapter will be updated soon and I just wanted to thank everyone who's reading this :) Please leave your opinion of this chapter in a review, it would mean alot for me. Until next time **


	7. The Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only Allyson.**

John was just closing the door of the fridge after grabbing a water of bottle from it when he jumped up seeing Elena standing there, when in reality it was Katherine.

"You scared me," he breathed out

"Sorry," the teen mumbled as she walked off towards the sink cleaning up the mess.

"Is Jenna home?" John asked.

"She had to meet the fire chief about the building. She doesn't know the truth. They've covered it up," she shrugged as she placed the dirty dishes in the sink

"Yeah I know. Where's Jeremy?" he asked

"Hauled up in his room," she simply replied

* * *

In the bathroom upstairs, there was an empty bottle of pills on the sink, along with the empty vial of Anna's blood. Jeremy looked to be peacefully sleeping on his bed, but in reality he had just attempted to kill himself

* * *

"I looked everywhere." Elena explained as she walked up the steps of the porch, her phone in hand

"_What do you think someone stole it_?" Stefan asked on the other line

Yeah someone definitely took my stuff," Elena nodded as she dug out the keys from her pocket.

* * *

Can I help?" John asked motioning to the mess around them

"Sure," Katherine nodded, and before he could do anything, she cut off 4 off his fingers with a large sharp knife. John screamed out in pain, and he was then pushed into the sink.

"Katherine," he whispered horrified.

"Hello John, Goodbye John," the brunette vampire hissed as she let the veins under her eyes darken before stabbing him in the gut

* * *

"I'm just going to check in on Jeremy before I go to the hospital. Can you meet me there?" Elena asked

"_You bet_" he replied

"Okay, I love you Stefan,"

"_I love you too_," She smiled before turning off her phone and unlocking the door. She stepped inside, and was met with a strange silence.

"Jeremy, you up?" she called out upstairs, before hearing something clatter on the ground from the kitchen. She walked over to the direction of the kitchen to investigate the sound, and found John, bleeding on the kitchen floor, panting

"John!" the teen screamed and gasped in shock when she saw the blood all over the floor. She quickly grabbed a towel to put pressure on his wound, before reaching up and grabbing the house phone, frantically dialing 911.

"_911 whats your emergency_?" the operator said on the other line

"I-I need an ambulance to uh, 2104 Maple street," the teen looked down to see her uncle's eye widen.

"What?" she asked confused

"Behind you," he breathed out. Elena gasped as she quickly spun around but saw that no one was there. She hung up the phone before grabbing the large bloody knife from the ground and walking slowly down the hall. Katherine sped around the frightened teen, making her turn quickly to be met with thin air. Katherine quickly sped out of the house, slamming the door hard making Elena scream. The brunette slowly approached the door before remembering that her younger brother was upstairs.

"Jeremy!" Elena screamed, dropping the knife and running up to his room. She shook the unconscious boy who was laying in bed, but there was no movement from him. "Jeremy wake up please!" Elena screamed shaking him harder until his eyes snapped open and he gasped up from his spot.

* * *

The paramedics had arrived and they just wheeled John out the door. Stefan quickly arrived to the scene, taking in the hurt uncle. He tried entering the house but one of the officers stopped him

"Its ok," Elena assured the cop from the top of the stairs, and the two teens quickly ran up towards Jeremy's room

"What happened," Stefan asked

"He said that Anna gave him some blood and then he took these pills. And now he looks fine but then again so do you, so I just, I don't know" the frantic brunette explained quickly

Stefan looked over the pills before leaning down and getting a good look at the younger Gilbert boy

"I'm fine, I feel exactly the same," Jeremy snapped

"Should I call the paramedics up here? What should I do" Elena asked

"No, he's fine," Stefan shook his head as he stood up. Elena sighed in relief at this

"You mean I'm not a vampire?" Jeremy looked up to the older teen, who shook his head. "Damn it," Jeremy hissed

"Don't say that Jeremy. Jer why would you want that?" Elena scolded him

"Did you hear about Anna? What happened to her tonight? She's dead," he whispered sadly

"Jeremy come here. Sit down," Stefan said as grabbed the teen and pushed him down on the bed. "I am very sorry about Anna, but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die," Jeremy just shrugged away from this. Stefan lightly slapped him on the cheek. "Hey are you listening to me," He growled

"Stefan," Elena whispered

"Yeah, I understand," he slowly nodded, his eyes stinging with tears

"Good," Stefan said as he got up from him

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asked

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him of that," he explained

A knock came from the door and they all turned around to see a cop standing there. "Miss Gilbert?"

"Yeah give me one second," she assured him. He nodded at this and went back downstairs

"You need to be at the hospital," Stefan told her

"But what about-"

"It's ok. Ill stay here with Jeremy," he assured her.

"You know I don't need a baby sitter," the younger teen spoke up

"Yes, you do," Elena looked at him before walking off

* * *

Ok. I can do this," Allyson huffed out determined. She took a few more breaths before slowly wrapping her hands around the stake stuck in her chest. She got a good grip on it, before closing her eyes tightly and pulling it out in one swift moment

"Ahhh son of a bitch," she hissed, throwing the stake across the hallway. She slowly felt the hole in her chest mend itself together, but it wasn't healing fast enough. She sat up straight now, and tried to get a good hold onto the stake that was stuck in her back, but every time she moved her shoulders or arched her back it hurt even more

"Where the hell is Damon when you need him" she growled out, rolling onto her stomach. There was nothing she could do now but wait until someone came and helped her.

* * *

Damon had just arrived at the hospital after getting a call from Sheriff Forbes. She was standing alone by herself, looking down at the ground mournfully.

"Liz," he breathed out as he walked up to the older woman. "I came as soon as I got the message. Is she alright?" He asked concerned for Caroline who had got in a car accident.

"She's in surgery. They're doing everything they can," she shook her head. "I need your help, Damon,"

"Sure, anything Liz," he agreed

"Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement." She lowered her voice as they walked near a quiet corner

"Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?" Damon asked in fake confusion.

"No no no. A mistake was made. They said he dropped like the others when John's device went off. He couldn't have been a vampire. I've known him my entire life." She hissed quietly. "And now Carol Lockwood is going to want answers and all I can think about right now is Caroline… and I…," her voice broke as she started to cry silently.

"Its ok," he hushed her as he gave her a comforting hug and a pat on the back.

* * *

"Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Elena asked the other teen as they were standing in the hospital hallways.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." She sadly shook her head

Damon rounded the corner and listened in on the two girls conversation

"What?" Elena breathed out. "Is there something you can do? Like a spell?"

"She doesn't know how," Damon spoke up as he walked to the two worried girls, "Do you?"

"No," the witch sadly shook her head

"No you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that," he hissed

"Yeah well I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn," The raven head vampire narrowed his eyes down at her before turning to the brunette

"I can give Caroline some blood," He offered

"No, no way" Elena shook her head at the offer

"No no, just enough to heal her. She'll be safe in the hospital and the blood will be out of her system in a day." He explained

"It's too risky. I can't agree with that,"

"Do it," Bonnie spoke up, making the two look at her in shock. "This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it,"

"If I do this, you and me, call it a truce?" he asked the witch

"No. You still owe me, especially since I saved your friends life back there," she smirked at him before turning around and walking away

Damon sighed before turning to the brunette. "I know this is the last thing you want to do right now, but we should talk about what happened tonight,"

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John," Elena told him

"What?" He creased his eyebrows in confusion. "When? What are you talking about? After I left?"

"You were there?" she asked confused

"Come on Elena don't pretend as if it didn't happen." He hissed at her

"What are you talking about?" she shook her head at him

"Oh that's nice. You kiss me and now you're just flat out denying it," he glared at her

"I have no time for you Damon," The teen shook her head as she made her way past him, but he caught her arm.

"Okay if you want to forget about it, fine. But don't play me out to be a fool," he hissed

"Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How's john?" Jenna walked up to the pair, making Damon let go of the teen and take a few steps back, giving them their space

"Jenna where have you been?" the brunette asked

"At the fire department. I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier," the older woman explained

"No you didn't," Elena shook her head

"Yes I did," she nodded

"No Jenna you never told me,"

"Yes, I did," Jenna looked at the teen with a truthful look

Damon looked between the two, realization finally coming to him. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," he spat, before hurrying off.

* * *

Stefan was lounging in Jeremy's room as the teen slept soundly until he heard the door downstairs open then close. He quickly hurried down the stairs to see Elena standing there in the hallway.

"Hey how was Caroline?" He asked as pulled the brunette into a comforting hug

"Not good," she said in his embrace. "Just what I needed," she muttered into his shoulder. She slowly let go of him and leaned up for a kiss, but before she could do anything else she was thrown across the room

"Katherine." Stefan bared his fangs at her, growling

"At least one of you weren't fooled," she smirked

Stefan zipped over to the older vampire, pinning her to the wall by her throat. "Feel better?" She smirked, making him slam her to another wall. The sound of someone at the door made the teen's head snap towards it, giving Katherine the perfect chance to get away. She quickly snapped his hand behind his back and made an escape towards the back entrance

Stefan roared in pain as he snapped his hand back in place, just when Damon and Elena came through the door

"Stefan? What happened," Elena ran over to her fallen boyfriend, seeing him lying on the floor.

"Katherine happened." Damon replied as he leaned back on the door frame, crossing his hands over his chest.

* * *

"Did she say what she wanted?" The raven head vampire asked

"No," Stefan shook his head as they were standing in the kitchen, waiting for Elena to come back downstairs

"Woman sure knows how to make an entrance," he muttered

"She said at least I wasn't fooled? What's that supposed to mean," Stefan asked his older brother, confused

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight," Damon replied

"I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore," Elena sighed as she came back downstairs, standing by the table

"You alright?" Stefan asked moving towards his girlfriend

"No I'm not alright. I thought with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better," she shook her head

"I know, we all did," Stefan sighed

"Katherine's been invited in this house. What are we going to do?" She asked

"Move," Damon shrugged

"Very helpful, thank you," Elena glared at him

"Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it, you will be dead. But you're not. So clearly she has other plans," Damon explained from his spot near the kitchen sink

"Yeah and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought it was Elena?" Stefan narrowed his eyes at his older brother while Elena took a seat at the table

"Well to risk another frown line approaching on a very crowded forehead..." Damon hesitated, "we kissed," he shrugged

"And you thought it was me?" Elena looked at him disbelievingly

"What do you mean you kissed," Stefan glared at him

"Well you know when two lips pucker and go," he made little kissing noises, which angered Stefan even more making him speed after his brother, who sped off to the other side of the room.

"Don't be obvious Stefan," he smirked

Stefan growled and stalked towards him angrily but Elena quickly butted in. "Stefan stop, he kissed Katherine, not me. I wouldn't do that," she said as she looked at the older vampire who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"What!" He shook his head, not believing what he was hearing

"We don't have time for this Damon."

"Later," Stefan nodded at his brother, who nodded angrily back, still angry

"You guys have you seen where Allyson is?" Elena looked between the two, concerned about where her aunt was.

Stefan looked between the brunette, then to his older brother, whose eyes widened.

"Katherine said that I was the only one who didn't get fooled," Stefan explained slowly, and the features on Damon's face hardened.

"God damn it," the raven head vampire growled as he sped off from the house.

"Do you think that she got to her," Elena asked as she turned to her boyfriend

"I don't know," he shook his head. "But it isn't like Katherine to do that, especially right now. I'll call Damon later but for now let's get you to sleep," he said motioning her upstairs.

* * *

Allyson was still lying on the ground, tapping her nails on the hard wood floor. She tried crawling her way to the kitchen to call Damon on the phone, but it was no use. Every move or breath she took added to the pain of the stake lodged into her back. Katherine had got her good, making this the second time she had gotten her by surprise. Allyson promised herself that she would get revenge on her, even though she was scared as hell from her.

Allyson's eyes snapped towards the door when she heard movement on the other side, and sighed in relief when she saw Damon walk in. His eyes widened when he saw the brunette laying there on the ground, stake in her back

"Allyson" he sped towards the brunette and kneeled down next to her body

"Finally, now please get it out of my fucking back" she growled

"Alright but this is going to hurt," Damon nodded as he slowly wrapped his hands around the stake, and in one swift movement he pulled it out, making her cry out.

"Thank god," she breathed out as she slowly sat up on her knees, but her knees gave in under her, making her fall right into Damon's chest

"Whoa there," he chuckled as he held onto her, slowly standing up with her in his arms. In one swift movement, he was carrying her bridal style and walked her over to the parlor, where he laid her down on the couch. She hissed as there was pressure on her back. Damon quickly sped off from the room, returning with two blood bags in his hand.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she slowly sat up from her place, taking the blood bag from his hand. She ripped into it and closed her eyes as she felt the veins under eyes rush, her canines lengthening. She finished off this bag, before hungrily grabbing the next bag that was on the coffee table and ripping into it also.

Damon watched as she fed, taking a seat next to her and slowly brushing the hair out of her face. She finished the bag with a moan, blood dripping from her chin and eyes still darkened. She stared off into mid air, before shaking her head and snapping herself from the trance she had.

She glanced at the raven head vampire next to her who was staring at her as she came back to her senses. Slowly, the veins around her eyes started to disappear, and the red in her eyes went back to a white.

Allyson slowly brought her hand to her mouth, wiping away the blood from her chin with the back of her hand and looking at it as if it was poison.

Soon enough, she burst into tears.

Damon was taken back by this, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her, attempting to sooth her.

"Hey, it's going to be ok," he whispered into her ear as she clung onto him, her sobs shaking her body.

Damon was never the one to comfort or feel for anyone else. He promised himself a long time ago that he wouldn't. Not if there was a motive behind it, like how he was able to gain the sheriffs respect today earlier at the hospital. But for Allyson, he broke those rules. She was the only person who was capable of unlocking that part of Damon. The part that felt, the part that loved, the part that cared. You could say she was his weakness. She was the only person in the world who knew him inside and out. And that could either be a good thing or bad. Because she had the key to his humanity, and any moment she could unlock it without her even knowing it. Like now. Right now he felt his heart ache at how broken she felt.

And she was. Allyson felt so broken, so betrayed in the inside. 145 years ago, her father wished death on her. Now in the present, her own nephew, if you could call him that, also sent her to her death. It seemed that life was capable to redo its actions. 145 years ago Katherine snuck up on Allyson, killing her, only to be reborn as a creature of the night. Now she was back, and could have killed her off for good. A single movement and Allyson's life would have ended completely. Could she even call herself lucky? Because if you were lucky, life wouldn't be this cruel to you. Having your own flesh and blood turn their back against you? To rot in a tomb for over a century? To live your life knowing that you could never be normal? That wasn't lucky. It was far more then luck. But then did Allyson realize that a bit of luck was on her side.

Because when she looked up from her sniffling and crying, to stare into those deep blue eyes she was so familiar with, she realized that was all she needed in life. Someone who would care for her, to never leave her side. Maybe back when she was human did she think that she could live on her own, no one by her side. She thought of life as something simple, not much more to it. She didn't understand the evil that lurked the world back then. But now it was different. It was when she awoke as a vampire, did she see the cruelness of the world around her. No one could be trusted. The people you had thought to love could turn their backs on you in a second. It was as simple as that. You could only trust some people. And those people had to be worth it. They would love you no matter who you were or what you did. Through the thick and the thin. And at that moment she realized that she was indeed lucky. Because at least there was someone who would hold her through the night on her baddest days. To hush her to sleep when she felt that the world was falling.

And that's exactly what Damon did that night.

* * *

The next morning Allyson sighed as she wrapped the large towel around her wet figure and exited from the bathroom. She woke up tucked into her bed, but found no sign of Damon. She went over to her dresser, where she slipped on her bra and panties. Then she walked into her large closet, humming as she looked for something appropriate to wear. She grabbed a navy like patterned dress and brought it over her head. She zipped it up before walking back into her bathroom, plugging in the hair dryer and drying out her long straight brown hair. When she was finished looking at least presentable, she slipped on her heels and made her way downstairs and towards the kitchen. Stefan was standing there pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey," she greeted him as she grabbed a mug out of the cupboard

"Morning," he nodded at her, taking a sip. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she shrugged as she poured herself a cup

"Are you sure? Yesterday we were all scared that-"

"Stefan honestly I'm fine." He didn't buy it for one second. "So what's the schedule for today?" she asked, trying to change the subject

"Well I'm going to the hospital with Elena to see John, then the Lockwood wake."

"What happened to John?" she asked taking a sip from her mug

"Katherine attacked him,"

Allyson spit out her coffee, choking a bit. Stefan quickly hurried over to her, patting her back. When she caught her breath, she burst out laughing. The teen looked at her confused

"God karma is a bitch," the brunette grinned. "That man had it coming," she shook her head as she went to the sink and poured the black liquid down the sink

"Guess he did," Stefan smiled; her mood could make anyone better.

"I never really got to thank you for yesterday Stef. You saved me and I owe you,"

"No you don't owe me; I would gladly save you anytime,"

"That's why I love you," she cooed as she pinched his cheeks

"Ok let's not get carried away," he swatted her hands away

She gave him an amused look. "So we going or not?"

"Yeah come on,"

* * *

"I want to know exactly who's responsible for my husband's death," Carol hissed as she, Liz, and Damon walked through the Lockwood mansion for the mayors wake.

"I'm looking into it, but I want you to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?" Liz asked

"What are you implying? That he was one of them?" Carol replied back in disbelief

"No, no ones implying that," Damon spoke up, trying to calm down the two

"Your deputies screwed up, plain and simple," Carol argued

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place," the sheriff spat

"Liz..." Damon tried cooling her off

"Someone got my husband killed," Carol said, her voice breaking

"Look we're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss, the whole town has. We have to stick together ok? Trust each other, we'll get through this," Damon assured the two.

* * *

Elena was waiting patiently in the hospital for Stefan to show up so they could talk to John. Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps approaching, smiling when she saw it was Allyson and Stefan.

"Ally thank god you're ok," Elena sighed as she hugged the older brunette

"Thanks love. I'm good," she assured her, returning the hug

"I'm glad. Now we ready?" the teen turned to her boyfriend, who nodded as they made their way inside the hospital room where John was in, wires hooked up all around him.

"John," Elena quietly said, making the older man stir from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, before they turned wide and he panicked, reaching for the remote to signal for help. But Stefan caught him before he could press the button, removing the remote away from him

"I'm Elena, I'm not Katherine," the teen assured him.

The panicked man looked between all of them, his eyes lingering on Allyson a bit too long, who narrowed her eyes back at him.

"We know Katherine did this to you," Stefan said

"We want to know why," the younger brunette asked

"Where is she?" John asked quietly

"You tell us," Allyson shrugged

"I don't know," he shook his head as he tried sitting up, but Stefan pushed him back down

"You're a little too weak to play tough guy so why don't you sit back and answer a few questions," Stefan said, his voice threatening

"Please," Elena begged as she placed Johns ring in his hand. "Tell us what she wants. Who knows what she'll do next,"

John stayed silent, not speaking a word.

"She'll try again. We can't help you if you don't confide in us," Stefan reasoned

"In you two?" John scoffed as he looked between the two vampires.

"Yes in us two," Allyson snapped, "your daughter also,"

"My daughter should have driven a stake through all your hearts by now," he replied back to her, before turning to Elena. "I never spoke to her directly. She never trusted me. Now..." He glared at the two vampires, "kill me or get out. Because I can't stand watching both of you near my daughter,"

"You see the world with such hatred. It's going to get you killed," Elena spat, before heading out of the room. Allyson glared at the man one more time before running off towards her niece.

"Elena!" She caught up to the teen, who had tears threatening to spill in her eyes.

"Come here," she gripped her by her arm, pulling her in for a hug

"I'm sorry," Elena sniffled. "It's just that, he makes me so frustrated. I can't even believe he thinks like that. I've never seen someone with that must prejudice over something" she breathed out into the older brunettes shoulder.

"You forgot about my father," Allyson smirked as she pulled away from the teen

"Huh seems that our fathers had more in common then we think," Elena laughed quietly

"You have no idea. Now come on, this hospital is going to make me sick," she glanced around, wrinkling her nose

"Isn't the hospital supposed to be a good thing for vampires? Especially with all the blood and stuff?" Elena asked as they made their way outside.

"Well yeah, but I don't think I want to feed on a sick human. The aroma around here screams gross, yet it still has that addicting pull to it. It's weird," she shrugged as they both stood in the parking lot, waiting for Stefan. Elena excused herself when her phone rang, and Allyson took a seat on a nearby bench, fiddling with her daylight bracelet.

* * *

"Who's he?" Damon asked the Sherriff as he watched Carol socialize with a guy across the room.

"It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood." She replied

"Is he in the council? Like John Gilbert when he rolled in?" Damon asked curiously

"He's not like John. For one he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied in finding the perfect wave," she rolled her eyes as she explained

"Thanks, see ya," he nodded at Liz, letting the new information sink in.

* * *

Katherine walked up to Lockwood mansion, standing right in front of the doorway.

"Hey Elena." Tyler greeted her at the door, shaking her hand. "Thanks for coming. Come on in," she smiled sweetly at him, before slowly taking a step through the doorway. She was now invited in.

Back at the hospital, Stefan finally emerged from the exit and both girls walked up to him.

"Hey I just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwood's. Allyson is coming along with us." Elena informed Stefan as they made their way to the car.

"Alright," he nodded

"What did you tell him back there? John?" Elena asked curiously

"Well, I sort of asked him to leave town," he shrugged

"Asked? You mean threatened?" Allyson smirked

"Yeah I threatened him," Stefan admitted.

"Stefan my man," the older brunette laughed as she patted his back

"Good," Elena nodded. "I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I don't want someone like that in my life, Jeremy's life, Allyson's life." the brunette admitted

"I know," Stefan nodded as he leaned down and have Elena a sweet yet simple kiss, making Allyson clear her throat.

"Oh you know, nothing awkward about this right here, no" she mumbled making both teens give her a look as they parted away. She grinned back at them.

"So what now," Elena asked

"Now I have to go find Damon," Stefan sighed

"Please Stefan don't fight with him," Elena shook her head.

"Why what happened," Allyson asked curiously

"He kissed Katherine, but he thought it was Elena," Stefan fumed

Allyson's eyes widened at this and was left speechless. She'd have to talk to Damon about this later.

"Stefan, Damon isn't our main problem right now though. Katherine is. She's already messing with all of our heads. Lets be honest, Damon isn't exactly stable when it comes to her. The last thing we want to do is make it worse," Elena tried reasoning with him. Allyson stood there quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Lockwood mansion, Damon was wandering around when Bonnie popped up beside him

"Did you know that Tyler Lockwood was affected by the Gilbert device?" She asked

"Well I know it took the mayor down," he shrugged

"Don't you want to know why?" She asked curiously

"Yes Bonnie. I would love to know why a non vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us," he growled. "Speaking of your guilt how's Caroline?" He asked popping a grape into his mouth

"She's much better," the witch nodded

"Your welcome," he smirked

"No your welcome," she replied back

"Why am I welcome," he asked confused

"Because you live to see another day," she narrowed her eyes at him

"No good deed goes unpunished with you does it?" The raven head vampire shook his head as he ate another grape.

"It doesn't undo the bad. You might have everyone fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm going to take you out," she threatened

"Now you need to stop with this witches brood," he scoffed. "You're starting to believe yourself,"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes slightly at him, and soon enough he groaned, clutching his head in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry, you were saying?" She smirked at him before walking off. Damon growled as he glared at her retreating figure.

* * *

Soon enough, Elena, Jeremy, Jenna and Allyson all arrived at the Lockwood wake. Jenna and Allyson were both carrying baskets full of food, a little gift, if you could call it that, for the wake.

"Looks like the whole town showed up," Jenna stated as she looked around

"Well he is the mayor," Elena noted

"Was," Allyson smirked towards the brunette, who rolled her eyes playfully

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked

"That's what people do. The Lockwood's were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go. Okay?" Jenna explained

"In and out? Sounds like a plan," Jeremy grinned

"Come on Ally," Jenna rolled her eyes as both of them entered the mansion.

* * *

Damon was standing by himself outside, when Elena noticed him. She excused herself from her family before walking over to him

"Hey Damon, how are you doing?" She asked

"Great Elena, walking on sunshine," he replied back sarcastically.

"Damon," she gave him a look

"Elena," he mocked back

"We should be able to talk about this now. We're close enough to. I want to know how you're doing,"

"A kiss happened between you and me. I thought it was actually you. Doppelgänger hijinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?" He shook his head at her

"I think you're hurt," she nodded

"Mm I don't get hurt Elena," he scoffed

"No you don't admit you get hurt. You get angry then you cover it up and then do something stupid," she pointed out.

"You're scared," he looked at her. "You think that Katherine is going to send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that," he hissed before making his way around her, but then stopped and turned back around.

"You know what I don't get is why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?"

"That's not a surprise," Elena shook her head. "I'm surprised that you would think I'd kiss you back,"

"Well then," he growled as he walked up to her. "Maybe you should think before judging. I don't know if this would even make a difference, but I wasn't the one who made the move. Get your facts straight next time," he hissed. This left Elena silent.

Suddenly Bonnie came running out of the mansion, panicking

"Bonnie what's wrong?" The teen asked worryingly for her friend

"Katherine," Bonnie replied simply. That was all they needed to know

* * *

Meanwhile inside, Allyson wondering around when she bumped into a large figure, making her stumble to the hard ground

"I'm so sorry," a voice spoke up, making Allyson look up into two grey like eyes.

"It's ok," she shook her head as she grabbed his extended hand and he helped her up

"I'm such a klutz, I'm so sorry," he apologized again

"No, no it's ok, I wasn't watching where I was looking," she smiled at him

"I'm Mason," he offered her his hand

"Ally," she smiled sweetly as she shook it

"I don't think I've seen you around here. Surely I'd remember a pretty face,"

Allyson blushed at this before replying, "Just moved here. It's been a couple of weeks. What about you?"

"I'm here for my family. My brother recently passed away," he explained

"I'm so sorry about your loss," she put a comforting hand on his shoulder

"Thanks," he nodded at her

From the corner of her eye she saw Damon standing in the pathway, motioning for her to come over.

"I'm sorry, but I just remembered something important. It was great meeting you Mason," she excused herself from him and he waved goodbye at her before she made her way to the raven head vampire.

"Hey what's wrong," she asked as she caught up to him and he walked her outside

"Katherine's here and we need to find her," he explained as they made their way onto the grass, making Allyson stop in her tracks

Damon turned around when he saw that she wasn't by his side.

"What are you doing? Come on," he shook his head

"I, uh, I," she stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Look you're going to be with me. I won't let her hurt you, ok?" He assured her as he walked back over to the brunette and took her hand in his. She looked up into his determined blue eyes, while hers were shaking a bit in fear.

"Okay," she reluctantly sighed before she squeezed his hand and they continued walking.

* * *

"Tried to track her but she's gone," Damon sighed as he and Allyson walked up to Stefan and Elena who were seated at a bench. "Ooo cover up Fabio," he cringed when he saw Stefan's wound from where Katherine had just stabbed him. Allyson giggled at this.

"Looks like we have a crazy ex on the loose. You better watch out," he smirked at Elena, "looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy,"

"That's not what's happening," Stefan shook his head

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl," he narrowed his eyes at Elena, in which Allyson elbowed him

"You're not helping." She hissed

"I'm going to go check on Jenna and Jeremy. I'll meet you when you guys are done," The younger brunette nodded as she got up and walked away. Both brothers turned to Allyson, giving her a look that said we need space

"Oh no, whatever you guys are going to say is to be said in front of me. I'm not leaving until you two settle out your problems," she shook her head as she took a seat next to Stefan

"So what's it going to be?" Damon smirked. "Fight to the death?" he started shuffling on his feet, like a boxer, holding his fists up. Both vampires scoffed at this. "Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim," he punched his brother lightly

"I'm not going to fight you," Stefan shook his head

"Why? I'd fight me," Damon complained

"I'd fight him too" Allyson grinned

"Katherine is going to try to play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan stood up from his seat, frustrated

"Brother don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable," he smirked

"We need to stay united against her. So yes as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not going to fight you," Stefan cleared up as he walked away

"What about Elena?" Damon narrowed his eyes at him, making his brother turn back around to face him

"Damon lets not make your brother kill you right now," Allyson muttered as she tugged on the raven head vampires sleeve

"You kissed Elena, but news flash, it wasn't her," Stefan spat

"How do you know that I was the one who kissed Elena? Maybe it was her who made the move," he narrowed his eyes at his younger brother

"Even if that did happen, I wouldn't believe it for one second. Because we all know everything you do is for your gain, not anybody else's," Stefan hissed before walking off completely, leaving Damon and Allyson there in silence. Damon gritted his teeth a little before turning to Allyson

"You believe me don't you?" he asked

"What?" she asked in confusion

"About the kiss. I'm not the one who kissed her." He explained as he sat down next to the brunette on the bench

"Of course I do. I know you Damon Salvatore and you are not a liar. Now let's ditch this place. I'm practically going to sink in the ground because of these heels,"

Damon smirked at her before standing up and helping her up also.

* * *

At the Gilbert residence, John was getting his bags ready so he could leave town when Jeremy walked in

"What are you doing here?" The teen narrowed his eyes at him

"I'm packing, leaving," the older man sighed

"You figured you'd kill all your evil vampires and then leave town?" he scoffed

"Not all, but enough," John shrugged. "Could you tell Elena that I said goodbye?"

"Why don't you tell her yourself," Jeremy hissed

"You know, Jeremy, I was taught to hate them, the vampires. That's what I know, it's what your father knew," He tried explaining

"My father would have seen things differently. He would have understood. I'm not only mad about Anna but I'm also mad because of Allyson. Isn't she considered family too? What did she do to deserve being thrown into a burning building?" Jeremy argued

"Your father may have done things differently, but in the end there's no other way to see it. They're blood sucking monsters with no remorse for no one. They have to be put down."

"But if you were to give them a chance, you would see that they're not what you think." Jeremy shook his head. "That ring on your finger, the one that's supposed to protect you. That was my fathers' right?"

"Yeah," John nodded, looking down at the ring on his finger

"Then why didn't it protect him? Why is he still dead?' The teen asked, tearing up a bit

"What happened to your parents wasn't supernatural, it was an accident. There's nothing that can save us from that," The uncle explained

"I wonder what he thinks of all of this, of me," Jeremy murmured

"He would think that you're still young. You're still finding yourself but you're a Gilbert and you've been exposed to this town's darkest secret and with that comes responsibility," John explained as he patted the younger boys shoulder

"I don't believe in that family legacy stuff," he scoffed

"Sooner or later, you'll have to,"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Salvatore Boarding house, Damon was sulking around in the parlor, drowning his sorrows in alcohol. Allyson had gone upstairs to her room, the sound of the shower on. He felt a slight gust of wind, and knew exactly who it was

"Very brave of you to come here," he said as he glanced towards the door where Katherine was leaning on

"I just wanted to say goodbye," she shrugged from her spot

"Leaving so soon," he asked as he made his way up from his spot to pour himself another drink

"I know where I'm not wanted,"

"Don't pout, its not attractive for a woman your age," he said knocking back his glass and placing it on the table before walking away

"Ouch," she smirked, speeding in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "What no goodbye kiss?"

"Why don't I kill you instead," he narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Nostalgia, curiosity etc," the brunette smirked

"I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners Katherine. What are you up to," he asked again

"Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something, you'll know it," she winked at him. "Come on, kiss me or kill me. Which will it be Damon? We all know you're capable of doing only one," she breathed out as she got closer to his lips. He turned around to walk away but she pinned him to the ground

"My sweet innocent Damon," she purred into his ear as she ran her hands over his chest seductively.

Damon growled as he flipped her over, his hand tightening around her throat, before crashing his lips down onto hers. The kiss was fast and passionate, as Katherine zipped him to the wall, ripping his shirt off. Damon knocked the books off the table and leaned the brunette back onto it, laying sloppy and wet kisses on her neck and jaw, before capturing her lips with his in a fiery kiss. He suddenly stopped, and Katherine growled as she pushed him away

"Ok wait, brief pause," he held one finger up. "I have a question. Answer it and its back to fireworks and rockets and red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last 145 years that I spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time; it's the beauty of eternity." Damon's voice shook, along with his body as he walked up to her, running his fingers over her cheek. "I just need the truth, just once,"

"Stop," Katherine sighed as she placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. "I already know the question and its answer," Katherine whispered, looking into his deep blue eyes. "The truth is, I never loved you Damon. It was always Stefan," she said quietly, smiling sadly at him before removing his hands that were cupping her face and walking away. Damon was left to stand there, heartbroken and deeply hurt

* * *

Allyson had just finished brushing her wet long hair after taking a relaxing shower. She was ready for bed, dressed in a large shirt and pair of shorts. She clicked off the light of the bathroom, making her way to her bed but jumped when she saw Damon standing by the window

"Oh god," she laughed placing a hand over her unbeating heart. "You scared me,"

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch," he slurred as he turned around to face her

"Are you drunk?" she asked as she took a seat on the end of her bed, in which he sat next to her also

He shrugged at this, a frown on his face

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly

"Is my love not enough? I live my entire life, devoting it for one person, and then she turns around to stab me in the back. I mean I get it, I truly get it," Damon started ranting making Allyson's eyes widen as she realized that Katherine must have said something to anger him. "I know I'm not the golden boy, but why does it have to be Stefan. It's always Stefan," he growled

"Damon calm down," she tried reasoning with him, but he shrugged her off and stood up angrily

"Damon wait!" she got up after him, turning him around to face her. She placed her hands on his shoulder so she could look at him directly. "I know you're hurt about Katherine. But you need to realize, she's not worth it. She didn't fool just you; she fooled Stefan, she fooled me, she fooled everyone," she calmly explained. He stared down at her, the hurt showing in his eyes as they teared up slightly. "She doesn't deserve your love, never has and never will. You're better off without her. She's had a hold on you all these years, and I know that it hurts, but trust me when I say this. It will get better. You will survive," she nodded at him before pulling him into a hug, in which he slowly responded to, wrapping his hands around her figure. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, as she slowly stroked the back of his black hair. "It's going to be ok," she comforted him as his body slowly shook

* * *

Caroline was sleeping soundly in her hospital bed, stirring a bit from the television that she forgot to turn off. She reached for the remote to turn it off when she gasped at the figure standing beside her

"Elena?" she asked confused

"Hi Caroline," the brunette smirked

"What are you doing here," the blonde asked tiredly as she rubbed her aching temples

"My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me," she said as she leaned down towards the teen

"What are you talking about?" Caroline scoffed. "What message?"

"Game on," Katherine smirked and before the girl could say anything else, the brunette grabbed a pillow and smothered it on her, suffocating her. The blonde tried struggling under her grasp, but the brunette grinned as she held the pillow down harder, until the muffled screams died down to nothing. She slowly placed the pillow beside the dead human, who looked as if she was sleeping peacefully. Katherine turned around and walked back out of the room of the now dead girl. It was just beginning.

**A/N And we**'**re finally in season 2! As you saw here, Damon and Allyson have this bond, in which they both know how to comfort one another, and they can always trust each other. So mason was introduced and hopefully we're looking for some jealousy issues to spring in the next chapters to come ;) Anyways thanks for reading and a huge thanks to everyone that followed, reviewed, and favorited! Big thank you to grapejuice101 for her amazing ideas ;) **

**Check out the outfit links on my page. It would mean alot! Please review and I hope you enjoyed this!**


	8. Brave New World

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

At Mystic Falls High School, all the students were getting ready for the annual carnival. Since Caroline was still at the hospital, both Bonnie and Elena offered to take her place since she was head of the committee.

"Katherine looked just like you. It was freakish," Bonnie explained as both of them were getting the booths ready, clipboards in hand.

"She is my ancestor," Elena sang. "Hey I moved the student booth into the cafeteria,"

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you," Bonnie pointed out

"I don't know okay? I don't get. Its creepy, that's all I got," Elena shook her head as she opened up a bag of stuffed animals

"Well how do you know she's still not out there pretending to be you?" the witch asked

"I don't, but I could sit here and be tortured by not knowing, or I could get these prizes to the ring toss," she shrugged

"Well have you spoken to Jeremy ever since he attempted to turn himself into a vampire?"

"No Bonnie I haven't. But hopefully Ally can. She seems like the good person to vent your problems to. Now let's stop talking about anything that has to do with vampires ok?" Elena shoved the bag of prizes into the other teen's hands.

"Alright," Bonnie nodded

"I'm human, and I need to do human stuff or I'm going to go crazy," she sighed.

"Okay I'm sorry. I'll focus," the witch smiled. "We have to make Caroline proud. Or she will kill us. I don't know how she does this all the time," she looked around to the carnival

"Well obviously she's not human," Elena smirked.

"Obviously," Bonnie laughed.

* * *

"It's the same as the bracelet Elena gave you," Stefan explained as he handed the younger Gilbert teen a vial of vervain as they stood by their lockers in the hallway.

"So it protects me from compulsion?" Jeremy asked as he smelled the herb

"Vervain is toxic to vampires,"

"You mean like poison?" Jeremy asked

"Yes it's very poisonous. It'll keep them out of your head," Stefan went on

"But why vervain?" he asked curiously

"I don't know. Certain natural herbs and roots and other natural elements that are just harmful to vampires," the older teen shrugged

"Like a stake to the heart?" Jeremy questioned

"Right but it has to be wood," Stefan nodded

"You know you're pretty confident in telling me all the different ways I could kill you," Jeremy eyed him suspiciously

Stefan chuckled at this. "Jeremy if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation,"

"True," the teen shrugged

"Jeremy you need to try moving forward. A lot has been happening these past couple of days,"

"How can someone move forward when they fail at attempting to become a vampire, find out they have a vampire aunt, and have an immortality ring?" Jeremy scoffed

"Well today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena," Stefan smirked as his girlfriend appeared next to them, "Hello Elena,"

"Hey, um did you-," Elena asked but was cut off by he brother

"Yeah yeah. I set up the goldfish toss, all 300 goldfish. It's going to be epic," Jeremy sarcastically smirked before closing his locker and walking off

Both teens watched him head off and Elena huffed as she leaned back onto the lockers.

"He's going to be okay. He's just having a little ordeal," Stefan shrugged as he turned to Elena

"I'm just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of high school teenager," she sighed

"Oh is that what we're doing here?" He smirked

"Yes we all are. Were going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the "V" word is not uttered,"

"Got it" Stefan nodded

"And later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're going to ride to the very top, then you're going to kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl," Elena explained dreamily, before narrowing her eyes at Stefan. 'Do you see a running theme here?"

"Yeah I know. I'm seeing it, I'm liking it, but I have a quick question. What do we do about Kath-"

"Ah ah ah no!" she stopped him. "K word, we do not speak of. We shall delete it from the list of topics of discussion."

"Unfortunately her showing up had Damon in a little bit of an odd place. Allyson too,"

"What do you mean?" Elena shook her head at him

"Damon's been pining over her entire life, so now that she's back it's making him a little bit off kilter, a bit more dangerous. As for Allyson she's scared of her,"

"Well then tell Ally to come to the carnival. It'll help her take her mind off things. Perfect," she smiled excitedly at him, in which he chuckled a bit at, shaking his head.

* * *

Damon was currently at the Lockwood Mansion, speaking with Carol about the council

"So I understand John Gilbert has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?" Carol asked as she took a sip from her tea

"Well the sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it," Damon nodded

"Which brings me to the next subject," She remembered as she set her cup down. "With Richard gone, I'll be acting interim Mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead the council. I'd like that person to be you," she announced

"Whatever you need Carol," he smiled sweetly at her. "As a founding family member it's something that's very close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires,"

Suddenly voices and laughter could be heard from outside the office, so Carol walked to the doors, closing them for some privacy

"Is it safe to talk?" He asked as she took her seat again

"It's my brother in law Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring into it now…" Carol explained. Damon nodded at this, using his supernatural hearing to listen in on the uncle and nephew outside. The raven head vampire creased his eyebrows at the conversation the two were having, talking about the anger issues the younger boy was having and the suspicious questions the uncle was asking

"More tea Damon?" Carol asked, snapping him from his trance

"Oh yes, please. Thank you carol," he smiled gently at her

* * *

At the Mystic Falls Hospital, Caroline was still cooped up in her room, legs crossed on the bed. The curtains of the window were pulled together, but a few rays of the sun trickled in. She slowly put her hand out towards the sun, but removed it quickly when it started to sizzle. She took a few more deep breaths before attempting again, but hissed as she pulled back from the rays that were burning her skin

Matt walking in through the door suddenly with a tray of food in hand

"Hey, your mom said you're not eating," he noted as he placed the tray on the table

"Its gross," she shook her head

"Its hospital food. It's supposed to be gross," he smirked as he leaned down to give her a kiss. She leaned into him, but saw that the sun was shining on him, so she immediately pulled back, leaving him standing there awkward. "She also said you're getting released tomorrow morning"

"Morning? No I need to get out tonight," she panicked

"Sorry but the carnival is going to happen with you, Caroline. I know its hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process but Bonnie and Elena have it," he assured her

"I'm not neurotic," she scoffed

"Yes you are, but its cute so..." he shrugged

"Look its not about the carnival ok? It's just that this place is just really depressing," she lied

"That's because you're sitting in the dark," he chuckled as he turned around and opened the curtains. When he turned back he saw Caroline out of bed, pressing herself against the wall on the other side of the room where sunlight couldn't be reached at.

"What the hell?" he shook his head at her

"Just close it, please," Caroline begged as she closed her eyes tightly

"What's wrong with you," he asked concerned

"Close it!" she snapped

Matt hesitantly closed the curtains before turning back to the blonde. "Ill just come back later, ok?" he assured her as he awkwardly left the room  
Caroline nodded, before banging her head on the wall and sliding down it. She started sobbing and taking deep breaths. What was happening to her, she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Salvatore boarding house, Damon was emptying a blood bag into a glass while Allyson idly slumped on the couch, bored out of her mind.

Damon glanced up from his spot when Stefan walked in.

"Care for one?" Damon asked motioning to the blood bag

"No thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate," Stefan shrugged as he took a seat next to Allyson, who looked up at him emotionless

"Are you worried that one day all the forest animals are going to band together and fight back. I mean, surely they talk," Damon smirked

"Just like how the humans banded together and fought back," Allyson smirked towards him, earning her a glare from him

"I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner," Stefan nodded

Damon eyed his brother carefully. "I like this. You walking on eggshells around me thinking I'm going to explode. It's very suspenseful. Who else is worried," He smirked

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asked, getting a nudge from Allyson with a look that said 'don't go there'

"I think the Lockwood's have a family secret," Damon noted, ignoring his brothers question. "Because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't. They're not vampires, but something else,"

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan questioned

"There's a new flavor every month," Allyson smirked

"Would you two rather have a new supernatural element running around rampage in our town, then fine, I'll drop it," she shrugged

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to," Stefan brought up the concept of her again

"Sure we do," Damon scoffed. "She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you. So I'm going to let you deal with her, because I have more important things to do like… explode," he smirked before walking away. "Cheers,"

"Well someone's jealous," Allyson muttered

Stefan turned to the brunette. "Hey there's a carnival tonight and Elena wanted to know if you wanted to come,"

"Are you serious? Of course!" she exclaimed as she jumped from her place

"Alright then lets go," he smiled

"Let me go get ready," she said excitedly before zipping off towards her room. There she changed into a pair of jean shorts and a peach colored flowy tank top, before slipping on her sandals. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail before making her way downstairs.

* * *

Back at Mystic Falls High school, the carnival was in full blast. Everyone was laughing and have a good time.

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls, along with Team Jacob tees." Bonnie explained to Elena as they made their way through the crowd

"Alright I can grab some from the Science club. Also we lost a speaker at the karaoke booth," the teen sighed, tired from the days work

"Hey, all good Elena. Take a beat, look around. This is a huge success," Bonnie smiled

"You mean I can do more then just reek vampire havoc?" the teen joked

"Go figure," Bonnie said disbelievingly

They both laughed at this before Elena turned to a young man fixing one of the stands

"Hey uh Carter right? You're with the carnival?"

"That's me," he nodded walking over to the girls. Bonnie bit her lip slightly, checking him out

"Oo watcha need beautiful?" he smiled charmingly towards Bonnie, who giggled a little

"What do you know about karaoke speakers?" She asked

"Why don't you show me the problem?" he smiled. Bonnie walked away with him, in which Elena sent her a wink and giggled slightly

* * *

"The objective of the game is to knock down the milk bottles." Stefan explained as he and Allyson stood by the milk bottle toss

"Simple enough," she nodded as she picked up a ball

"It's ok if you don't get it the first try. You can always try aga-" Stefan cut himself off when she threw the ball; knocking down all of the bottles

"Like that?" she grinned at him.

"Yeah," Stefan muttered. "Like that"

"What would you like miss?" the guy at the booth asked

"Ooo that one," she pointed happily at a white stuffed puppy with sky like blue eyes.

"Thanks" she smiled at the man before turning to Stefan and hugging the plush toy to her chest. "So what next," she chirped excitedly as they made their way through the crowd.

'Whatever you'd like," he shrugged

"Ooo lets go on that ride," she pointed towards a thrilling yet scary ride

"Uhh I don't know. I'm not really a fan of-"

"Oh come on Stef. Don't tell me you're scared of a little ride," she cocked an eyebrow at him

"Fine," he sighed as she eagerly pulled on his sleeve and they made their way to stand in line

* * *

"Hey Jeremy. Glad to see your still human," Damon smirked as he walked up to the Gilbert teen who was getting a bag of popcorn

"Aren't you a little too old to be at a high school carnival?" he cocked an eyebrow at him

"150 years too old," Damon smirked as he grabbed some popcorn from him

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes. I bet it would be funnier if I tell everyone what you are," Jeremy narrowed his eyes at him.

Damon eyed him before grabbing the teen and dragging him behind a booth

"Please tell me that wasn't a threat," he asked

"Maybe it is," Jeremy replied back knowingly as he flashed him John Gilberts ring. He made his way past the raven head vampire, but he grabbed onto him again in a tight neck grip

"This is what we're going to do. We're not going to walk around like we're invincible when it's this easy for me to end you. You may be Ally's nephew but that doesn't mean I wont snap your worthless little neck," he growled before letting the teen go, who gasped for air. "If you want to tell people what I really am, go ahead and try," Damon said as he held Jeremy's ring in front of him. "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you really will have something to choke on," Damon threatened as he threw the ring at him before walking off, leaving the teen stunned

* * *

"Stefan, if only you were fun like this all the time," Allyson shook her head as she took a bite from her cotton candy, her prizes in a bag slung on her arm

"So your saying I'm too serious?" he cocked an eyebrow at her

"Mhmm," she nodded as they made their way through the crowd.

"Well if it helps, this is the most fun I've had in a long time, thanks to you," he smiled at her

"Aww," she cooed. "Love you too,"

Stefan shook his head as they continued walking around until they noticed Damon gathered around a cheering crowd

"You're lurking," Stefan stated as they walked up to him, in which he was watching Tyler at the arm wrestling booth

"I'm observing," he corrected him

"More like obsessing," Stefan countered

"Sort of stalking," Allyson shrugged, earning her a glare from Damon and a chuckle from Stefan. Allyson finished off her cotton candy as they all watched Tyler beat another guy at arm wrestling

"He's got strength," Damon noted

"He's a triple varsity athlete. Of course he has strength. You're reaching," Stefan replied

"Enter the uncle," Damon announced as Mason walked in and challenged his nephew to a match

"He's hot," Allyson grinned, in which Damon rolled his eyes at her disbelievingly

"This is ridiculous," Stefan shook his head as Tyler struggled against his uncle, until he lost.

"Ok he's the champ," Tyler sighed as he got up from his seat. "Who wants a go?"

"I do," Allyson called out, making everyone snap their heads towards her

"What are you doing," Damon whispered harshly

"Let's see what this mystery uncle has in store," she wiggled her eyebrows at him, shoving the bag into his hands before walking into the booth

"Ally, we meet again," Mason smirked at the brunette who smiled back as she took a seat.

"Alright Mason, lets see if you're as strong as everyone thinks,"

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed

"Hey there's nothing wrong with a girl being stronger then a guy. I have a mean right hook," she shrugged

"Sure," he playfully rolled his eyes as he took his hand in hers, his large hand engulfing her petite one.

"Let's do this," the words rolled under tongue as the bell rang.

Mason smirked as he put pressure on her hand. Allyson could easily win if she used her strength but she couldn't blow her cover. She was a bit surprised though at the strength he had.

She pretended to struggle as he put more strength on her, and right when her hand was about to hit the table, she quickly yelled out, "Oh my gosh what's that!", distracting mason and she used the advantage to slam his hand on the table, the crowd cheering out.

"What now!" she stood up from her seat, rubbing it in his face

"Hey you cheated," Mason pouted

"Don't pout. It's not attractive on a man your age. Well it is, but you know what I mean," she shrugged

"Haha alright," he shook his head. "Good match," he held out his hand in which she happily shook it.

Damon was watching from the crowd, a scowl on his face.

"Hmm someone's jealous," Stefan smirked as he watched the cold features on his brother's face. Damon narrowed his eyes at his brother, before a smirk came over his face

"Hey Stefan wants a go," Damon spoke up, making both Allyson and mason look at them

"Uh yeah, sure I'll give it a try," Stefan nodded awkwardly

"You go Stef," Allyson patted his back as she skipped off the stage and stood next to Damon, grabbing her bag from his hands

"He's strong," she whispered to the raven head vampire who looked down at her

"What?"

"See for yourself," she shrugged as they put their attention back at Stefan, who seemed to be struggling a bit. Mason slammed his hand down, and Stefan accepted the defeat as he walked back to the two

"Did you put any effort in it all?" Damon growled

"Actually I did," Stefan nodded

"Come with me," Damon said as he walked away to a quiet corner, both vampires following him. "Is it?"

"No no it wasn't that kind of strength, but it was more than human, if that makes sense," He explained

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, then what the hell are they?" Damon growled

"Maybe their ninja turtles?" Stefan mocked

"You're not funny," Damon narrowed his eyes at his brother

"Oo!" Allyson spoke up as she rummaged through her bag, pulling out a black t-shirt and waving it in front of Damon's face

"What does this have to do with the family?" Damon shook his head

"Hello? This is Jacob. He's a werewolf. You never know, they sort of have that thing going on there with the jaw. Can't you see it?" She pointed to the picture of the fictional character on the shirt

"She does have a point there," Stefan nodded as a smile came to his lips

"I'm not the only one seeing it!" She high-fived Stefan

"Guys there is no comedic timing right now at all," Damon scoffed at their playful attitude. He looked around and saw a guy fixing a speaker.

"Wait, what are you up to?" Stefan asked

"Since this is reality and there's no such things as werewolves or combat turtles-"

"Ninja turtles," Stefan and Allyson spoke up, gasping as they looked at each other

Damon rolled his eyes at them before turning to Carter. "Hey you!"

"I have a name," Carter said as he stepped down form the ladder he was on

"Yeah I don't care," Damon scoffed as he grabbed him by the shoulders, making eye contact with him. "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood,"

"Damon come on, don't do this," Allyson reasoned with him

"It's just an experiment," he shrugged her off before turning back to the guy. "Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, OK?"

"I won't back down," he muttered blankly

"I know you won't," Damon smirked as he patted him on the back and let him walk away

"You do realize someone is going to get hurt right?" Stefan noted

"No Stefan someone's going to get mad, as in rage,"

"What's that going to accomplish?" Allyson shook her head

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes. Maybe it the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle," He shrugged

"You mean hot werewolf uncle," Allyson pointed out, earning her a glare from the raven head vampire. "Sheesh, well I'm going to go find Elena. See you boys later," she winked at them before all of them went separate ways

* * *

Damon was walking down an empty hallway in Mystic Falls High school when he heard a pair of heels click behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Caroline standing there, hands on her hips

"Hey Blondie, they let you out?" He asked as he continued walking

"I remember," she spoke up, making Damon stop in his tracks to look back at her

"What do you remember," he shrugged

"I remember how you manipulated me… how you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories…. Fed on me," She explained slowly with a threatening edge to her voice

"You're crazy," Damon shook his head

"Well the memories have been coming back…. In pieces," she nodded

"You can't remember, it's impossible. I mean unless you're becoming a…" he stopped talking once he noticed the smile forming on her lips

"I have a message from Katherine. She says 'Game On'," the blonde announced as she turned away

"Wait no," Damon tried to stop her, but she used her strength to send him flying across the hall way

"You suck," she spat before turning on her heel and walking off. Damon could only watch in shock

* * *

"Ok let me try just one last time," Allyson begged as she and Elena stood by the Bob the Apples booth

"Alright but this is the last time," Elena laughed at how they had both tried numerous times but failed

"Okay," Allyson took a deep breath, before slowly letting her fangs slide out, but hid them from the guy that operated the game. She leaned down into the wooden barrel and was able to pierce the apple with her canines. Using her normal teeth, she got a good bite out of it and was able to pick it up.

"Finally!" Elena exclaimed

"Hell yeah!" Allyson laughed as she high fived the brunette.

"Thank god," the booth operator huffed, tired of their insistent nagging and complaining

"Alright so what to next," Allyson asked

"Ally, Elena, I need to speak to you two right now," Damon said as he appeared next to both of them

"Um yeah, we're going to need to talk NOW," he emphasized the last word. The brunettes looked between each other, wondering what it is that he was so concerned of.

* * *

Matt was currently at the ring toss booth when someone sneaked up behind him. He turned around to see bubbly Caroline

"Hey," she said happily

"What are you doing here," he asked concerned

"They discharged me," she shrugged. "All better,"

"How do you feel though," he asked, her behavior at the hospital earlier worrying him

"I feel pretty good," she nodded

"Oh because earlier you were-"

"I'm all better," she assured him "All better," she gave him a peck on the lips

"Want to give it a shot," he asked handing her a ring to play

"Sure," she shrugged. She threw the ring, but due to her heightened strength, the impact of the ring was able to shatter a couple of bottles.

"Whoa, hey, nice shot killer," Matt laughed

"They must have already been broken," the blonde laughed awkwardly, trying to cover up an excuse. Matt pulled her into a hug, but she left his embrace when she smelt the delicious aroma of blood that was rolling off of him

"Oh god," she breathed out

"What's wrong," he asked worryingly

"I, uh, I gotta go," she quickly replied before walking off

"No Care wait," he tried stopping her, but she shrugged him off

"No just leave me alone," she snapped, leaving Matt standing there confused

* * *

"How did this even happen," Stefan shook his head as he, Allyson, Damon and Elena stood in Alaric's vacant classroom

"Well I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her," Damon shrugged from his spot on the teachers desk "A plus B equals…"

"But why?" Elena asked

"Because Katherine is manipulative nasty little slut,"

"And she said 'Game on', what does that even mean," Stefan shook his head as he paced around

"Means she's playing dirty and she wants us to know,"

"At least I got a 'sweet dreams'," Allyson muttered, remembering what Katherine said to her before she killed her

"What?" Everyone turned to her confused.

"Nothing," she shook her head, frustrated

"But why Caroline," Elena asked, concerned for her friend

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind. She probably doesn't even know what's happening to her," Stefan spoke

"Oh I think she does. All my compulsion from the past, started wearing off the second she transitioned,"

"We have to find her," Stefan said

"Yup and kill her," Damon sighed

"No," everyone including Allyson spoke

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability,"

"You're not going to kill Caroline, she's my friend," Elena defended the blonde

"Damon, absolutely not," Stefan shook his head

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire. Her mother's a vampire hunter. Come on you guys, we all know how this is going to play out. Let's just flip to the last page and,"

"Damon, what part of no do you not understand?" Allyson growled as she stood up from her seat

"What's in it for you? You don't even know the girl," Damon narrowed his eyes at her

"Look I don't care what happened in the past, but you are not going to touch a single hair on her. If you do, I swear to god-" she threatened

"You'll what?" he asked standing up and walking in front of the brunette, their bodies touching as his eyes bore into hers

"You go anywhere near her, and I will end you," she whispered harshly, venom dripping from her voice before storming out of the room.

Damon looked at the two teens that were watching him and narrowed his eyes at them. "You know I'm right,"

"We're not going to kill her," Stefan assured him before walking off along with Elena.

* * *

Caroline was walking around an empty lot, sobbing. The blood lust had gotten to her, and she felt out of control. Soon enough she smelt an amazing smell and turned to see where it came from.

Carter was seated on the back of a trailer, wiping away the blood away from where he had just got in a fight with Tyler. Caroline whimpered at the low self control she had left in her

He glanced up to see the sobbing blonde.

"Hey, is everything ok?" He asked

"I'm so sorry," Caroline sobbed, taking deep breaths

"What," He asked confused, but before he had time for an explanation, Caroline zipped over to him, sinking her fangs into his neck. He screamed out but no one listened. The blonde drained him completely

* * *

Damon was walking around the carnival looking for Caroline. He didn't know why Allyson wanted to save her so badly, but she had to understand that Caroline would never make it. He saw a stake like object lodged into the ground, holding up one of the booths. He smirked as he pulled it out of the ground and continued to look for the newly turned blonde

* * *

"You agree with Damon, don't you?" Elena asked Stefan as they made their way through the carnival looking for Caroline

Stefan growled and out of frustration punched a nearby wall, denting it a bit

"Stefan, hey," she caught up to him, pulling him close

"Damon's right. Not about what we should do but what's going to happen. Katherine already signed Caroline's death sentence,"

"We can't let it end that way," Elena said, before hesitating a bit, "Katherine's doing this to me, isn't she?"

"No, she doing this to me," he sighed.

* * *

Allyson was wandering through the carnival, hoping to find the blonde around here. She wasn't going to let anything happen to Caroline.  
Suddenly the aroma of blood ran through the air, making her stop in her tracks. It was strong and fresh, which made the brunette run towards the scent

* * *

Stefan and Elena were still walking around when the older teen came to a stop, creasing his eyebrows.  
"Stefan what's wrong?" Elena asked seeing his expression. "What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on?"  
"Blood. I smell blood," he whispered out

* * *

Caroline sat there near Carter's dead body, sobbing. Damon had heard the blonde's cries, so he walked up to her, taking in her appearance.

"He's dead," she cried as he stood in front of her. "I killed him. What's wrong with me," her body shook as her sobs became harder

"Hey, hey it's ok," he soothed her. "I'm going to help you,"

"You can?" She breathed out

"Mhm," he nodded

"What are you going to do," she asked quietly

"The only thing I can do. I'm going to kill you," he said sweetly as if he was talking to a 5 year old

"No," she cried as she jumped off the trailer, taking a few steps away from him. "Please don't. I don't want to die,"

"But you're already dead," he shook his head

"No I'm not! Don't say that. Please just help me. Please," she pleaded with him

"Okay, okay. I'll help you," he sighed as he brought her into a hug. The blonde sniffled into his embrace, and slowly he raised his hand, about to plunge the stake into her heart from her backside when it was slapped out of his hand.

"Stefan," Damon growled as his brother glared at him

Elena tried to comfort her friend but the blonde pushed her away

"Get away from me!" She screamed, thinking it was Katherine. "You killed me!"

"No Caroline that wasn't me. You know that, that was Katherine," the brunette tried to explain

"No then why? Why did she look like you? Why did she do this to me?" She cried

"Stefan we have to get her inside," Elena told him

"It's alright Caroline, come with me," Stefan soothed the blonde as he took her in his hold

"She'll die. It's only a matter of time," Damon growled

"Yeah well not tonight," Stefan assured him

"Yes it is," Damon zipped over to them, the stake like stick in his hand and right when he was about to plunge it into her heart, Allyson sped in front of the blonde. The stake was hovering right over her heart as he was pressed into her body, while her body was pressed into the shaking blonde. Everyone gasped at this and Damon could only grit his teeth as her chocolate orbs stared into his icy ones.

"Do it." She whispered, teeth clenched "Go on, do it. I dare you," her voice had a threatening edge, making Damon himself regret his actions. He looked between her, to his brother who was glaring at him before finally lowering down the stake.

"Fine," he growled. "But if anything happens, it's on you,"

"I can live with that," she nodded at him before turning to the blonde

"Stefan get her cleaned up," the teen nodded at her before he and Elena walked away, but not before Bonnie showed up. The witch's eyes widened at the blood smeared all over the blondes face

"Caroline," she whispered shocked. "No, you can't be, your not," she shook her head as she walked up to the blonde and touching her hand, gasping when she felt the death like feeling.

"Bonnie," the blonde whispered out as the witch took a few steps away from her

The teen then looked behind her gasping when she saw Carter's body, dead.

"Oh god," she cried

"Bonnie," the blonde whimpered

"Stefan get her cleaned up," Allyson instructed him, in which he nodded and he walked away, Elena along with him to help her

Bonnie let out a depressed breath, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't believe this is happening," she shook her head

"Oh don't pout about it. We've got a body to bury," Damon smirked as he walked towards them with a shovel

Allyson who was seated on the trailer rolled her eyes at him

"You calling the shots? No? Fine then," he shrugged when she didn't reply back to him.

Suddenly a groan left his lips and he felt down to the ground, groaning. Allyson looked between him, then to the witch who was glaring menacingly at him

"Bonnie what are you doing," Allyson asked as she jumped off her seat and ran over to her friend who was clutching his head in agony.

"I told you what would happen if anybody else got hurt,"

"He didn't do this though! Stop it," she cried as she held on to him closely

"Everything that happens is his fault," she growled. Suddenly a trial of water started to come towards them, and soon enough it burst into flames, the fires catching onto the fabric of his jeans.

"No, stop it! He didn't do this! STOP IT!" Allyson screamed as she stood up and attempted to speed over to the witch, but then she felt to the ground too, clutching her head in agony. Bonnie was glaring at her now, giving her an aneurysm while still continuing the flames that were burning the raven head vampire. Damon was screaming as the fire caught onto his jeans and he was frantically trying to pat it off

"STOP IT PLEASE! STOP!" The brunette screamed as she held onto her head, the screams of her friend echoing. "PLEASE STOP!" She begged, tears streaming down her face at the extreme pain.

* * *

Elena had just exited from the bathroom after cleaning up Caroline. She had told Stefan that she was going to check up on Bonnie, but when she rounded the corner she gasped at the sight. Allyson was screaming in pain on the ground and there was a trial of fire that was burning Damon. She quickly ran over to the witch, who was the one doing the spells and tackled her to the floor, making her stop.

"Bonnie what are you doing? How could you," she yelled at her

"How could you side with them?" The witch growled

"Bonnie what your doing is worse! This isn't us. This cant be us. Just go," Elena yelled at her and the witch quickly ran off. The brunette ran over to Allyson, who was on the ground taking deep breaths

"Are you ok," she asked

"I-I'm fine," she wearily said as she slowly stood up, looking over to Damon who was slowly healing from the burns.

"No, no you're not," Elena tried reasoning with her. "Here let me-"

"Elena honestly I'm fine," she shrugged her off, getting one last look at Damon, checking if he was ok before speeding off.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the halls of Mystic Falls high school, Elena was standing by her locker, retrieving her stuff. Stefan then showed up

"Hey," he smiled gently at her

"Is Caroline okay," she asked

"Yeah I took her home a while ago but I'll check in on her tomorrow."

"What about the guy she..."

"It's taken care of," he assured her

"Damon's right though," the teen breathed out. "It won't end well for her,"

"I'm going to prove him wrong. Besides Ally seemed like she really wanted to her help her today so there's nothing to worry about,"

"I just can't believe what this day has turned into." Elena sighed as she shook her head

"Not your normal day huh?" Stefan joked a bit

"No. I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch. I have a two century year old aunt. My boyfriend is a vampire. I have a doppelganger who's all bent on destroying all of us," her voice cracked a bit as her eyes welled up slightly

"I'm sorry," Stefan apologized

"No it's not your fault Stefan. It's no ones fault. It is what it is," she breathed out. Stefan softly touched her face, in which she took his hand in hers. "I'm fine. I'm fine," she assured herself more then him. "It just that... You know what, I'm fine. I'm going to call you tomorrow. Bye," she waved him off before closing her locker and walking away

* * *

Allyson took in a deep breath for knocking on the Forbes residence. Liz opened the door, surprised to see the brunette standing there

"Hi I know it's late. I'm Allyson, a friend of Caroline's and I just need to give her something real quick. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure. She's upstairs, second door on your right." Liz nodded

"Thanks," she smiled at her before slowly entering the house and making her way upstairs.

She knocked on the door that supposedly held Caroline's room, and she could hear feet shuffling as the door opened. The blonde widened her eyes at the unexpected guest.

"Hi. I know it's late and all, but I just wanted to check up on you after everything that happened." Caroline ushered her into the room, looking in the hallway for any sign of her mom before closing the door.

"I don't really know what to say. I mean everything seems so much more different." The blonde sighed as she sat down at her bed

"I know. When I was first turned, I had no idea what to do. Can't really say I enjoyed it," Allyson scrunched up her nose a bit

"How old are you,"

"168," she shrugged, "but I was turned when I was 22"

"Wow," Caroline breathed out. "I never really got to thank you though, for saving me from Damon back there,"

"Caroline I really want to help you through this. Katherine had no right to do what she did, but what's done is done. I went through the same thing you went through when you transitioned, but back then no one was there to help me after it was done. If you need any help with anything, come to me ok?"

"Thank you," Caroline teared up a bit, grateful that someone was going to spend all the hassle and time just to help her

"Alright," Allyson nodded at her before getting up. "Seems like someone is coming to see you," she pointed out as she looked at the window.

"It's probably Matt," Caroline smiled dreamily

"Well I'm going to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow, bye," she waved to the blonde who waved back and closed the door after her. She exited the house and looked up to the window, where a blonde haired boy had just snuck in. She shook her head, smiling a bit before walking off into the night

* * *

Damon had just stepped into the parlor, pouring himself a drink when he sensed a presence in the room.

"The hell are you doing here," he grumbled as he turned to Jeremy who was seated on a chair a few feet away from him

"I, uh, I wouldn't drink that," the teen pointed out. "I laced it with vervain,"

"And why would you do that," he asked, setting his glass down

"So I could stake you, with this," he replied sheepishly as he raised the poorly done stake, before tossing it to the ground

"You were going to kill me," he cocked an eyebrow at the teen

"You threatened to kill me first," he shrugged

"What made you wisen up?" Damon asked as he took a seat on the couch.

"My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They knew exactly what they stood for so I figured I should too. I should stand for something but killing you? What's that going to accomplish?" Jeremy sighed

"Look I don't do the big brother thing very well... That's Stefan's job... And Allyson is not going to want to bake right now so sorry I can't offer you milk and cookies," Damon shrugged

"Dick," Jeremy spat before getting up and walking away.

"Wait," he called after him, making the teen turn around to look at him.

"My father hated vampires too," he confessed

"He did?" Jeremy asked surprised

"For the same reasons your dad did. Except it was 1864. People knew how to whittle." Damon smirked as he twirled the badly made stake on his hands. "Did you make this?"

"Yeah," the teen lightly smiled. Both their heads turned to the front door when it creaked open, Allyson walking in. She glanced at Jeremy, surprised to see him here.

"Hi," she smiled lightly, closing the door behind her.

"Hey," the teen nodded at her.

Her eyes made their way over to Damon, who was watching her closely. She excused herself from both of them and went upstairs to her room. She sighed as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail, before going to her dresser and getting changed into her sleep clothes. She sat down on the foot of her bed, tuning in downstairs to check if everyone had left. After waiting a few more moments, she exited her room and made her way towards the kitchen, where she grabbed a blood bag. She closed the fridge door, and suddenly Damon appeared behind it. She ignored him as she made her way past him and sat at the stool by the kitchen counter.

"Okay I know you're mad at me and I'm sorr-" he started

"No your not," she snapped as she ripped into her blood bag

"Look you had to understand from where I'm com-"

"No I won't, because you refuse to see other people's point of views. When you're capable of seeing the light and actually think before you act, come talk to me. For now, leave me alone" she snapped before walking off, making Damon let out an aggravated sigh as he slammed his head down on the kitchen counter.

There was a possibility of a supernatural freak running around, a baby vampire that he was not allowed to kill, his best friend was mad at him, and his bourbon was spiked. Today was not Damon's day.

**A/N And here you go! Allyson is mad at Damon, for now. She really wants to help Caroline since she sort of relates to the blonde, you can say shes sees herself in her. You saw some Stefan/Ally bonding time here, and hopefully more to come. Next chap is the Duke roadtrip :) **

**Huge thanks to everyone that followed, reviewed and favorited! The outfit link for todays chap is on my profile, so please check it out! Also sorry for and grammar or spelling mistakes, i aint perfect :/**

**Please review!**


	9. Bad Moon Rising

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

The next morning at the boarding house, Allyson Elena and Stefan were seated on the couch, waiting for the history teacher to arrive

"This is gross," Allyson bleghed at the taste of her coffee, getting up from her seat.

"How much more sugar could you possibly put in it?" Elena shook her head

"A lot more," she wiggled her eyebrows before rounding the corner and heading towards the kitchen.

The front door was knocked, and Damon went to open it

"Thanks for coming Ric. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon greeted him as they walked into the parlor

"Elena mentioned you needed my help," the teacher said as he settled down on the couch

"We were hoping you could shed some light on the Lockwood's," Stefan explained as Allyson walked back into the room sipping on her mug. She sent a little wave to the teacher, who nodded back

"Why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric creased his eyebrows together

"We'll you wouldn't, but your dead not dead vampire wife might," Damon smirked

"Isobel's research from when you were at duke together." Elena explained

"You said that she spent years researching this town," Stefan went on

"That's not creepy at all," Allyson muttered.

"Isobel's research here in mystic falls rooted in folklore and legends but at the time I thought was fiction," the teacher shrugged

"Like that amazing vampire story," Damon smirked

"Aside from vampires, what else," Elena asked

"The lycanthrope," he shrugged

"The what?" Allyson asked confused

"You mean werewolves?" Elena said disbelievingly

"No way, that's impossible. Way too Lon Chaney."

"I knew it!" Allyson exclaimed reaching over for a high five from Stefan who chuckled

"I've been on this planet 160 some years. If werewolves exist where the hell are they?" Damon demanded, not believing what he was hearing.

"Hiding from you," Allyson smirked, to which Stefan snorted at but Damon ignored her.

"Why do you guys suspect the Lockwood's?" Alaric raised an eyebrow at them

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor on Founders day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler,"

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival workers." Stefan added "It suggest it's some sort of supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena looked at Alaric hopefully.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing." Alaric replied.

"So we can get access to it?" Damon looked at the teacher who hesitated a bit, "Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good."

"He's a team Edward fan," Allyson whispered to Elena, who giggled at this.

"Mason Lockwood could be a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney jr. Which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon told him.

"Who the hell are they?" Allyson scoffed, earning her some amused looks from everyone

"What," she shrugged.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked as he, Elena and Allyson were seated in Elena's room.

"You mean digging through my birth mothers life work? Not sure about that," Elena huffed as she got her bag ready

"Can't be worse then going to Duke with Damon," Allyson mumbled as she browsed around on her new phone from Elena's window seat. Stefan suggested that it was a good idea for her to have a way to contact them in case anything happened.

"You're still mad at him?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow at her

"Mhmm," she hummed

"You know you can't stay mad at him forever. The most you've gone is like 2 days," He noted

"That doesn't mean I can't be mad at him. Once he 'grows up'," she quoted with her fingers, "Then he can come speak to me. For now, he's on his own," she shrugged

"Whatever you say," he shrugged

"Besides, Alaric hates him also so we can bond over our mutual feelings," She grinned

"Wow she really hates him," Elena raised her eyebrows

"You know we could wait a few days. Until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you guys," Stefan reasoned

"It's alright that I'm going right? And be honest because if its not then we can stay here and take care of Caroline." Elena placed a comforting hand on Stefan's shoulder

"No listen. I want you to go ok? I do. You have questions about your lineage and about Katherine, and I'm not going to let the fact that I'm not going to keep you from getting your answers," He assured her

"You hate it though," Elena cocked an eyebrow at him

"I hate it, but I love you," Stefan smiled as he moved towards her

"And this is my cue to go," Allyson said awkwardly.

* * *

Allyson was standing on the porch, waiting for everyone to get ready.

"So why aren't you staying here to help Stefan with Blondie," a voice asked from behind her, making the brunette groan

"Because I don't do animals. Now leave me alone," she snapped as she leaned onto the porch's banister

"Come on, you can't still be mad at me," Damon sighed.

"Correction, yes I can. Now go find someone else to talk to. Oh wait sorry, no one likes you," she mocked him, in which he gritted his teeth

"Sooner or later, you'll come back to me," he replied smugly

"Keep it up, it just adds more time," she shrugged.

"Fine," he huffed as he walked away towards the car. Allyson watched him before entering back into the house and seeing Jenna and Alaric talking

"Hey you ready?" She asked the teacher

"Uh yeah. We're just waiting for Elena," he nodded

"Elena! You coming?" Jenna yelled out for the teen, before turning back to Alaric.

"Do what you need to do, ok," Jenna assured him before he walked out. Allyson could see that they had an attraction towards each other.

"Hey," Stefan nodded at Jenna as he came down the stairs, and Allyson joined him outside where Alaric and Damon were waiting by the car.

Elena came soon after.

"Sorry you can't come too Stef," Damon pouted as he leaned back on the car.

Allyson sent him a glare as she got into the backseat and Elena placed her bag by her

"Call me if you need anything," Stefan assured both girls

"Oh I'll take real good care of them." Damon nodded smugly

"Id rather be staked. We're good Stef," Allyson reassured him. The teen gave Elena a goodbye kiss before she got in and they were on their way

* * *

"I don't know how to make a day walking ring," Bonnie argued as she and Stefan sat at a booth in the Mystic Grill

"Emily made mine. She made Damon's too. Instructions are sure to be in the grimiore," he tried reasoning

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell," she shook her head

"You know how to drop vampires with a single look. I think that you can figure it out," Stefan scoffed

"Caroline killed someone, Stefan. I can't make it easier for her to do it again."

"No we're not making it easier for her. We're just giving her a chance to survive. Listen, everyday that she's cut off from her old life, from you, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity," Stefan reasoned with her again.

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?" She eyed him skeptically

"I don't. But if we don't do everything we can to help her, or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well stake her now," he sighed as he leaned back in his chair

"I don't know if I can trust her. Not with this,"

"Then trust me," he looked at her pleadingly

* * *

"How you doing back there," Damon asked as he turned in his seat to look at the older brunette, who was looking idly out of the window

"Good, but then you talked so…" she shrugged

"This whole pretending to hate me thing is getting silly," he smirked

"I don't hate you," she turned to look at him

"You don't?" he raised his eyebrows at her

"No, I just don't want to talk to you. Now leave me alone." She shook her head as she returned to gazing out the window.

"What's the difference?" he scoffed

"Why are you mad at him again?" Alaric asked curiously

"Because he's stupid," she shrugged

"I was thinking rationally-"Damon tried defending himself

"That's the problem! You weren't even thinking!"

"Well sorry for trying to-"

"Apology not accepted," she crossed her arms over her chest

"Would you let me fini-"

"No," she cut him off once again, a growl leaving his chest.

"Could you two keep it down a bit," Elena spoke up, as she put her book down

"Tell him," Allyson pointed at the raven head vampire

"Me?" he scoffed disbelievingly

"Yes you," she glared at him, in which he narrowed his eyes at her

"Both of you shut up." Alaric spoke. "It's like taking care if two kids," he muttered

Allyson huffed as she returned to watching out the window and Damon sat back down correctly in his seat. It was going to be a long ride

* * *

"So I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?" Caroline asked rudely as she inspected the blue stoned ring on her fingers

"If you don't want it…" Bonnie shrugged as she held onto the grimiore.

"No no, she wants it," Stefan spoke up from his seat, giving the blonde a look that said 'be nice'

"Now what," Caroline huffed

"Now's the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to despell it, so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone-"

"I'm not going to hurt anyone," she cut her off

"You're a vampire. That means the urge to kill is part of who you are and the minute you let it take over, I will stop you,"

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend," the blonde looked pleadingly into the witch's eyes

"I can't ignore what happened ok. You want to be friends, your going to have to prove the Caroline I knew isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed," She ordered her. Caroline looked at her hesitantly before placing it down.

"Do you really think that I meant to kill the guy at the carnival?" the blonde scoffed

"He's still dead. Now do you want me to cast the spell or not?" She bit her lip, avoiding her gaze. Bonnie opened the curtains a bit, so the sun could shine on the ring. Caroline flinched away from the rays. The witch walked over to the bed, muttering a few words under her breath. After a while, she opened her eyes. "All done," she shrugged, picking up the ring and handing it to the blonde

"That's it?" Caroline shook her head as she inspected the ring that she slid onto her finger. "I mean nothing witchy happened. No flickering lights, no gust of wind? Have you even done this before?" She looked at her disbelievingly

"Caroline" Stefan spoke up, trying to shut her up.

The witch walked over to the curtain, pulling them apart so the rays could hit the entire room.

Caroline squealed and hid herself, but relaxed when she didn't feel any burning.

"It worked," Bonnie nodded her head

"What if it hadn't Bonnie!" Caroline asked disbelievingly

"She's all yours," the witch told Stefan before walking out.

* * *

At Duke University, the car finally came to a halt and the four climbed out and walked towards a large building

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore," Alaric explained as they walked into a large office. Allyson nodded at this, not really getting a word he was saying

"Do you even know what he said," Damon whispered into her ear, making her jump a little.

"Yes, now go away," she shooed him

"Then please explain," he smirked

"She… uhh, worked here? I don't know. Leave me alone," she snapped as they all stopped in front a young woman rummaging through a drawer

"Excuse me. Hi I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier,"

"Oh yes," she walked up to him and shook his hand. "Of course I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore," she introduced herself as her eyes wandered over to Elena and Damon, giving them a strange look. "Uh let me just grab Isobel's keys,"

"These are my friends, Elena, Damon and Allyson," he gestured to the group, in which Allyson gave her a brief smile and Damon waved his fingers at her. "I hope this isn't too much of an imposition,"

"Oh please," she shook her head. "Isobel's office is right through there," she gestured towards the locked door as she rummaged through a drawer to grab the keys. "Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. I have to ask, um has there been any news?" she asked awkwardly on the woman's disappearance

"No, I'm afraid not," he lied

"Right this way," she shrugged as she unlocked the door and everyone went inside the dark office like room

"I'll grab the light. Feel free to look around," she nodded at them before walking out. Elena walked towards a bookshelf, inspecting it. Allyson walked around, inspecting some stuff when Damon spoke up.

"Where did she go?" he asked suspiciously.

Suddenly Vanessa came back into the room with a crossbow in hand, shooting an arrow at Elena. Allyson saw this and quickly sped in front of the teen, closing her eyes tightly as she waited for the blow. Suddenly she felt a gust of wind and a groan, opening her eyes to see Damon staring down at her, a pained expression on his face. Alaric ran over to Vanessa, pinning her to the wall.

"Oh my gosh," Elena breathed out as she saw the arrow lodged into his back

* * *

Damon braced himself on a table waiting for someone to pull the arrow out of his back

"Come on you guys, pull it out," He growled. Elena looked at Allyson, shaking her head. There was no way she was going to pull that out. "I can't reach it Ally; just pull the damn thing out. It hurts," Allyson sighed as she wrapped her hands around the arrow, but then she backed away

"Elena you do it,"

"I'm not doing it," the teen protested

"But I.." she motioned to the arrow

"Stop complaining and just pull it out," he growled once again, not taking the pain

"Fine." Allyson huffed as she wrapped her hands around the arrow, moving it a bit.

"Just pull the damn thing out!"

"Okay! Sheesh." And in one swift movement she pulled it out, in which he shuddered

"Oooh that bitch is dead," he muttered as he made his way out.

"Um you're not going to kill her," Allyson stopped him in his tracks

"Watch me," he smirked as he made his way past her but she stopped him again

"You touch her and I swear to god I will never speak to you again,"

"What makes you think that has any power over me. Your really overestimating me when it comes to the whole 'you touch her and I swear to god' thing," he mocked her. "It's getting really old."

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot I was talking to a physoctic guy who snaps and thinks impulsively and seems to end all his worries and problems with a snap of the neck. Go ahead," she motioned him out the door. "Kill her," she shrugged

"You're trying to manipulate me," he grinned as he got closer to her

"If by manipulate you mean tell the truth, then ok. Just to let you know, what you're doing right now, is making me dislike you even more so get it over with,"

He narrowed his eyes at her in which she smiled smugly at him

"Alright then, let's go," she made his way past him towards the door.

* * *

"Please! Ok I freaked!" Vanessa defended herself as Alaric pushed her onto a chair. "You would do the same thing. It's not possible. Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore and Allyson Gilbert died in 1864. I-I read Isobel's research."

"Well you should know how possible this is," Alaric glared at her

Allyson, Elena and Damon came through the door and walked up to her

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and descendant of Katherine Pierce. This is Allyson Gilbert, my… aunt," Ally gave her a fake smile, "and this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot,"

"Id be extra nice to me right now," Damon warned with a little smile

"Look we need your help. We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls," The teen begged. Vanessa eyed all of them skeptically.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan were now out trudging through the woods, hunting.

"So what do I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asked

"Chase it, catch it, feed on it," Stefan replied as they continued walking

"Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step to becoming a serial killer?" The blonde smirked as she stepped over a fallen tree

"Well you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire," He joked before getting serious. "Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me."

"No I am," she shrugged

Stefan crossed his hands over his chest and gave her a look

"Look I swear that I am, ok? It's just…. I haven't been in the sun in days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there and he finally told me that he loved me but I've been blowing him off and you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out!" She explained quickly and angrily

Stefan bit his lip, letting a small chuckle escape

"And now your laughing at me," she sighed aggravated

"No no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that…"

"What?" she asked impatiently

"When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified," he shrugged

"What do you mean," she asked confused

"I mean… as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as I became a vampire all that got…. Magnified," he explained

"So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak on crack?" she raised an eyebrow at him

"Well I wasn't going to say it like that but, hey listen. Let's hunt ok? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole."

"Really," her eyes lit up

"Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing."

"Okay," she jumped up and down eagerly.

* * *

"This box checks Katherine's arrival in April of 1864," Vanessa explained as she brought a box towards Elena. Allyson left the book of shelves she was standing at and stood by the teen.

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked

"All that I'm aware of," Vanessa shrugged

"Here," the teen handed her some vervain. "Take this"

Allyson scooted away, not wanting any to touch her

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asked

Allyson was about to respond but Damon who was across the room spoke up first. "Nope not at all"

"Can he hear us?" she asked in a quiet tone

"No that would be creepy," He whispered loudly

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa was getting more excited

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask," he smirked as he turned towards them

Both girls rolled their eyes at this. "That he can't do," Elena shook her head

"But he can be a first rate jackass," Allyson grinned, earning her a glare from Damon.

* * *

Allyson huffed as she placed the worn out papers back in the box. They had been looking all day but have yet to find any information worth it.

"This is ridiculous," she sighed

"Tell me about it," Elena shook her head as she read through a book

"Any luck?" Damon asked as he stood by both girls.

"There's nothing here about Katherine that we don't already know," The teen sighed as she closed the book and returned it into the box

"Ah you know it's a bummer that were not all friends because I could tell you what I know," He shrugged, a smirk on his face

"Who's manipulating who now?" Allyson raised an eyebrow

"Hey guys, check this out," Alaric called out as he handed a book to Vanessa

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to other legends" Vanessa pointed out as she showed the group some drawings from the book. "But this one translates into the curse of the sun and moon,"

"Its native American," Alaric nodded

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse in Virginia. The short story is that 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the country side and made farming and hinting impossible. Until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants to the moon. As a result vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon," Vanessa explained. Allyson looked down to her bracelet, fiddling with the charms. "When the full moon crests in the sky, who ever is unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf," she explained

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked

"If it were a choice it wouldn't be called a curse," Vanessa replied

"Stupid," Ally muttered, in which Elena smirked at and he gave her a non amused look

"Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwire them to hunt their pray of choice: vampires," she continued

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it," Damon scoffed

"You didn't even know they existed," Allyson shook her head at him

"There aren't that many werewolves left alive though. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction," Vanessa added

"Why would they do that?" Elena creased her eyebrows together

"To protect themselves. Legend has it, a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires," Damon and Allyson both looked at each other, their eyes widening a bit.

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls, the sun had set and the moon shone brightly. Matt was by his truck, getting himself a drink. He and Caroline had a fight earlier.

Stefan saw that the blonde was sulking around so he told her to go talk to her boyfriend while he talked to Elena on his phone

"Hey," he greeted her

"_Hey. Listen we learned some stuff here and I know it sounds crazy but I need to let you know_," she explained over the line

"What's up?"

"_I don't know what it means or even if we should believe it, but it's a full moon Stefan. And after what you saw Mason Lockwood do…_" she warned him

"Ill be careful," he assured her

"_It's not just that_," she sighed

"What is it?"

"_According to legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire_,"

Stefan's eyes widened at this, immediately darting over to the car where Matt and Caroline were just standing at. They were gone now. He looked around, hoping to see the blonde.

"Listen I uh, I got to go. Ill call you when you get home ok?"

"_Ok_,"

Stefan quickly hung up and ringed Caroline's number, when he then heard a phone ringing. He walked over to the truck and saw that she had forgot her phone. He quickly ran off, looking for her

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods, Mason was running around, chains in his hands as he hurryingly reached his car, attempting to chain himself up. He yelled out in pain when he felt his insides start to tear, he didn't have much time left till he would turn. He scrambled to his car as he clutched his pained body, shutting the door behind him. His screams and yells echoed through the forest, until a loud growl was let out.

* * *

Elena kept rummaging through the papers until she settled on a picture of Katherine from back then

"Have you done any research on doppelgangers?" she asked Vanessa curiously. Allyson looked up from her spot and came to sit on the table where they were sitting at

"Well the word means a lot of different things to different cultures but typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of oneself,"

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?"

"That's all she had on Katherine," she pointed to the box in front of her. Elena looked behind her to see Damon watching her closely before quickly looking away. She rolled her eyes at him

"But I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like. Trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly up lifting."

"That's just some more things we already know," Allyson sighed

"I just want to know why we look alike," The teen shook her head

"Head scratcher isn't it?" Damon smirked from behind them

"Do you know something or you just being your snarky self?" Allyson scoffed

"If I did know anything, there's no way I'm going to tell you with that attitude,"

"Coming from you? The master of snarkiness himself?" she cocked an eyebrow at him

"Damon if you know something, just talk," Elena snapped, her patience growing thin  
When they saw he wasn't going to say anything, they both left

* * *

Stefan slowly walked up to Mason's car. There were chains scattered around on the ground, and marks in the dirt. He saw something shift in the window, so he came closer, inspecting it. Suddenly, two yellow eyes flashed from inside and a loud growl roared. Before he had time to react, the beast jumped out, tackling Stefan to the ground before speeding off. Stefan quickly picked himself up, speeding off towards the other direction. He had to find Caroline before it got to her.

* * *

Elena sighed as she walked up to the car, aggravated that today was a total bust. They had done all that digging for nothing. She pulled on the door handle, but huffed when she found that it was locked

"Here," A voice spoke up from behind her, turning to see Damon. "Allow me," he clicked the button to unlock it and opened the door. Right when she was about to go in, he stopped her.

"Can we just go?" she sighed

"You didn't dig deep enough," he said as he handed her a very old book with 'Petrova' printed on it.

"Petrova? I saw this on the shelf."

"Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova to be exact."

"How did you know that?" she asked surprised

"Back then I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself," He nodded at her, but stopped her once again when she attempted to get in the car. "I know that Allysons mad at me and she has her own reasons, but can you talk to her? I know that you two are close and maybe she'll be willing to hear the words come from you. Over the years I never really cared what people thought of me, but what she thinks is very important to me. So in exchange for this book, can you get her to forgive me?" He gave her a sad smile, waiting for the answer

"Thanks for the book, Damon" She nodded at him before getting in the car.

* * *

Alaric and Vanessa were standing outside of the building, while Damon and Elena waited in the car and Allyson excused herself to the bathroom

"I trust you're not going to say anything about this to anyone," Alaric cocked an eyebrow at her

"Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? He gave me the 411 but if you need anything, you can call," she shrugged with a light smile

"Hopefully I don't have to,"

"But if you do…" she gave him a smile

"Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really, it'll take over and will keep you from being able to live your life," he shook his head

"Isobel's disappearance… is it related to her research?" she asked hesitantly

"Isobel became her research. She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish," he let out a sigh

"I guess that would put a strain on a marriage," she stated awkwardly

"Anyways, I was wondering what it would be like if I came back here. Its ok, it's really ok. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, its time to move beyond this," He told her

"Hey," Allyson nodded at the two as she walked out of the building

"We're just about to go, you ready," he asked

"Yeah, I'm good," she nodded at him, before turning to Vanessa. "It was a pleasure meeting you," she shook her hand

"Pleasures all mine. Hopefully I'll see you two in the future," she waved goodbye before the two walked off to the car

"Since you're a vampire, aren't you not supposed to go to the bathroom?" Alaric asked curiously

"Ric, I've been sitting in a stuffed up room all day. I'm pretty sure a woman needs to freshen up a bit," she shook her head

"Just curious," he shrugged as they climbed into the car

Allyson saw that Elena had a book hugged to her chest. "What's that?" she motioned to the book as she got comfortable in her seat

"Nothing," the teen shook her head, catching Damon's look in the front view mirror

"Ok," she shrugged as the car started and they were on their way home.

* * *

"This looks like the spot," Matt grinned as he and Caroline went further in the woods.

"For what?" she tilted her head a bit before diving in for a passionate kiss. There was a low growl that snapped matt out of reality.

"You hear that?" he looked around. Caroline shrugged at this, too transfixed on the blood running through his veins. She kissed him again this time moving him back onto a tree

"Ah damn," he hissed

"What happened?" she asked

"I'm a klutz." He shrugged as he showed her his bleeding wrist that got hurt from the tree. Caroline's eyes bugged at the wound. "What's the matter?" he asked when seeing her frozen expression. Slowly she leaned down, licking off some off the blood

"What? What are you doing? Caroline?" He asked scared when suddenly she bit into his hand

She let go of his hand, her face vamping out

"Caroline! Your face!" he gasped. She then bit into his neck drinking his blood. Stefan quickly arrived pulling her off of him.

"Caroline! Stop, stop!" He ordered her as he held onto her closely. It took her a while before she snapped out of it and her eyes fixed on Matt who was lying on the ground with blood all over his neck

"Oh my god, no" she breathed out as she made her way to him but Stefan stopped her

"No no stop. We need to get out of these woods. Now. We need to leave." Suddenly a growl came from around them

"What was that?" she asked terrified

"Matt stay down. Don't move," he instructed him.

"You and me, we're going to run. Okay. It's going to follow us and we need to lead it away from Matt so we need to run as fast as we can. Do you understand me? Go go!" and with that they both zipped off, the growls of the beast following them

After a few more moments of running she stopped him

"What is it!" she asked scared

"It's a werewolf. It'll try to kill us and it can,"

"Hey!" both of their heads snapped to Tyler who just walked out of the Lockwood cellar. "What are you two doing?"

"What are you doing?" Stefan narrowed his eyes at him but then Caroline let out a scream. The wolf was hovering over her, its teeth bared

Stefan quickly tackled the wolf off of it, and it got back on its feet ready to attack him

"NO!" Tyler shouted at it, the wolf's head snapping towards him. It growled towards him for a few moments before speeding off, leaving them all scared and confused.

* * *

"Road trips work well for us, don't they?" Damon smirked as he and Allyson escorted Elena home.

"I'm pretty sure they do, especially since the last one you almost got burned to death," The teen cocked an eyebrow at him as they walked up the porch steps

"Why am I not surprised?" Allyson grinned

"Well I'll see you two tomorrow. Goodnight," Elena waved them off before entering the house.

"Bye" Allyson waved back before turning around and walking down the steps but a hand caught her, making her stop. She turned to look at Damon

"Look I know you're mad at me and this trip didn't really chip off a lot from your wall of hate from me but I just want to know something,"

"What?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why is it that you wanted to save her so badly?" He asked, meaning back to the Caroline incident

"Because that girl was innocent. She didn't ask to be turned. Katherine did it just to mess with you guys. Want to know why I was turned? Katherine turned me just because I was friends with you. She thought that it would be fun to see me suffer. And now with Caroline? That's exactly what she's doing again. I never asked for this, and neither did the girl." She explained

"So you're saying it's my fault that you and she were turned?" He scoffed

"No. I'm mad because you wouldn't give her the chance to live. To prove to herself that she can get through this. You know who I saw in you when you wanted to stake her yesterday? My father. My father was willing to kill me, rather then have me live as a vampire. You were going to do the same thing also. Who are you to decide who lives and who dies?"

Damon stayed silent at this

"Exactly. It's not your call to make." She said finally before walking off

* * *

The next morning Caroline was sleeping soundly when she stirred in her sleep. She rolled over to the other side of the bed when she saw a figure hovering over her.

"Elena?" she gasped sitting up

"Nope, guess again," the brunette smirked

"Katherine," Realization dawned over the blonde. Katherine sat down on the edge of her bed, making the blonde flinch away

"Don't be scared. We're going to have so much fun together." A smirk came over her features

**A/N: Thats it for now. I didnt really like this episode, and I had it planned out numerous ways, but this was the final product. SOrry for the late update, but this week has been really hectic. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and a review would be nice. Big thank you to grapejuice101 for her help and also a thank you to everyone that followed, reviewed, and favorited. Until next time :)**

**Check out Allysons outfits, the link is on my profile :)**


	10. Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries!**

Stefan and Katherine were dancing closely in the middle of a large ballroom. It was the very first Founder's Ball and Katherine had chosen Stefan to escort her there.

"Look who found his dancing shoes," Katherine grinned as she and the younger Salvatore danced. Stefan leaned in for a kiss but she teasingly stepped away, placing a finger on his lips. "No touching , those are the rules," she grinned as they returned back to their dancing

"I thought you didn't believe in rules?" Stefan narrowed his eyes at her teasingly, before noticing his brother on the other side of the room, looking a bit down

"I see that my brother is still upset that you chose me to escort you," He noted

"Well Damon needs to concede that his brother is the better dancer. But it looks like he found someone to occupy his time," she smirked as he looked over his shoulder to see Allyson in modern clothing, standing intimately close to him as they smiled dreamily at each other

"Allyson?" Stefan breathed out as he moved towards her, but Katherine stopped him

"Stefan don't," she warned him but he shrugged her off, following the two who had walked away, hand in hand. They entered a room, closing the door shut after them. Stefan entered and suddenly there was a bright light, until he walked through the other side, finding himself in modern day clothing and at the Mystic Grill. He looked around and spotted Allyson standing by the pool table, smiling at him.

"It's your turn," she giggled as she held the pool cue out to him. As Stefan walked up to her, Damon walked in front of him, two drinks in hand

"Be prepared to lose," he sang as he handed her a drink, in which she accepted and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Stefan stood there, not knowing what to say or do. He knew that the two were close since birth, but for them to have romantic feelings towards each other? His brother would only cause pain to her in the end, and he didn't want her to get hurt

"Don't mind them Stefan," a velvet like voice spoke from behind him. He turned to see Katherine, still in her large dress from the ball.

"But," he sighed as he looked back at the two, who Damon bent Allyson over the table so she could line the shot. She giggled at his touch.

"They're happy. Let's be like they are too. You loved me once, and you can love me again," she breathed out on his lips. He hesitated a bit, looking back at Damon and Allyson, before kissing the brunette softly. Suddenly they were back in 1864.

"I love you Stefan," Katherine whispered softly. "We will be together again, I promise," she said finally before kissing him softly

* * *

Stefan jolted up from his dream, breathing out as he realized it was only a dream.

"Hey, are you ok?" Elena, who was snuggled tightly into his chest, asked

"Yeah. Yes a bad dream," He sighed as he softly ran his hands through her soft hair. "Go back to sleep," The brunette nodded and snuggled closely more into him. It took Stefan a while before he realized that Elena never visited him last night. He quickly moved away from her body, standing on the other side of the room

"Katherine," he growled

"You have to admit, I am getting better at this," Katherine smirked as she sat up from her spot. "It was easy to get inside your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?" She teased as she went to get up from the bed. Stefan sped over to her but using her strength she tossed him across the room. "Are we really going to do this again? We both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time," She sighed as she walked up to his desk, examining his stuff.

"What do you want," he asked annoyingly as he picked himself up from the floor.

"I wanted to see you. I missed you Stefan. Indulge me for a little while, please," she teased

"Why are you back in town," he shook his head

"Three reason," she held up three fingers. "You, you…. And you," she smirked

"See I can't quite get that down," He cleared his throat a bit. "It gets stuck in my throat," he gave her a fake smile

"Well it's the truth. Deep down in that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too," she ran a finger seductively down his chest

* * *

Elena and Allyson sat at a table at the Mystic Grill, browsing through the Petrova book. There was a slight shift of air, making both girls jump in their seats to see Damon seated across them, staring at them headily,

"What do you want Damon," Elena asked

"Just waiting for my debt. Hello Ally," he smirked at the brunette who gave him a little nod as she took a sip from her drink

"Yeah well I reconsider," Elena clicked her pen and stuffed the book back into her bag

"What do you mean reconsider?" his facial features hardened

"It means that you're going to need to fix your own problems. It's none of my business to get in the middle of your situation," she said standing up

"Am I missing something here," Allyson cocked an eyebrow at the teen as she got up too.

"No," they both said at the same time. She glanced between the two

"So you're just going to back out," he narrowed his eyes at Elena

"It's not my war to fight," she shrugged as she adjusted the strap on her bag

"Fine then. I'll just see you at Jenna's barbeque later," he shrugged

"How did you know about Jenna's barbeque," Elena asked

"It was my idea," he scoffed

"And why," Allyson raised an eyebrow

"Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to know the guy," he smirked at her

"Your still caught up in this werewolf business?" Allyson scoffed

"If I didn't then who would? Anyways I told Ric to tell Jenna-"

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there?" Elena cut him off. "She's not exactly a fan of yours,"

A blonde girl came up to the group and handed him a white box

"Perfect, thank you," he smiled to the girl before standing up and taking his box with him. "That's why this peach cobbler will get her to like me. That and a few good words from Ally here,"

"Yeah, not happening," she sang

"What are you up to?" Elena narrowed her eyes at him

"I'm going to put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove that he's a werewolf," he whispered to the two

"Is that smart?" Ally asked. "What if it backfires?"

"Careful Ally, you might actually make me think that you care about my well-being," he smirked before leaving

* * *

Katherine was sitting idly on a chair, her feet prepped on the coffee table and browsing through Stefan's diary

"You shouldn't read someone's journal,"

"I know," she sighed. "But it was too tempting. All your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk to read," Katherine pouted when Stefan snatched the book from her grasp, replacing it with a glass of blood

"Damon's private stock," he added as he took a seat at the couch opposite her

"That's right. You don't do humans. I read that," she nodded taking a sip. "I also read about your recent werewolf sighting. That must have come as a surprise,"

"What do you know about werewolves?" Stefan narrowed his eyes at her

"I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon," she shrugged as she got up from her seat

"And how do you know this?"

"Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?" She raised her eyebrows at him

"The founding families?" He shrugged, not knowing where this was taking him

"Spearheaded by?"

"The Lockwood's," he nodded in realization

"You remember the founders ball right? The one you were dreaming about?" She smirked

"I was your escort."

"That was before you and Damon knew about my little secret. From the moment I met George, I knew he would be a problem."

"So you're saying all the Lockwoods are werewolves?" Stefan asked

"The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that their all wolves," she corrected him

"How many werewolves are out there? Is it just limited to the Lockwood's?" He questioned

"No. There are others, not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies," she scrunched her nose a bit before placing her glass down. "It's my turn to ask the questions," she giggled slightly as she grabbed one of his journals, pulling something out. "Why did you keep this picture," she asked curiously as she wagged the photo of her from 1864 in his face. "Why not burn it? Tear it up? You wanna know why I came back? Well I have a better question. Why did you? For Elena? No... You came back to fall in love with me all over again." She smirked when she saw the hesitation on his face.

Stefan zipped over to her, their chests almost touching as they stared into each other's eyes.

"What is it about you, that makes me still care?" Stefan breathed out as their bodies got closer. Katherine leaned into him for a kiss, but before he could return it, he stabbed a vervain dart into her back, making her sputter a bit before blacking out.

* * *

"You should let me try. Just once," Allyson begged as she and Alaric stood in the back porch, grilling the steaks.

"And let the house catch on fire? I don't think so," Alaric chuckled as he flipped the steak on the gas grill so the other side would cook

"Come on Ric. This is like my first barbecue in like, forever," she explained with a wave of the hands. "At least let me help," she pouted

"Here flip these ones," he sighed as he handed her the tongs.

"Yay," she said excitedly as she took them from him and flipped the remaining steaks.

"So Damon said that you arranged this barbecue," Allyson spoke up after a few moments of silence

"Yeah you probably know why, with the werewolf business going on," he replied

"Let's just hope Damon doesn't screw this up," she muttered

"Yeah how are you two even friends? You're both so... Different," Ric asked

"We knew each other since we were like, toddlers. He's the only sustainable thing I have. Even though he might be psychotic and stubborn, that's what makes Damon... Damon," she shrugged.

"Yet your fighting with him," he cocked an eyebrow at her as he turned the grill off.

"It's natural. Best friends fight, they exchange a few harsh words, but in the end they always make up and forgive," she explained as she placed the steaks on a plate. "Besides, I could never go too long without him. Those witty remarks and foolishness of his are just who he is. I realize that I may have went too far with him the other day but he needs to realize that there are other ways to accomplish things, not just his way, "she shook her head. "Now come on, these steaks are getting cold," she motioned to the plate.

"Yeah sure, just surprised by your wise words," he chuckled as he opened the back porch door leading them inside.

"What are you implying?" She narrowed her eyes at him playfully

"Nothing," he put his hands up innocently as they walked into the kitchen to see Mason and Jenna by the kitchen island. "Ooo the expensive stuff. I like you already," Ric grinned as he eyed the bottle in Masons hands.

"Just happy to be invited. Hey ally," Mason greeted the brunette

"Mason," she grinned as she placed the plate on the counter before walking up to him and giving him a hug

"I see you've met Mason," Jenna nodded

"Small town," Ally shrugged.

"Well I'm glad we're all here today, thanks to Ric," Jenna smiled as she poured drinks

"Really?" Masons eyebrows shot up

"Yeah I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt," He lied smoothly

"Oh I've got dirt," Mason chuckled

"I've got no secrets. Only dirty shame" Jenna smirked as she handed a shot glass to Allyson

"Well then to dirty shame," Allyson grinned as they clinked their glasses together and downed them all

"Hey," the four turned around to see Damon walk in with a white box in his hand

"Damon," Jenna narrowed her eyes at him

"We're just doing shots. Let me get you a shot glass," Ric spoke

"Here, use mine," Jenna downed her shot and handed it to him before walking out. Allyson bit her lip, giggling a bit. Ric gave Damon a look before walking out too.

"She doesn't like me very much," Damon explained as he handed his glass to Mason.

"No kidding," Allyson scoffed

"We haven't met. Mason Lockwood,"

"Oh sure hey. Damon Salvatore," he shook his hand

"I know. Heard great things about you," He nodded

"From who did you hear that from," Allyson teased

"Yeah because I'm a dick," Damon grinned

"Amen to that,"

"You two know each other," Mason asked curiously

"Unfortunately," she muttered

"We go way back," Damon nodded

"So you two dated?" he cocked an eyebrow at them. Allyson choked on air at this

"Yup," Damon smiled smugly

"No," Allyson glared at him. "No we've never dated," she snapped

"Sorry. Shouldn't have brought it up," Mason chuckled as he poured himself a drink

Damon grinned at the brunette who gave him a deadly glare before walking off.

* * *

"Hey umm, just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbeque? Call me when you can," Elena sighed as she clicked off her phone after leaving several voice messages for Stefan. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Caroline with a bowl in her hands.

"Is that Stefan?" the blonde asked as she sat on the porch chair.

"He hasn't called me back. I'm starting to decide if I should be worried," she shrugged

"I'm sure he's fine," Caroline waved her off as she popped some chips into her mouth. "God I cannot stop eating. Stefan said it's a great way to supplement the cravings. Well its horrible, fighting the urge for blood of every minute of every day," she shook her head as she ate some more.

"I know Stefan really hates that part of himself," Elena nodded

"Well he hates that you're a constant temptation," The blonde shrugged. Elena tilted her head a bit, not believing what she just heard

"He said that?"

"Mhm the desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt," Caroline explained. Elena was left speechless at this

"Hey! Foods ready, come get it," Alaric reminded both teens.

"Finally, I'm starving," Caroline smiled as she followed him into the house. Elena sat there, not knowing what to think.

* * *

Stefan and Katherine sat in the cell in the boarding house basement. She was tied to a chair with steel cuffs and he sat in front of her, asking her questions about werewolves and the Lockwood's.

"You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it," He informed her when she wouldn't answer him

"I've been doing all the talking; now it's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?" She raised an eyebrow at him

"Actually I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself," he replied

"Does she know that you love me," she smirked

"I don't," he shook his head

"That's where you're wrong, Stefan. Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in. Go ahead, torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine," She confessed. Stefan was left speechless at this.

* * *

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna yelled, making Allyson hold her ear a bit since she was sitting right next to her

"Sheesh Jenna," she chuckled. They were all seated in the living room, playing Pictionary and Damon was drawing what was a wolf with a tutu on.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline guessed

"No," Damon shook his head as he motioned to the drawing

"Hound? Hound dog? Ain't nothing but a hound dog?" Jenna giggled from her seat as she was slightly drunk

"Dancing with wolves," Mason sighed from his seat; making everyone turn to him

"Mason wins…. Again," Damon sighed

"How is that a wolf!" Jenna excalmied

* * *

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy," Damon smirked as he entered the kitchen to see Elena getting the dessert ready

"Could you please stop plying her with alcohol?"

"Why, I want her to like me. Speaking of which I should get Ally drunk too. That'll get me in her good books"

"Your unbelievable," the teen shook her head. "So how's operation Lockwood?"

"He's my new bff," Damon shrugged as he leaned onto the counter

"There you are," Jenna burst into the room. "Isn't this fun?"

"Yes thank you so much for inviting me-" Damon started

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna cut him off

"I know what you must think about me-"

"NO you don't. You have never dated you. I have dated many you's."

"Well…. I'm a work in progress," he shrugged, looking over her shoulder to see a box of silver utensils.

"Oooo these are fancy," he eyed them

"Thanks. My mother's silver set," she nodded

Elena looked up from her spot to see Damon twirling a silver knife in his hands, a mischievous smirk on his face.

* * *

"Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming," Katherine smirked

"It wasn't real. I remember you compelling me," Stefan denied as he leaned back on the door

"Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me; I had to take away your fear," she defended herself

"Well whatever feelings I had back then all turned to hate," he shook his head

"Love, hate, such a dine line. I can wait. Anyways, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal," Katherine explained

"What kind of deal," Stefan asked

"A deal to rid the town of vampires."

"You know they were going to burn the vampires in the church?" Stefan asked disbelievingly

"I practically lit the match, "she shrugged

"They were your friends, they were your family and you sold them out,"

"Without blinking," she said emotionless. "Though I wouldn't consider Allyson a friend,"

* * *

"Mason why don't you start us off?" Damon offered as he set the pie on the table, the sharp silver knife in the middle of it as he took a seat across Ally and Mason.

"Sure," he laughed nervously as he dug his fingers into the pie grabbing a piece for him and setting it on his plate. He looked up to the shocked faces of everyone and laughed. "I apologize, I'm an animal," he shrugged as he sucked on his finger.

Damon gritted his teeth and Allyson had to stifle her laughter at his expression as she cut herself a piece of the dessert

"So mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked curiously

"Nah, she was always lost in Logan Fell land," he shrugged

"My first mistake," Jenna shook her head as she handed Alaric a mug and Allyson a beer. "Mason was a catch. He had all the girls lining up,"

"Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf," Damon smirked

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were," mason shot back, which made Ally choke on her beer.

"Easy there," Mason laughed as he patted her back, taking her a moment to get her breathing normal.

"Haha sorry," she chuckled nervously, glancing towards Damon who was gritting his teeth.

"How about a toast? To new friends?" Mason held his beer up

"Cheers," everyone toasted as they clinched their bottles together

* * *

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?" Elena asked as she and Caroline were packing away the Pictionary game.

"You want to leave?" Caroline looked up at her.

"It's just he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling," she explained

"I don't think that's a good idea Elena," the blonde shook her head

"Why? Damon and Ally got it under control," she shrugged

"Trust me; there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend." Caroline tried to get her to back out

"I'm not being clingy. I'm just concerned. You understand, right?" She raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well how about I drive you," she offered

"Yeah ok. That'll be great," Elena smiled at her friend as they made their way outside.

Both girls walked out to Caroline's car. The blonde purposely dropped her keys, crouching down to pick them up but also pulling off the tab on the tire so it could deflate.

* * *

"What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom?" Stefan asked curiously

"Something he wanted desperately," she sighed

"So you sent 26 vampires to their death just to fake your own. You were running from someone, weren't you? Who was it?" He questioned

"Everyone has a past Stefan. Mine needed to stay far far away but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me the round up was imminent, I was able to finish a few tasks before seeing you one last time. Sadly your father used your love for me by poisoning your blood. Then Damon being Damon, nearly ruined everything." She explained.

"We came for you, we tried to save you!" Stefan growled

I didn't want to be saved! Maybe if you had looked farther into the carriage you would have seen that your friend was tied up along with me too," she shrugged, recalling how Allyson was also in the same carriage as she was

"So we all died for nothing? For nothing!" Stefan yelled now, enraged that everything they had done back then wasn't even worth it.

"No Stefan, you and Damon died for love!"

* * *

Damon stood in the kitchen, growling that his plan wasn't going as he expected it to go.

"Jenna just brought out guitar hero. Alaric doesn't want to play so we need someone to team up with Jenna since Ally is with me," mason told him

"I for one am really good at Guitar hero, not sure about Ally so you my friend are barking up the wrong tree," he smiled smugly

"Okay, enough with the innuendos. You win, you're hilarious." Mason rolled his eyes, fed up with him.

Thank you." Damon nodded at him

"Come on man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?" He scoffed

"How do you know about me? Your brother was clueless," he narrowed his icy blue eyes at him

"It doesn't matter. I'm not your enemy, Damon," he tried negotiating..

"You tried to kill my brother..." The raven head vampire shrugged

"That was a mistake," mason defended himself

"Really?" He gave him a pointed look

"It was confusion. I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control when I shift," he explained

"What no obedience school?" Damon joked

"Look I'm serous. Let's not spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us."

"You expect me to believe that you're in mystic falls to plant peach trees?" He narrowed his eyes at him

"I lost my brother. My nephew lost his father; I'm here for my family. Let's be above this," he held his hand out to him.

"Hey boys. Hopefully we're getting along," Allyson said as she walked into the room seeing them in an intense stare off.

"We're good," Damon nodded, still staring at Mason as he shook his hand.

"Perfect. Now come along Mason we have a game to get to," she grinned as she pulled on his arm and they walked out of the room, sending a glare to Damon that read 'behave'.

Damon gritted his teeth, not just at how his plan was failing but at how Allyson was getting along with mason more then with him. There was no way he was going to let that werewolf live because the next thing he did was pull out the large silver knife from before and hid it on him.

* * *

Elena and Caroline were standing in the middle of the road, waiting for a tow truck since Caroline's car broke down

"You sure the trucks coming? We've been waiting forever," Elena sighed as she paced around on the dirt path.

"It's weird. They said they would be here by now." Caroline shrugged

"I'm just gonna call Jenna or ally," Elena finally decided as she pulled out her phone

"No! I mean let me just call the tow people again. I can use my mad girl voice," she tried persuading her

"Can't we just walk from here," Elena asked, looking into the darkness

"I can't just leave my car," Caroline scoffed

"We'll come back for it," she shrugged

"Just give me a minute Elena," the blonde snapped

"Caroline, what part of 'I'm worried about Stefan' didn't sink in?" Elena replied sharply.

"What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?" Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, look. I know that you're upset over Matt but will you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan please?" Elena shook her head.

"I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children!" Caroline burst.

"Where is this coming from?" Elena shook her head.

"I'm just trying to be your friend." Caroline replied.

"Okay, well, do me a favor and stop trying." Elena hissed as a truck pulled up beside them.

"There's the tow, I'm going to call Ally." Elena walked away

"No, Elena, don't!" Caroline caught Elena's arm gripping it tightly.

"Caroline, you're hurting me." Elena told her in a hushed voice.

"Don't leave me alone." Caroline's eyes went wide.

"What's wrong with you?" Elena creased her eye brows ripping her hand away for her tight grip

"Hey there, someone called about a flat tire?" A man asked from the window of his tow truck.

Elena glared daggers at Caroline "She did." She spat before walking away and pulling her phone out.

* * *

"No takers for more drinks at the grill?" Mason asked as he looked at everyone who denied the offer.

"It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here!" He joked

"I prefer the term 'role model'," Jenna smirked

"I'd love to but I have to get going," Allyson shrugged as she put her phone back in her pocket from when Elena had just called her

"Ok, well then thanks for having me, it was awesome," Mason hugged Jenna then turned to the history teacher. "Alaric, catch that game next week?"

"Yeah I look forward to it," Ric nodded

"Ally, I'll see you soon," Mason nodded at the brunette who smiled and sent him a little wave before he headed out

"Well Jenna I had an amazing time here. See you soon?" Allyson hugged the aunt

"Hopefully. Bye,"

"Bye ric," He sent her a nod before she walked out in the dark night. She walked for a few minutes before looking around for any people, before speeding off to meet Elena.

* * *

Mason pulled up at the Mystic Grill parking in a dark corner before exiting out his car. He continued walking but then saw a figure. It approached him and he could then make out Damon

"Damon? What more dog jokes?" He chuckled

"Nah, they just got old," Damon smirked as he stabbed him with a silver knife, letting him grunt and fall to the ground in pain. Damon walked over to Masons car, where he opened the trunk, but turned around when he heard the clatter of the knife fall to the floor.

"You know, I think it was werewolves who started the whole silver myth, probably just for moments like this," Mason smirked as he stood up straightly.

"Dully noted," Damon nodded

"I was really looking forward to last call. Now you made an enemy," He growled before walking off, leaving Damon standing there helplessly.

* * *

"So are you going to tell my why you came back here or are you just playing another game?" Stefan asked

"Have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question over 5 times now," Katherine rolled her eyes

"Well make that 6," he smiled sarcastically

"I want what I want Stefan. And I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one and I have no problem in adding more names to the list." She shrugged

"Come on Katherine, if you wanted Elena dead you would have done it by now," Stefan scoffed

"I could just go for your friend again. This time I'll make sure I aim for her heart completely," she smirked. "As for Elena, I'll snap her neck like a twig and you know it,"

Stefan growled at this, breaking the leg of a wooden chair and aiming it over her heart. Katherine watched in amusement as he hesitated a bit, before lowering the weapon and paced away from her

"I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove her from your life I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch," the brunette threatened, angering Stefan more to the point where he choked her by her throat, the stake held high

"Don't think that for one moment that I won't kill you," he growled. Katherine hands shot up from the cuffs, pushing Stefan to the wall where he watched in shock as she broke off the steel cuffs on her feet

"I have been sipping vervain every day for the past 145 years. You caught me by surprise once, im not going to let that happen again. It doesn't hurt me Stefan," she growled

"What? Why?" He shook his head

"I told you Stefan," she crouched down to him, "Ive missed you. I just wanted to spend some time with you,"

Both their heads snapped towards the door where they heard footsteps

* * *

Elena and Allyson had just entered the house when Allyson stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Elena asked worriedly. The older brunette could make out the sound of a painful grunt and some footsteps. They both turned around to see Katherine stand-in there, smirking

"Katherine," Allyson growled as she crouched down a bit

"Allyson, nice to see you're still alive. And you must be Elena," Katherine eyed the teen.

"Why do we look exactly alike?" Elena breathed out, shocked

"You're asking the wrong questions," Katherine smirked as she took a few steps towards them. Allyson sped towards her but Katherine quickly reacted, grabbing her by her arm and throwing her to the ground.

"You bitch," she hissed as she sped towards her again, slamming Katherine into a wall.

"Easy there," Katherine smirked and Allyson held a stronger grip to her throat

"Elena!" Stefan called out as he ran into the parlor after removing the stake that Katherine lodged into his leg from earlier. Katherine saw this as the perfect time to get away so she snapped Ally's hand back before blurring off.

"Ally are you ok?" Elena asked worryingly as she walked over to her

Allyson hissed as she popped her wrist back in place. "I'm good," she waved her off

"You two ok," Stefan asked both girls

"Not really," Elena shook her head

"Easy for you to say," The older brunette muttered as she rubbed her hand.

* * *

Caroline was in the bathroom of the mystic grill, washing her hands. She looked into the mirror and gasped when she saw Katherine standing behind her

"Katherine," she breathed out nervously

"Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task?" Katherine hissed

"I tried ok? But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend," Caroline defended herself

"Occupy her. That's all I asked," The brunette shook her head

"I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I really think that I got to her," she nodded

"I hope so. Because let's not forget, I already killed you once. I can easily do it again," Katherine threatened before walking off.

* * *

Allyson just walked into the grill, taking a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you today miss?" the bartender asked

"Enlighten me," she shrugged as she leaned onto the wooden bar

"Long day?" a voice spoke up from beside her as someone took a seat next to her

"You have no idea," she shook her head as the bartender handed her a drink

"Bourbon," Damon signaled to the bartender

"You look pooped," she sighed as she took in his expression

"Well that's what happens when you fail at killing a werewolf," she choked on her drink at this.

"You didn't," she widened her eyes

"Well I did," he smirked as he took a drink from his glass that was passed to him

"Great going," she scoffed, turning away to ignore him

* * *

"Listen I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today was all about the lengths she would go to," Stefan tried reasoning with Elena as they sat at a booth at the Grill.

"Look I know she hurt Ally but she didn't hurt me. I was standing right in front of her but she didn't do anything to me," Elena replied

"You two caught her off guard. That doesn't mean you're safe," he shook his head

"I'm not afraid of her," she told him stubbornly

"Well you should be. Ally could have been killed and we all know she doesn't care about anyone,"

"So what are you saying?" she shook her head

"Katherine is used to getting her way…"

"You're not actually saying that we should break up just because she asked you to?" She looked at him disbelievingly

"Listen she sadistic okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone,"

"Oh I get it, she's dangerous. But every day that were together it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?"

"This is the reality of our situation,"

"Yeah well reality sucks. She wants to get in between us and she wants us to fight."

"She already has Elena," Stefan sighed. Elena stared at him shocked for a few moments before getting up and walking away.

Caroline, who was seated a couple tables away from them, was listening to the conversation and so was Damon and Allyson.

"Well I'm going home," Allyson sighed as she stood up from her seat

"I'll take you," Damon offered

"I can get there myself," she said before walking off

* * *

After a few more drinks, Damon walked out into the cool night air when he noticed a figure leaning on the building

"Bad day?" Katherine asked

"Bad century. I heard you were on the loose," Damon growled

"What's the matter? Jealous that I spent the day with Stefan?" she cocked an eyebrow at him

"I don't do jealous. Not with you. Not anymore," he shook his head before walking off

"Then why so pouty?" she asked as she followed after him

"Tried to kill a werewolf but failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self," he shrugged

"Well werewolves aren't easy prey," she sighed

"What do you know about werewolves?" he narrowed his icy blue eyes at her

"Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero Damon. You'll end up dead,"

"Been there, done that. At least this time it'll be worth it," he spat before walking off

* * *

Elena had just entered her room, waiting a few moments before turning around to see Stefan standing there.

"You ok?" he asked. She shook her head as she hugged him, feeling better in his embrace

"I hated that fight," she breathed out

"I know me too. It felt too real," he chuckled. Elena stepped back from him before giving him a kiss on his lips.

"Did you see Caroline? You were right, Katherine did get to her and she was hanging on to every single word,"

"It won't be long before Katherine gets a play by play," he nodded

"I wish I was wrong but I know Caroline too well. It was so obvious that something was up today," she shook her head

"You're not wrong. It's pure Katherine. She's always finding someone to do her dirty work,"

"Damon was listening in on our fight too. Are you going to tell him it wasn't real?"

"The only way Katherine is going to believe it is if everybody believes it. Allyson is the only person besides us that knows and she can keep a secret." He replied

"It's just that all she's doing… is just to get you back," she shook her head

"It's not why she's here okay? No matter what she says, I know her. Katherine doesn't care about anybody but herself, she never has. She's incapable of love. She's here for another reason." Stefan nodded before giving Elena another peck on the lips.

**A/N: Sorry for the late chap! Usually i update twice a week but starting now updates will lessen due to these things I have to go to every night :/ There might not be an update for Thanksgiving break, idk cuz I'll probably have no time to get on. Also problems with my computer so I had to steal my moms laptop and lets just say she wasnt happy. Anywaaaays hope you enjoyed this chap and my apologies for any mistakes, errors, or anything you found strange or messed up. I kinda whipped this up last night so again, sorry! Huge huge huuuuuge thank you to everyone that reviewed! 68 reviews and and 71 followers! Cant thank you guys enough and before I forget a big thank you to grapejuice101 for her creativity and amazing ideas! Outfit link is on my polyvore which can be found on my profile. Check it out!**

**Love you all and reviews are appreciated!**


	11. Kill or be Killed

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

The next day at the Gilbert residence, Jeremy and Elena stood in their shared bathroom; Elena was getting ready for the day while her brother stood there, leaning on the door frame

"I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf," he shook his head

"We're not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is," she sighed

"Should be easy enough for us to figure out," he nodded

"There is no us, Jer. I said that I wouldn't keep things from you anymore but that doesn't make you involved,"

"By definition of being in this family that makes me involved," he scoffed

"This is dangerous Jeremy. You have to stay out of it,"

"Yeah sure," he shrugged before adjusting his backpack and walking away

Elena shook her head as she exited the bathroom and went to her closet. Grabbing her bag, she shut the door, jumping when she saw Stefan standing on the other side. He smiled as he leaned in for a kiss but she quickly maneuvered away from him, making sure no one could see them and closing her bedroom door. She then pulled him into a passionate kiss, until after a few moments they pulled apart.

"Hi," she breathed out

"You ready for today," he smiled gently as he pulled her into his embrace, hugging her closely

"No. I hate fighting with you, even if it's fake," she shook her head.

"I know but if Katherine thinks we're fighting then she'll think she's winning and it'll stop her from caring out herthreats," he shrugged

"That doesn't make it any much easier. Neither does knowing that Caroline will be there reporting everything back to her," she rolled her eyes

"Hey it's going to be ok. Yes we have to keep this up for a little while but it'll keep Katherine from hurting anybody, from hurting you." He gently brushed the hair out of her face

"Just promise me that she won't get her way with both of us? We can fake a fight; we can pretend that her threats are tearing us apart but none of its real. Ok?" She looked up at him

"Ok how about this. Today when we're fighting, if I say 'I can't do this anymore Elena' what I'll really mean is that I love you."

Elena grinned at this. "And if I say 'Fine Stefan, whatever.' What I'll really mean is I love you too."

"Deal," he nodded, giving her one final kiss on the lips before blurring off.

* * *

"This is all part of the historic society's continuous effort to give back to the community." Carol Lockwood announced to the small crowd in front of her. "Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family, we are now standing in the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who showed up to lending a helping hand. Thanks,"

"So this is how you guys "give back" ?" Allyson cocked an eyebrow as she and Stefan took in the large park and wandering people who were helping out

"What do you expect?" Stefan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest

"I don't know," she shrugged, looking around. Stefan spotted Mason a few yards away, unpacking items from his truck

"Look why don't you help out with everyone else? I'll be right back, ok?" he assured the brunette

"Sure," she shrugged heading off in the other direction as he walked towards Mason. Mason had just placed a box from his truck down when he noticed Stefan walking towards him, giving him a slight nod

"Stefan right? The other Salvatore?" He questioned

"The nice one," Stefan nodded. "The one offering an apology.

"Not interested," Mason shook his head

"Look my brother acted impulsively,"

"You think?" He scoffed

"If you and Damon keep at each others throats, someone innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. Your family is here and I have friends here, so I don't think you'd want that for anyone. So why don't we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and just call it a truce?" Stefan reasoned

"You know I made that same deal with your brother but he turned it down, with a knife." Mason shook his head

"He made a mistake and I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one,"

"Tell your brother to watch his back," Mason said before walking off, but he didn't get far because Stefan stopped him, his grip tightening on him

"Well I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have killed Damon by now," Stefan narrowed his eyes at him. "There's one of you and there's two of us. You're the one who needs to watch his back." Stefan threatened

"If he comes at me-" Mason started

"He won't," Both of them shook hands in truce before he walked off. The teen watched him walk away before he felt a presence behind him

"What are you doing?" Damon asked from behind his brother, not liking the conversation he just heard.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf," Stefan shrugged

"But I don't want peace," the older brother whined

"Well then consider it Opposite Day" Stefan joked

"Stefan," Damon tried reasoning with him, holding him by his shoulders, "please don't tell me that you don't seriously think a handshake is going to solve all our problems,"

"No actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets he's going to drive a stake through your heart, then mine and then Ally's all because you took it upon yourself to kill him. So thank you because we don't have enough problems," Stefan gave him a smug look before walking off, leaving him to stand there alone.

"Bravo," a voice said from behind him, making Damon turn around to see Ally leaning on a car. "Good going there,"

"Mason was bound to stake us all in the end either way," Damon shrugged

"Yeah well at least that meant more days for us to live. I was hoping to learn how to drive a car before I get killed. Sadly I won't now," she let out a depressed sigh.

"Well then," he smirked, as he walked up to her, face to face, "if we're going to die does that mean I'm in your good books now?"

"Uh no. Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow at him

"What more do you want me to do to get in your "good books"," he air quoted.

"How about negotiating peace on all our behalves with Mason Lockwood. Oh and also if you were to not act impulsively. Then and only then we would be good," she remarked before walking off. Damon scrunched up his nose, not liking the measurements he'll have to take to get his friendship back. And his life.

* * *

"Hey Sherriff got a second?" Mason asked as he walked up to the older woman.

"I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz," she smiled

"Alright Liz, I was hoping to talk to you about the council," he told her in a hushed voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she quickly denied

"I know you and the other founding families have a secret council,"

"If that were true you would know it's a secret and isn't discussed with non-council families," she replied

"I know that I rejected all that but its only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non believer. Look I know that vampires exist and you have a couple of them right under your nose," he explained

"Really?" she asked. "Who would they be?"

"For starters, Damon and Stefan Salvatore," he revealed

"That's impossible," Liz scoffed. "I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?"

"I know it's a lot to digest-"

"No no no. I've watched him kill vampires. He's an ally. He's part of the council," she tried defending him

"Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved into town?"

"They walk in the sun Mason-"

"They've evolved. Its not 1864, they've figured it out!" he tried reasoning with her

"No, Damon Salvatore is my friend," she finally said turning away from him

"What if I could prove it to you?" he asked.

* * *

Later, Liz was by the food stand, filling her plate when Damon came up.

"Hey I saw you with Mason earlier. What was that about?" he asked curious

"Oh, I… I asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods," She shrugged

"Well that's why I'm here for. Put me to work," he smirked. A snort came from the other end of the table, where Allyson was also filling up her plate. Damon ignored her.

"No it-it's ok. We're doing fine," she lied, stuttering a bit

"You ok Liz? You seem upset," he asked in concern

"It's Caroline. We had a moment," she shrugged

"Is there anything I can do?" he offered

"No, Damon. Thank you. Its just horrible parenting skills paying off in spades," she shook her head before walking off, her eyes lingering on Ally a bit too long. She suspected that she could be a vampire, now that was something she would believe.

"My my, Damon Salvatore showing concern for someone? I never would have thought," Ally teased as she passed him, placing some fruit on her plate.

"Ok now this is what I don't get. You expect me to be 'Mr. perfect' yet you don't believe that I can do it," he narrowed his eyes at her

"Please, if I wanted Mr. Perfect I'd go read a fairy tale " she rolled her eyes. "There's a difference between bad and good, and you my friend are trying to be the good one here, yet all that everyone sees is bad, am I right?" she asked, popping a grape into her mouth. Damon's features hardened, but he kept quiet. "Yet there's a reason why people see you as bad. Sure you may save everyone in the end of the day, but its how you do so that represents you as the hero or the villain. To achieve your goal, you use violence and threats and all those scary stuff, though it is so much more fun," she winked. "But you could take the different path, which is staying calm and thinking before you act. Not everything is dealt with violence Damon, you need to understand that," she said placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm not telling you to go change yourself and your entire personality, but try viewing things from a different point of view. Acting impulsively has its consequences. I care for you and I don't want to see you hurt. I have acted impulsively and when I did I got vervained by my so called nephew," she shrugged, letting her hand fall from its place. "Use that big head of yours and your bond to make buddies," she smiled gently before grabbing her plate and walking off.

* * *

"So Stefan how's life treating you," Ally asked as she leaned on a table near the younger teen where he was helping with the blueprints for some new projects.

"Just helping out in the community," he shrugged as he sketched away.

"Hmm how's your love life going," she raised an eyebrow at him, making him look up from his work.

"Its going through a rough patch at the time," he shrugged, as he looked past her to where Elena and Caroline were painting a couple yards away.

"Stefan you by far are the worst actor I have ever seen. It doesn't even look like you're putting anything into this-"

"Shut up," he hissed, she was going to blow the lid on the entire plan

"Actually no I wont. Put some effort into it,"

"Ally," he gave her a look

"What? I'm just speaking the truth." She looked behind her to see Elena walking up to both of them, a determined look on her face. "Now is your time to woo the crowd. Go get em," she left from her place, passing by Elena to go stand by Caroline who was painting.

"Hey Caroline," the brunette greeted

"Hi," the blonde replied back, too focused in on the talk that was going to go on between Stefan and Elena.

"What's their problem?" Damon asked as he showed up, noticing the couple from far away argue.

"No need to worry about it," Ally replied as she played with flowers lined up on the table next to them.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon's question now directed towards Caroline

"Don't worry about it either," the blonde shot back, moving away from him and returning to painting the banister, secretly listening in on Stefan and Elena, which Damon was too. Allyson looked up from her spot when she noticed that the two besides her were awfully quiet, noticing that both of them were concentrating on something too hard. "You guys would," she shook her head as she walked over to Damon, realizing that they were listening in on bothof them. "It's called privacy. Maybe you guys should- Umph". Damon clamped his hand down on her mouth, stopping her from talking. He yelped when she bit down on his hand

"Oo She's a biter," he smirked as he rubbed his hand

"Is that what these fangs are for? Gee thanks for telling me," she retorted sarcastically

"You're welcome, now shut up," he snapped, turning his attention back to his brother

"Rude," she muttered before also tuning into the conversation.

"_No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us_," Stefan explained, the couple turning to the three vampires who quickly turned away, pretending to be occupied.

"See I knew they'd find out," Allyson hissed to Damon

"Yeah, thanks to you and your big mouth," he rolled his eyes,

"My mouth isn't that large," she muttered to herself.

"_I_ _saw her Stefan. It's like we're the same person. How can you hate her and be in love with me_?" Elena asked, not backing down

"_You're reaching… I'm not Damon_," Stefan shook his head, making Allyson snicker, earning her an unamused look from Damon.

"_How about we don't bring Damon into this right now_," Elena scoffed

"_You know Elena, I just can't. I can't do this any mor_e." Stefan sighed

"_Fine Stefan, whatever_," Elena shook her head before stalking off in the opposite direction, though they secretly meant "I love you,"

"Relationships are all about communication," Damon muttered.

"And I'm sure you're a pro at them," Ally rolled her eyes, walking away.

* * *

"Hello Mason," Damon smirked as he walked up to the uncle who was by the lemonade stand." Working hard?"

"Doing my part," Mason shrugged

"Heard you talked to Stefan," Damon noted

"Yeah nice guy," he nodded

"Yeah, a lot nicer then me," the blue eyed vampire smirked

"I'd say nice is over rated." Mason shrugged

"That's what I thought," Damon grinned, patting his shoulder

"You have a nice day Damon," Mason nodded at him, finishing off his cup of lemonade before walking off

"Please tell me you two were bonding," Stefan asked as he walked up to his older brother

"What's up with this faux drama in your relationship?" Damon grinned

"What are you talking about?" Stefan shook his head, denying it.

"Aww come on Stef, we both know that you and Elena don't fight. Your bond is inseparable."

"Drop it Damon," Stefan said in a hard tone

"Of course," he put his hands up, walking away from his brother to see Allyson near a stand where a young girl stood behind it

"Mmmm these are delicious. Did you make these?" The brunette asked the small girl as she munched on a cookie.

"Me and my mommy made them," the younger girl excitedly said, before her features turned serious. "Don't tell her, but I licked the cookie dough from the spoon," she said in a hushed voice.

Allyson laughed at this. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Even I sometimes do it." she told the younger girl.

"Really? I don't know why she gets so mad when I do it though. She says only babies do it. But you're not a baby. I'm also not a baby. I'm 6 years old," the girl held up five fingers.

"You're forgetting one more," Ally laughed as she pointed to her thumb. The girl blushed as she held up the right amount.. "My name is Ashley. What's your name?" Allyson smiled at how the girl could be so straightforward.

"My name is Allyson, but you can call me Ally,"

"I see your making friends," a voice purred into Allyson's ear, making her shiver as their breath hit her neck

"Well it's a trait I succeed at, unlike you," she turned to Damon, who like always had his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you talking about, I'm a pro at making friends," he scoffed

"Really? Name some for me," she raised an eyebrow at him

"Well I have you," she snorted at this, "Ric, Liz... uh-", he trailed off

"Yeah good luck continuing that list. In the mean time, I'll be over here with my new friend," she grinned, turning back to Ashley

"Who's that guy with you?" the young girl asked

"He's a… an annoying friend," Ally settled on, not really knowing how to describe Damon

"Oh. I thought he was your boyfriend," This made the brunettes eyes widen a bit. Damon snickered at this, earning him an elbow in his gut. What was up with everyone thinking that they were together?

"No he's just a friend. A very annoying friend," she added

"I don't like boys. They're mean. Especially boyfriends. My mom has a boyfriend named Mark and he's mean. He always yells at us and at my mommy," Ashley said casually, making Ally widen her eyes, looking at Damon who was quiet also. "Want some lemonade? My sister made it," she beamed

"Um yeah sure," Ally said awkwardly. The girl ran over to the other stand where an older girl was passing out lemonade, the same stand that Mason was at a while ago. She came back, holding the cup out to the brunette.

"Thank you sweetie," Damon interjected, taking the cup and giving the girl a sweet smile.

"But that's for Ally," Ashley pouted

"Its ok, he can have it," she told the girl, sending a glare to Damon. He grinned back, taking a large gulp of the lemonade only to spit it out and starting to cough badly, doubling over in pain. Ally widened her eyes at this, quickly holding on to him, confused at what was happening

"Vervain," he hoarsely breathed out, making her check the cup only to retract her hand quickly at the stinging sensation of it, making her hiss

"You don't like our lemonade?" Tears brimmed in Ashley's eyes.

"No, he just... uh, allergic to lemons. Be right back," she lied to the girl as she led Damon to a bench, who was breathing heavily and clutching his throat. Stefan, who was nearby, saw what had just happened and ran up to them.

"What happened," he asked concerned. Unknown to them, Sherriff Forbes had seen the entire incident.

"Someone spiked the lemonade with vervain," she told him as she handed a bottle to Damon, who grabbed it and went to the side, gurgling it in his mouth before spitting it out.

"Who would do that though?" Stefan wondered.

"It's Mason. I'm going to kill him," Damon growled as he left his place but Stefan held him by his shoulders.

"Calm down-"

"No get off-"

"Listen just listen!" Stefan growled as he settled him down

"I've had enough of this goody goody crap," Damon spat

"I hate to say this but we need to take him down," Stefan sighed

"Stefan!" Allyson gasped

"Ally he's making threats and he could expose us. There is nothing else we can do," he explained

"Trash duty," Damon spotted him, pointing to the woods. "Woods, come on," he said, walking off

"Wait I'm coming with you guys," Allyson ran after them

"No you're not," Damon turned to her.

"Just let me go-"

"I said no. Look I could care less what you think of me right now but for once just listen to me. We'll take care of it," he assured her before walking off

"Damon," she called after him, making him stop and face her

"Be careful," she said quietly. He nodded at her, before both he and Stefan ran off towards the woods.

* * *

"There's something wrong," Elena announced when Ally finally found her, by a stream with Caroline

"What do you mean? What happened?" She asked concerned

"It's my mom," Caroline muttered as they climbed up the steep side of the hill so she could concentrate. Allyson used her super hearing also to listen in.

"Caroline," Elena started but both vampires hushed her up. They tuned into the sound of lawnmowers, to children giggling, until finally they heard gunshots and painful groans. Allyson gasped at this.

"What? What is it?" Elena asked concerned

"Its Stefan and Damon," Caroline said before all three of them ran in the direction of the gunshots.

* * *

Liz, Mason and 3 deputies were moving an unconscious Damon and Stefan down towards the old Lockwood estate ruins.

"It's down the stairs to the left." Mason explained.

"Careful." Liz replied "The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long. What is this place?" Liz questioned as she walked in with Mason at her side.

"Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house." Mason explained

"Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here." Liz thanked him as a deputy handed her a loaded gun

"You're gonna kill them, right?" Mason asked

"Yes." Liz confirmed "That's why you should go. Here it's the council, not the law. You can't be party to this. It's for your own protection." Liz replied.

"Liz, I don't care about-"

"I do and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason." She replied sharply.

"Don't take any chances." Mason added before leaving.

* * *

Allyson came to a stop, as both Caroline and Elena looked at her confused

"Why are we stopping?" Elena asked

"They've been here," Ally mumbled, looking around. She noticed some leaves by her feet, crouching down to see that there was blood on it. Everyone's heads snapped towards the sound of a twig snapping, Mason Lockwood standing a few feet away from them

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked

"Yeah I've seen Stefan. Damon too,"

"Where are they," Ally growled.

"Why don't I let you sniff them out? Or you?" He turned to Caroline, who froze in her spot. "Does your mother know what you are?"

"It's none of your damn business," The older brunette hissed

"I'd be happy to tell her about both of you," he smirked. Allyson was about to charge at him but he quickly grabbed Elena in a head lock, making her gasp for breath.

"Don't be stupid, necks snap easy around here," he warned her as he held onto Elena tighter, who desperately tried to free himself from him

"I can take you," Caroline growled

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, we both can," Ally growled before Caroline sped over to him, pulling him away from Elena. Ally used her strength to send him flying into a tree, making him groan in pain.

"Told ya," she hissed as she kicked him in the gut, then in the head, making him black out. Turning to both teens, she motioned for them to keep going.

* * *

Damon was just stirring from his unconscious state when Sheriff Forbes shot him with a wooden bullet in his knee, making him cry out in pain.

"This is how it's going to work. Answer me and you don't get shot. How many of you are there?" she asked. Damon glanced to his side, seeing that his brother was out cold

"Liz, please don't do this," he breathed out. She shot him again in the other knee, making my yell out in agony.

"Is that girl with you also a vampire?" When he didn't answer she ordered one of the deputies to go get her.

"Liz don't," he groaned

"How did you fool us? How can you walk in the sun?" He shook his head, making her shoot Stefan in the chest, who was unconscious.

"Answer me, or I will drag this out painfully." She growled

"But Liz, I thought you were my friend,"

"Our friendship was a lie," she shot back

* * *

The deputy had just made his way up the cellar stairs when there was a flash of brown hair, before he was on the ground unconscious. All three of them stopped, both vampires listening in to hear Liz telling her deputy to kill them both. Allyson gasped at this, grabbing the fallen deputy and speeding down.

"What's happening?" Elena told Caroline

"It's my mom, she's killing them,"

"What! No!" Elena yelled making her way also down the steps but Caroline stopped her

"Elena you can't go in there!"

"Why not!"

"She's going to find about me! She can't know!" The blonde begged, but Elena shook her off, running down the steps

* * *

"Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart and then we'll burn them both," Liz told her two deputies. There was a creak of the door, making their heads snap towards the entrance. Suddenly a body was thrown in, making Liz gasp. It was the earlier deputy. Suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind, and one of the deputies was caught in a tight neck hold. Both Liz and the other deputy pointed their guns at the unexpected visitor

"You better put those guns down or necks will start snapping," Allyson growled from behind the deputy. Suddenly Elena ran in, making both of them point their guns at her.

"Elena get out of here!" Liz commanded her, looking between the teen and the brunette who had a deadly grip on the cop.

"No I won't let you kill them!" Elena said stubbornly. Suddenly there was another gust of wind, a blonde mane of hair tauntingly circling all of them, until it got to one of the alive deputies, ripping into his neck and draining him of his blood. The cop in Allyson's hand elbowed her in the gut, making her loosen the grip on him. He quickly turned around, about to shoot her but her hand reached out, snapping his wrist and letting the weapon fall to the ground. Her vampire side took control from all the blood in the room, her fangs lengthened and she bit into him also, draining him of his blood until there was no life in him, dropping him to the floor. Liz could only watch in shock as the two vampires killed her deputies, one of them being her daughter.

"Hi mom," Caroline said sheepishly when she let his body fall to the floor also.

* * *

Elena was holding onto Stefan as he groaned in pain, letting his wounds slowly heal. Caroline was seated by the steps leading into the cellar and Liz was staring idly by herself, too shocked to say anything. Allyson was helping Damon feed on a fallen deputy.

"You ok?" she murmured softly as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Feeling better," he sighed as he sat up, taking in her pained expression. There was blood on her jaw from earlier, so using the sleeve of his shirt he wiped it off. She seemed a bit nervous though. "You need to drink some deputy blood," He then turned to his brother who was panting heavily.

"No. I'll be fine. It'll just take a bit longer," he waved him off

"You know Damon's right. If there's ever a time to break your diet-" Caroline added but was cut off

"He said he didn't want it, ok." Elena snapped

"Well then," Damon said, staggering up on his feet, wobbling a bit. "This is the most unfortunate of situations. Three deputies dead and you," he narrowed his eyes at the Sheriff. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked her mom, who only looked at her, before turning back away. "Mom? Mom! Please. I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me right?" Damon, Elena and Stefan watched the blonde beg her mom. Allyson was zoned out of the conversation, not really paying attention. Liz just stared at the ground, not talking or moving. "Mom please, he will kill you," she referred to Damon

"Then kill me!" Liz spat, tears in her eyes

"No!" Caroline shook her head

"I can't take this. Kill me now," she referred to the situation. Damon leaned down in front of her, his eyes boring into hers.

"But you were going to drag it out so painfully," he murmured, before grabbing her by her shoulders, a small scream leaving her lips

"No no no no no!" Caroline cried

"Damon don't!" Stefan yelled, making Ally snap out of her thoughts.

"Damon please!" Elena added

"Damon please don't," the brunette pitched in.

"Relax guys, no one is killing anybody," he told all of them, letting them all sigh in relief. "You're my friend," he turned back to Liz, who had a scared expression on her face. "We gotta clean this up though."

* * *

The door of the boarding house was rung, so Elena went to open it revealing Caroline with her mother's luggage

"Hey sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here," the blonde explained as she walked into the house.

"Damon says it'll take three days' tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner," Elena told her as they made their way down the hall.

"Hey got some bunny in you?" Caroline asked Stefan who had joined them

"Yeah I'm feeling much better, thanks," he nodded

* * *

Damon stood in the cellar of the boarding house, where they were going to keep Liz there until the vervain left her system.

"A stomach bug." Liz explained to one of her deputies over the phone "Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow." Damon tutted at this "Or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night." She hung up and gave Damon her phone.

'Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. I brought a good thread count and once the vervain is worked out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman." Damon told her as Stefan, Caroline and Elena came walking down the hall, though not noticeable to the sheriff.

"Can you keep Caroline away from me please? I don't want to see her," Liz asked. Caroline stood there, a sad expression coming over her.

"She's your daughter Liz," Damon replied, seeing the upset blonde

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone," Liz shook her head.

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that," he exchanged looks with Stefan. Caroline had gone back upstairs, and Elena went after to check on her friend. Stefan went after them, but he stopped when he noticed the white fridge full of blood bags. He opened the lid, grabbing a bag, running his fingers over the plastic

"Stefan I think we should-" Elena said as she came back down, but stopped seeing the bag in his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Katherine took a little vervain and built up a tolerance to it. I could do the same with blood. I can learn to control myself" he explained

"But you can't Stefan. You don't have to,"

"I almost died tonight Elena. all because I was too weak," he reminded her

"But the last time that you drank human blood-"

"I told you I'll find a way to stop Katherine didn't I? Well this is it, this is the only way because she's stronger than me. And unless that changes, I can't protect you," he said in a stern voice

"Can we talk about this later?" she asked in a hushed voice, tapping on her ear

"He can hear us wherever we are because he drinks this. Everyone drinks this, except me!" he held up the bag, getting in her face. "This is the only that can help me!"

"Are you serious?" Elena's voice shook. "Are you pretending to fight because I can't tell if-"

"No this is real. No more pretend," he shook his head. Elena glanced at him, then the blood, before turning around and going back upstairs.

* * *

Allyson sighed as the scorching water hit her stiff muscles. Today was not what you could call your normal day, but when has a day in this town been normal? She looked down, noticing that the water of the shower had a pinkish tint to it. She scrubbed at her hands which had dried blood on it from the kill today. She felt disgusted with herself, yet satisfied at the same time. An urge inside her was screaming at her, telling her that killing the two deputies was wrong. The other side was telling her that she shouldn't feel guilty about it; she was only trying to save her friends. Besides, the deputies would have died either way, by the hands of Caroline or Damon in the end. But she couldn't let go of the feeling she got when she drained the cop dry. Her insides had wanted more; fresh blood was so much better then those plastic blood bags. It had been too long since she had blood from the vein; the last time being when she had left the tomb which was more then a month ago.

She snapped out of her inner thoughts, shaking her head as she continued washing herself. There was nothing to feel bad or guilty about, she reminded herself. When she was done showering, she changed into some comfortable night clothes, combing her hair before making her way downstairs to see Elena tuck in a sleeping Caroline in the parlor.

"Hey, Caroline's sleeping on the couch," the teen told her

"Oh, are you staying also or…"

"No I'm going home," Elena shook her head

"You ok?" Ally asked concerned

"I, I just… yeah I'm fine," she shook her head. It was then that Damon showed up also.

"Goodnight," the teen nodded at both of them, walking towards the door.

"Elena," Damon called after her, making her stop and turn to him. "Stefan didn't drink the blood, if you were curious. But he needs to deep down and you know that," he explained to her. She hesitated at first before walking past them and upstairs towards Stefan's room. The raven head vampire turned to Allyson, who gave him a small smile.

"You alright?" he asked concerned

"Oh, yeah," she nodded. "Just lost in some thoughts,"

"You know that was pretty dumb of you today, coming after us,"

"Me? The dumb one? I'm not the one who got vervained and shot at," she scoffed

"God, when will Stefan learn," he shook his head playfully, a small laugh escaping her lips. "But thank you. You put your life on the line to rescue me today, even though you hate me,"

"If there's one thing that I learned Damon, it's that I can never hate you. And honestly, me ignoring you and attempting to be mad at you, isn't going to get me anywhere." She shrugged

"So we're good now?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah we're good," she nodded, surprising him with a hug. He wrapped his arms around her leaner body, one of his hands stroking her slightly damp hair.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch," she murmured into his shoulder

"Yeah you really were one,"

"Hey," she laughed, hitting his arm playfully.

"I'm just kidding," he smirked

"Goodnight Damon," she pecked him on the cheek before heading towards her room. Damon smiled at this, getting himself a drink before also heading off to his room.

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry for the late update. From catching up with school, my computer being a bitch, then these things I've been attending for the past two weeks, its been tough squeezing in a chapter. Usually I write at night but since my computer was being an annoying ass I wasn't able to get on. But hooray for me, it works now :) Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chap and alsooooo I'm writing a new fanfiction story, which is a Damon/OC , which will start from the beginning of season 1. I promise you that I will not abandon this one, but updates will take a while, and hopefully you'll see more during winter break. Finals are like in two weeks and I'll be studying, so just issuing an apology if you don't get an update in the next two weeks.** **Big thank you to grapejuice101 and all the amazing followers and reviewers. You guys make my day!**

**Also look out for Ashley (the lil girl) in the chapters to come. She'll be important in one of the chaps.**

**Apologies**** for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also check out the outfit link for Ally on my polyvore, which is tvdlover87654 (can be found on my profile) **

**Please review!**


	12. Plan B

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

The door of the boarding house was rung, making Allyson who was combing her hair to quickly braid it before skipping down the steps and answering the door.

"Jeremy. Hi," she greeted the teen, confused as to what he was doing here so early.

"Hi, is Damon here?" he asked.

"He's here," Damon spoke up from behind the brunette, making her jump a little.

"I need to talk to you," Jeremy said confidently

"And I don't," Damon shot back before attempting to close the door in his face.

"No wait-" Jeremy tried reasoning.

"Don't be an ass," Ally hissed, opening the door.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet," The teen informed both of them.

"Wow, fascinating. Not enough," Damon replied back sarcastically.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here," Jeremy continued

"A moonstone," Damon mused

"How'd you figure that out," the brunette slightly narrowed her eyes at him.

"It doesn't matter. All that does is that I know where it is," Jeremy said a bit proudly

"What does you sister have to say about your discovery?" Damon asked suspiciously. "Oh you haven't told her, have you?" He smirked when he saw the hesitation on the younger boy's face.

"Elena doesn't want me getting involved in any of this," Jeremy shrugged as he made to walk in but Damon held him back

"Maybe she has a point," Ally added

"But you're a Gilbert and you just cant help yourself," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Ally snapped, glaring at him

"Are you two going to let me in or not?" Jeremy asked annoyed. Both vampires shared a look, before they let him inside.

* * *

Stefan was helping set up for the Masquerade ball when Jenna walked up to him.

"Stefan, hey. I just wanted to tell you I'm making dinner tonight. Ric will be there and I wanted you to ask Allyson if she'd like to come too,"

"Oh um… You know Elena and I are sort of taking a pause," he said awkwardly

"Really? Because that's not what it sounded like this morning," she bit her lip, making Stefan's eyebrows shoot up. "Bad sleeper," she shrugged. "You know what, I heard nothing. Tell Ally though," she told him before walking off, making the teen run a hand down his face.

* * *

Alaric walked into the boarding house, holding a box that included some information.

"Ric," Ally smiled at the teacher once he walked into the parlor, who sent her a brief smile before his eyes landed on Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I'm the one who found out about the moonstone," Jeremy explained. Ric turned to the two vampires across of him, who gave him a slight shrug

"Does Elena know that you're here?" He asked

"Not exactly," The teen shrugged

"So whatcha got?" Damon asked as he approached him, browsing through the box. Ally came to stand next to him, taking a peek.

"This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me," Ric explained

"Hmm Vanessa. The hottie," Damon smirked, making Ally roll her eyes.

"Vanessa, yes. Now do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?"

"Sun and the moon? Blah blah blah-" Damon shrugged

"An Aztec curse? Cool!" Jeremy exclaimed as he joined them also around the table

"Yeah supposedly vampires and werewolves used to run freely until a Shaman put a curse on them, limiting their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun," Alaric explained.

"Most of them anyway," Damon wiggled his fingers to show his ring. Allyson looked down at her bracelet, thanking god for having it.

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone," Ric added, handing Jeremy an old piece of paper.

"What do you mean sealed?" He asked

"It's a witch thing," Damon explained from where he was standing by the fireplace. "Whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse."

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse," Alaric suggested

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy woo legend from a picture book, then we're idiots. Where's the moonstone now?" Damon asked Jeremy

"Tyler," he replied

"Can you get it?" Damon asked

"Yeah," he nodded

"See now your life has a purpose," Damon smirked

"So you do believe in it?" Jeremy cocked an eyebrow at him

"This is the same book that says a wolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot,"

"God forbid that to happen," Ally rolled her eyes

"Let's go," he motioned both of them outside.

* * *

Mason had just walked away from his bump in with the witch when he hit another figure; this time had the effect of sending him to the ground. He looked up confused, only to meet eye with eye to Allyson, who had a grin on her face. He gulped.

"Oh I'm sorry Mason. Here let me help you," she extended her hand to his, which he hesitantly took, pulling himself up. He went to pull his hand out of her grip but she tightened it, making him cry out as she put more pressure on it. "I'd watch your back. You're lucky to still be seeing daylight," she hissed into his ear, before pushing past him, leaving him to hold his now surely bruised hand.

* * *

Allyson sighed as she slumped on the wooden banister. She had joined the boys and Stefan was explaining to her about what he just found out

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon scoffed, not believing what he was hearing

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did."

"I know but Mason Lockwood? Werewolf thing aside, the guy's a surfer."

"Maybe she into surfers? That or she's just a manipulative skank." Allyson shrugged

"She's using him. She's got to be," Damon shook his head

"Using him for what?" Stefan asked as he paced around.

"Mason is looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well."

"Why?" The younger brother asked.

"I-uh... I have no idea," he shrugged. "That's the beauty of Katherine. She's always up to something."

"How are we going to find the moonstone?"

"Jeremy's getting it from Tyler," Allyson informed him

"Why would you involve Jeremy," Stefan scoffed as he pushed past his brother.

"He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself," Damon shrugged.

"Who's that?" Allyson asked as she joined his side.

"Someone not important. Come on," he ushered her after his brother who had already walked off. Stopping at a ledge, they focused in on Jeremy and Tyler's conversation, in which the teen had given his uncle the moonstone. Stefan grinned at Damon, before walking off.

* * *

"Alright this is as far as I go," Bonnie stated, stopping in her tracks, the three vampires behind her.

"Get a hold of yourself witchy," The brunette muttered. She wasn't going to lie; the witch was not in her good books, especially with what she pulled during founder's day and that night during the carnival.

"What do you guys want?" The witch asked.

"A favor," Damon shrugged

"That's not going to happen," she scoffed

"So predictable," The blue eyed vampire rolled his eyes. "That's why he's here," he motioned to his brother

"I know how you feel about helping us out but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them. So just hear us out," the younger brother explained.

"Pretty please," Damon fakely smiled. Stefan's phone started ringing at that moment.

"I have to take this but can you three play nicely?"

"Please, Stefan. What do you think of us?" Allyson rolled her eyes, before turning to the witch.

"All you have to do is touch Mason again and see if he gave Katherine the moonstone." Damon pleaded

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions."

"How inconvenient." Damon muttered. "Although, let's talk about that witchy joo joo thing you do."

"Yeah, the one in which it feels like my brain has been ignited into flames." Allyson narrowed her eyes at her.

"That's me giving you an aneurism. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly so I do it over and over again,"she smugly replied

"You think it's funny?" The brunette growled, but Damon held her back.

"Is it vampire specific?" He asked.

"It'd work on anyone with supernatural healing abilities," the teen shrugged

"Hmm good," he nodded. Allyson knew where this was going

"Damon, I'm not going to help you hurt him." Bonnie shook her head.

"Are you really that blind to notice? Katherine has been sitting back and threatening everyone in this god forsaken town and here you are telling us that you don't want her stopped?" the brunette growled

"Let me put it this way. Mason and Katherine are the bad guys. Now you witch are going to get over yourself and help us," Damon added also.

"He meant that as a question, with a please at the end," Stefan intervened, putting some distance between the two vampires who were glaring at the witch.

"Absolutely," Damon muttered. The teen's eyes flickered between the three in front of her, before letting out a defeated sigh.

* * *

"So once he falls for the trap, what are we going to do next," Allyson asked as she and Damon hid behind the pickup truck where Bonnie would soon bring the werewolf down.

"We'll get some information out of him," Damon shrugged as he peered around. "Shh he's coming," When they heard Masons cries, Damon ran up to his kneeled position and kneed him in the face, temporarily blacking him out.

"Here," he threw the keys of Masons Bronco towards the witch, motioning for the older brunette to help him stuff the uncle in the back. Once they were done with that, they quickly got seated up front, pulling out of the Lockwood driveway.

* * *

"God, what's in this thing?" Allyson huffed as she threw Masons duffle bag on the floor of the parlor.

"Hey, grab that corner," Damon pointed to the other side of the sheet that was under Mason who was slumped onto a chair.

"What's this for?" She asked as they spread the sheet out.

"So I won't stain the carpet," he shrugged as he went to the bag.

"I knew you were going to say that," Bonnie shook her head as she watched the two vampires get everything ready.

"There you are with the judging again," Damon glared as he pulled out a bunch of chains and straps, observing them. "Wow, seems like someone's use to being chained up," he noted as he brought the chains over to chair.

Bonnie stood in front of Mason, closing her eyes as she held his head in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Allyson asked as clamped the chains onto the chair.

"You guys are looking for a moonstone and I'm here to find it," The teen replied matter of factly. The brunette scowled at her tone.

"Oh good. Find out if he gave it to Katherine, find out where she is, and find out what they're going to do with it once they get it," Damon nodded as he grabbed the extended strap from Allyson, buckling in the were wolf tightly.

"Somewhere small, wet... There's water," she said quietly, taking in the images.

"Like a sewer?" Damon asked

"No, like a well? That can't be right." She muttered, diving back into his thoughts once again. "Yeah it's a well,"

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon asked

"Damon she's not god," Allyson rolled her eyes

"I only get what I get," the teen nodded. At that moment, Masons hand lunged out, making the witch gasp as he held a tightening grip on her. Damon quickly removed his hand and the teen scurried away.

"That's it. That's all I got," she breathed out as she quickly walked away.

"Hey judgey," Damon called after her, making her turn to meet his eyes. "Thank you,"

She nodded, meeting Allyson's gaze who also sent her a thankful nod before leaving the room.

Damon turned his attention towards Mason, who was slowly gaining consciousness. "Come on. Wake up wolf boy," he growled, punching him square in the jaw. Allyson flinched at this. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

Mason desperately tugged on the chains, grunting as he tried getting them loosened.

"Ooh someone's feisty," Damon smirked as he heated the poker in the fireplace. Allyson was standing next to the blue eyed vampire, leaning on the wall, anxiously biting her lip. Mason struggled even more, eventually leading to his chair tipping over. Damon walked over to him, his eyes boring into his.

"What!" Mason yelled out. This made Damon smirk as he pushed the hot steel poker into his chest, his screams echoing thought out the room.

"You can hurt good to know." Damon nodded. "I was afraid you were gonna be some beast master with no affinity for pain." Damon pulled down mason's shirt to see the wound, which slowly started to heal.

"Oooh you heal fast. Not good. I guess I'm just going to have to keep applying pain," he shrugged as he went back to the fireplace.

Allyson watched what played out in front of her. Her mind was taking a liking to the screams but then again it disgusted her to continue to listen in. She snapped out of her inner thoughts when her phone buzzed, pulling it out to receive a message from Stefan, informing her to meet up at the old Lockwood property. She automatically knew where this was, since it was so old and she remembered they used to play around there sometimes when they were kids until they got kicked off the land.

"I'm going to go help Stefan with the moonstone. Can you keep it under control here?" She asked the older vampire, who raised his eyebrows at her.

"Is that what you've been doing here? Keeping it under control?"

"You know what I mean," she rolled her brown orbs.

"I'm good," he waved her off as he walked up the werewolf, pulling up his chair. She nodded, walking out of the parlor, only to sprint out of the house when she heard the screams once again.

* * *

Allyson was walking around though the woods when she heard screaming and yelling, sprinting towards the noise to see Elena panicking near a well. At that same exact moment Caroline came also.  
"What's wrong?" They both asked as they peered inside the well.

"Stefans's down there a-and," she stuttered. Allyson went to jump in but the young brunette held her back. "You can't there's vervain in there."

"Oh my god," she gasped, looking around, not knowing what to do.

"Caroline, Ally we have to get him out," Elena cried. "NOW!" The blonde quickly grabbed the steel chains, throwing it over the bar. Elena situated herself on top of the well and Allyson quickly wrapped the chains together so they could support the brunette.

"You got this?" Allyson asked, gazing into her brown doe like eyes.

"Yeah," the teen breathed out.

"What happened? You ran off in a blur," Bonnie asked as she ran up to the three

"No time to explain. Now Elena hold tight, Caroline you got this?" The brunette looked at the blonde who was holding the chains, confidently nodding her head. Slowly both of them started to lower Elena slowly down the well. Their hands slipped a bit, a small scream leaving the teen's lips.

"Sorry," they both murmured, but Elena motioned for them to keep going. Soon enough she got Stefan attached to the chains and the pulled him up. Allyson gasped as she took in his burnt body, automatically going to help him out but hissed when her hands made contact with his vervain soaked body. Bonnie helped settle him down to the ground and she quickly went to peer into the well.

"Elena?"

"We're ready for you!" the blonde shouted

"Hold on!" the brunette called out. She wasn't going to leave until she finally found the moonstone. The two vampires heard the sloshing of water, their patience starting to grow thin.

"Come on!" the blonde called out.

"I-I think I found it!" she finally called out, but then she started shrieking.  
"Elena, what's going on?" the brunette frantically called out.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" Soon enough they pulled onto the chains until finally the brunette came out. She took one look at Stefan and quickly threw the box on the ground jumping to her boyfriend. "Stefan," she breathed out, cradling his unconscious self in her hands. Grabbing a stone, she cut her hand open, pressing the wound to his lips. Caroline held her breath, looking away as to not let her self lose control. Allyson put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, glad that she was able to keep in control.

* * *

"We got the moonstone," Allyson sang as she and Stefan walked into the parlor, where Damon was just wrapping Mason's now dead body. The brunette scrunched her nose at the sight.

"All this for that?" Damon asked as Stefan threw him the shiny rock.

"Yup," the younger brother nodded, taking in the wrapped lump in front of the fireplace. "I see you've exercised your usual restraint,"

"It had to be done," Damon shrugged as he grabbed Mason's phone and wallet, browsing through his cell. "Carol," he started as he started typing a message. "Big opportunity in Florida. Gonna be gone for a... Long time," he eyed the body, making Allyson roll her eyes as she took a seat on the couch. "Will send for my things once settled. Much love, Mason." He finished off, sending the message.

"Alright then, lets get rid of the body," Stefan sighed as he crouched down.

"Ooh last number dialed. I wonder who that could be," Damon mischievously smirked.

"No, Damon don't!" Stefan shook his head as he ran after his brother.

"Damon seriously this is a bad idea," Allyson added, watching as he maneuvered away from him, phone pressed to his ear. Her heightened hearing picked up on the conversation.

"_Mason? Should have been here an hour ago_," Katherine purred.

"Wrong boy toy," Damon grinned as he fought off his brother.

"_Damon_." She breathed out. "_For once you've surprised me. I see Masons beside you_."

"He's right besides me, although his heart is across the room." Allyson nervously bit her lip, not liking how the rest of the conversation was going to continue.

"_You shouldn't have_," she growled

"It's been a very busy day today. Killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Oh hey did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? Guess he didn't trust you very much," he drawed out as he sat down next to the brunette. "Although he did love you. Poor guy. Hey where are you because I could bring him to you. Last goodbyes and all that."

"_You have no idea what you've just done._"

"Aww did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry," He pouted.

"_Did you honestly think that I didn't have a plan B? And if that fails a plan C? And then a plan D and... You know how the alphabet works, right? Send my love to Stefan_," she purred into the line before clicking the phone off. Damon's lips went into a tight line and Stefan shook his head. Allyson let out a deep sigh before getting up.

* * *

The door of the Gilbert residence was rung, making Elena who had just made her way down the stairs to open it up, revealing Ally.

"Hey," she greeted the teen, who nodded back.

"How's Stefan," Elena asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"He's fine," Ally nodded as they joined Alaric who was getting the table ready. "Hey Ric,"

"Hey," he nodded. "Did you see where Jeremy went?" He asked the younger brunette.

"Yeah he went straight up to his room. Said he wasn't hungry. Who's she talking to?" She asked, glancing towards her aunt who was on the phone.

"I don't know. How'd today go?" Ric asked, meaning the moonstone dilemma.

"There were a few hiccups, but it was ok," she shrugged as she set up the plates.

"Um yeah, about that..." Allyson bit her lip, not knowing how to explain this.

"Elena, it's for you," Jenna interrupted, handing the phone to her niece.

"Who is it?" She asked, but her aunt only turned back towards the kitchen counter. Alaric and Allyson shared a worried glance.

"Hello?" She greeted as she put the phone to her ear.

"_Hello Elena_," the same voice purred out, making Allyson widen her eyes and Elena's breathe to catch in her throat.  
"K-Katherine?" The teen stuttered out as she moved away from the table. Alaric looked at Allyson, hoping for an explanation. She mouthed Katherine and he automatically understood.

"_Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you ever going to figure that out? Did you know how easy it was to get inside your house? To replace aunt Jenna's vervain perfume and to convince her to stop drinking her special tea_?" Allyson turned to look at the aunt, who was idly cutting the bread. Alaric shook his head, wanting to know what was going on.

"No," Elena breathed out

"_Jenna's been my little spy for days now. And unlike you, she actually listens to me. So what I suggest is that the world become a much better place if_-" Allyson looked towards the aunt again, her eyes widening when she saw that she was about to bring the knife down into her stomach.

"Jenna no!" She screamed out, speeding towards her right when the knife made contact with her stomach, ripping it away from her grip

"Jenna!" Elena yelled, dropping the phone and running over towards her aunt who wasnow hunched over to the ground. The knife had created a long yet deep like cut on her stomach, the blood seeping through the fabric of her clothes.

"Ally please help her," Elena sobbed as she held her aunt, Ric besides them.

Ally panicked as she shakingly brought her wrist up to her mouth, biting into the flesh and pressing her wrist towards the aunt, whose eyes widened, but soon enough took the blood down, just enough to heal her insides but the wound still hadn't closed completely.

"Ric, call the ambulance," Elena cried as she held onto her aunt closely. The smell of the blood was now completely in the air and Allyson's lips twitched as she took in the delectable scent. The red crimson liquid was now on her hands and stained onto her body. Jenna's eyes started to droop, but Allyson quickly made eye contact with her.

"You won't remember me healing you," and she idly repeated the words. Allyson's eyes started to darken, fangs lengthening but before she could do anything stupid, she quickly stood up, backing away. Elena looked up at her in confusion, her eyes teary.

"G-get her t-to the hospital," Allyson rasped out, trying not to breathe in through her nose. Elena nodded, taking in the hesitation on her features and how the brunette's eyes had darkened before she blurred off.

* * *

Allyson closed the door of the boarding house behind her, leaning her head back on the door to catch her breath. Damon had just come down the stairs to see the brunette, her chest heaving and blood on her hands and shirt.

"What happened?" he asked as he took in her distressed state. She looked up at him, then to her hands which were stained red. She shook her head, quickly running past him and up the stairs as he watched in confusion.

Allyson scrubbed the blood off her hands ferociously, the water turning pink as it went down the drain. Grabbing a towel, she dried her hands before discarding her shirt, which was for sure all bloody. Slipping on a different shirt, she sighed as she sat down on the foot of her bed. It was unbelievable, the fact that a normal evening couldn't even go as planned. The fact that the thought of draining Jenna dry when she was laying there helplessly had passed through her mind disgusted her. But what was she to do? She couldn't suppress her nature, but then again she couldn't disappoint herself. She quickly made her way down the stairs and towards the basement, ignoring the voices coming from the parlor. Opening the fridge, she grabbed a blood bag, downing it to suppress the hunger inside of her, sighing as she leaned back on the wall. Discarding the bag, she made her way back upstairs to see a crying Elena about to leave the house.

"She won," the teen rasped out. "Katherine won." She shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes. She made contact with the brunette, mouthing thank you before closing the door behind her. Damon turned around, his eyes locking with hers; both of them had worried looks on their faces. They could only imagine the next obstacles they would have to face in this unbelievable town.

**A/N Ugh I feel ashamed :( It's been a while since I've updated this story and I know you guys are too smart to fall for the whole "I've been busy" charade. But HALLELUJAH, school is over (for now) so hopefully you'll see more updates :) BTW it would be AMAAAAZING if you guys checked out my new fanfic "Hold Me Close". It's also a Damon/OC (I will admit, I have an obsession with that guy cuz I love him soo much) Anyways sorry for this late update and I will try to have another chapter out soon. My apologies if this chap wasn't what you expected (i found it to be a little crappy) but oh well. Please review, it would be amazing! Also check out the outfit for today on my polyvore (link available in profile)**

**S/O to grapejuice101 for her amazing ideas and also to Riana Salvatore (she has a bunch of amazing stories!) **

******Other then that, Happy Holidays everyone! I love you all!**


	13. The Masquerade

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Only my OC**

**Outfit link is on my Polyvore (link is in profile. I advise you to check it out since I'm horrible at describing things)**

Allyson yawned as she stretched her tired limbs, swinging her feet over the side of her large bed. Yesterday she had trouble sleeping; rolling over in her bed constantly until she had finally fell asleep in the late hours of the night. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she opted to get a cup of coffee to liven herself up a bit before she got dressed for the day. That and it would also keep circulation moving in her veins, warming her up. Grabbing her jacket that was thrown carelessly on her dresser, she shrugged it on before trudging down the boarding house steps. Overhearing a conversation the next room over, she peered into the parlor, seeing Stefan and Damon hovering over a shaking Caroline with a glass in her hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sleep still laced in her voice as she stepped into the room. Three heads turned towards her, their eyes widening a bit as they took her devilished appearance and dark circles underneath her eyes.

"Someone didn't get their beauty sleep last night," Damon muttered as he leaned onto the table behind the couch. The brunette narrowed her eyes at him as she sat across the blonde, tucking her feet underneath her. She was in no mood for his teasing.

"Is it even possible for us vampires to have such dark circles under our eyes?" Caroline asked, eyeing the older girl who only rolled her eyes as she leaned back into the pillows.

"Is there a reason as to why you guys are brooding this early?" Ally asked.

"Actually that's Stefan's thing," Damon pointed out.

"Yeah it's totally not my thing. I mean just look at the frown lines it brings," Caroline added

"Guys are you going to explain why you called for me so urgently or not?" Stefan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Seriously I'm just going to go back to sleep," Ally huffed

"Ok so where do I start? Oh yeah, I saw Katherine today," the blonde started.

"Where?" Stefan asked.

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and… quasi-stalk Matt," Caroline admitted shamefully.

"Who's Matt?" Allyson asked.

"Matt. You know, Matt. He's blonde, blue eyes…" Caroline trailed off. Allyson still couldn't recall. "The guy that crept into my room that one night."

"Ohhhh him." She nodded, remembering the boy.

"Let's skip the teen drama and get on with it," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Anyways I had to pretend to use the bathroom, even though I didn't really have to because I'm a doofus because he noticed me creeping on him," she moaned, cringing at how pathetic she felt. "There Katherine pretended to be ELena, but I knew it wasn't her. She said that she wanted the moonstone,"

"Where?" Stefan asked

"At the masquerade ball. Tonight,"

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off card," Stefan mused, glancing towards his brother.

"She's running scared. What she did with Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks,"

"Then what was with the whole Pla thing? Obviously she has something else up her sleeve." Ally glanced at the older blue eyed vampire.

"She's just bluffing." Damon shrugged as he poured himself a drink.

"Sure," Allyson drawed out.

"Can't we just give her the moonstone and get over it?" Caroline offered.

"No Katherine's not getting dick," Damon spat. "I'm going to go to the masquerade ball tonight and I'm going to kill her,"

"you're not going to kill Katherine," Stefan shook his head.

"Don't give me any of that goody-goody crap," he snarled.

"You're not going to kill her," Stefan repeated.

"Really?" Damon scoffed

"Because I'm going to," Stefan smirked. His older brother sent him an approving smirk

"Well it seems like we have objective of the day planned," Allyson sighed as she stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need some coffee."

* * *

"Alright so this works with compressed air," Ric explained as he held up a crossbow. "The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in different sizes." Damon nodded as he, Jeremy, Stefan, Caroline and Allyson stood around the table full of weapons. "For you I recommend this," he told Damon as he slid on a sleeve with two stakes strapped onto it. "It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." With that, he pushed the button, allowing the stake to lodge into his hand as he punched into thin air, pretending to stake a vampire. Allyson flinched at this, backing a step away. Ric turned to Damon, seeing the look on the vampires face. "You told me to teach you how to kill a vampire so…" he trailed off with an awkward chuckle.

"Remind me not to piss you off, Ric." Ally muttered as she took a seat on a nearby chair.

* * *

"You guys sure you don't need me there? I can help out," Ric offered once everyone had gone over all the plans.

"No we need you to stay by Elena. Make sure that she doesn't find out about tonight. I don't want her in this," Stefan told him.

"Ok well I'll make sure she won't leave my sight." The history teacher nodded.

"Why don't you go with him," Damon turned to Allyson who was snuggled into the couch, holding a pillow to her chest.

"No way. I'm taking part of this whether you like it or not." She shook her head.

"Alright if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan nodded as he looked at all the figures in front of him.

"Yeah cold feet, speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chickens out," Damon eyed Allyson, his eyes then wandering to the other figures. "Caroline?"

"I won't," she said confidently. He shot her a look. "Look she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there are no werewolves running around."

"Oh I took care of Mason," Damon smirked.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone he won't turn," Jeremy explained.

"Bonnie?" Stefan turned to the witch. "Are you with us?" There was a long pause before she spoke.

"But no one gets hurt," she nodded.

"Except Katherine," Damon smirked. "Tonight she gets a stake through her heart."

Allyson turned towards Caroline who gave her a nod as she quickly hurried up to her room, grabbing the bag she had packed. Skipping down the steps, she was about to join the blonde outside when a voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"Caroline offered to help me get ready, so I'm going with her," she shrugged.

"Oh alright," he nodded. Just as she was about to close the door, he called out after her. "Save me a dance,"

She froze at the door, turning to face him with a smile on her face. "Sure will," she winked before leaving. Damon smiled at this, looking down before heading to get himself ready also.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, you're wearing this?" Caroline gushed as she examined Allyson's dress for the ball.

"Yeah I guess," Ally shrugged as she fixed the few loose strands from her hair at the vanity mirror.

"I love it," the blonde exclaimed as she set the dress down and went to her make up kit. "Now I know the perfect way to do your makeup."

"Just not too much please. I mean I will be wearing a mask over it."

"Still you need your eyes to pop. Now close them," she ordered. The brunette let out a huff but complied as the blonde went to work on her eyes.

"So who's your date?" Caroline asked.

"Date?" Allyson laughed, peeking her eyes open to see the scowl on the teen's face, quickly closing them so she could get back to work on them. "Sorry. As for a date, who would I ask?"

"Please, the gentlemen of Mystic Falls would be lining up to escort you."

"Where are they then?"

"Well obviously that's your fault. You need to socialize more and put yourself out there."

"No thanks. I'm good with what I have."

"Why didn't you ask Damon? I mean you two are close," Caroline offered.

"Isn't that weird though? I mean, me asking him? Besides, we're just friends," the brunette shrugged.

"Oh yeah you're old fashioned," Caroline hummed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well now a days, if you didn't notice, girls are more out there. They make their own decisions."

"Trust me, I can see that." Allyson scoffed.

"Did you have anyone back then?" Caroline asked curiously.

"What? No no no no," she shook her head, a growl leaving the teen's lip since she messed up the makeup with her movement. "Sorry," she muttered.

"So you're saying you've never been with a guy," Caroline stated as she fixed the smudge.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh my gosh! So you're a virgin!"

"Say it a bit louder why don't you. The rest of the town still hasn't heard you" she hissed.

"I'm sorry. But have no fear. When I'm done with you, you're going to get laid tonight," she smirked.

"Laid?" Allyson cocked an eyebrow, peeking an eye open at the smug look on the blonde, her mind clicking. "Ohh laid," she hummed. "What would I do without you," Allyson said sarcastically as he closed her eyes once again. After a few more minutes, Caroline stepped back, admiring her work.

"Alright now you can open your eyes." Allyson blinked a couple of times, taken back by the figure in front of her in the mirror.

"Whoa," she breathed out, gently touching her face but Caroline batted her hands away. "Hey oww."

"Don't touch," she scowled, tsking her.

"Gosh fine. But, wow. You work miracles Caroline. Thank you," she smiled up at the blonde who nodded triumphantly.

"No problem. Now go get dressed. We have a ball to attend!"

"No need to remind me," she shook her head as she grabbed her dress and headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

Letting out a deep breath, Ally made her way down the steps leading to the yard of the Lockwood mansion, her eyes scanning the place to see a familiar face. A smile came to her lips when she noticed Damon and Stefan a few feet in front of her, rolling her eyes at her cluelessness.

Walking down the few steps, she stood at Damon's side who watched as his brother walked away.  
"My, my Mr. Salvatore. You sure do pull off a suit and mask very well," she purred. He turned to her, a smile forming on his lips as he looked her up and down.  
"Well Miss Gilbert, I do have to say... You look stunning." He breathed out. She smiled at this through her bejeweled mask, her eyes wandering over the crowd of people.

"Thank you. So have you seen her yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," he shook his head. "But in the meantime, would you care to dance?" Damon extended an arm to her. She looked at it, before her chocolate brown orbs meeting his icy blue ones.

"I would love to," she nodded, accepting his hand as they walked down to the designated dancing area, he spinning her out before pulling her into his chest. She gasped at the sudden movement, a laugh escaping her lips as he entwined his fingers with his, the other hand dropping to her waist. Swaying to the music, Allyson slightly tilted her head, a smile on her lips as she gazed into his aquamarine orbs.

"Remember when you used to hate dancing," Damon smirked.

"How the times have changed," she shook her head, eyes dropping to the floor.

"Oh looky, bitch of the west. 9 o'clock," he motioned a couple of yards away from them where Stefan and Katherine were dancing. Peeking under her lashes, she watched the two dance, her heightened hearing picking up on them. Both their eyes widened when Katherine killed the girl that had approached them, threatening him once more before disappearing. They quickly hurried over to the younger teen, who was holding onto the limb body, a shocked look on his face.

* * *

"I threw the body in the truck for now," Stefan sighed as he entered the room where his older brother was standing and Allyson was seated.

"Good we'll bury it later," Damon waved it off as Stefan continued to pace

"This is exactly what I didn't want Damon," he growled.

"Come on its collateral damage," the blue eyed vampire shrugged.

"Right, which is why we need to call it off."

"Wait what?" Allyson demanded, standing up from her spot.

"Who's the one hesitating now?" Damon scoffed as he neared his younger brother who was panicking. "Don't do this. This woman ruined our lives. She destroyed us," he shook his brother from the hold he had on his shoulders. "All of us," he glanced at the brunette who was standing a few feet away from him. "Tonight it ends. We'll do it together. I got your back,"

"Me too," Allyson nodded as she placed a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder, who hesitantly nodded.

"Fine ok," he sighed. As they were leaving the room, Damon grabbed Allysons hand, making her look up at him in confusion.

"When this goes down tonight, I don't want you near the room,"

"Damon thats not fair. I'm-"

"Please Allyson. Just listen to me for once," he pleaded. She stared into his eyes, before letting out a sigh.

"Ok," she nodded, pursuing her lips. He nodded before walking off, she watching his steps.

* * *

Caroline watched sadly as Matt interacted with his classmates, laughing drunkly and having a good time. He caught her gaze, she smiling softly as he gave her small nod before walking off. The frown was back on her lips as soon as he disappeared into the room.

"If you want I could kick his ass," Allyson offered, making the blonde whirl around to the brunette besides her.

"No," the blonde sadly shook her head. "If he wants to be with me, he has to come to me. I can't keep following him around."

"Whatever pleases you," Ally shrugged. Just then her phone buzzed, opening it up to receive a message from Jeremy, who had first attempted at luring Katherine. It was Ally's turn, who let out a nervous sigh. She looked up at the blonde, who gave her an encouraging nod before she made her way upstairs into an empty room. Looking around, she turned the corner about to exit when all of a sudden she was pinned to the wall, her face pressed in as one of her hands was twisted behind her back.

"Hey careful there-"

"What are Damon and Stefan up to?" Katherine hissed into her ear.

"Even if I did know why, should I tell you," Ally shot back.

"Tell me," she growled.

"No," she said stubbornly. Katherine growled as she twirled the younger vampire to face her, this time pinning her to the wall by her throat.

"What are they planning?" she growled once more.

"Fine. FINE!" she choked out, Katherine loosening the grip on her so she could talk. "They supposedly were gonna have a surprise party for Jeremy since it's his birthday," she shrugged, looking into her brown doe like eyes, though they were burning with a hatred as Katherine let out a growl and threw her to the ground, her heel digging right over her chest.

"I'm going to rip your heart out right this second if you don't tell me,"

"More death threats? Wasnt one enough-" Katherine's heel dug more into her chest. "They want to kill you," she gasped out.

"Now that wasn't hard," Katherine sneered as she pulled Allyson up by her long curls.

"Ow ow ow the hair!" she screeched.

"Now tell me where the moonstone is."

"I don't know," she grimaced as the older vampire tugged harder on her hair.

"Yes you do. Now where is it?"

"No- ow ow ow FINE! Bonnie has it," Ally closed her eyes tightly.

"And where is she?"

"I don't kn- Upstairs! Upstairs!" she shrieked as she felt her hair being ripped out.

"Which room?"

"What am I god?"

"No but you're going to want to wish for a miracle right now if you don't show me," Katherine hissed.

"Fine," she sneered as she attempted to lead her to the room upstairs, which wasn't as easy as it seems since she was literally being dragged by her hair. "That room," she muttered, motioning to the glass door. Katherine let go of her hair as she waltzed in, looking around for the witch but seeing that she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Katherine asked, turning around when she heard giggles coming from the brunette.

"I can't believe it. I actually did it," she was practically jumping up and down, her laughter filling the room. Katherine furrowed her eyebrows at her. "And here they said it couldn't be done, but guess what? I actually did it. I fooled Katherine Pierce," She grinned proudly. Katherine sped over to her in rage only to collide into an invisible barrier.

"What is this?" she growled out

"Revenge," Ally smirked. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Allyson winked as she walked away proudly.

Making her way downstairs, she let out a deep breath as she rounded the corner of the house only to come face to face with Jeremy, Bonnie… and Elena.

"You too!" Elena exclaimed as she saw the dressed up brunette.

"You know what they say… If you can't beat them, join em?" Allyson chuckled nervously with a shrug. Just then Elena let out a scream, doubling over, making everyone jump.

"Elena!" Bonnie screamed as she held her friend. Just then the scent of blood filled the air, making Allyson freeze as she saw the blood seeping through the back of the teen's shirt as she held onto her.

"What's going on?" Jeremy yelled. Just then Elena let out another scream as blood started to seep through her arm.

"She's linked!" Bonnie explained as she held onto her friend who was crying desperately. "Everything that's happening to Katherine is happening to her. Get them to stop!" she looked at Ally who nodded as she quickly sped upstairs from the back, unknown to any humans.

* * *

Damon, who was hovering over a struggling Katherine, was just about to lower the stake into her heart when he was sent toppling over at a supernatural speed. He looked up to see Allyson hovering over him as she pinned his wrists down.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled out as he pushed her off him

"You guys can't! Everything you're doing to her, Elena feels too!"

"What?" Stefan breathed out as he let go of his grip on Katherine who stood up, sauntering away.

"You guys think that you're the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong. Something tells me that my witch is better than your witch," Damon shared glances with Stefan whose face had paled.

"Go make sure she's ok," he ordered Ally, who bit her lip.

"Yeah I don't think that's possible with me being in the room now," she shrugged.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena's ok." Katherine mocked as she picked up a stray stake from the ground. "Let's just add a little pressure over here," she breathed out as she dug it into her palm. Stefan quickly reacted, slapping it out of her hold. She picked up another one, holding it over her stomach. "This is really going to hurt," she taunted about to send it through her stomach but Ally pounced on her, sending the stake across the room as she held her to the ground.

"As much as I'd like you to rot in the deepest corners of hell, I'm not going to let you hurt yourself," she hissed menacingly.

"Gee thanks," Katherine sneered as she rolled the brunette off of her with a simple push, pushing herself up from the ground and sitting at a nearby couch. Allyson sat up, glaring daggers at her.

"So how about the moonstone," she smirked, crossing her legs. Everyone shared glances, none of them amused.

* * *

"The four of us again, just like old time. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough. Not to mention the unwanted baggage," she glared at Allyson who was looking out of the window, watching everyone interact and have a good time.

"Katherine you shouldn't talk about yourself like that," Allyson rolled her eyes, still gazing out. Damon smirked as he attempted to push his hand through the barrier, failing badly. Katherine glared at the brunette, gritting her teeth.

"Why are you even still here? It's clear that nobody wants you here," she attempted to bring Ally down.

"Actually Katherine that's you," Damon turned to her.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite," she tilted her head at him.

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Good, he was a bore."

"God make up your mind." Allyson huffed out. "First you miss it now you hate it."

"Shut up," Katherine growled.

"You shut up," she shot back.

"What did you just say?"

"Obviously I said shut up. Get your hearing checked,"

"Why don't you two stop antagonizing each other," Stefan breathed out, annoyed.

"Actually I'm enjoying this," Damon smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning onto a wall.

"Was it fun? Starving away in a tomb for over a century? No one asking or even thinking about you?" Katherine smirked at the deathly look on Allyson's face.

"They thought I was dead, no thanks to you."

"Even if anyone had known you were alive they wouldn't have searched for you or even attempted to open that tomb. No one cares about you. You need to realize that,"

"Coming from you?" Damon spoke up, walking next to Ally's side. "You have no one by your side. Your pet wolf was the only person by you and look where he is now," he sneered. "Should have put him on a tighter leash by the way,"

"I'll remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf around," she stated smugly.

"You know this whole Mason thing has me confused." Stefan tilted his head at her. "Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in it for you?"

Katherine gritted her teeth as she looked away.

* * *

"Where the hell is that witch?" Damon growled as he paced the room. Everyone had switched spots now; Katherine by the window, Allyson seated idly at the couch, and Stefan leaning onto the back of it.

"Why don't we play charades," Katherine offered, making Allyson roll her eyes.

"I'd rather die."

"I'll gladly help," she smirked, making Damon send her a glare.

"You bargained the moonstone," Stefan realized, looking at Katherine.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon glanced at his brother.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan narrowed his eyes at her, making her smirk.

"Good for you Stefan. 2+2," she mockingly applauded. " And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." She looked over at Damon who had taken a seat next to Ally, swinging his arm over her shoulder. "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both honey," he shrugged, sending his friend a wink as she smiled slightly.

"Why do you need it back? Stefan asked.

"I love you in a suit. Sp dashing," Katherine purred as she attempted to dodge the question, running her hands over his chest.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan looked down at her.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon shook his head, leaning his head back

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from?" Stefan asked once again

"In 1986 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you." Katherine informed him changing the subject.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan repeated again. She only dodged the question again as she mouthed 'I love you' to him. Allyson faked gagging as she rested her head on Damon's shoulder.

* * *

Damon was pouring himself a glass of scotch to calm down his nerves. Being in this room for so long was starting to eat him away, especially since he couldn't do any harm to Katherine.

"We're missing the party," Katherine wined as she watched from the window.

"Maybe if you could just die then we'd be dancing the night away," Ally shrugged, the older vampire ignoring her comment as she looked at Damon.

"I'll have one of those," she motioned to the drink.

"Right away Miss Katherine," he mocked as a servant boy, making Allyson's lips twitch as he handed her the glass, only for it drop to the ground in pieces as he pinned her to the wall, a stake hovering right over her heart.

"No Damon don't!" Stefan yelled out.

"Damon please," Ally begged as she stood up also.

"Yes, Damon yes!" Katherine begged cheerily.

"If I was a ruthless uncaring monster who didn't care for anyone like you this stake would have been lodged into your heart hours ago," he growled as he took a step back.

"So what's stopping you," Katherine teased. Just then a dark skinned lady stepped into the room.

"The spell on this room has been broken. You are free to leave," she informed them all, the moonstone in hand.

"Thank god," Katherine huffed out as she walked towards her.

"When I hand this over, my debt to you is over, ok?"

"Done," Katherine nodded, holding out her hand.

"I owe you nothing,"

"I said done. Give it," she growled.

"Don't. That's a bad idea," Ally warned.

"I wouldn't do that," Damon added.

Lucy held out the stone to her, she quickly grabbing it triumphantly before she started to gasp, holding her chest as she fell to the floor.

"What's happening to her," Ally widened her eyes as she saw the choking brunette, laying there helplessly on the ground.

"What about Elena?" Stefan asked concerned.

"She's fine. The spell is broken and she'll heal quickly. Bonnie's with her. I apologize for my involvement," she nodded before exiting the room.

"What a nice witch," Allyson smiled, turning to Damon who was glaring at Katherine who was passed out. "What are you going to do with her?" she asked.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago. You go enjoy the party, I have some unfinished business," he nodded as he threw Katherine over his shoulder, the brunette watching him as he walked out with her. She smiled, hopefully now things can go back to normal again.

* * *

Elena was just making her way through the parking lot of the Lockwood's property when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around her eyes widened as a masked guy from the ball jumped on her, placing a cloth over her mouth. She struggled against his grip, but the chloroform on the towel was too much, making her black out. Allyson, who was just about to call Damon to see if he was done, heard struggling, her eyes widening when she saw a guy take down Elena. She quickly zipped over to him, tackling him to the ground as she bared her fangs at him. His hand shot up to her neck, letting the syringe full of liquidized vervain run through her body as she slumped against him unconsciously. The man pushed her off him, looking towards the teen that was already down. He looked back at the vampire, not knowing what to do. Shrugging, he dragged both of their bodies towards his car. The people who had sent him here had asked for one, but the more the better. Right?

**A/N: Hi guys! Please don't kill me for this sucky chap. When i first started writing this story I was all thinking "OMG this is gonna be the best shit ever" and "ugh so romantic" and blah blah blah. I've realized that it was none of these things :/ There's no development in my characters and the biggest question I've been asking myself is WHERES THE EFFIN ROMANCE? Shouldn't the the two start feeling something towards each other or something? As much as I want Ally and Damon to be together and ride off into the sunset on their majestic pegasus or something, it can't happen overnight. I feel like I rushed it in the beginning a bit, maybe cuz I thought I had this planned out so well but now im thinking second thoughts as I progress on into the series. More like 50 thoughts. Whatever. I just feel like this isn't living to my biggest expectation. If you guys love it, hey sure I'll continue because being the reader who is overly obsessed with this site, i know how let down I feel when an author drops a story just like that. ALso maybe because some of my undivided attention is being sent towards my other fic... idk. Maybe it's just winter break that's getting me all upset over nothing. But yeah whatever.**

**Now enough with my down thoughts, lets progress onto HAPPY THOUGHTS. YAAY! 100 REVIEWS! I'm happy, yet i was just sad a while ago. But whatever thats me ;) Thanks everyone for following, reviewing and favoriting. You guys are awesome and are the reason why I love writing. **

**Check out my polyvore for the outfit and other then that just wanted to say ily guys. Have a great day, night... whatever. It's 3 a.m here and my mom is probablly gonna throw a fit if she sees me awake, especially since i jacked her laptop. So to stop this authors note from getting any longer, im going to close it off here. Bye my lovelies :)**


	14. Rose

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's**

Letting out a pained groan, Allyson attempted to sit up to sooth the pain pounding in her head but only resulted in her to fall face first against a hard yet soft surface. Her limbs were at odd places, peeking one eye open to see that a grey wall was infornt of her. She tried sitting up but her eyes only widened when she saw that her hands were tied against her back. If it weren't for the burning in her body from the vervain last night, she would have used her strength to snap them open. Leaning her head to the side, she saw that she wasn't the only one in the car, but Elena too, the side of her cheek pressed against the window.

"Elena," she rasped out, her voice dry as she attempted to wake the teen. There was a movement, turning her head to the other side to see a man in his 30's sitting up front, grabbing something from the passenger seat. "Hey what are you-NO!" she screeched when he grabbed another syringe, lodging it into her neck and letting the contents of it empty into her body, allowing her head to roll to the side as the vervain took part once again. The man waited patiently, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel until a SUV pulled up along side him in the empty field that he was parked in. He climbed out of the small car, walking over to the blacked out SUV where the window rolled down slowly until it was at half point, revealing a man in a cap and sunglasses inside.

"Where is she?" the man inside asked.

The other man nodded, walking back to his car and opening the side door, catching the young brunette into his arms as he laid her down in the trunk of the SUV, hurrying back to grab the other brunette that was dressed up from last night and also putting her in the back, closing the trunk and rejoining the man up front.

"Why is there another girl?" the man inside asked; he had been watching from the rearview mirror.

"I used the syringes you gave me; she attacked and I didn't want anyone else following."

"Very well then, come here." He beckoned him closer to the window. The man stepped up, and in a blink of an eye, the shielded guy had his teeth sunk into his neck, draining him. The compelled man attempted to fight him off, but after a few more moments, his screams died down along with his thrashings until he fell in a heap at the floor.

"Hopefully that'll teach you to do things right next time," the vampire nodded, wiping the excess blood off his lips as he rolled the window up, starting the car once more.

* * *

Damon stood leaning on the doorframe leading into Caroline's room, his arms crossed over his chest as the blonde explained to him about what happened with Tyler yesterday.

"So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and hit her head," The teen shrugged as she fixed her makeup in front of the mirror

"Does Matt remember anything?" He asked.

"He thinks he blacked out," she shrugged it off as she applied lip gloss to her lips. "But I think they were both compelled by Katherine so that's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident."

"Yeah see I don't understand that. The guy's a tool," Damon scrunched up his nose a bit.

"Well gee duh. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah's death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom that he's a werewolf?" She cocked an eyebrow as she slipped her ankle booties on.

"Well no," he mumbled.

"And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet," she nodded a bit proudly as she wrapped a thin scarf around her neck

"Where's your mom?" Damon asked curiously.

"Leading a search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet," she shrugged.

"Oh teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic," He sighed exaggeratedly before his features turned a bit serious. "Wait did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?"

"They were more of gold with amber highlights," she shrugged, grabbing her phone off her desk. "Can he turn into a wolf now?"

"Only on a full moon. But now he has increased strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him…" he mused, looking off. "Does he know about us?" The blonde was too distracted as she texted away on her phone. "Hey," he snapped, grabbing her attention. "What'd you tell him?"

"Nothing really. I… I don't think he knows much of anything. Okay, he seemed really freaked out and honestly… I feel kind of bad for him," she sighed, grabbing her bag and walking out of her room.

"Well he's gotta know something," he called over his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll ask him," she called out, about to make her way towards the door but Damon quickly stopped her, grabbing her by the lapels of her jacket.

"No you won't Caroline. He can not know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill us so you can not be his friend, do you understand me?" he growled, the blonde quickly nodding.

"I understand," she whimpered, he finally releasing her as he opened the front door for her.

"Good, oh and by the way, you don't happen to know where Ally went off to last night do you?" He had woken up this morning to see her bed completely empty, a bit scared as to where the brunette had wandered off to.

"What do you mean?" Caroline tilted her head a bit.

"She didn't come home last night,"

"Really?" The blonde squealed, practically jumping in her spot.

"Why what happened," he asked concerned

"Let's just say, she got some last night," the blonde wiggled her eyebrows as she walked out.

"Wait what?"

"A girl has needs Damon," she called out, making her way towards her car, but he quickly sped in front of her, stopping her once again in her tracks.

"Where is she?" He growled out, the blonde's eyes widening over the protectiveness he had over the brunette.

"God how would I know? Why don't you ask the charmer that was able to sweep her off her feet last night? Though I'm pretty sure vampire one night stands result in a drained body and one very satisfied vampire. When you see her, pat her on the back for me, ok?" she sent him a wink before sliding into her car, leaving the raven head to grit his teeth in annoyance. More like jealousy- wait what?! Damon Salvatore and jealous? That was something that could never go along. What was he to be jealous for? It's not like he had feelings for his best friend- NO that would be just wrong. He shook his head as he walked to his car, letting the engine purr to life as he took off.

* * *

In an abandoned mansion off the road, the SUV came to a halt as the covered up vampire took both brunettes inside, setting them one at a time on the couch. Elena was just regaining consciousness, able to make out the man that had set her down on the couch, he quickly discarding the black gloves on his hands and sunglasses.

"What do you want?" she rasped out as he untied her arms and legs, he shushing her as he threw them carelessly to the ground. Elena peered over him to see Allyson was slumped onto the side of the couch. She was no where near waking up. "Please I'm hurt," Elena begged.

"I know," he grinned wickedly as the veins darkened around his eyes, his fangs lengthening. "Just one taste," he growled, leaning down to bite her on her wound, she screaming in return.

"Trevor!" an accented voice scolded him, making the vampire lean back to face the short haired woman. "Control yourself," Trevor growled as he stood up, grumbling under his breath.

"Buzz kill,"

The woman's eyed Elena, fascinated that they had finally found the doppelganger.

"What do you want from us?" Elena whimpered as she slowly sat up.

"Oh my god, you look just like her," she breathed out, fascinated.

"But I'm not. Please you have to-"

"Be quite!" she snapped.

"But I'm not Katherine," the teen went on, standing up and walking towards the older vampire. "My name is Elena Gilbert. You don't have to do this,"

"I know who you are. I said be quite,"

"What do you want?" Elena narrowed her eyes, but she only retaliated with a slap that was able to send the teen flying, landing right onto Ally as she fell unconscious too.

"What I want is for you to be quite," the woman growled, her eyes now making their way on the figure that she had landed on. "And who's this?" she mused, quickly going to find Trevor as to why he had brought this girl along too.

* * *

"This has Katherine written all over it. It has to be," Stefan growled as he and his brother stood in the school yard. Elena and Ally were both missing and they were to say the least freaking out.

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me I'm the one that shut her in," Damon snapped.

"Did you?" Stefan raised his eyes at his brother.

"Did I what Stefan?"

"Well I know the hold Katherine has on you," he accused him.

"She's in the tomb. PERIOD. End of story," he growled, Stefan pacing around as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Though she did say something to me right before I shut her in," he mumbled. "I thought she was lying."

"What did she say?" Stefan asked, a bit panicked.

"That Elena's in danger,"

"What and you didn't think that you should ask her to elaborate."

"What obviously she's not my girlfriend Stefan and besides, since when did Katherine ever tell the truth. It still doesn't make sense as to why Ally has disappeared too," Damon growled

"Well then we have to go talk to her," Stefan thought.

"No no no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go. We're going to go ask her for help, shes going to negotiate her release and we're going to be dumb enough to give her that and then she's going to kill us. This is exactly what she wants,"

"I don't really care," Stefan shook his head as he made his way towards the school.

"It's a bad idea Stefan," Damon warned.

"It's Elena and Ally," he responded, that answer was good enough for him.

* * *

"_How are the girls_?" A distant voice asked as Ally slowly started to wake up, her eyes fluttering a bit as she felt something heavy on top of her.

"_Still passed out_," a male voice responded. Ally attempted to roll over, resulting in the warm figure on top of her to fall to the ground with a thud, a groan escaping Elena's lips. Ally's eyes widened as she used whatever that was left of her strength to sit up, peering over the couch to see the teen slowly start to rise.

"Oh crap Elena. I'm sorry," the older Gilbert apologized, though her voice was dry due to the vervain that had worn down her body. "Where are we?" she asked, looking at the dark place they were abandoned at.

"I don't know," the teen whispered as she sat up, rubbing her head from where she had just hit the floor. "But we need to escape from here. Fast. Come on," she helped Ally up, a groan leaving her lips from her sore muscles.

"Wait hold up Elena," Ally held up a finger, using the couch to balance herself right. Her sight was a bit blurry, the side effects of the vervain that was still in her bloodstream.

"Come on we have to leave," Elena hissed, looking around, hoping for a way out.

"I- I cant Elena,"

"What? Why?"

"The vervain," she croaked out, slumping onto the sofa's edge, the teen quickly moving so she could hold her up. "It's too much,"

"Here," Elena offered, rolling up the sleeve of her shirt so that her wrist was visible to her. "Hopefully this will give you some strength,"

"What?" Allyson's eyes bugged out. "Elena… I cant," she shook her head, which was a bad thing to do since it only added to the pain in her skull.

"Ally you need your strength if we're going to make it out of here alive. Please," Elena begged, her doe eyes boring into the older girl's chocolate ones. Ally hesitated a bit before bringing the outstretched wrist to her lips, her mouth watering at the teen's delicious scent that was right under her nose. Her fangs pushed through, sinking them into the soft and warm skin. Elena let out a pained gasp, biting her lip at the stinging sensation as Allyson gulped down mouthful after mouthful of the warm blood until she shakingly pushed her away, using the couch to steady herself.

"Was that enough?" Elena asked, seeing the brunette roll her head back in satisfaction.

"Yeah," Ally breathed out, feeling a tad better as the blood ran through her veins, her slightly pale complexion now leaving, bringing the color back to her face.

"Good now come on, we need to go," she ushered her out of the room, they overhearing their two vampires kidnappers as they hammered away in the house, locking up every loose window to stop the sunlight from peering in.

"_So you're saying that she was just brought along, out of the blue_?" the woman asked.

"_I guess_," the man responded. "_We could give her to Elijah, I mean the man might need a toy every now and then_," Ally's eyes widened at this as they both continued to tip toe through the empty hallway; she had discarded her heels back by the couch to not raise attention.

"_You know Elijah, he's too moral. It's probably been decades since the man has gotten laid_,"

"_True that,_" Trevor muttered. "_you think he'll accept our deal_?"

"_I'm positive of it. He's old school and when he accepts our deal, we will finally be free_,"

"_See I don't understand why we don't just leave her here and run_,"

"_I'm sick of running. I've had enough of it_." She snapped

"_Well running has kept us alive all these years_,"

"_I want to be free, once and finally_," At that moment Elena took a step, resulting in a floorboard to creek, both vampires attention turning towards them. Allyson quickly picked up the teen in one swift movement, blurring towards the front door but she was too late, colliding into a hard chest.

"There's nothing around here for miles, so you two would be idiots to flee," the woman hissed, hovering over the two brunettes who picked themselves up from the floor.

"We'll take those chances anyway," Ally growled as she stood up, coming face to face with the older woman.

"If you think that you can actually leave this house, you're tragically wrong," she hissed.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena breathed out from behind Ally who was glaring daggers at the older vampire.

"He's your worst nightmare,"

* * *

"There," Bonnie breathed out, pointing to the the little dot on the map that was labeled Reidsville. "She's there. I don't know if Allyson is also with Elena but being that she's related by blood to Jeremy she's bound to be with her also,"

"But that's 300 miles away," Jeremy looked up at her surprised.

"No Bonnie we need a more exact location," Stefan argued

"That's as close as I could get," she shook her head.

"But we can map it using aerial view. It'll show us what's around there and help us narrow down the area,"

"Perfect," Stefan nodded as he went to grab the duffle bag full of weapons. "Call me with whatever you find,"

"No no, I'm coming with you," Jeremy pleaded, running after him.

"No Jeremy you're not," Stefan shook his head.

"I'm not just going to sit here. What if my sister's hurt? And Ally? she's been like an aunt to me so I'm not going to sit back and wait here,"

"Look you two go back home and I'll call you the minute I find them,"

"You can't do this alone," Jeremy argued. Suddenly the door of the classroom was opened, revealing Damon.

"He's not. Let's go," he motioned his brother out.

"You're coming with me?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow.

"Its Elena and Ally," he sighed, using the same excuse from earlier, but this time meaning much more to him.

* * *

"Alaric sure likes his weapons," Damon muttered as he and his brother drove down the road. Stefan fiddled with a grenade like weapon. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a vervain bomb or grenade launcher, something like that," Stefan shrugged as he gazed out of the moving car window.

"Weird," the raven head vampire commented.

"Hey how much further is it?"

"About 80 miles,"

"Who do you think would have took them?" Stefan wondered out loud.

"Well for Elena, probably someone with Katherine's past. I don't understand why they'd want Ally though. Probably got the wrong girl,"

Stefan licked his lips before turning to his brother. "Thank you, for helping me,"

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing. The cliché of it all makes me itch," Damon shuddered.

"Aww come on, we both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyways," Stefan teased.

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar,"

"Well it doesn't have to be an elephant. You know, let's talk about it,"

"Theres nothing to talk about," Damon chuckled, shaking his head

"That's not true, sure there is. Just get it out. I mean are you here in this car because you want to help out your brother and the girl he loves. Or is it to save the childhood bestfriend you possibly may be in love with?"

Damon turned to him, his eyes flashing with anger. "Honestly Stef, I thought we were done with the whole 'being in love' thing a loooong time ago,"

"Well you never know, feelings might rise once again. You two looked cozy dancing together last night," Damon only rolled his eyes in response as his eyes went back to the road. "Come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding,"

"Keep it up Stefan. I can step out of helping as easy as I stepped in," Damon snapped.

"That's the beauty of it though; you cant," Stefan grinned, seeing the defeated look on his brother.

* * *

Ally grumbled under breath as she stalked barefooted back to the room with the couch, plopping down on it.

"Your worst nightmare," she mimicked Rose with her British accent. "Who the hell does she think she is,"

"Someone who won't hesitate in ripping you limb to limb," the older vampire snapped as she boarded up the windows to stop the sun from entering. The brunette only rolled her eyes in response

"Why are we here?" Elena asked as she stood by the door, folding her arms over her chest.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them,"

"Well do us all a favor and answer them," Allyson snapped, standing up from her spot and joining the younger teen. She only got a glare in return.

"Why won't you?" Elena went on.

"That's another one," Rose commented.

"Look you got us. Its not like I can go anywhere so the least you can do is tell us what you want from us two?"

"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service,"

"What for milk? Delivery service for who?" Ally asked exasperated.

"For Elijah, right?" Elena quirked an eyebrow, recalling the name from earlier.

"Two points for the eavesdropper," Rose chuckled as she fixed the desk that was clattered with books.

"And ten for the kidnapper. Now who is this Elijah?" Ally crossed her hands over her chest.

"Is he a vampire?" Elena asked.

"He is one of THE vampires. The originals."

"What do you mean the originals," she turned to Ally, hoping for an explanation.

"Don't even look at me," she held her hands up, not even knowing the meaning of that term,

"Again with the questions, haven't the Salvatores been teaching you about their history? And you," she turned to Ally. "Surprised you don't even know about your own species,"

"Oh I'm sorry, I missed out on vampire 101 classes while I was left starving in a tomb. Care to share?" she shot back with a cheery voice and sarcastic smile.

"Wait so you knew Stefan and Damon?" Elena realized.

"I know of them," Rose responded, returning back to the pile of books, skimming through them. "A hundred years back a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones, more of a sucker for the bad boys though,"

"No wonder you're still single; kidnapping isn't really a trait guys happen to look for," Rose glared at her from over her shoulder, the younger vampire sending her a challenging smirk.

"Who are the originals?" Elena went on, curious as to what she had meant from earlier.

"Trevor and I have been running for over 500 years," she sighed, turning to face both girls. "We're tired. We want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess,"

"But why us?" Elena argued.

"Because you're a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse,"

"The curse… The sun and the moon curse?" Elena realized.

"So you do know your history," Rose playfully rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse," Elena shook her head.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it,"

"Sacrifice?" they both murmured.

"The blood of the doppelganger… You're the doppelganger which means in order to break the curse you're the one that going to have to die," This made both girls widen their eyes, Elena stumbling back in shock.

"But this is what I don't get; Why am I here?" Allyson asked.

"Captivity has made her pushy eh?" Trevor cocked an eyebrow as he strolled into the room.

"As if she wasn't already," Rose muttered, skimming through a book, the brunette sending her a glare.

"Please tell us more," Elena begged.

"What do you want to know doppilishious?" Both Gilberts scrunched up their nose at the nickname.

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked.

"The originals," he shrugged.

"Yeah you told us that about a hundred times. Who the hell are they?" Allyson snapped.

"The first family. The old world; Rose and I pissed them off," The older woman cleared her throat in response. "Correction; I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for half a millennium and they've wanted us dead," he explained, kicking some books to the side.

"Well it's no surprise that you've pissed them off, being that you just so happen to kidnap people right out of the blue," ally sniped.

"What did you do?" Elena asked, ignoring her comment.

"He made the same mistake that countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova,"

"Katherine," the teen realized.

"God don't tell me you fell in love with her too," Ally let out an exasperated sigh, leaning onto the table. When he stayed quiet, she looked up at him to see the hesitation on his face. "Noooo, you didn't!" she threw her head back. "What is up with everyone falling for that sneaky bitch,"

"It's a mistake that will not be repeated, which is why she is being used to help us escape our fate," Rose pointed at Elena before walking out, Trevor behind her. The teen was left to stand there, trembling in her spot. Ally saw her fearful state, quickly engulfing her in a hug as she returned it, clinging on to her.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you, ok?"

"That's the problem," The teen uttered, her lip trembling as she pressed her face into her aunts shoulder. "They'll hurt you too,"

"We can only hope for the best," Ally sighed as she guided the teen towards the couch, they both plopping down on it. Elena hugged herself, pulling her knees up to her chest as she let her head rest. Ally let out a sigh, holding her head wit her hands until she noticed something crumpling. Looking besides her, she saw a paper form, quickly tapping on Elena's shoulder.

"Am I the only one seeing this or have I gone mad?" She uttered eyes wide. Elena hesitantly picked up the scrunched paper, a smile coming to her lips when she read its contents. She showed the older brunette the paper, a sigh of relief leaving her lips when she read that Damon and Stefan were coming for them. They could only wait for now.

* * *

"We're getting close. Jeremy said that there's an access road just past road marker 6," Stefan uttered as they continued driving, the sun had lowered now. Damon reached into the backseat, grabbing a blood bag. Stefan licked his lips as he saw his brother starting to sip on it.

"If you want some, just ask," Damon taunted, raising his eyebrows.

"I want some," Stefan grinned.

"Aww you want to be all big and strong to save your girl. Don't worry I got your back, even though I'll be saving both of them,"

"I'm not joking," Stefan said seriously. "I've been drinking a little every day; slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength," he nodded. Damon eyed him wearily before handing the bag to him, he taking a few sips before handing it back.

"Does Elena know you're drinking blood?"

"I've been drinking hers," he replied, licking his lips. Damon nodded, letting the information sink in.

"Well that's good for you. Though I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy who used to only live for blood? Hmm?"

"You mean when I was more like you?"

"Yes Stefan, back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire,"

"Speaking of blood lust, have you noticed that Ally has been… struggling a bit?"

"What do you mean?" Damon cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know, its just that I feel like she's having trouble with controlling her blood. Did you see her that day she killed one of those cops. Not to mention the empty blood bags I find scattered in the trash," He noted.

"If Ally was having trouble she would come to me. We're friends and we have nothing to hide from each other."

"Except for some unknown feelings," Stefan mumbled, earning him a glare. "Look when I was struggling I didn't want anyone helping me, so I know what she's sort of going through. It's best to confront her now before she goes off the rails."

"What, and become a ripper like you were?" Damon snapped.

"Yes as much as I hate that part about me, I'd hate to see the girl who's like an older sister to me to become a monster. What if it gets too far and she turns off her emotions."

"Don't you worry; I'll have it under control,"

"Sure you will," Stefan scoffed, turning to look out the window. Damon glanced at him, hesitating a bit. Maybe she was suffering more then he had thought?

* * *

"He's here," Trevor announced, quickly gliding down the steps. Allyson and Elena shot up from their spot at the panic on his face. "This was a mistake,"

"I told you I would get us out of this, you just have to trust me," Rose attempted to sooth him down but he was becoming more and more hysterical.

"NO! He wants me dead Rose!"

"He wants her more," she argued back. Both girls watched their exchange.

"I can't do this. You give both of them to him and get this over with but I need to get out!"

"Hey! What are we?" Rose held him by his shoulder, steadying him.

"We're family… forever," he breathed out. Suddenly there were three loud knocks at the door, making everyone freeze.

"You're scared," Elena realized, seeing the look on Rose's face.

"Stay here with her and don't make a sound," she instructed Trevor before running off towards the entrance. Elena turned to Ally, grabbing her hand and giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Ally I know that it hasn't been long since we've met, but I just wanted to thank you for all you've done for-"

"what are you talking about Elena? I'm right here. There's no need to make final goodbyes. Not now that is,"

"No Ally it's because of me that right now you're in this mess so you have to promise me that when you get the chance, you need to run-"

"Elena you're crazy if you think that I'd just abandon you here. Even if you don't think of me the same way, you have become family to me in more ways then one. I have never felt as wanted ever in my life and I need you to realize that I'm sticking through with you till the end," she explained, holding her hands. Elena let out a defeated sigh, tears brimming her sight as she engulfed the brunette in a hug. They both parted when they heard footsteps, rising from their spots when Rose and another figure entered the figure, who was a middle aged man, clad in a black suit, frozen in his spot when his eyes landed on the teen. He quickly sped infront of her, she stumbling back a few as he leaned down, taking her scent in.

"Human... Impossible," he murmured, before his eyes made their way to the brunette that was standing right behind the doppelganger, a fierce glare on her features.

"Well hello there," he smirked, a growl leaving her throat as she made to stand infront of the frightened teen. "I don't recall you being part of the curse, unless you'd be happy to offer yourself up,"

"She's part of the deal," Rose spoke.

"Well then we must be going," He tilted his head a bit.

"Please don't let him take us," Elena turned to Rose, tears brimming her eyes. Allyson grasped onto Elena's hand for comfort as she squared up to the much older vampire.

"One last peace of business and I'm done," he spoke before turning to the other two vampires, Trevor bowing down his head in shame.

"I've waited so long for this day Elijah. I'm truly very sorry,"

"Oh your apologies are not necessary," The original shook his head as he started to circle him slowly.

"Yes, yes it is," the male breathed out, terrified. Ally felt sorry for him; the fact that he had been running from this man for centuries and to finally come face to face with him must be frightening. "You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you,"

"Well yes, you are the guilty one," Elijah murmured. "Rose aided you because she was loyal to you then and that I honor. Where was your loyalty?" He narrowed his eyes as he stood, face to face with him.

"I beg your forgiveness," Trevor pleaded.

And so granted," Elijah sent him a little smile. Ally let out a gasp as the Original's hand shot out, ripping the vampires head striaght off. Elena screamed, quickly burying her head into the older brunettes chest as she held her closely not wanting her to see the sight in front of her. She as a vampire was about to puke at the sight of the head on rolling on the ground.

"YOU!" Rose growled, letting out a cry to see his body fall to the floor.

"Don't Rose, now that you are free," he warned, wiping away the excess blood on his hands. "Now, you two come along," he motioned for the girls who stumbled back.

"Please you don't have to do this," Allyson begged, pushing Elena behind her.

"Would you like to be next?" he offered, motioning the bloody mess behind him.

"Wait what about the moonstone!" Elena thought quickly, anything to get them out of this mess.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" He said in a calm voice, which actually made him seem even more threatening.

"Elena no," Allyson warned.

"I- I know that you need it and I know where it is," she nodded.

"Yes," he motioned on.

"I can help you get it," Elena promised.

"No don't listen to her," Ally pleaded.

"Tell me where it is,"Elijah demanded.

"She doesn't know," The older brunette shook her head.

"It doesn't work that way," Elena shook her head from her spot behind the female vampire.

"Are you trying to negotiate with me?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"No she's lying, don't listen to a word she says," Elijah turned to Rose, wanting an explanation.

"It's the first I've heard of it," she gritted through clenched teeth, tears in her eyes.

"See, it's just a fairytale, no need to go looking around for it," The older brunette reasoned, the original turning to her as he stared straight into her eyes.

"Where is the moonstone?" he compelled her, but she only stayed quiet. "Why can you not be compelled?" he growled.

"Probably because I'm a vampire," she shot back in a sarcastic tone. Unknown to him was the vervain that was still in her body. He let out a snarl as he gripped her by her arms tossing her aside, she falling into a heap on the floor.

"Where is the moonstone," he started to compel Elena, but like before she didn't answer.

"why is this vervain around your neck?" he growled, ripping it off and throwing it aside, the necklace falling besides Ally. She quickly picked it up, hissing as she made contact with the herb, quickly wrapping it in a ragged cloth nearby and stuffing it in her bra. She looked up to see that Elijah was forcefully compelling Elena now; there was nothing she could do to stop him as she stood up on shaky legs.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins,"

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine," she responded blankly back

"Interesting," he muttered, breaking the compulsion when he heard the sound of glass breaking in the distance. Everyone heads snapped towards the door.

"What is that?" He asked.

"I don't know," Rose admitted truthfully.

"Who else is in this house?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Rose snapped. Elijah caught Elena's arm, Ally by reflex speeding to him but he caught her also with his other hand, holding her in a bone breaking grip, leaving her to whimper. He quickly dragged them up the stairs by force as they moved to the entrance area of the mansion where there were stairs that led up to the second story. Both girls thrashed under his hold. Suddenly a figure went speeding past them, making their heads snap towards the blur as another one sped past them, taunting around the three. He quickly let go of the two brunettes, throwing them at Rose as his eyes traveled to see the two vampire responsible.

"Rose," he growled out, she quickly spinning to him.

"I don't know who it is, I swear," she pleaded honestly. The two figures sped back down and up once again.

"Up here," ally recognized it to be Stefan.

"Down here," Another voice taunted, A smile making it's way as she recognized that voice to be Damon. Elijah growled as he stood at the stairs, looking around when a stake was shot, ripping right through his hand. He swiftly took it out, and at that moment Stefan and Damon used that opportunity to grab the girls. Ally found herself pressed against a wall, looking up at aquamarine orbs as Damon held his hand against her mouth, his body pressed into hers. Her eyes were thankful, relief flooding through her that he had found them. Damon's eyes moved from her chocolate orbs to Rose who he had dragged along also, pressing a finger to his lips.

"Shhh," he whispered softly to both of them, they nodding as he slowly took his hand off of Allyson, stepping back to give her some space.

"Excuse me," Elijah called out as he slowly made his way down the stairs. "To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't," He warned as he grabbed a wooden coat rack, removing the hooks . "I repeat." Ally looked up at Damon with wide eyes. "You cannot beat me. So I want the girls, on the count to three or heads will roll," Elijah threatened as he ripped to top off, using it as a stake. "Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you," Elena announced, making Ally widen her eyes as she attempted to push past Damon but he held her closely to the wall, signalling for her to stay still. "Just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out,"

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah mused as he sped up to her so there were only a few steps in between them. Elena quickly unlatched the grenade bomb, launching it at his face as she ducked down, taking cover in a corner. Elijah's screams echo'd through the house as the vervain burned his skin. He let out a growl as his face quickly recovered, taking taunting steps towards the cowering teens when suddenly a wooden bullet was lodged through his chest. Stefan came down from the second flight of stairs, using the wooden bullets to attempt to weaken him but they did nothing. When he realized there was no use to it, he quickly pounced on him, they both tumbling down the stairs When they hit the bottom, Elijah swiftly got up, making his way towards him but Damon took that opportunity to pick up the large stake from earlier and ramming it straight into the Originals heart, moving him against the door so his body hung loosely onto it. Dead.

Rose and Ally emerged from their hiding spots, the raven head vampire sending the older female vampire a deathly glare but she quickly sped off. He was about to run after her but Ally stopped him. "Just let her go," she shook her head, stumbling a bit as she let her body lean onto the wall for support. Damon quickly sped to her, checking her for any wounds of sort.

"You ok?" he asked holding her up.

"Now that you're here I am," she nodded, a grateful smile on her lips as she jumped into his hands, clinging onto him as if her life depended on it. Damon's nose was buried into her brown locks as he lifted her off the ground, a laugh escaping her as he lifted her off her feet, twirling her a bit. Stefan and Elena stood at the end of the stairs, smiling as they saw the two's exchange.

* * *

Damon dropped Elena and Stefan off at the Gilbert's house, letting Ally slide up front in the passenger seat as she let her head lean onto the window.

"You ok?" the raven head vampire asked as he saw the dazed look on the brunette. Her eyes met his, she slowly shaking her head.

"I'm fine," she shrugged it off. "Just hungry," Her eyes made their way back to the window, watching the trees and houses speed past them. Damon studied her once more, he could see the sweat starting to form on her forehead, not to mention her face had paled, something that when being vervained would happen if a vampire didn't get a good amount of blood. Making a U-turn he quickly changed paths as he made his way towards the highway, Allyson confused as to where they were going now. "Isn't the house the other way?"

"That's not where were going," he shook his head as he pressed on the gas, speeding past Wickery Bridge and soon enough passed the "Leaving Mystic Falls" sign.

"Why are we leaving town? Damon answer me," she demanded in a hard tone, he glancing over at her.

"You'll see," he said with a raise of his eyebrows as they continued to drive. After finally 20 minutes, they pulled up into a town, he cutting the engine off. "Put on your shoes," he instructed as he deposited his keys in his pocket.

"Why," she wined, grabbing her heels from the back that she managed to snatch before they left the mansion.

"Just stop whining and come on," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine," she grumbled, adjusting the strap on her heels before exiting the car, taking in the bright lights of the town center they were in. "What are we doing here?"

"We my friend, are going to get a snack," he announced as he walked up to her side, wrapping a hand around her waist as he led her towards a crowded building.

"Damon when I said I was hungry I didn't mean human food," she muttered, feeling her stomach flip at the smell of blood rushing from the crowd here.

"Oh I know." he nodded as he led her towards an alley. "Now stay here. I'll be right back," he instructed her, she cocking an eyebrow, but complying as she leaned her body on the bricked wall. Not 5 minutes later did Damon come around, but this time there was a blonde with him.

"Who's she?" Ally widened her eyes, stumbling back a bit as her delicious aroma hit her hard.

"A snack," Damon nodded, brushing the blonde's hair so one side of her neck was showing. "look I know you're struggling with your blood lust, but the only way you can fight it is if you start off from the top,"

"The top?" Allyson gulped, her eyes flickering between the dazed blonde's neck to Damon's eyes.

"Yes, you need to get adjusted to human blood,"

"But I already drink human blood," she whimpered, her back pressed into the stone wall.

"Cold blood bags, not fresh human blood. Look I can see it in your eyes, you're starving. Just try it out." He pleaded, bringing the blonde closer to her.

"I- I can't," she rasped out, clenching her eyes shut. "What if I kill somebody?"

"You won't, I'll be right here if you get out of control." he said in a soft voice, moving over so he was in front of the brunette, pushing her hair out of her face. "Do you trust me?" she peeked one eye open, then the other as she gazed into his orbs.

"Mhmm," she nodded, her lip trembling a bit. A smile broke out on his face as he dragged the blonde over.

"Then no need to worry," he breathed out, pushing the human into her arms. Allyson let out a shaky breath, her eyes flickering from Damon to the blonde.

"You compelled her right?"

"Yes," he nodded. Allyson licked her dry lips before sweeping the blonde's hair out of view so her neck was clear to her. With one more sigh, she let her face transform, her fangs lengthening before sinking her fangs into the pale neck, a moan leaving her lips as the blood pooled into her mouth. She closed her eyes in satisfaction as she took mouthful after mouthful, feeling her senses being over driven. After a few more minutes Damon thought that she had had enough.

"Ok Ally thats enough," but she only waved him off as she sucked eagerly on the wound, her hands wrapping harder against the blonde who was starting to zone in and out of consciousness "Ally.. ALLY!" he ripped the blonde off of her, making the brunette hiss as she tackled him to the floor, fangs bared. It took her a moment before her senses were brought back, she immediately crawling off of him as blood dripped from her lips.

"Oh Damon I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know I swear-"

"Relax," he shrugged it off as he stood up, dusting himself off and helping her to her feet.

"No I swear I didn't know-" she whimpered, tears pooling in her eyes but he steadied her by her shoulders, his eyes boring into hers.

"Ally stop freaking out. It's gonna be ok. We're going to heal her and then you'll compel the girl to home,"

"B-but I tackled you," she stuttered, lip trembling as she wiped off the blood marred on her lips with the back of her palm, resulting in it to smudge all over.

"Look at me," he growled out. "There's nothing to worry about. Now come on, let's compel her," she hastly nodded, crouching down to the blonde as she shakingly brought her wrist to her lips, flinching at the pinch that came over as she bit into it. "Now just tilt her head a bit so she can take it down easily," she complied and soon enough she had the girl healed and compelled, sending her off.

"I did horrible didn't I," she mumbled leaning onto the wall, letting her head rest back.

"No, no you didn't,"

"Yes I did, don't even deny! God how could I even attempt to help Caroline with being a vampire if even I haven't learned to control myself,"

"Do you realize how broody you've become? If you're going to continue bringing yourself down you might as well start snacking on Bambi!"

"Who?" she looked up at him in confusion, he letting out a dramatic sigh.

"Listen to me," he growled, cupping her by her cheeks with both hands. "If there's anyone you want to blame for not getting your blood lust under control it's me. I should have helped you as soon as you left that tomb,"

"It's not your fault, Damon," she sighed looking down.

"Are you not going to celebrate the fact that you just fed off a human and didn't kill them?" He raised his eyebrows at her, she biting her lip hesitantly.

"Depends on what you have in mind,"

"I'm sure there's a wine bottle back at home with your name on it," he offered happily, she letting out a giggle as she gazed at the floor.

"Fine, let's go," she agreed, wrapping an arm around him, he doing so also as he led her towards the car.

**A/N Hey guys! So I literally have been typing this out for the past 5 hours. Either I'm that good or that bad to write this much in this time. Though I did get distracted a few times :/ Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chap and I wanted to dig in deeper with Ally's vampirism, cuz in the past chapters I sort of brought up her struggles with blood. Also, the reason why they left Mystic Falls was so they didn't have to deal with the vervain problems in the town, also the council. **

**I feel like I've been neglecting this story, but fear not fellow readers I haven't forgotten you! My mind has been reeling and I have so much ideas and thoughts to be put into season 3, which will hopefully leave your jaws hanging :P Not gonna spoil anything yet thoooo. **

**Anyways, huge S/O to grapejuice101 for her amazing ideas and I hope you guys enjoyed this chap. Would be amazing if you guys checked out my other fanfics; I have a Damon/OC one and a Kol/OC/Jeremy. **

**Reviews are appreciated, they make me really happy and also it's great motivation. Other then that have a good day/night guys ;)**


	15. Katerina

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only Allyson and the characters I've come up with along the way.**

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Allyson padded barefooted towards her bathroom, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand as the other turned the shower knob on. Once the water had heated up, she stripped out of her night clothes and stepped in, a sigh escaping her lips when the water hit her back. Taking her time, she cleansed herself fully since she hadn't really taken a shower since the day of the masquerade. Last night after Damon had driven them home, he and her enjoyed a few drinks before she called it a night, the days events had worn her out. When she was completely done, she grabbed the white fluffy towel from the rack, wrapping it around her body as she grabbed another smaller one to wrap it over her head. Exiting the bathroom and entering her walk in closet, she opted to wear a lacy black top along with black jeans and a striped blazer. After drying her hair, she combed it back, letting it fall into its usual wavy structure. Slipping on her shoes, she adjusted her sunlight charm bracelet and twirled the friendship ring on her finger before heading down stairs. Making her way into the kitchen, she immediately went to the cupboards, grabbing a mug and pouring herself some coffee. She looked up when she heard someone enter the room, turning out to be Rose.

"Oh hey Rose," the brunette nodded at the older vampire, who only raised her eyebrows at her in response. Ally took a sip of her coffee before her eyes widened in response, spitting it out and placing the cup back on the counter. She quickly sped towards Rose, pinning her to the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ally hissed. Rose quickly flipped them over so that she was now pinning her to the wall.

"I'm older then you, so at least have some respect," Ally growled in response as she swung her leg out, making Rose drop to the floor as she climbed on top of her, pinning her to the cold tiled floor.

"What kidnapping wasn't enough so now you've resorted to breaking in,"

"If you'd just listen to me you would understand-" Rose managed to get out through the choking when Ally was pulled up by the lapels of her blazer, meeting two icy blue eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Damon snapped, seeing the flushed look on both vampires as Rose wearily stood up, glaring daggers at the brunette who glared back in return.

"Why the hell is she here?" Ally growled.

"If you'd just listen to me maybe you'd unders-" Rose started.

"Shut up I wasn't talking to you," she cut her off.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Rose stepped back offended.

"For an old vampire you have horrible hearing."

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" Rose growled as she stepped towards her.

"Who do you think you are to step foot into this house?" Allyson squared up, Damon quickly stepped in between them; surely a fight was going to escalate.

"Girls girls, calm down. As much as I love a girl on girl fight-" Ally sent him a disgusted look, "now is not the time. Now just hear her out," his eyes softened as they met her brown orbs, they flickering between him and the older vampire on the other side of him.

"Fine," she huffed defeatedly. The doorbell rang at that time, making everyone part.

"That must be Elena, now you two be civilized and take a seat at the parlor, okay?" Both females glared at each other one last time before taking their separate ways. "God it's like two children," he muttered heading off towards the door.

* * *

"Okay you need to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true or what's not. That's the problem with all this vampire crap-" Rose started to explain but was cut off.

"Oh so you make fun of me for not knowing about vampire history but you're just as clueless," Ally sniped, the older vampire sending her a glare from across the room.

"Behave," Damon scolded from his seat at the couch besides the brunette, who only huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted," Rose sent a look at Ally, "I know that Klaus is real,"

"Who is he?" Elena asked from her seat at the arm chair.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend," Damon shrugged.

"From the first generation of vampires," Stefan added,

"Like Elijah?" Elena questioned.

"No, Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus," Ally snorted at this, making everyone turn towards her.

"Sorry go on," she cleared her throat, motioning for the elder vampire to continue.

"He's a foot soldier; Klaus is the real deal." Rose continued.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stefan pitched in.

"Okay so…. you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena said disbelievingly.

"Yes-"

"No" Both Stefan and Rose responded at the same time.

"No what they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true-" Damon started as he got up from his seat.

"Which it is," Rose pitched in.

"And you're not saying this so we don't kill you-"

"Which I'm not," she added.

"Though I'd be glad to help," Ally sang, sending her a fake smile.

"We're looking at a solid… maybe?" Damon shrugged.

"Look Elijah's dead right?" Stefan got up from his seat and sat down next to the Gilbert teen. "So no one even knows that you exist."

"Not that you know of." Rose added.

"You are clearly not helping," Ally hissed, Rose sending her a disbelieving look.

"Look I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him," Stefan informed the group. "I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real or not. For all we know he could be some sort of stupid bed time story,"

"He's real and he doesn't give up!" Rose told them all. "If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

"Alright we're shaking. You made your point." Damon rolled his eyes.

"But this is what I don't get," Ally spoke up, everyone turning towards her. "Elijah mentioned he wouldn't mind me offering myself up as part of the curse. Surely there's a reason as to why you kidnapped me in the first place," she looked towards Rose.

"Honestly I don't know that much else on the curse." Rose shrugged.

"Then why'd you kidnap me?" Ally looked at her disbelievingly.

"You weren't supposed to be taken in the first place. The only reason you were brought along was so you wouldn't go blabbering around town,"

"So you're saying I have a big mouth?"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying,"

"Then don't mind me when I rip out your tongue," The brunette growled as she jumped up from her spot.

"Guys seriously this is not the time to get in a fight," Stefan butted in before a fight could escalade between the two. Elena sighed as she got up form her seat, adjusting the strap on her bag. "Where are you going?"

"School. I'm late," she replied bluntly.

"Here let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." He suggested.

"It's ok, I know where it is," she said softly before walking off.

"She's in denial," Damon muttered, his brother turning towards him.

"Shut up Damon," Stefan hissed.

* * *

"Alright Rose bud, I need some answers." Damon sniped as he walked into the library where the older vampire was seated at, wiping away her tears. "Ugh please don't tell me you're crying because your buddy Trevor lost his head."

"Have you always been this sensitive?" She chuckled dryly.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion right of it," he shrugged, pretending to flip a switch.

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine," she replied back.

"Is that a dig?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's an observation. Being in love with your best friend must be difficult," she teased a bit. "Especially since she's not really showing any feelings back."

"I'm not in love with anyone," Damon denied, the older vampire raising an eyebrow at him.

"You want to try that again?" The raven head vampire sped in front of her, his face inches apart from hers.

"Don't get on my bad side."

"Then show me your good side." She murmured. At that point Ally walked into the room, raising an eyebrow at the close proximity between them.

"Oh I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Yes now leave." Rose snapped, still staring at the raven head man in front of her. Ally scowled at this.

"No you're not," Damon informed the brunette, before turning back to Rose. "How do you find Klaus?"

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you."

"Oh come on," Damon huffed out as he stepped away from her. "There's got to be somebody who knows somebody who knows where he is right?"

"Add another 200 somebodies to that and you're still not even close," Rose scoffed.

"Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah." He pointed out.

"Yeah how'd you do that?" Allyson raised an eyebrow at her.

"Through a very low somebody on the Totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond." She replied.

"Perfect I'll drive," Damon smiled brightly as he headed towards the door.

"No," Rose stopped him. "You forget not all of us can do sun."

"I'll drive," Ally pitched in, Damon sending her a look.

"No, she'll drive. Come on," He threw the keys at Rose, the brunette's features falling.

"But I want to drive," Ally whined heading after him.

* * *

Rose pulled into a dark underground parking lot, as if the SUV wasn't dark enough with the tainted windows. All three vampires stepped out of the car.

"Back entrance, how convenient." Damon mused as he shut the door behind him.

"That's the point. We can't all have daylight rings. Or bracelets." Rose pointed out as she eyed the jewelry on the brunette's hand, she quickly shielding it away from her eyes.

"They're not for sale either," she snapped, the older vampire rolling her eyes as she locked the car doors behind her with a click of the button.

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" Damon cocked an eyebrow as he joined the two females by the other side of the car.

"I called him, he's here. He's always here," she explained.

"Good," Damon smirked before slamming her against the wall with one hand, Ally stepping away from both of them. "Just wanted to warn you, if you're setting us up in any way I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at it," he stated a bit proudly, making Ally snort. In a flash Rose had him pinned to the car, one hand behind his back.

"Hey-" Ally went after them but Rose stuck a hand out, catching her by her throat, making the brunette sputter for air.

"You two are extremely stupid to challenge a vampire that is much older then you, not to mention stronger. Don't get on my bad side," she growled to both of them before letting them go, Ally dropping to the ground as she clutched her bruised throat. Damon growled as he pushed her way, leaning down to help his friend up, who was shooting daggers at the older vampire as she rubbed her neck. "Trust me," Rose said finally before walking off, both he and Ally exchanging looks.

"What a bitch," the brunette muttered as they soon followed after her, entering from the back entrance of the shop. Ally's eyes widened when Rose walked into the clear sunlight that was shining through the glass.

"Whoa what about the sunlight?" Damon questioned, stealing the words that were just about to leave Ally's lips.

"Double paned and tempered," she motioned towards the wall sized windows as she slipped of her jacket. "UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" She raised an eyebrow as they stood near the bar.

"That and the free wifi," a blue eyed man joked as he joined them.

"Hey how are you," Rose greeted the guy with a hug, both Ally and Damon exchanging looks.

"Good I saw you come in, what are you doing here?" Slater asked.

"It's a long story but I want you to meet-"

"Damon Salvatore." Slater nodded, recognizing the two vampires in front of him. "Turned in 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka. Katerina Petrova. And Allyson Gilbert," he then turned to the brunette, "also turned by Katherine and sealed into a tomb." He turned to Rose with a smile. "I take it what I told you was right about the tomb under the church, huh?"

"Yes it was right Slater, thanks for the tip." The female vampire nodded, avoiding the looks on the younger vampires standing next to her. Slater turned back to the two.

"Nice to meet you two..." He trailed off when he saw the angered looks on both of their faces as they shook his outstretched hand. "Maybe." He muttered before turning back to Rose. "So what's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?" Damon looked away at this as Ally nervously bit her lip.

* * *

"So you're sure Elijah is dead?" Slater asked once more after Rose explained to him what had happened the past couple of days.

"Beyond dead," Damon confirmed as he looked towards Ally besides him who was busy adding sugar and cream to her coffee. "Hey no that's enough-"

"What? I like my coffee sweet," she shrugged as she added more sugar to it.

"You're missing out on the entire benefit of the coffee."

"Maybe I don't want the benefit." She sniped.

"Why don't you get a frappe?" Slater offered.

"Oooh sounds nice. What is it?" She asked cluelessly, Damon rolling his eyes. Slater chuckled, shaking his head as he went behind the counter and whipped up her drink before they all gathered around a table near the large window wall of the shop.

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation of sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PhD," Slater started, remembering his good friend.

"Slater's been in college since '74," Rose informed Damon, who only pursued his lips as Ally took a sip from her drink, humming in response.

"That's when I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PhD's," Slater said proudly.

"The point?" Damon cocked an eyebrow, not really benefiting from this conversation.

"Exactly, I mean what is the point?" Slater shot back offended. "What should I do with my eternity? If you have an answer, well then please enlighten me."

"We need your help," Rose stepped in to lighten the situation. "If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?"

"Craigslist," He shrugged simply, leaning back in his chair.

"Really?" Damon scoffed.

"Craigslist?" Ally cocked an eyebrow.

"You really need to catch up on your modern time and technology," Slater shook his head.

"Hey, I'm doing well." Allyson defended herself. "Right?" she whispered leaning into Damon, who only shrugged in response. For someone who was brought into a completely new era she was actually doing pretty well.

"How is craigslist going to benefit us?" Damon looked at him disbelievingly.

"I respond to a personal ad that gets sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead… and that's where my connections end." Unknown to all four vampires inside, the Original was very well alive, and just so happened to be standing outside the coffee shop, jiggling a handful of coins in his hands.

* * *

"Okay so here's what I don't get," Damon sighed. "Elijah moved around during the day which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" he wondered.

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater informed him.

"But werewolves are extinct," Rose pitched in.

"True, I've never seen one but rumor has it-"

"Not such a rumor-" Damon interrupted him, Ally scratching the back of her head.

"Mystic Falls?" Slater questioned, seeing the look on the brunettes face that confirmed it. "God I have got to visit this place. It sounds awesome."

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Now can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean?" Slater asked confused.

"Well if we render the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?" Damon questioned.

"Well yeah probably but why would you want to do that?" Slater asked disbelievingly.

"Just answer the question," Ally huffed.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss of an original and keep them from walking in the sun?" He stared at both of them as if they were stupid.

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us." Damon offered. Ally shook her head as she gazed out of the window, her eyes widening when she saw a familiar Original. Before she should react, the windows burst into a million pieces, everyone ducking down as screams erupted from the place. Ally's head snapped towards where she swore the man had just been standing but saw that it was empty. Damon quickly grabbed onto her wrist to lead her out from the glass mess when she saw Rose screaming in agony on the floor, her flesh burning.

"Come on," Damon growled, seeing that the brunette had stopped in her place and was now tugging off her blazer.

"We can't just leave her here," she hissed as attempted to cover the elder vampire up. "Come on," using her strength, she tugged her up and quickly led her towards the back. Damon, who had checked the scene one last time quickly caught up with them, swiftly picking up Rose who was whimpering from the burns as he led both girls towards the car. "Hey shh its gonna be ok," Ally soothed the older vampire as she took the piece of clothing off of her, helping her into the back seat.

"I know, I know," Rose nodded as her burns started to heal slowly.

"Who's behind this?" Damon wondered. Allyson stayed quiet; surely it was her mind playing games on her. Elijah was dead, that was for sure.

"I don't know where is Slater?" Rose asked, looking around.

"Iowa by now," Damon replied sarcastically. "Who the hell knows?"

"He left. I saw him run out," Ally informed the older vampire, who shook her head.

"He's not behind this though. He's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me."

"Then who did it?" Damon demanded with a growl, Ally putting a comforting hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Its Klaus, don't you understand?" Rose cried out. "You don't know this man! We're dead, we're all dead." She started to sob, choking on her tears. Damon attempted poorly to sooth her with a shush, Ally hitting him on his arm for his bad social skills as she slid in besides Rose, holding the older vampire close as she let her emotions out the entire car ride home.

* * *

Once they had gotten home, Allyson led Rose towards her room, where she was rummaging for some clothes the older vampire could wear for the night.

"Here you can use these for now," Ally smiled softly as she handed the older female a thin camisole and a pair of shorts.

"I uh, I just want to thank you." Rose started as she took the offered clothes. "You had every right to be angry towards me for the part I took in kidnapping you-"

"It's alright," the brunette cut her off. "I may have taken things a tad too seriously but in all honesty it wasn't your fault. I understand that what you did was so you and Trevor could survive and I respect that. If it were Damon and I in the same position, we would have done the same." She nodded, Rose sending her a grateful look.

"I long for the understanding you two have. It's something that Trevor and I had, but I'll probably never get to experience it again." She trailed off remembering her friend.

"Who says you can't get it now? Since you're officially bunking here, why not join into the little friendship we have here?"

"You're so optimistic, if it had been anyone else they would have kicked me out a long time ago," Rose stared at her.

"Well we're not 'anyone else', we're us, and starting now you're part of what I would like to call 'the group'." Ally added brightly.

"I just, I don't know how to thank you. I've never met a vampire quite like you to be honest."

"That could either be a good or bad thing," Allyson muttered, Rose laughed at this.

"I'm going to get changed, see you in a few," Rose nodded before exiting the room, Ally sending her a smile.

* * *

Allyson was just making her way into the parlor to get a drink when she just so happened to step in on a shirtless Damon and Rose, sitting lean backed on the couch with a blanket draped across the lower half of their bodies.

"Oh my gosh," Ally gushed, embarrassed to have walked in on them.

"Ally it's-" Damon started.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just going to go now before this gets any more weird," she bowed her head down, creating a curtain with her long brown hair to hide her red cheeks as she quickly exited the room, leaving the two to be. Both vampires shared looks when they heard the front door close.

"You care about her, don't you?" Rose murmured, staring at him. Damon let his head bow down a bit.

"I do," he nodded.

"I'm guessing they're more then just normal feelings, right?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not sure yet," he muttered, both their attention now turning towards the phone that started to ring besides them. Rose quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered the phone.

"_Rose_?" Slater responded on the other line.

"Slater? Are you ok?"

"_Yes, I took off. I'm sorry, I was freaking freaked_."

"No its ok I'm sorry to have involved you."

"_Look I don't want no part in this but I did some digging_," Damon motioned for her to ask what he found.

"Okay what did you find?" she asked

"_You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone_."

"How? What do you mean? I don't follow." She creased her eyebrows.

"_Well can your friend get the moonstone? You need it_," Rose turned to Damon who nodded as he was listening in.

"Yes he can get it. What next?" she asked.

"_You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose_,"

* * *

Letting out a sigh, Ally slipped onto an empty stool at the Mystic Grill, waving the bartender over for a drink. As she let the strong liquid slide down her throat, her thoughts couldn't help but wander back at home. Why did she feel so hurt when she caught sight of Damon and Rose? Was it because Damon was turning his attention towards someone else for a change? Or was it jealousy as to the fact that she hadn't had any romantic relations in like… ever? Shaking her head, she continued to drink, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket signaling a text. Picking the phone out of her pocket, she saw that it was Stefan, checking up on her and what they had done for the day.

"Doesn't know technology, my ass," Ally scoffed, remembering Slater's earlier words from today as she texted Stefan back. Or at least attempted to before she gave up and decided on calling him.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey Stefan. How are you?"

"_You know you could have replied by text_," he pointed out, the brunette rolling her eyes.

"True but I'd rather speak to you."

"_Wait are you guys still out_?" he asked, hearing the noise in the background.

"Oh uh no we got back a while ago but I'm at the Grill."

"_Alone_?"

"Yup," she nodded.

"Give me a moment, I'll be right there," he said before ending the call, Ally running a hand through brown hair as she slipped her phone back in her pocket. She looked up when she saw Stefan sit down next to her, sending him a small smile.

"Hey Stef," He sent her a small nod as he ordered himself a drink. "Rough day?"

"Yeah you have no idea. Elena found out some more information about the curse. Though not in approving ways."

"What happened?" Ally asked, taking a sip.

"She went to Katherine," the brunette widened her eyes.

"Why would she do that? All the woman does is spit out lies."

"I know but some of her words sounded true. Well that's what I'm thinking. We sort of got a clear up on the curse and the stuff needed to break it," He wasn't going to tell her that she being a vampire was the one picked out, as Katherine said it, to be sacrificed in the end. "What did you guys dig up?"

"Nothing much really, other then the fact that the coffee shop we were in got blown up." She shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Wait what?"

"Someone blew it up, but we got out thank god. Though I'm a bit skeptical as to who did it."

"Do you know who?"

"Call me crazy, but I swear to god I saw Elijah out there."

"But he's dead. I saw Damon kill him in front of my own eyes."

"I know but think about it Stef. He's an original; we have no clue what they're capable of."

"True…." He pursed his lips

"Yeah…" she trailed off, looking ahead. "God how I long for the days when it wasn't so hectic."

"You mean when we were human," She turned to look at him, her gaze softening.

"Yeah. Yeah when we were human," Ally nodded. "Everything was just simple. No vampire mess of any sort and no death everywhere we turned."

"We can only hope for the best."

"I've been hoping, and now I've come to realize that this is the best that it gets."

"This?" Stefan scoffed.

"Mhmm, drinking my problems away with a 17 year old is the best it can get," she teased, holding up her drink as he did too, clinking them together.

**A/N Aww look at that, another chapter out in the same week (sort of). surely it's a world record for 2013.**

** Hey guys, honestly I was supposed to have updated this like 5 hours ago but my mom decided that she wanted for me to join her on a trip to... wait for it... Walmart... FOR 4 FLIPPING HOURS. God it was hell, especially having an old lady talk me into applying for a job alongside her working at the cash register and how she had a handsome son who is an engineer looking to get married. Talk about awkward... I'm 15 woman, no thanks. **

**Anyways, moving on from why I hate leaving the comfort of my room, I hope you guys enjoyed this chap even though it seemed a bit short... Oh well. Honestly I don't think I'll ever learn when it comes to late night updates, since they usually bring in the lowest feedback but hey, it's my most active time. Even though I have school tomorrow *cringe* though I'll probably put it off till like Friday and then flip the hell out on Sunday.**

**ALSOOO what an episode the other day! Can I just say that besides screaming "RUN JEREMY RUN" the entire time I was literally drooling over that hot piece of an Original. DAMN KOL. He's just perfection. It would be amazing if you guys suggested some good Kol/OC stories, I'm reading a bunch at the time but I'm open to some of your guy's suggestions.**

**I literally want to pour my heart and soul out to you since I'm feeling so refreshed at 2 a.m but I'm going to cut this Authors Note short by saying leave a review and to check out Ally's ootd available on my polyvore.**

**Have a great day/night lovelies.**

**P.S Thank you grapejuice101 for helping me along all this time.**


	16. The Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's**

Allyson grumbled under her breath as she and both brothers trudged down the steps leading to the tomb under the church. She was dragged out of bed this morning by Damon much to her displeasure.

"I still don't understand why I was dragged here," she mumbled as she stopped at the steps end, plopping down, not wanting to go any further.

"Stop whining," Damon rolled his eyes as he and his brother stopped in front of the tomb door.

"Actually I have a pretty good reason to be whining. I wasn't freed from this hell," she motioned towards the tomb, "just to return to it once again." Stefan looked at her sympathetically, knowing that she wasn't comfortable being in this place.

"Well I thought that you might enjoy this site," Damon shrugged, sending his brother a look as they both removed the stone door on the count of three, setting it to the side.

"Please, come on in," Katherine's raspy voice came from inside, a grin making it's way to Ally's features as she walked up next to both brothers, seeing the older brunette. "Allyson dear, there's plenty of room for you."

"Now aren't you a bit too old for sleepovers Katherine," she teased, the older vampire scowling as she turned her attention to Stefan and Damon.

"I'm sure this tomb is big enough for us four," Katherine joked humorlessly.

"I'd rather poke my eyes out," Damon scoffed.

"Hmm but they're such pretty eyes," she cooed.

"We're here for the moonstone," Stefan cut to the chase.

"Oh I thought we were here to watch her starve and wither away for an eternity," Allyson pouted sending Katherine a fake smile who only glared back at her.

"Do you mind tossing the stone over?" Damon asked.

"Tell you what," Katherine cleared her throat. "you get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here and you can have whatever you want."

"I thought you liked it here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get you," Stefan told her smugly.

"I've had time to reconsider," she shrugged lightly, leaning onto the wall.

"Meaning you're hungry," Damon raised an eyebrow at her

"How does it feel, hmm? Your veins rubbing against each other and all your senses crying out for that one thing that's just out of your grasp?" Allyson taunted as she crossed her arms over chest, a satisfied grin on her face.

"I'm hungry," Katherine growled. "And dirty and above all, I'm bored. At least running from Klaus wasn't boring." she mumbled the last part as she stopped in front of the tomb's entrance. "So here's the deal: you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever. Let me know what you decide," she raised her eyebrows at them as she held up the moonstone before walking away, all three exchanging looks.

* * *

"You guys don't believe her, do you?" Elena asked as they were all now joined in the Gilbert house kitchen, Damon playing with an orange as Ally was leaning on the kitchen counter. They had told Elena all about what happened down in the tomb.

"No of course not," Damon scoffed. "We just wanted the moonstone."

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break," Stefan informed her.

"No spell, no doppelganger and no vampire sacrifice, ergo everyone lives." Damon shrugged, Ally looked up at him.

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asked curiously, still not on board with this plan.

"By releasing it from the moonstone," Stefan replied.

"How do you guys even know this is going to work?" Elena scoffed, walking up to the island in the kitchen.

"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side," Damon shrugged.

"So you discussed with Bonnie?" the teen asked surprised.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us," Stefan nodded

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not going to give it to you," Elena pointed out, Ally nodding at this.

"We're gonna get it from her," Stefan reassured her.

"Well, what he means to say is we will pry it from her cold dead hand if we have to," Damon smirked.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it," the younger Salvatore explained.

"Whoa. So you guys have it already planned out."

"They never told me," Ally mumbled as she took a seat on a stool.

"That's cause you were too busy being grumpy the car ride there," Damon told her, the brunette sending him a glare

"Except for one thing," Elena spoke up. "I don't want you to do it."

"What?" Everyone snapped perplexed by the words that just left the brunette's mouth.

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice," Stefan told her.

"What about Klaus," she asked.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone," HE shrugged.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including you three," She looked at them, Ally biting her lip. She did have a point.

"Elena, if we can despell the moonstone, we can save your life," Stefan reminded her.

"I know, everyone keeps saying that," she grumbled as she walked away. Ally looked up to both boys.

"I'm going to talk some sense into her," she nodded.

"Fine, we'll go see Bonnie," Stefan nodded as they all went their separate ways.

* * *

"Knock knock," Ally said as she knocked the brunette's room, the girl mumbling a 'come in'. Allyson walked into the room, seeing the teen pacing on the hardwood floor. "Look Elena, I know you're not exactly 100% with this plan but it's just to ensure your safety,"

"I get that but I don't need protecting. I'm perfectly fine taking care of myself," she snapped, Ally cocking an eyebrow at her. "Minus the whole doppelganger thing," she mumbled. "What did you guys learn from Slater?"

"Nothing much, I mean the coffee shop did explode on us." Ally shrugged as she leaned her body on the wall.

"Do you think Rose knows?"

"I don't- no no no Elena, I know what you're going to do and I'm not-"

"Come on please. We just need information. You three's research was cut short yesterday, least we can do is finish it," Elena offered. Ally let out a sigh before agreeing.

"Fine," she snapped. "But no funny business."

"Ok, let's go," Elena nodded as she grabbed her jacket and they made their way out of the room and down the stairs.

Walking into the boarding house, both brunettes looked around for the older vampire.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." Both girls snapped their heads towards Rose who just came down the stairs, tying the knot of her short silk robe. Ally's eyes widened a bit when she realized that it was hers. "Oh, sorry I thought you were..." she trailed off, they both looking away.

"I uh sorry, I was-"

"There's no one else here," Rose informed her.

"Actually we came to talk to you," Ally informed her.

"Well then I should probably get dressed," she noted. "Oh you don't mind that I..." she motioned to the robe, the brunette plastering a smile on her face.

"It's fine," she waved it off, Rose sending her a smile as she went to change. Ally watched her walk away, Elena raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

* * *

"It's a bad idea," Rose shook her head as she paced in front of Elena and Ally who were seated on the couch.

"No it's not," Elena replied firmly. "From what Stefan told me your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it."

"Yes because someone blew up a coffee shop with us in it," Rose scoffed as she turned to Ally. "You were there, why are you siding with her?"

"Because there's more we need to learn about this sacrifice mess." Ally explained.

"Why are you two coming to me with this? You went to Richmond, why don't you take her?" She eyed Ally who only chuckled.

"Because you owe me. One word from either of us, and Damon and Stefan will have you killed for kidnapping us." Ally smirked, Rose rolling her eyes.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this," Rose narrowed her eyes.

"We're having a disagreement ok?" Elena replied sharply. "They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not."

"You know Stefan is just trying to protect you," Rose looked at Elena.

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not so we're back to you taking me to Slater," Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose questioned.

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Elena cocked an eyebrow.

"I've been in the shadows for 500 years, what do you think?" she scoffed.

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, that is if you're willing to make a deal." Elena smirked, Allyson sharing a knowing look with Rose who only sighed.

* * *

Rose, Elena and Allyson all trudged up the stairs of the apartment building, the teen panting a bit from all the stories that they had just climbed. Allyson and Rose both exchanged amused looks as they stopped in front of a door.

"Slater!" Rose knocked on the door but no one responded. "Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" she called out before turning to both girls. "He's not home sorry," she went to walk away but Ally only scoffed as she stopped in front of the door.

"No way. We did not come all this way out here for nothing." Both Elena and Rose stepped back as the brunette kicked the door open, motioning them both in.

"Slater's not going to be happy," Rose mumbled as she walked in, calling for her friend. Elena and Allyson looked around the empty place. "I don't think he's going to be of any help." Peering around the corner, both girls were met with Slater's dead body, a stake in his heart. Rose dragged his body away as Allyson and Elena continued to look around the place for information.

"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information," Elena noted as she went through the stack of papers on his desk. Ally bit her lip, diverting both girl's gaze as she continued to look through the papers. She hadn't told them about Elijah because she herself didn't believe it.

"To stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." Rose mumbled as she went to the window and opened the curtains, Elena and Ally looking up at her in confusion.

"W-what are you doing?" Ally shrieked.

"Tempered glass. UV rays can't penetrate," she waved them both off as she looked out of the window. "I used to come here just to watch the day." Both brunette's looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry about Slater," Elena mumbled, Rose turning to face her.

"You find anything else?" The teen only shrugged as she turned on the computer but unfortunately it was locked.

"It's password protected, I can't get in,"

"Well then this is pointless, let's just go," Rose sighed, everyone freezing when they heard the sound of something falling. Both Rose and Ally went towards the room the sound came from, slowly opening it. Inside, a black haired girl was hiding behind a closet, letting out a sigh of relief as she ran into Rose's hand sobbing.

"He's dead, he's dead!" she sobbed into the older vampires shoulder, both Elena and Ally exchanging looks.

* * *

Elena was quietly pouring tea into some cups, Ally standing besides her as she gazed at nothing in particular. She looked up when Rose entered the room.

"She found him a few minutes before we did," Rose explained.

"How is she?" Elena asked

"Overreacting," Rose shrugged, one side of Ally's lip turned into a smile. "Big time."

"Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting." Elena scoffed.

"Those tears are just as fake as her hair extensions," Ally shrugged, Elena turning to her in confusion. The vampire could tell the difference between fake and real.

"She didn't care for Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her," Rose cleared up, the teen nodding as she took the tea to Alice. Allyson and Rose overheard their conversation.

"_You look really familiar. Were you a friend of Slater's_?"

"_No not personally. I just know that he kept detailed records of all his vampire contacts and we were hoping that he could point us towards Klaus_." Elena replied.

"_Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at._"

"_Do you know Slater's computer password_?"

"Straight to the point," Allyson mumbled, "Charming," Rose smirking as they continued to listen in.

"_Are you seriously asking me that right now_?" Alice snapped. "_I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart_."

"_I understand that. DO you know his password_?"

"_Why do you think you are_?" Allyson pulled the tea cup up to her lips, taking a sip.

"_What if I could convince my friend to turn you_?" Ally chocked on the drink at this, Rose patting her back as she turned to glare at the teen. "_Will you show us the files then_?" she asked, ignoring both vampires glares. Alice quickly jumped from her spot to Slater's desk, logging onto the computer as all females gathered around.

"Someone's been here." Alice noted. "The hard drive is completely wiped out."

"Yeah probably whoever killed him," Rose hissed.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a mode server." Alice chuckled. Ally grabbed Elena's arm, dragging her away and Rose following.

"There is no way in hell she is touching my blood," the older brunette hissed.

"Don't even think about asking me," Rose held her hands up.

"I know, but she doesn't know that," Elena shrugged, both vampires exchanging looks. This girl sure could be manipulative.

"Kristen Stewart. God was he obvious," Alice rolled her eyes as she entered the password, logging in.

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked as her eyes skimmed though the emails.

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me," She grinned.

"That's not surprising," Ally retorted sarcastically.

"What about that one?" Elena pointed at the screen on a particular name. "Cody Weber? They exchanged dozens of emails named Elijah, it has to be something right?"

"She's got a point," Rose nodded.

"I could call him," Alice offered, Elena nodding as she passed her the phone.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelganger is alive and ready to surrender,"

"WHAT?" Allyson and Rose shrieked in union.

"Oh my god! I knew I recognized you!" Alice gushed.

"Get him the message please," Elena said firmly as she walked back to the kitchen, Allyson and rose after her.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing?" the older brunette hissed as she stood in front of her.

"I'm getting Klaus's attention," she replied simply.

"If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you," Rose explained, the teen only shrugging.

"This is exactly what you wanted all along," Ally realized as she looked up, Elena looking away. "You used me and now you're trying to get yourself killed," she hissed.

"It's either me or my family," Elena told her sternly.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"We are not doing this, no way in hell. Come on we're leaving," Ally instructed but the teen only stayed in her spot, shaking her head. "Fucking hell," Allyson muttered, running a hand through her brown hair.

"Cody is on his way," Alice said from the doorway. "And he really wants to meet you."

* * *

Ally looked around, quietly pulling Rose out of the apartment. The older vampire looked at her in confusion as she handed her a phone.

"I need you to call Damon," she said in a hushed voice. "Tell him where we are and tell him to come here fast. He's the only one that can help us" Rose nodded, Ally slipping back into the apartment to see Elena standing by the window, a hand holding her chest as she panted. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned as she sped towards her.

"I-I nothing," she shook her head, Ally narrowing her eyes at her.

"Are you sure? Because it seems like no one can trust you now a days."

"Look if you were in my place you'd understand why I'm doing this-"

"Actually if I were in your place I would be fighting! Fighting for my life and my friends and family! I would be grateful to have this much people devoted to spending their time to help and save me but look at you! You're just giving up," she hissed, throwing her hands up in exclamation. Elena bit her lip, looking down. Ally only scoffed as she walked away, having enough. It was bad enough being lied to, but now used?

* * *

Biting her nails, Ally paced around the room when she felt a presence behind her, turning around to meet two icy blue eyes.

"What the hell is going on here," He growled, Ally letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god you're here. You might want to put that up with Elen-"

"What the hell were you thinking when you brought her here in the first place?" Damon cut her off, her mouth flying open.

"ME?" she scoffed in disbelief. "I had no clue what was going on until a while ago!"

"Maybe if you weren't so stupid to bring her-"

"Excuse me? Now I'm the stupid one?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes you are. You're just lucky that Rose called me in time,"

"What?" she laughed humorlessly, taken back by this. "_Rose_ called you? You can take your precious Rose and stick her up your ass," she hissed, her brown orbs flashing with anger.

"Oh don't tell me you're jealous," he narrowed his eyes, hers widening in response.

"Jealous? JEALOUS? If you think being considered a whore is worth of envy then you my friend are the stupid one,"

"Whatever. Where the hell is Elena?" he asked looking around.

"Knock yourself out," she motioned towards the kitchen as she walked away, bumping into Elena who had just walked out a glass of water in hand. Elena watched in confusion as the older brunette pushed past her before looking towards the living room, her eyes widening when she saw Damon standing there, a furious look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know," he hissed, Elena turning to see a regretful Rose and a pissed off Ally who had her arms crossed over her chest standing a few feet away from her.

"You called him?" She stated in disbelief at the two vampires.

"Sorry Elena, I had to," Rose smiled sadly.

"I thought you two understood," a look of betrayal flashed through Elena's eyes.

"They lied," Damon replied simply

"Damon Salvatore!" Alice announced, a huge grin on her face. "No way!"

"Get rid of her," HE shook his head, Ally escorting the human away into the other room leaving Elena and Damon alone. Rose went to clear out the information on the computer. "Come on now, we're leaving."

"No," Elena said firmly, standing her ground.

"I said we're leaving," he growled once more.

"I'm not going with you," she shook her head.

"You don't get to make the decisions anymore." He growled.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan always do that to me, not to mention Ally. Now this is my decision." she told him.

"Who's gonna save your life while you're out making _decisions_?" He scoffed. "You think Ally is? The girl is getting vervained every other day."

"_Offended_," her voice called out from the other room.

"Look you're not listening to me." Elena stomped her foot. "I don't want to be saved, not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love..." her voice turned to a whisper at the end. Damon's gaze softened a bit, she thinking that she had finally won him over but that went down the drain with what he said next.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself," he threatened.

"No," she shook her head.

"That's it. Ally come on!" he called out, gripping Elena's arm as he dragged her away but she fought against him.

"No stop!" she yelled, going to punch him but he caught her hand, putting pressure on her fist as she whimpered.

"Don't ever do that again." he hissed, walking away from her into the room.

* * *

"Wait so you've been in a tomb for 150 years? How was it? Was it fun? Did it hurt? Were there any little animals scurrying around-"

"Just shut the hell up," Allyson hissed at Alice as she rubbed her temples. The woman would not shut up the entire time they had been in the room.

"Sheesh," Alice mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat down besides her on the bed. "So when are you going to turn me-"

"If you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to skip the feeding blood part and jump straight to snapping your neck," Ally growled, looking up to the glare at the girl.

"So you are going to turn me?" She asked, hope in her voice.

" Oh . My. God." Ally huffed out. "Do you ever shut up? NO I'm not going to turn you. I never was!"

"What?" Alice whimpered, tears in her eyes. Allyson only rolled her brown orbs as she looked away. Damon walked into the room at that time, Alice standing up from her spot as Ally diverted his gaze. "Are you here to turn me?" Alice asked, the raven head vampire cocking an eyebrow at her in disbelief, looking at Ally for an explanation.

"She's delusional. Just compel her and get over with it," Allyson waved him off, perching her elbows on her knees as she held her head with her hands.

"Compel? Wait no no no come on. We can talk about this. It's not like I'm going to go blabbering around to everyone-" Alice tried reasoning as Damon walked up towards her.

"It'd be a miracle for you to shut your mouth even with compulsion. Just get it over with," Ally rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room, Damon's eyes following her. He knew that he took it too far a while ago but he was just trying to protect her.

Walking into the main room, Ally rolled her eyes as she saw Elena and Rose seated at the couch, the teen glaring at her. She was the one that brought them into this mess from the start so she could really care less.

"Alright time to go," Damon announced as he walked out of the room. "Alice is sound a sleep and won't remember a moment from this horrible day."

Suddenly the front door burst open and two men walked into the room, a third one sanding at the entrance.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger," the one they presumed to be Cody spoke up.

"Thank you for coming," Elena stood up but Damon only held her back, Allyson behind her as she tugged her away.

"I will break your arm," Damon hissed before looking back at the three men. "There is nothing here for you." Just as he finished his sentence one of the men let out a gasp as he fell to the floor, everyone turning to see Elijah standing there. He quickly sped in front of both males. Rose took that as her opportunity to flash out of the room.

"I killed you," Damon spoke up. "You were dead."

"For centuries now," he smirked, meeting Ally's stunned gaze before looking at Cody. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Cody shot back

"I'm Elijah," He announced smugly, both males eyes growing wide.

"W-we were going to bring her for you, for Klaus. She's the doppleganger," he motioned to Elena. "I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus wants to see her."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked.

"No," Cody shook his head.

"Well then you have been incredibly helpful," The original tilted his head before plunging his hands into both vampires chest, pulling their hearts out with a tug. Allyson stepped back, still holding onto Elena's arm as Elijah sent them one last look before speeding off. Damon turned to both girls who were just as shocked as he was.

* * *

Damon's car came to a stop as he parked outside the Gilbert residence, Elena mumbling a thanks as she slipped out of the car and towards her house. Damon watched as the teen walked away before turning to Ally who was gazing out of the window, arms crossed over her chest.

"Look what happened today should have never happened. Why would you take Elena to Richmond after the whole coffee shop fiasco," Allyson turned to him slowly, narrowing her eyes.

"We were going there to get some information. How in the hell would I know she was on this crazy suicide mission," she scoffed.

"This is Elena we're talking about. From what she said this morning you should have known she had something else planned." He shot back, she only looking away. "Why are you even mad? Can you not handle the truth?"

"You know what I can't handle? It's that everything has to go by you or Stefan's way. For once I actually wanted to do something to help because it feels like all I ever do around here is nod and listen to you bark orders. I don't want to be seen as the _side baggage_ whenever someone questions why I'm here." She explained with a huff, gazing out of the window.

"The only reason that we do what we do is to keep you and everyone else safe." Damon tried reasoning, placing his hand over hers. She looked down at it, before looking up into his now soft blue eyes.

"I know," she sighed, closing her eyes. "But I just don't want to be seen as the weak one. For a change I want to help. Though in the end it doesn't really matter cause I just screw it all up," she mumbled. Damon squeezed her hand, she looking up at him.

"Hey... you don't screw stuff up." She gave him a look. "Ok maybe just this time." she tilted her head at this. "And maybe the founder's day fiasco, not to mention during the Masquerade ball-"

"Hey," she swatted him, he capturing her wrists and pulling her closer to him. Ally licked her lips; she was practically out of her seat now.

"But I admire your effort." She smiled softly at this, he too as his eyes flickered from her brown orbs to her lips. Both realized their close proximity when they heard a door swing close from the Gilbert house, making out Elena rush past them in a hurry.

"What the?" Damon mumbled as he and Ally got out of the car, following the teen.

* * *

Speeding down the tomb steps, Damon pinned Elena to the stone wall, she fighting hard against him. Allyson was right behind him.

"Don't even think about it," he hissed, holding the teen firmly to the wall.

"Stefan!" Elena called out. "Stefan's in there Damon. How could you let this happen?"

"What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission," he hissed, Allyson peering into the tomb for a sign of the younger Salvatore.

"You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first pace," Elena growled.

"It was the right call, Elena." Ally sighed as she looked towards the brunette who had a mix of disbelief and anger on her face.

"Right call? How is any of this the right call!" She growled as she started to fight against him more and more. "Damon, let go of me. Damon let go of me! Let go of me! Let go of me! Please," she choked the last part out, Ally putting a hand on Damon's shoulder as a sigh that the teen had enough.

"You done?" he questioned, the teen panting as he finally loosened the hold on her. She went to go to the tomb but he only tsked her, she grumbling underneath her breath as she turned around and left. Both vampires turned when they heard a pair of footsteps, revealing it to be Stefan who walked to the entrance of the tomb.

"Of all the idiot plans Stefan," Damon sighed, Ally having a heartbroken look on her face. The boy who was like a little brother to her was now stuck in the same hell hole that she had been stuck in. "I'll find a way to get you out."

"Ah it's alright," Stefan shrugged. "I'll, uh, I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to despell it."

"You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi competent witch," Damon scoffed.

"Keep Elena away from here," Stefan instructed both of them.

"Because that will be easy," Allyson scoffed.

"Promise me, both of you. That no matter what happens, you'll both protect her."

"We promise," Ally nodded.

"Take care of her also," Stefan directed Damon as he pointed at the brunette who looked taken back by this."

"Don't worry," Damon slung an arm over the brunette's shoulder as she pushed him away from her. "I will." Stefan sent them a small smile once more before they both walked off.

**A/N: Hey guys, yes I know it's been a while since I last updated and I truley am sorry. Hopefully the next chap will be out by the end of this week and if not, for sure it will be out on the 28th of this month. Like for sure. Hope you enjoyed this chap and check out Ally's outfit for today available on my Polyvore.**

**BTW how do you guys like the new story cover image? It took me forever to do it, but let me just say I am really proud of it :)**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes/grammar errors. ****A huge thank you to grapejuice101 for her help, you guys should check out her profile. She is just beyond amazing.**

**Other then that, have a great night/day lovelies :) Reviews are appreciated.**


	17. By the Light of the Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

"Stefan!" Ally called from outside the tomb entrance, a bag in hand. "Stefaaaan."

"Keep it down. You might wake up the bats," Damon nudged her, she rolling her eyes in response as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Trust me, there are no bats or anything alive scurrying in there, excluding Katherine. I would now" she clarified, peeking back into the tomb. "Now where is that boy?"

"I'm right here," Stefan announced, walking up to the entrance.

"Thank god, I thought that bitch got to you," the brunette sighed in relief.

"I'm right here," Katherine spoke up from inside the tomb, leaning on to the cold stone wall with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Yeah we don't care," Ally rolled her eyes as she threw the large stuffed bag towards the teen. "This is for you."

"What'd you put in here?" Stefan asked as he observed the overloaded backpack, cocking an eyebrow at the brunette and his brother.

"I don't know, you ask her," Damon motioned to Ally who put her hands on her hips.

"Oh you know, the basics. Spare clothes, a blanket, pillow, water, flashlight, batteries, socks... those little cracker thingies you always munch on. Hmm what else," she tapped her chin, Damon sending his brother an amused look. "Oh! Some alcohol just in case you decide you want to get flat out drunk if the bitch annoys you too much."

"Hey," Katherine scowled.

"But then if you're drunk she could make a move on you..." Ally wondered out loud, both brothers smirking. "Oh well," she shrugged. "There's a lot more so if you need anything else just tell me-"

"I'm good Ally," Stefan cut her off. The brunette could be really overprotective.

"You sure? Oh, before I forget! Damon give him the blood," she told the raven head vampire who only rolled his eyes as he pulled the bottle out, holding it out.

"Stefan diet approved," he clarified. "Trust me, it was not easy getting it."

"Seriously, he was practically jamming the bunny's head down the bottle," she shuddered, Stefan wrinkling his nose in response.

"You give that to me, I'm just going to have to give that to her," the teen jerked his thumb back at Katherine who smirked.

"Well just bash her head in, take a sip then give it back to us. Problem solved," Ally shrugged, grinning at Katherine who was glaring at her.

"You know you three are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan," she narrowed her eyes at the three of them.

"I've been dead before, I got over it," Damon shrugged with a smirk before turning to his brother. "Once we're done with the moonstone we'll find a way to get you out."

"Don't worry about me, just make sure Elena is ok."

"Don't worry, we will." Ally nodded. Damon bit his lip, his gaze flickering from his brother to the brunette.

"Hey uh Ally, why don't you go to the car," he pulled out his keys, her eyes widening.

"You're giving me your keys?" She squealed, grabbing them from his hands.

"Yeah just to unlock the car, don't you dare think about driving it." He warned, she waving him off.

"Don't worry," she grinned before heading out, Damon's gaze following her before turning to his brother.

"What was it you needed to tell me that you didn't want her to hear?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I talked with witchy today and we made a plan to keep Elena safe." Damon started off.

"What was it?" Stefan asked.

"We sort of trapped her inside her house," he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You trapped her in the house?" Stefan looked at him disbelievingly.

"Bonnie agreed to do whatever she can do to save your martyr suicidal girlfriend, not to mention Ally agreed to also. Now I promised you that I would protect both of them so I'm using it as an advantage." "What do you mean an advantage?" Stefan raised an eyebrow, confused.

"The spell is also affective on Ally," he revealed.

"But she's not in the house,"

"Yet," Damon held a finger up, smirking. Stefan shook his head, leaning onto the cavern wall.

"You do know you won't hear the end of it from her, right?"

"I'm aware," Damon nodded. Both brothers froze at the sound of tires screeching from a distance, an engine revving. "Shit my car," Damon hissed as he sped off, Stefan grinning as he shook his head, picking up the heavy backpack from the floor.

* * *

"After you," Damon bowed as he held the Gilbert door open for Ally, she sending him a skeptical look as she walked past the threshold.

"They should really learn how to lock their doors," the brunette mumbled as Damon entered after her, closing the door and they both walking towards the living room where Elena sat.

"You know anyone can walk in," Damon spoke up, Elena sending him a glare as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Aww come on pouty, at least give me two point of ingenuity." he pouted

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Is that a rhetorical question, because if it isn't then I will have to say, yes it's pretty hilarious." Allyson grinned as she stood besides the raven head vampire.

"What does Stefan have to say about this?"

"Well he had a good laugh," Damon shrugged as he took a seat at the couch near the doppelganger, Allyson seating herself on the loveseat.

"Well what does he say about Elijah still being alive?" Elena countered.

"Yeah... that... I didn't tell him," He shrugged.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Well A) He can't do anything about it; and B)... what I just said," He smirked looking around the place. "Where's Bonnie?"

"I thought she was meeting you," Jeremy spoke up as he entered the room.

"No she's on moonstone duty and Ally and I are on doppelganger patrol," He looked towards the older brunette who sent him a smile as her gaze followed both siblings.

"Well then who's on Tyler Lockwood and full moon?" Jeremy questioned

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she can handle and I said why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems," He joked with a shrug, Ally scowling at him.

"Don't be an ass."

"Hold on a second, tonight's the full moon?" Elena spoke up just as Damon's phone started to ring.

"Yup but you're too absorbed in your suicidal tendencies to notice," Damon smirked as he pulled his phone out, putting some distance to talk. "Hello?" He greeted into the line, Allyson overhearing the conversation

"_Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person_," Alaric replied into the line.

"What?" Damon spat. "Why?"

"_Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's doorstep looking for Mason_," Ally got up, standing next to the raven head vampire who was pacing in his place as he spoke.

"What girl?"

"_I don't know, but she sure got everyone in a tizzy,_" Ric told him.

"That's not good. Where are you?" Damon questioned.

"_I'm at the Grill_."

"I'm on my way," he nodded, sliding his phone back into his pocket as they both trailed back to the living room. "Ok change of plans, you," he pointed at Ally, "and Jeremy are on suicide watch." he sent a glance towards Elena.

"What, no," the older brunette shook her head. "I'm coming with you."

"Actually you're not," Damon said firmly as he walked to the door.

"Yes, I am," she said stubbornly, following him. "You can't stop me,"

"Actually I can," Damon smirked as he walked outside, she after him only to bump into a wall.

"What the-" she mumbled, eyes wide as she tried to pass through again but she only came in contact with an invisible barrier. "Damon what's going on?"

"You promised to take care of Elena, so this is me taking care of you both." he explained with a shrug

"No no no, Damon please don't." she pleaded, pounding her fists on the barrier, pushing at it but there was no use. "Damon please."

"It's for the best," He only shrugged before walking away. Allyson grumbled under her breath as she stalked back to the living room, plopping herself down on the loveseat, Jeremy sending her a smirk from his seat besides Elena.

"You knew," Ally narrowed her eyes at the boy who only shrugged, she sending Elena an approving nod as she pushed her brother off the couch, sending him tumbling to the floor.

* * *

"I'm so glad that you came over," Jenna grinned as she and Ally were standing in the kitchen by the island counter.

"Well it has been a while since we last talked," the brunette shrugged as she sipped on her beer, balking at the taste when Jenna turned away. "So this historical society you were talking about... tell me more."

"Well my sister Miranda was in it, before the whole..." Jenna waved, the brunette nodding. "Yeah, it was something really big for her so I'm sort of helping out now. There's this new author in town so I am showing him all these files and stuff for his research."

"Oh nice," Ally nodded.

"Yeah and he should be here in a little bit." The bell rang at that moment. "That must be him now." Jenna went to the door, Allyson sending her a smile as she slipped of the kitchen stool, draining the beer down the drain. She didn't know how she had managed to drink it from before. Placing the bottle on the counter, she went to the front door to see this new "author" when she saw a sight that made her blood run cold, halting in her place. There was Elijah, one foot passing over the threshold as he gazed at Jenna with a thankful smile, conversing with the aunt who had just done the mistake of inviting him.

"_Fuck_," Ally whispered eyes wide as she stood by the stairs. Elijah's eyes left Jenna, flickering over to the brunette who seemed frozen in place.

"Hi," he put a charming smile on his features, holding a hand out towards her. "I'm Elijah." Her eyes flickered from his outstretched hand to his face, back to his hand then to Jenna who sent her a silent look to make a move.

"I, uh, I'm Allyson." she mustered up, grasping his hand. Much to her surprise and discomfort he brought her hand up to his lips, leaving a kiss before letting it go, she drawing her hand back to her side.

"A pleasure to meet you," he nodded politely, she narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well Elijah," Jenna cleared her throat as she closed the front door. "Would you like anything to drink before we get started?" she led them both to the kitchen, Allyson's eyes never leaving the Original who didn't seem to quite mind.

"I'm fine," he shook his head.

"Hey uh Jenna, you don't mind if I go to the bathroom do you?" Ally asked, the strawberry blonde haired woman waving her off.

"No problem. Upstairs, second door to the left,"

"Thanks," the brunette nodded, her eyes casting to the original as she slowly backed out of the kitchen and towards the stairs at a human pace.

"Oh before I forget, let me get the notebook Carol wanted me to show you," Jenna excused herself from the man as she went to the living room.

"No problem," Elijah smirked. Ally had just gotten to the stairs, quickly flashing up them when she was hit with a strong wall, resulting in her falling on her bottom. "Now where do you think you're going?" Elijah tilted his head at the fallen brunette who looked up at him from her brown curls, pushing them out of her face as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Look I don't know what game you're trying to play but going after an innocent woman? Low blow," she hissed into his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a mere shrug. "I have done no such thing to bring harm to anyone,"

"Oh yeah sure," she chuckled dryly, rolling her eyes. "Look I get it, you want revenge since we killed you and all but are you really going to do this here?"

"I think you're mistaken. I'm just an author," he shrugged, she scoffing in return. "Now would you please accompany me back to the kitchen," he held a hand out so she couldn't pass, she gritting her teeth as her furious chocolate orbs bored into his before turning around, stomping down the stairs and back to the kitchen. Elijah's lips twitched in amusement as he followed the brunette back, she taking a seat on the kitchen stool, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok here we go," Jenna announced as she returned back to the room, flipping through the small notebook. "These are some of the places that Carol Lockwood mentioned would be good for your research." the aunt showed him the list, he nodding as if he were interested in this whole ordeal. If Ally hadn't known who he really was she would have thought that this little act was actually real.

"These are all great places, I'll be sure to visit them," he nodded, studying the list.

"I'm sure you want to see all the history and documents now, right?"

"That would be great." Elijah nodded, Jenna smiling as she went to the closet in the hallway, digging through it. He caught Allyson from the corner of his eye trying to sneak her phone out. He cleared his throat, she looking up at him and sending him an uneasy smile as she tucked the phone back in her pocket, standing up from her spot.

"Buzzkill," she muttered as she went to stand by Jenna who was crouched down, digging through a bunch of boxes.

"Hey what are you doing?" A new voice spoke, both adult's heads turning towards Elena who just came down the stairs.

"Perfect timing," Jenna grinned as she grabbed a box, handing it to her niece who looked confused. Ally bit her lip, she still hadn't seen Elijah who was standing behind the door.

"What is this stuff?" Elena asked.

"Miranda's files from the historical society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood," the aunt shrugged, standing up. "And by roped I mean very excited to participate." Jenna closed the door, revealing the Original, Elena gasping as she dropped the box. Ally quickly grabbed it from her hands, setting it on the floor.

"Hey, I'm Elijah." He grinned, holding a hand out to the teen whose eyes flickered from the handsome Original to Ally who had a conflicted look on her face.

"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls," Jenna explained as she picked the box up, taking it over to the kitchen. The Original stepped up, going to shake the teen's hand but Ally stood protectively in front of her, eyes narrowed. His brown orbs bored into hers, dilating.

"Step aside please." he compelled her, the pupils of her eyes enlarging as she stepped away. Elena watched in confusion as he compelled the vampire before turning to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Elena," he nodded charmingly, holding a hand out. Elena slowly took his hand, shaking it though with suspicious eyes. Ally shook her head, the effects of the compulsion that just happened confusing her. Had he really just compelled her?

"You know, you're welcome to to stay here and rummage through this stuff or we could help you load it into your car." Jenna offered as she came to stand next to the three.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow," he shrugged.

"Hmm, also a good plan," Jenna nodded.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home Jenna," he started as the aunt led him towards the door, Elena and Allyson still in their spots. "And Elena," both brunettes turned to look at him. "I hope to see you again sometime soon. You too Allyson," he nodded politely towards the older Gilbert who only stared after him. Once he walked out the door, Elena quickly ran up the stairs. Allyson was still downstairs as she moved towards the open door, placing her hand over the barrier. A smile came to her lips when her hand passed through; obviously the spell was off now. Walking onto the porch, a groan left her lips when she saw Elijah standing there, leaning onto the wall with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Really?" she threw her head back in exasperation. He only sent her a smile before speeding at her, she closing her eyes as the wind whipped around her till they came to a stop, peeking her eyes open to see they were back in the Gilbert house. Elena had a shocked look on her face as she stopped knocking on the door, the Original had motioned to her with his finger to be quiet. Both vampires were hidden from view as Jeremy opened the door of his room.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Umm, Jenna was just asking me... to get you to help her with the boxes." the teen quickly made up a lie.

"Oh uh yeah," he nodded, heading downstairs. All three watched as the boy descended down the stairs before Elena turned to the Original.

"That was a wise choice." Elijah spoke up.

"What do you want," Elena breathed out.

"I think it's time we three have a talk," he nodded, Elena and Allyson exchanging looks.

* * *

"I apologize for the intrusion. I mean your family no harm," Elijah started as he sat at the window seat in Elena's room, the teen locking the door behind her as Ally crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asked.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken," He stated, the older brunette scoffing.

"But why?" she asked

"Klaus is one of the most feared yet hated of the Originals. Those who fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists there will be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asked.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." The Original explained with a shrug, Ally narrowing her eyes in return as she leaned on to the closet door.

"Then what is your goal?" she asked.

"Klaus's obsession have mad him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." Elijah explained.

"Like you?" Elena asked.

"Not anymore," He shook his head.

"Huh, I wouldn't blame him," Ally countered.

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Elena asked almost smugly. "You're trying to use me to draw him out," she realized.

"Well to do that you need to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed, Elena." he stated, Ally sending the teen a smug look that read _'I told you so_'.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" the younger girl asked.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead including her," he glanced at the older brunette who stiffened. "I would be taking you to Klaus right now but instead, I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Elena asked.

"Do nothing," he replied, standing up. "Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting." he shrugged simply as he walked towards her dresser. "And then, when the time is here we shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends and family remain unharmed."

"How are you going to draw him out though?" Ally questioned, walking up to him.

"You will see within time." he nodded. She narrowed her eyes at him; she was still suspicious.

"Then what?" Elena asked.

"Then I kill him." he replied simply, turning to the doppelganger.

"Just like that?" Elena scoffed.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word. I make a deal, I keep a deal." he informed the two.

"How are you going to keep everyone safe?" the teen asked.

"I noticed you have a friend.. Bonnie is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts." he smiled.

"So you know witches," Ally tilted her head at him.

"Together we can protect everybody that matters to you. So do we have a deal?" Elijah questioned.

"I need you to do one more thing for me though," Elena spoke up, Ally turning to her in confusion.

"We're negotiating now?" He smirked, tilting his head.

"Wait wait wait," Ally held a hand up, pulling the teen aside. "Last time you tried negotiating you almost got us all killed. What is it this time?"

"It's Stefan," Elena revealed, Ally nodding in realization. As Elena explained to the Original the problem with the tomb, Ally's phone buzzed in the back of her pocket. She pulled it out, eyebrows scrunching as she read the message she had just received from Damon.

_**Please don't go outside tonight. Stay at the Gilberts. I know you're mad, but just listen to me - D**_

* * *

Stefan and Katherine were still in the tomb, the younger vampire on the ground with his knees up as the older vampire was leaning on the cold cavern wall. Katherine was just explaining to him about about Isobel and her research when they both heard something from outside the cavern. Walking slowly towards the tomb exit, someone pounced on Stefan's back, he quickly reacting and pinning them to the wall.

"Ahh what the hell," Ally hissed as he gripped her throat tightly. A look of confusion came across his features as he let go of her.

"Ally? W-why are you in here? T-the tomb spell-" He stuttered out.

"Yeah, about that." she jerked her thumb back towards the exit, both Stefan and Katherine gasping as they saw Elijah standing there, a smug smile on his lips.

"Elijah," Katherine breathed out, taking a step back in fear.

"Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened," he nodded at her before looking at the younger Salvatore brother. "Your release has been requested."

"What?" He asked.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. Though with Allyson's help we have reached a peaceful agreement. Please," he stepped to the side, motioning for him to come out. "Come."

"But, I can't," he shook his head.

"Yes you can. I've had the spell lifted." Elijah informed him.

"Come on Stefan." Ally tugged on the boy's sleeve, he slowly walking out and she after him. Katherine quickly rushed to the door but the Original was just as quick as he blocked her, making direct eye contact with her. "As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes he will want to know exactly where you are." With that he turned to face both vampires, Katherine stumbling back. "You're free to go. Elena or Allyson will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine." with that the Original flashed out.

"Stefan, no." Katherine called out after him. "Please don't let him leave me here."

"I never thought you were the one to beg," Allyson narrowed her eyes at her, tugging on Stefan's hand and leading him out.

"H-how is Elijah still alive?" He asked as they walked up the tomb steps.

"That's what I want to know," Ally sighed as the fresh cool air hit them.

"What was the deal he was talking about?"

"Loom Stefan, you just got out of the tomb." she stopped him, holding the boy by his shoulders. "Why don't you just take a night not to worry. Tomorrow all your questions will be answered, ok?"

"Fine," he sighed. "I'm going to see Elena."

"Alright, take care." she waved him off before speeding towards the boarding house.

* * *

Closing the front door of the boarding house behind her, the first thing Ally was met with was the wall as she was slammed against it, face squished.

"What the hell!" she managed to get out before the intruder let go of her, she turning around to come face to face with Damon.

"I thought I told you to stay at the Gilbert's," he growled, she rolling her eyes in response as she pushed him away.

"Yeah, but I've stopped listening to you when you trapped me inside there,"

"Look, let's just not get into a fight over this," he sighed, shaking his head. She was about to retort something snarky but she saw the conflicted look on his face.

"Wait, what's wrong?" she asked concerned. He motioned her to the parlor where she saw Rose sitting on the couch, watching the fireplace with a blank look on her face. "Rose?" Ally questioned, the older vampire standing up to face her.

"Allyson. Hi," she nodded.

"When did you get back?" The brunette asked, walking up to her.

"Not too long ago," she shrugged. "I uh, I wanted to apologize for abandoning you the other day. I explained to Damon that it wasn't your fault and I just-"

"No it's ok," Ally shook her head. "I completely understand."

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Yeah," Rose smiled as she pulled her into a hug, Ally wrapping her arms around her shoulders only to draw back when the older vampire let out a hiss. "What's wrong?" Rose winced as she tugged the sleeve of her shirt down, revealing her shoulder. Ally let out a gasp as she saw the horrific looking wound, all bubbly and looking infected.

"What is that?" Ally breathed out, looking from the wound to Rose to Damon who was standing a few feet away.

"A were wolf bite." Rose whispered.

**A/N: That's all for now :) Ally has now met 'Elijah Smith' and you can only wonder what I have in store for the next chapters to come. Also poor Rose, starting now the story is going to become a bit more... dramatic. Big thank you to grapejuice101 for helping me plan and her great supporting words. It would be amazing if you guys left a review (tomorrow the 28th is my birthday!) You guys would make my day if you dropped off some kind words. Hope everyone has a wonderful day and hopefully the next chap will be out soon :)**

**Allyson's outfit for today is available on my Polyvore.**

**Check out my Tumblr (link in profile) where I post banners and covers for some of my stories and ALOT of TVD and SPN nonsense.**

**I'm thinking about making an Instagram just for TVD, where I can also upload stuff for my stories including outfits and a visual of the chapter. What do you guys think (for those who have an instagram)**


	18. The Descent

The next morning Ally walked down the stairs, a few blankets in her hands as she entered the library where Rose was seated at, in front of the fireplace. She was slightly shivering, a side effect of the werewolf bite. Slowly drafting the cover over the vampire's shoulders, Rose looked up and sent her a small thankful smile before she went back to staring at the fireplace. Allyson let out a shaky breath as she sat besides her on the couch, playing with her hands. Damon entered the room at that moment, a blood bag in hand.

"I was born in 1450... That makes me 560 years old," Rose noted.

"Well if you were a bottle of wine..." Damon attempted to cheer her up.

"So I can die. I've lived long enough." Both young vampires shared looks.

"Come on, don't talk like that." Ally sighed.

"Seriously, if you're going to keep on being all martyr I'm just going to kill you myself, just to put you out of your misery." He joked, pouring the blood into the glass. "It's just a little werewolf bite."

"Just a little fatal to a vampire werewolf bite," Rose chuckled dryly

"According to legend, which let me is very unreliable." Ally pointed out.

"Drink up, blood heals." Damon shrugged, handing her the glass. Rose bit her lips slightly as she accepted it from him, taking a few sips.

"Yeah," Rose nodded, licking her lips slightly. "It does feel like it's working."

"Come on, let's have a look," Ally pulled the blanket off of her, revealing the wound that had horrifically grew two times, taking a portion up of her back. They both winced at the damage.

"How is it?" Rose asked,

"Definitely better," Damon lied.

"It's looking good," Ally frowned, Rose letting out a sigh. She could hear the unsureness in their voices.

"Right Elena?" Damon asked, Ally looking up to see the teen at the doorway. Elena winced as she saw the wound.

"Uh, it's not bad." she shook her head, Rose turning to look over at her.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked.

"He left. I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's going to upset Elijah," she informed the two.

"No can do," Damon shook his head as he poured another glass of blood for Rose. "I'm with Stefan on this one. But if you two can play nurse for a little while it would be great." he looked at both brunettes

"It's not necessary," Rose spoke up.

"Yes it is," Ally cut her off. "I have nothing to do and I'm sure Elena won't mind right?" she looked over to the teen.

"Yeah, besides Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she can't resist." he smirked before walking out of the room.

"I'll be right back," Ally told Rose, hurrying after him as Elena went to stand by the older vampire. Catching up to Damon, Allyson stopped him by the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out," he replied simply.

"Is she going to die?" Ally asked, lowering her voice.

"Probably, the wolf bite caused some sort of infection. You saw it," he informed her.

"Who was the wolf that bit her?" She asked curiously.

"Jules," he sighed out, running a hand through his hair.

"The mystery woman right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he questioned, she shaking her head in response.

"N-nothing," she mumbled. "Um what happens if the pain gets too much?"

"Kill her," he replied simply, she widening her eyes at his bluntness.

"Just like that," she raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't we at least going to try to look for a solution to this problem?"

"Look, I'm not an expert in this field. Death happens, we come and we go. The sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here." he spat walking away. Ally could only watch him walk away in shock. What the hell was up with him, she thought as she went back to the library where Elena and Rose were talking.

"Hey why don't we get you up to my room?" Ally offered, Rose nodding as the two brunettes helped her up.

* * *

"I hate this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries." Rose breathed out, shivering slightly as Ally disposed her of the jacket and helped her slide into the bed. Elena was right behind.

"Come on, just try and relax," Elena smiled.

"We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden, certainly not drawn out in illness." Rose looked over to Ally who bit her lip as she sat besides her on the bed, tucking her in.

"You're not going to die," Elena shook her head.

"Such a human thing for you to say," Rose shivered in her spot.

"Hey Elena, can you get some more blankets? They're down the hall, in the closet by Damon's room." Allyson told the teen who nodded as she left the room.

"You know, you're lucky," Rose spoke up, Ally turning to her in confusion. "No one's ever loved me the way you're loved."

"What are you talking about?" Allyson scoffed, a smile on her lips. "You had Trevor, he was your best friend."

"Not like that," Rose shook her head slightly. "Trevor was nothing more then just a friend. All those years running away from Elijah I never really thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire."

"We have each other, that's all that matters." Ally shrugged.

"It's nice though..." Rose murmured. "The fact that you two had been separated from each other for more then a century and still are going strong."

"What can I say, friends till the end."she joked with a slight shrug.

"Has he always felt this way towards you?" Rose asked, Ally furrowing her eyebrows at her.

"Felt what?"

"Love," Rose replied simply. "I can see it in his eyes, it's very hard to miss."

"Well gosh Rose, I didn't think the bite would mess up your vision also." Ally laughed, shifting in her spot. "There's nothing going on between Damon and I. We're just friends," she shrugged, the older vampire sending her a look. "What?"

"You're delusional," Rose shook her head, looking away with a small smile on her lips. Elena entered the room at that time, blankets in hand. Ally stood up, taking them from her and drafting them over Rose.

"Why are you giving up so easily?" Rose asked the teen who fidgeted in her spot.

"I'm not giving up on anything," Elena firmly shook her head, Allyson smirking.

"Now that's delusional," she murmured to Rose who nodded, agreeing.

"Then what do you call this whole deal with Elijah?"

"I call it my best option." Elena nodded firmly

"It's your easiest option," Rose countered

"That's not fair," Elena shook her head.

"Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?"

"I spoke with Bonnie. I know that she had help from another witch, unless it's Elijah's witch. So no, I don't." Elena scoffed.

"You really are determined to die, aren't you? Atleast I ran, you're not even trying," Rose rolled her eyes as she snuggled into the pillows some more. "I'm so tired." Both Allyson and Elena exchanged looks as Rose went to sleep, slowly getting up from their seats and making their way towards the door. "No, stop wait. Tell them to prepare the horses." Rose mumbled, both girls looking back at her. The hallucinations were slowly starting to sink in.

"It's ok Rose. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up," Elena told her before she and Ally walked out. The older brunette pulled her aside.

"Hey Elena, I hate to do this to you but can you manage her while I leave quickly?"

"W-where are you going?" Elena asked.

"To see Jules. If there's a cure to this werewolf bite then maybe, just maybe we could heal her. I'm not taking any chances." she explained.

"Alright, but be back soon please."

"I will. Remember, the blood is down in the basement, and in case, just in case," she held a finger up. "if something happens, stay somewhere sunny. She won't be able to do you any harm, ok?"

"Um ok," Elena said unsurely.

"Alright," Ally nodded, patting her shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as possible," with that she went towards the stairs, pulling out her phone from the pocket of her jeans. Scrolling through her contacts list, she clicked on the specified name and brought the phone up to her ear, the ring tone dialing twice before they answered.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Ric, can I ask you a favor?" Ally asked, walking out of the boarding house.

* * *

Damon entered the Grill with a furious look on his face, eyes scanning the restaurant until they landed on Jules who was seated alone, eating her lunch. Stalking over to her, he was pulled back, meeting eye to eye with his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan.

"I'm waiting for you. Listen, there's alot of people here." He warned him.

"Oh damn. There goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back," Damon retorted sarcastically.

"Hey listen, I know you're upset about Rose-"

"Why does everyone think I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine. I don't know if you know this but sometimes vampires die. I'm going to have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up," Damon assured him, patting his chest before taking a seat in front of the werewolf.

"Well if it isn't the one I meant to kill," Rose didn't look up from her meal, a smirk on her face. "I'll have to get that right next time."

"You won't live to see another full moon-" he hissed, quickly reminding himself to calm down, "unless... you tell me how to cure a werewolf bite. And then I won't kill you." he said simply.

"Promise?" Jules looked up at him.

"Yes," Damon nodded firmly. The blonde pulled out some money for the meal before standing up

"Bite me," Jules purred as she walked away, Damon quickly caught her arm, pulling her close. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Then you are very, very stupid," He growled into her face.

"Hows your friend? Rose, is that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?" She taunted.

"If there's a cure, tell me or you better start watching your back," Damon hissed.

"Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart." she hissed walking out of the restaurant, leaving him to stand there.

Pushing her bangs out of her face, Jules walked outside in the cool air, crossing the street. She had just passed an alley when she was suddenly grabbed from the back of her coat, slammed into the concrete wall of the dark passage.

"Jules, so glad we could finally meet," Ally spat sarcastically as she held the wolf with both hands to the wall, her feet dangling.

"Great," the blonde rolled her eyes. "More of you bloodsuckers."

"Oh trust me, I'm the more fun one," she smiled fakely as she dropped her to the ground. "You Jules, have gotten yourself into a very big mess."

"Me?" Jules chuckled as she stood up, dusting herself off. "I would say your friend is in an even worse one, being bit by a werewolf and all-" she was slammed against the wall again, the back of her head pounding from the contact.

"Keep on talking and the next thing to come out of your mouth will be your teeth," Allyson hissed.

"What, you vampires can't take the truth? Thinking you're all superior then everyone. Newsflash honey, you're not. Death happens, get over it." Jules spat.

"Well don't mind me when I rip your heart out," Ally taunted with narrowed eyes.

"Go ahead, just so you realize that if I die, there's going to be more of us prowling behind your back. You and your vampire friends won't have a chance against them."

"I don't care," she shrugged as she loosened her hold over the blonde. "I'm going to ask you a simple question now. Help me and we'll spare you."

"For the cure right? I'm going to tell you what I told your friend a while ago also: The only cure to a werewolf bite is to drive a stake through a vampire's heart." Jules shrugged, Ally gritting her teeth. "Now if you'll excuse me," Jules flipped her hair before walking out of the alley, leaving the brunette to glare at the direction the woman walked off from

* * *

Entering the boarding house, the first thing that Ally picked up on was blood. Flashing up to her room, she noticed her bed sheets had blood all over them.

"Rose?!" she called out, wandering the halls. She felt a gust of wind, spinning around to see the older vampire who had blood marred on her lips, her skin a deathly pale. "Oh my gosh Rose," she breathed out, quickly coming to her aid as Rose swayed in her spot, helping her up. "Come on, let's get you to bed," she directed her to her room, Rose nodding slightly as her eyelids drooped resting her weight on the brunette. Sitting her down in the bed, the vampire fell into another fit of coughs, this time coughing up blood as Ally grimaced.

"Where's Elena?" she asked Rose, who looked at her with wide eyes.

"U-upstairs," Rose rasped out, her throat dry.

"Ok, I'm going to get you some blood, Don't move. Please," she directed her, Rose nodding slightly as her head rolled to the side, slowly falling asleep. Speeding up the second flight of stairs, she stopped at Stefan's room. "Elena," she called out, knocking on the door since it was locked.

"Ally?" the teen called out from the other side of the door.

"Yes it's me. Open up," There was some shuffling, the sound of something being dragged across the hard wood surface before the door was unlocked and opened, revealing the flushed teen. "Hey you ok?"

"A bit scarred for life... but yeah I'm ok," Elena nodded with a shakey breath.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. You can go home if you want."

"Are you sure cause-"

"I'm positive Elena." Ally nodded. "You go home, alright? Thanks again for everything."

"No problem," the teen nodded before descending down the stairs and leaving. Ally returned back to her room where Rose was thrashing in the bed, eyes clenched shut.

"Trevor, don't, you're going to get us caught," she mumbled in her sleep, the brunette sitting down next to her and pulling her head into her lap, soothing her down.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok," Ally whispered, smoothing her hair down. Rose opened her eyes, looking up at her.

"Blood, please I need blood."

"I'm sorry I forgot. Let me go get it right now," she set her head slowly back down on the pillows before speeding down to the basement. Ally's eyes widened as she saw the damage done; a large plank of wood was broken to pieces and empty blood bags were scattered all around the floor. Quickly grabbing a blood bag from the freezer, she zipped back up to her room.

"Hey Rose I-" her words stopped when she saw her bed vacant, throwing the blood bag aside as she went to check if she was in the bathroom. "Rose? Rose!" she called out, quickly descending down the stairs and checking the entire first floor. A groan left her lips when she saw the front door open; it was dark now meaning the older vampire could go outside. Grabbing her phone out, she quickly went to dial Damon's number, pulling it to her ear. A ringing came from behind her, quickly spinning around to see Damon in front of her.

"Thank god," she breathed out, tucking her phone back into her pocket.

"What's wrong? Where's Rose?" he asked.

"She's gone," she declared.

"What?!" he hissed. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"Obviously she's not here. I went to get her some blood and then she disappeared."

"Where's Elena then?" He questioned.

"She went home," she explained. Damon let out a deep sigh.

"Come on we have to go find her." They quickly sped off.

* * *

Ally waited patiently by Damon's car as he went to talk to the Sheriff. There was an 'animal attack' and she could only wonder how many more there would be if Rose wasn't found. Biting on her nails, she looked up to see Damon walking up to her, a conflicted look on his face.

"Did you find her?" she asked.

"No but take this," he mumbled, handing her a stake. She gulped as she hid it away from the open eye and they continued searching. It was hard with all the humans scattering around. After many more minutes of looking around, both vampires picked up on some screaming in the far lot, quickly speeding towards the sound. Rose was just draining a blonde dry when they arrived, Ally quickly pulling her off of the now dead victim.

"Rose, no stop!" Rose growled in return as she pushed Ally away.

"ROSE!" Damon yelled, she quickly jumping on him pinning him to the ground. Damon took the upperhand as they switched positions he now pinning her thrashing body to the ground. "Hey Rose, look it's me! It's Damon." he informed her, she slowly getting out of her blood haze as she glanced around seeing her damage.

"Did I do this?" She whispered out horrifically. "N-o-o I didn't mean to hurt anyone," she cried out. "I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"We know, we know," Ally shushed her kneeling down to her level.

"Shhh it's ok," Damon soothed her but she continued to cry even more.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried out, tears watering in Ally's eyes as she helped sit her up.

"Come on let's get you home," Damon whispered but the older vampire continued to cry louder, frantically shaking her head.

"I don't have a home. Please just make it stop, I hate it. I hate it just make it stop, please make it stop." Rose sobbed.

"Damon please we have to get her home," Ally shakingly said, he quickly complying as he picked Rose up bridal style and walked away.

* * *

Ally squeezed the towel into the now pinkish bowl of water, having wiped away an excess blood from Rose. She had changed the sheets of her bed to new ones and the vampires clothes while Rose was out asleep. She would occasionally stir in her sleep or mumble a few words. Damon sat on the opposite side of the bed, hands in his lap as he waited for Rose to wake. He hadn't really said a word; obviously occupied in his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Rose's soft voice came out, both vampires on either side of her turning to her.

"You went on a murder rampage. It happens," Damon shrugged slightly, standing up from his spot.

"Yeah, I mean I've gone through dozens of them," Ally joked, trying to enlighten the situation but it wasn't helping at all.

"No you haven't," Rose murmured, her eyelids drooping slightly. "You don't like taking human life, just like me. I never did in fact like it. But that's the worst thing about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings afterwards. I was never meant to be evil. It hurts," she whimpered.

"Well then stop talking about it," Damon spat, turning away from both of them. Ally sent him a worried look before turning back to Rose.

"Damon is a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it," Rose sighed out as her bottom lip quivered. "I'm sorry for what I've done today." she whispered, Ally shushing her as she stroked her hair down, holding her slightly.

"There's no need to be sorry," Ally comforted her, Rose looking at her with confused eyes.

"W-why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I was practically an ass to you when we first met." Rose asked, making Allyson scoff in humor.

"We got off on the wrong foot," she shrugged slightly, tears in her eyes as her arms were still wrapped around the sick vampire.

"You know, it still haunts me. What it's like to be human. It's the only thing that has kept me going all this time." Suddenly Rose cried out, arching her back as waves of pain hit her. Ally quickly held her down but she continued to thrash. Damon hurried besides them, crouching down to her level

"Damon she-"

"Go," he commanded Ally, she freezing. "I got this."

"But-"

"Go!" he shouted, she quickly complying as she stood up, he taking her place as he wrapped his arms around the thrashing vampire. With one last look Ally sped out of the room and out of the house, letting the cool air hit her. When Rose's screams were out of ear shot, she sunk down the trunk of a tree, pulling her knees up to her chest as she let the tears fall. She thumped her head on the hard bark, looking up at the dark night sky, waiting...

* * *

_"Am I dreaming?" Rose asked as she basked in the warm sunlight. She looked over to Damon who was sitting besides her in the open grassy field, he slightly shrugging. "The sun is so warm... I miss this. I miss being human."_

_"Humanity is not what it's all cracked out to be," Damon shrugged carelessly, though he didn't really mean it._

_"I had friends, a family... I mattered." Rose whispered, reminiscing about her old life._

_"You still do," he muttered, squeezing her hand gently._

_"No but you do. You built a life whether you want to admit it or not." He looked at her confused. "With Allyson, you're lucky to have a girl who cares for you like she does. Sure you might have some differences but nevertheless you two come back together as one in the end. I spent 500 years just existing," she sighed out._

_"You didn't have a choice, you were running from Klaus." he defended her._

_"No there's always a choice. You just have to make the right one and if not, correct it." she noted._

_"You know you're ruining our perfect day with your strange philosophical babbling," he scoffed, she laughing as she leaned into him, resting her head into the crook of his neck_

_"I'd like to enjoy the fresh air. Would you enjoy it with me?" Rose whispered into his ear._

_"For a while," he suggested, she nodding as she leaned back into him once again, her head resting on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, they gazing out into the beautiful fields._

_"Thank you," Rose whispered out after a few moments of silence, entwining her hands with his_

_"For what?" He asked, glancing down at her._

_"The pain's gone," she smiled slightly._

_"I'm glad," he nodded._

_"Will I see them again?" Rose asked. "My family?"_

_"I think you'll see whoever you want to see." Damon clarified_

_"That would be nice," she murmured, hope in her voice as she sat up, turning towards him. "Maybe I'll see Trevor too. I'm not afraid anymore," she stated proudly as she stood up, tugging on his hand. "I'll race you to the trees."_

_"Well you'll lose." he pointed out, a smirk on his lips._

_"I'm older and faster," she taunted, he looking up at her with surprise._

_"Oh you think?" he dared, standing up as she backed away from him, her laughter filling the air. "Well I'm controlling this dream. Maybe I'll cheat."_

_"On the count of three," she grinned. "1, 2..."_

* * *

Damon let the tears stream down his face as he plunged the stake into Rose's heart, she letting out a pained gasp before the viens started to creep around her face; her skin tone turning an ashy grey. Damons bottom lip quivered a bit as he let out a shaky breath, reminding himself that this was for the best...

* * *

Allyson let out a shaky breath as she downed the fiery liquid in one go, ignoring the burning in her throat. After Damon had left she went back into the parlor where she was currently waiting for him to arrive home. Wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt, she waiting patiently, gnawing at her bottom lip. The front door of the boarding house opened, she standing up from her spot as the steps came near.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," He spoke, she shaking her head as she handed him a glass of scotch.

"I tried, but it's not exactly easy sleeping in the same bed that... that Rose..." she trailed off, her voice shaking a bit.

"I appreciate the gesture. I'm just glad that it's over with," He nodded, downing his drink.

"You and I both know you don't mean that," she sent him a look.

"Just go to sleep Ally. Pick another room, hell take my room. Just get some rest. It's been a long day and it's a whole new one tomorrow." He pleaded

Look Damon, I know you. It would take an idiot to not see that you're upset-"

"What do you want to hear?" he snarled taking a step forward causing her to stumble back "That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not."

"Why do you do that?" she asked. "Pretend not to care? One moment you're perfectly fine and the next you're giving everyone the cold shoulder? Is that you attempting to switch it off?"

"Switch it off?" He scoffed, his icy blue eyes flashing with anger. "Since what do you know anything about switching it off?"

"I never said I did but one thing I do understand is that when you have your humanity off you don't give a flying shit about anything. All lights are out but here you are like a flickering bulb, not quite ready to give out," she shot back.

"I feel," he hissed grabbing her by her chin firmly. "Okay, I feel and it sucks. What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Rose was coming after me," he clarified, she pushing his hand away.

"So you feel guilty! How is that bad? Everyone feels guilt, there is nothing wrong with it. Hell I feel guilty too! If I hadn't kept a better eye on Rose she wouldn't have killed those 3 people-"

"You don't understand," he hissed, grabbing her by both arms in tight grip. Her eyes widened as she glanced down to his contact with her then back to his furious face inches away from her. "You think you know what it feels like to go through all these horrible situations of being a vampire but you don't. You have no clue what the outside world is capable of yet here you are trying to give me advice." he spat, she flinched at the tone of his voice, standing frozen under his hold. "Open up your eyes and realize the world isn't what you think it is. Stop being so clueless." he growled, shaking her by her arms.

"Damon stop," she rasped out, tears forming in her eyes. "You're-"

"What you can't take the truth? Well listen up anyways cause you are in dire need of hearing it. Stop trusting people, stop trying to fix things, just stop!" he snarled as he shook her, his grip forming bruises on her arms. "No one wants you and they surely don't need your help so just stop!" He shouted finally as he dropped her to the floor with a thud. It wasn't until the sound of the sob that escaped her lips did he realize what he had just done.

Ally looked up at him from her brown messy locks, her eyesight blurry from the tears welled up in her eyes. Before he could say anything she quickly sped out of the room, the sound of the front door snapping closed echoing through the house as it rang in his ears. What had he just done?

* * *

Ally shakingly took a seat on the cold wood bench of the park that over looked the empty town square. Sobs left her throat as she clenched her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face as she hastily tried her best to wipe them away with the sleeve of her shirt but they continued to fall down anyways. A cold gust of wind hit her, she looking up from her tears to see Elijah standing in front of her, his hands tucked into the pockets of his suit.

"I- I apologize-" she hiccuped, going to stand up but he stopped her, she looking at him with confusion.

"No please. I did not mean to invade your personal thoughts but I couldn't help seeing your state," he clarified as he sat her back down, taking a seat besides her. She sniffled, going to wipe her wet eyes once again but was surprised when the Original held a handkerchief out to her, she cautiously eyeing it as her eyes met his. "It's not going to kill you," he clarified, she letting out a small scoff as she took it from him, wiping her tear-stained cheeks.

"It's you I'm more scared of," she pointed out as she kept a cautious eye on him, wiping away her tears.

"Please," he chuckled, his body softly shaking. "I have better morals. Like asking why a woman is out at this time of night, crying nevertheless."

"Me telling you the reason would just prove how idiotic and _clueless _I am," she scoffed, he turning to her fully now.

"Now why would you think that?" He tilted his head at her, she glancing up at him as her soft chocolate orbs watered.

"Because it's true... I'm a failure. I don't do the right thing and when I try I just mess everything up even more. I can barely take care of myself let alone others. I try, I really do," she pointed out as her lips started to tremble. "but nothing works out my way. It never does." She shook her head sadly.

"You must realize that life does not go your way the first couple of times. You may seem lost now, but in time you will realize that what you're going through right now are just the building blocks to your future."

"What are you a counselor?" She scoffed, looking up at him.

"No I'm an Original," he stated proudly, a soft grin on his masculine lips. "Being wise comes with the old age."

"What are you anyways, like a gazillion years old?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"More like a 1000," he clarified, she nodding as she glanced back down to her lap. "Now will you tell me why you truly are crying?"

"I just told you," she pointed out, he sending her a look.

"You just told me your thoughts, not the actual event that led to this." He noted, she letting out a shaky breath as she gazed away into the darkness.

"Well, Rose... she uh, she's dead..."

"Rose?" He asked surprised, she turning to glance at him.

"Yes Rose, why do you sound so surprised? She was running from you for the past half-millennium."

"True but I never wished upon her death. I admired her for her loyalty and being strong. How did she die?"

"A werewolf bite. It was horrific, all that she went through-"

"But she is in a better place now, is she not?" He asked, she biting her lip before slightly nodding.

"I- I guess," she shrugged slightly.

"Then there is no need to feel saddened by it no more. What's happened has happened and you shouldn't coop yourself up about it no more. Life goes on," He shrugged simply, Ally licking her lips as she stood up from the bench, he standing up also.

"You're right," she agreed. "The damage has already been done. There's no other direction to go now expect onwards. Thank you Elijah," she smiled gratefully, he nodding in return as he pushed his hands into the pockets of his suit pants. "I don't suppose you still need this, do you?" she looked down at the damp handkerchief in her hands, he only shrugging in response.

"Keep it, you need it more then I do."

"Okay," she nodded, licking her lips. "Goodnight Elijah."

"Goodbye Allyson," he tilted his head slightly at her, she smiling as she turned to walk away. As she continued to walk, she glanced behind her shoulder to see he was gone, the lonely park bench there. She smiled slightly as she continued to walk home.

* * *

Damon lay on the cold hard pavement, gazing out as a car slowly came to a stop. Out of it came a red head woman, concerned as to why a man would be laying on the street.

"Sir are you ok?" Jessica asked concerned as she pulled her cell out of the pocket of her jeans. "What happened?"

"I'm... lost." he slurred, groaning out,

"And you're laying in the middle of the road?" she asked, baffled.

"Not that kind of lost," he rolled his eyes as he sat up. "Metaphorically, existentially."

"Do you need help?" Jessica asked.

"Well yes I do," He nodded as he pulled a flask out from his jacket, uncapping it. "Can you help me?" he hissed as he took a swig.

"You're drunk," the red head pointed out.

"No, uggh yes- maybe a little- maybe- no no no please don't leave! I really do need help," he called out after her as she started walking away. In a flash he was infront of her, stopping her as he started to compel her. "Don't move."

"I don't want any trouble," she pleaded, frozen in spot.

"Neither do I," he scoffed. "But that's all I got is trouble."

"Why can't I move?" the woman asked, fear laced in her voice as he took another swig from the flask.

"What's your name?" he asked, holding her by her shoulders.

"Jessica," she whimpered out.

"Jessica, I've messed up. Like big time. To the point of no return. I was stupid and careless and idiotic but hey, what can I say? That's me! But no, no one realizes that. _She_ does, well sorta... I guess," he shrugged. "But that's not the point. Oh no no no. The point is that she sees through everything I do and I don't like it, not one bit at all. Hell, everything I have done has been for her, but surprisingly she has yet to see that. You see Jessica, I'm not a good guy. I'm bad and I like it that way. It makes everything _oh so much better_. This is who I am Jessica. Yet she thinks so highly of me, she thinks that she can relate to what I go through and there's justification for my actions... But there isn't. She has no clue... No one does really." he chuckled dryly.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Jessica whimpered.

"Truth is, I'm not quite sure. You are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?" He muttered to himself, cupping her cheeks.

"Please don't" she begged through clenched eyes.

"But I have to Jessica," he hissed as his eyes started to water. "Because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world. I would do anything to go back before this entire mess... back when I was human and back when everything with _her _wasn't so complicated. But I can't and that is my secret, but there is only so much hurt a man can take," he shook his head as tears started to fall from his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Alright, you're free to go."

As soon as the compulsion was lifted Jessica quickly dashed back to her car, fumbling with the car door. Just as she opened it Damon rushed towards her, tearing into her neck until she fell to a heap on the cold floor.

**A/N: Oh gosh, that's it! I really wanted to get this chapter done with, mostly cuz I want to move on to the next ep. The next episode is like one of the main reasons I sort of wrote this fic, like no joke it was the inspiration for this entire story. I planned it out from the start and then I started to work from the very beginning.**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chap. Poor Rose :( I cried while watching this episode like a million times, so it was really hard to type through the tears. Don't judge me lol. And what did you think about the Elijah scene at the end? I just love that original :)**

** But seriously, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chap cuz I got into a lot of trouble by my mom, she saying i was neglecting my responsibilities and becoming very tucked away on this "stupid site". I say whatever, TVD comes first :) aha**

**Huge thanks to grapejuice101 for her amazing help. **

**Check out Allyson's outfit for today on my Polyvore. **

**Have a great night/day lovelies, reviews are appreciated :)**


	19. Daddy Issues

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

**And for those who easily get queasy of blood/torture/stuff like that (don't know how you're watching this show) I'm going to tell you now it's going to get... bloody. Just a heads up.**

Damon stood under the shower, the warm water droplets falling over his tense shoulders as he washed away the after effects of the alcohol he had consumed last night. Running a hand through his hair, he slicked it back as he gazed ahead, crystal blue eyes narrowed on nothing in particular. His thoughts were running a muck, and it was in that moment he truley wished that his emotions were off. Sadness, rage, anger, and sorrowness all mixed together, though the strongest feeling of all was guilt. He had messed up, he realized. Big time. Not just with his part in Rose's death, but with his best friend also. But he had also realized that he was going soft, since when did he, Damon Salvatore, feel such emotions? 145 years he had lived and now all of a sudden these feelings were rising up to the surface? There was no way he could stay like this... no way in hell.

The TV brought him out of his conflicted thoughts as he overheard the news reporter from the next room over, wrapping a towel around his waist and exiting the steamy bathroom.

"The authorities believe last night's assailant may also be related to the missing campers and park ranger who have yet to be found as well as 25 year old Jessica Koening reported missing this morning." Damon bit the inside of his mouth as his eyes furrowed at the screen, remembering what he had told the girl last night before ripping into her jugular. A wave of guilt passed through him but he pushed it down, reminding himself that he shouldn't care. He shook his head as he headed towards his closet, getting ready for the day.

After changing into his usual clothing of a black v-neck shirt along with his dark fitted jeans and boots, he exited his room, slowly coming to a stop as he passed Allyson's room. Her bedroom door was left open a bit, he slowly pushing it open and peering in. He furrowed his eyebrows as he saw her abandoned bed, pushing the door fully open to see that she wasn't anywhere in sight. Her bed was still the same from yesterday, the discarded bloody sheets in the corner meaning that she hadn't step foot into the room at all. Rubbing the back of his neck where the ends of his raven black hair were a bit wet, he closed the door and trudged up the second set of stairs to Stefan's room. Entering the room, Stefan stood up from his seat at the desk, walking over to his brother.

"Hey we need to talk,"

"Well then talk," Damon shrugged simply, leaning onto the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I called Isobel yesterday..." Stefan explained.

"And?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"I got John instead." The younger vampire said unsurely.

"What!" Damon's mouth fell open. "You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big save Elena move?"

"I went to go look for Isobel and I get John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate." Stefan explained simply.

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me!" The raven head vampire shot back.

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume the moonstone was never destroyed. Elena is putting all her faith into some deal she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? He's an Original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can go up and kill him because apparently he can't die," Stefan scoffed

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer," Damon hissed as he narrowed his eyes at his brother, still not on board with this plan.

"He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe." Stefan explained.

"And how do we do that?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway." Stefan sighed.

"Great work Stefan," Damon huffed out. "Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems." He growled as he walked away to the door.

"Hey," His brother called after him. "I'm sorry about Rose."

"Whatever, I knew the woman for like 5 minutes." Damon rolled his eyes.

"And you cared about her after 5 minutes... I wonder what that means." Stefan teased, raising his eyebrows at him.

"It means I care, Stefan. It means I'm changing and evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back because I may just have to go and get a hero hairdo of my own and steal your thunder," Damon shot back as he went to exit the room, though he paused in his steps as he turned back around to his brother. "You didn't happen to catch any sign of Ally today, did you?"

"No, why?" Stefan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nothing," Damon shook his head, walking off.

* * *

Allyson let out a sigh as she trailed circles over the brim of her glass with her index finger, not really paying attention to what Alaric and Jenna were talking about. She had returned to the boarding house late at night after her talk with Elijah yesterday, falling asleep on the couch in the parlor. She didn't want to enter the room, the wounds of Rose's death were still there. Not to mention she didn't want to bump into Damon at all. The problem was that the raven head vampire was right with everything that he had said. She needed to open her eyes more and realize the reality of this entire situation.

"Ally... hey Ally you in there?" She was brought out of her thinking by Jenna, glancing up to see the looks the couple was giving her. "You seemed out of it."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Allyson shrugged apologetically, her lips forming a firm line. "I just got caught up in my own thoughts. What were we talking about again?"

"Ugh it's better I don't explain again," Jenna huffed out, holding her head in her hands. "Just thinking about it gives me a headache."

"It is definitely overwhelming," Alaric chuckled. Ally realized they were still talking about John who had just returned back to town. His return was surely going to be great.

"I just can't believe that they kept it a secret. How is it even possible to keep a secret like that?" Jenna scoffed, looking towards Alaric. Her eyes trailed over to the entrance where John had just entered, Jenna letting out a huff. Allyson followed her gaze and wrinkled her nose as she saw the Gilbert uncle head their way.

"I need to go to the restroom," she muttered, standing up from her seat to go to the bathroom but John blocked her way, her jaw clenching as she gazed at the man who almost burned her alive not too long back.

"Allyson," John raised his eyebrows at her in greeting, she stepping away, making some distance

"John," she grimaced, not really wanting to stay in his presence "If you could excuse me..." she muttered, pushing past him and towards the restrooms. Once in there Ally checked her self in the mirror, there were dark circles under her eyes. They weren't that dark, but they were still noticeable, indicating little to troubled night's sleep. Gripping her hands on the sink, she turned on the water and splashed her face, hopefully able to snap her out of this dazed feeling she had been feeling all day. Grabbing a paper towel, she dried her face before discarding it in the trash, closing the running faucet. Running a hand through her chestnut brown locks, she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail before exiting the restroom.

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion, Stefan and Tyler were sitting in the Mayor's old office, the boy was basically being held hostage until Stefan could convince him that they all could get along since Tyler had learned the truth about them.

"Look about Caroline... No matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove you're going to want that on your side. She's your friend, so stop being a dick to her." Stefan told Tyler firmly.

"I thought vampires hated werewolves," Tyler stated with narrowed eyes.

"That's some sort of leftover idea from another time. It does't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school, we have the same friends. We keep the same secrets. This can work Tyler. I mean it's your home, it's my home too. I want this to work." Tyler nodded softly at this, suddenly his phone started in his pocket, he quickly pulling it out and yelling help into it before Stefan grabbed it from him and clicking it off.

"Who's number was that? Hm?" In anger Stefan threw the phone on the desk. "Damn it Tyler! I'm trying to save your life, can't you see that?!" He growled out.

* * *

Ally glanced around the restaurant, her breath hitching as she saw Damon seated up at the bar,twirling a glass of bourbon in hand. Gulping nervously, she walked up to the bar, thinking that if she was going to talk to him it was now better then never. Taking a seat on the stool besides him, she bit her lip nervously as he cast her a look before glancing away.

"Um hey," she said uneasily, fidgeting in her spot as she placed her hands in her lap.

"Hey," he mumbled back, still not looking at her. She took a deep shuddered breath as she opened her mouth once again to speak.

"Look Damon, about yesterday... I know you're upset about-"

"And how would you know?" he turned to face her, steel blue eyes boring into her chocolate ones. He took note of her state, obviously he could hide his pain and emotions to others but she on the other hand couldn't. Her eyes were tired and a bit sinking in, a frown etched on her lips as her hair was held up into a messy ponytail, a few strands framing her face. "Making assumptions so easily." He hissed.

"I'm not clueless Damon," she protested, shaking her head. "I don't understand who or what you're hiding from."

"I'm not hiding from anything or anyone," he shot back. "If you didn't notice, I don't care." he hissed, downing his glass in one go. "Now just leave me alone."

"That's a lie, you and I both know it." she scoffed.

"No it isn't. You want to know what else isn't a lie? What I said yesterday, I meant every single part of it." Ally could only stare at him with wide and hurt eyes, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. Her eyes flickered over to Jenna who had walked up to them, a light brown haired woman behind her.

"Hey," The strawberry blonde haired woman greeted the blue eyed vampire, he turning to her. "So my friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore, this is-"

"I know you. The news lady," he nodded, Allyson glancing between the two.

"Yeah, Andie Star, nice to meet you." the news reported smiled, holding a hand out. Damon took her outstretched hand, shaking it. "Can I buy you a drink Damon?" She asked flirtatiously Damon looked over to Allyson who had a frown on her face then back to Andie. "I would love that Andie." he grinned, winking at her. A large smile made its way on the woman's lips as she called the bartender over.

"Really?" Allyson hissed, a hurt look on her face. "Y-you're going to to talk to- to her..." she looked over at the news reporter, eyeing her up and down. "Rather then me?" He gave her a light shrug. "So you just don't care anymore," she scoffed, "Just like that. Y-you're going to throw everything away?" Ally whispered out, his jaw clenching in response.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" He hissed. "I. Don't. Care." he emphasized the words. "Just leave me alone, I don't have time for you or any of this."

Tears welled up in Allyson's eyes as she abruptly stood up from her spot, Andie and Jenna sending her curious looks as she glared heatedly at the raven head vampire. "Thanks," she hissed, her lower lip trembling as she felt anger, sadness, hurt and rage all bubble inside of her. "That means so much to me," she whispered harshly. "Especially coming from you." She quickly pushed past him, rushing out of the restaurant leaving both women confused and a wide-eyed Damon.

"I uh, I'm sorry," Andie apologized. "I didn't know that you two were toget-"

"We're not," Damon cut her off, eyes still on the door in which the brunette had fled from. "We should finish this another time Andie," he nodded apologetically as he walked away.

* * *

Ally wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes away with the sleeve of her shirt, silently cursing herself as she walked down the lone sidewalk in the darkness, the lamp post not offering too much light. She was stupid, she thought. So, so stupid. She shouldn't have said anything in the first place. Rubbing her eyes wearily, she heard footsteps behind her, coming to a stop and glancing behind her shoulder but there was no one. She turned back around and cotinued walking using her advanced hearing to pick up on the footsteps that had started once more. Once she was sure that the person following her had come close, she in a flash pinned them to the cold stone wall, barring her fangs at them. Jules quickly reacted, spraying her with vervain, making Allyson hiss as she kept the choke hold on her but wiping away her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. Thanks to the vervain she had been taking the past couple of days, it didn't hurt as much as it would in comparison to a month ago. She grabbed the spray from her hand, throwing it carelessly on the ground.

"Really?" Allyson hissed at Jules who was still under her strong grip. "You're going to do this now, especially when there's no full moon to protect you?"

"I don't need to be a wolf to take you on," Jules choked out.

"Really? What new tricks have you learned?" Allyson taunted with narrowed eyes, a smirk making it's way on the blonde's lips.

"This," Jules grinned evily, looking past her. Ally furrowed her eyebrows as she followed her gaze. Before she could react she was shot straight in the head with a wooden bullet, dropping to the ground temporarily dead.

* * *

Furrowing her eyebrows, Allyson felt an immense pain in her forehead as her eyes fluttered open. Gasping up, she remembered what had happened, a whimper leaving her lips at her abrupt movement. Clenching her eyes shut, she dug her fingers, pulling out the bullet lodged in her temple, a cry leaving her from the pain as she threw the bullet carelessly away. Looking around, fear etched her features as she realized she was caged in, the small space making her breathing come out fast. Wrapping her hands around the steel bars, she tugged hard on them, desperately trying to bend them for her escape. Panting, she stuck her arm out through the bars and attempted to reach for the latch that was imprisoning her in.

"I see you got the wooden bullet out," a voice spoke, making Allyson gasp as she jumped back, her back hitting the iron bars as she stared at the man that was sitting a few feet away from her, feet propped up on a table as he watched in amusement. "That was... nasty." he teased, she glaring heatedly at him as her chest heaved up and down. "I got lots of wooden bullets... other toys. It's going to be a long night sweet pie." he grinned as he fired a bullet, hitting her straight into the arm. Allyson desperately cried out in pain as she clutched onto her seeping wound, doubling over onto the cold, hard metal floor.

* * *

Back at the Lockwood Mansion, Stefan and Tyler were still seated in the office. "You want to be friends, great, we're friends," Tyler nodded sarcastically. "Will you go now?"

"I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that." Stefan explained, looking down as his phone started to ring, furrowing his eyebrows as he saw Allyson's name etched on top. He picked it up, making some distance from the wolf boy. "Hey how are you?"

"_That depends," _A voice purred into the line, Stefan's eyes widening. "_How badly do you want to keep your precious Allyson alive?"_

"Who is this?" Stefan demanded.

"_Ask your brother," _Jules countered. "_Where's Tyler?"_

_"_Jules," Stefan hissed, automatically knowing. "Where's Allyson?"

"_You made a mistake Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it."_

_"_Where is she? What have you done to her?" Stefan growled.

"_Right here, want proof?" _Jules asked.

* * *

Allyson let out a growl as she pried the bullet from her arm, inspecting it before letting it fall to the ground. Her face was marred with salty tears mixed in with the the blood from earlier, she hastily wiping them away as her eyes narrowed on Brady who had a smug look on his face.

"I swear to god I'm going to rip you limb by limp once I get out of here, you mutt," she hissed.

"How cute," Brady teased, sitting up correctly and leaning in. "But you'll never get out cause when I'm done with you filthy bloodsucker, you'll be long gone," He taunted, waving the gun around before shooting her in the stomach. Allyson groaned out, dropping to the cold metal floor as she clutched to her stomach. Digging her fingers once again into her skin she quickly took it out. She had stopped screaming, showing them signs of weakness was only going to fuel their vengeance more.

The door of the RV opened, both looking over and seeing Jules walk in, a phone to her ear, Ally realizing it to be hers. "He wants proof," The blonde said, holding the phone out. Brady let out a sigh before he raised the gun once again, the brunette's eyes widening.

"No, no no do-" she was cut out into a scream as three bullets were shot, two in her thigh and the third lodged into her hip, rolling onto the cage ground on her back "You bastards," she gritted out, chest heaving as her eyes were on the ceiling Jules left the RV once again, Brady grinning as he watched her pry the bullet in her hip, a look of pain etched on her face as she got it out before sitting up shakingly, digging her fingers into her thighs.

* * *

Elena, who had seen the incident that happened at the bar a while ago, walked up to Damon.

"What was that?" The teen asked curiously, Damon looking away.

"Nothing," he mumbled, downing his drink.

"That was not nothing. What happened?"

"Look I said some things I didn't mean, can we drop it?" He huffed, Elena holding her hands up.

"Sheesh," she muttered, her phone buzzing in the back of her pocket as she pulled it out. "Hey Stefan," she greeted her boyfriend though she furrowed her eyebrows as she heard him frantically talk over the line. "Wait what?"

* * *

"Why am I learning about this _now?" _Damon hissed as he paced, he and the teen were in the bathroom.

"Because Stefan was worried that-"

"That I was what? That I would kill him? Well of course, that's what needs to happen," he hissed.

"No Damon no, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Ally back but keep Tyler out of it." she pleaded.

"He's a werewolf Elena, they're all werewolves. They deserve to die, I'm willing to kill. It's a win-win." he shrugged.

"Come on Damon, be the better man... For Ally's sake."

"Ally would have no problem in me ripping their filthy hearts out." He hissed.

"Yeah well Ally would have a problem with the fact that you were the reason she left the Grill in the first place." Elena shot back, Damon freezing at her words. Suddenly the restroom door flew open, revealing John.

"Do you mind?" Damon muttered, turning to the uncle.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Nothing," Elena snapped.

"Doesn't look like nothing," The uncle commented.

"Well guess what John, trusts works both ways so get out." Damon sniped.

"Look we have no time for this we need to get Allyson back." Elena pointed out.

"No _we _don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it," Damon stated turning to John. "First dad duty, ground your daughter. Keep her here," with that he walked out quickly, the guilt of this entire predicament swarming in the pit of his stomach. He was the reason she got taken away in the first place, so he would be the one to bring her back.

* * *

Ally's chest heaved as she was curled up in the corner of the cage, her knees drawn to her chest as one hand was wrapped around a steel bar for comfort, gripping it tightly.

"So," Brady sat up in his seat, leaning forward as if this was an interrogation. "How many vampires are there in this town?"

"How would I know," she mumbled, voice rasped.

"What was that?" He pretended to not hear, leaning further into the cage. Allyson narrowed her eyes at him, seeing that now was the best time to strike as her hand flew out of the cage, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and slamming his face into the steel bars.

"I said I don't know," she growled, he struggling against her but she was stronger then him as his face was practically pressed into the cool metal bars. "Now open this lock before I snap your worthless neck, you mutt." she hissed into his face. Suddenly a round of bullets were let out, Allyson's hold over the man loosening as she dropped to the ground, screams leaving her lips.

"Really Brady?" Jules hissed, helping him up as he glared at the vampire. "Don't let your guard down."

"I won't" he hissed as he stormed out of the RV, the blonde after him. Allyson grit her teeth as she pried the the bullets from arms, letting out a shaky breath as she saw her phone on the small table he had set up. Crawling over to edge of the cage, she stuck her hand out as she desperately tried to grab it. Her face was pressed against the bars as she blindly reached out, her fingers stretching as far as they could go. The phone was on the tip of her fingers, she being able to pull it closer to her. It dropped to the ground with a thud, it was now much closer giving her the perfect opportunity to grab it. She let out a sigh of relief as it was now in her hands, opening the phone and quickly going through her messages as she stopped at Elena's number. The teen had sent her a number the other day and this person was the only one who could save her. Clicking on the number, she brought the phone to her ears as the dial tone rung, her eyes darting over to the RV entrance where surely Brady and Jules could return any moment. A sigh of relief left her lips as the person picked up on the second dial.

"_Hello?" _their accented voice rung out.

"Please, I need your help," she whispered into the line, voice urgent as her eyes looked frantically around.

* * *

Brady stalked back into the RV, a fire burning his eyes as he narrowed them on the brunette tucked into the far left corner of the cage, a smirk on her lips as her eyes were narrowed back at him also.

"You think you're funny huh?" He growled walking up to her and grabbing his bag from the floor, pulling out a blow dart gun.

"I don't like to get too cocky," she teased, he loading a miniature stake into it as he turned to glare at her.

"I'm going to ask you once more... how many vampire are there in this town?"

"I'm going to tell you what I told you before... I DON'T KNOW. Even if I did there is no way in hell I'm telling _you,_" she hissed, he gritting his teeth as he blew into the dart gun, launching the stake into her neck making her cry out before it turned into a dark chuckle as she pulled it out in one go. "You're going to need to try harder then that. Other then your wooden bullets and full moon what else do you dogs have to protect yourselves? Nothing." she hissed, crawling over to the front of the cage. "You're powerless and weak, you stupid, worthless mutts. And it's when I see your pathetic heart on the ground, the life drained out of your cold eyes along with the gaping hole in your chest will I bask in that vision," she taunted, darkness swarming in her eyes as she let the inner monster inside of her come out to play. She was enjoying this dearly, watching his features swarm from anger to disbelief and then a fit of rage as he grabbed the bucket filled halfway with vervain and pouring it all over the brunette. She couldn't even muster up a scream her skin burned all over, the flesh smoking as it sizzled from the poisonous plant. Silent screams left her mouth as she panted for air, her body convulsing on the cold wet ground. Her wounds weren't healing fast enough as she felt the darkness take over, the final thing Allyson hearing were gunshots ringing through the air, the pain of the vervain not allowing her to know if the bullets had hit her body or not.

* * *

Jules paced outside of the RV, freezing when she heard someone approach in the vass darkness, narrowing her eyes.

"I know you're out there," she called out and soon enough Stefan stepped out, dragging Tyler alongside him.

"Where's Ally?" Stefan asked.

"Locked up tight," She replied with a smirk.

"Let her go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier then it already has. I'm not your enemy Jules." Stefan reminded her.

"But your brother and Allyson are. They tend to solve out their plans with threatening, so she deserves what she's getting."

"My brother the peace maker." A new voice spoke, Damon joining alonside his brother. "Though Ally isn't really the one to threaten people. I on the other hand..." he grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh well you don't know her then. Girl came up to me yesterday all threatening and what not... Guess she's getting a taste of her own medicine." Jules taunted, Damon gritting his teeth. "Now, let go of Tyler."

"Give us Allyson. Without a full moon it's not even a fight and you know it. We will take you," he threatened darkly.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules smirked, whistling loudy into the dark forest. Soon enough an entire pack of werewolves came out of the shadows, some holding stakes, guns and another with a flamethrower. "So let's try this again. Give us Tyler." Damon looked over to the scared teen boy.

"You heard her, go. Get on over there." he taunted as if talking to a dog, the boy walking over and standing by the blonde.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Brady asked.

"Uh that'd be me," Damon held a hand up as if it was an accomplishment.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers," Brady commands his pack.

"We can take them," Damon mumbles over to his younger brother.

"I don't know about that," Stefan replies as he looks around.

"Well then..." Damon muses before speeding over to Jules, she quickly jumping on the side of the RV before flipping over. A werewolf jumps up from the roof of the RV onto him but he quickly rips out his heart, tossing it aside.

The werewolves surrounding Stefan charge at him, he quickly speeding behind the one with the fire and whipping him around, making them back away. Quickly snapping his neck, another one pounces on his back, he flipping them over and snapping their neck also. One werewolf with a crossbow shot a stake at him, he catching it mid air before launching it back at him, the werewolf falling to the ground. A man appears behind him and stakes him in the back, Stefan falling helplessly.

Damon was up against Brady as he tried to stake him, flipping him over but the werewolf was strong as he kicked his leg from underneath, Damon fell but not before bringing the werewolf down also, standing before him about to plunge his hand into his heart but Jules came up and shot him, he plummeting to the ground, groaning out in pain. Brady sat up, about to stake Damon but he fell to the ground in pain, screaming. Damon watched confused as all the other werewolves started to drop one by one, the only one left standing was Tyler who looked just as confused. Stefan and Damon watched confused as Jonas, Elijah's witch, appeared out of the clearing muttering under his breath as he held his hands out, casting a spell.

"Elijah made a promise to protect Elena's loved ones. He wants to keep it upheld, so I'd help the girl now and get out of here before they wake." he motioned to the werewolves. Damon furrowed his eyebrows as he pried the bullet from his chest. How had Elijah known about this situation. "And you," Jonas turned to Tyler. "When your friends awaken, give them a message. They need to get the hell out of this town," he hissed before walking off.

Damon glared after him before entering the RV, looking around for any sign of the brunette. His eyes stopped on the small cage in the corner, a frown on his lips as he saw the brunette passed out on the ground, soaked with blood and water. There were holes in her shirts and jeans, from the bullets that were fired at her. He quickly crouched down, ripping off the latch and pulling open the cage. He went to pull her out but hissed as his hands made contact with the water soaked on the cold cage floor, realizing it to be vervain she was soaked in.

"Stefan!" he called out, his younger brother flashing besides him, a gasp leaving his lips as he saw her worn state. "Give me your jacket," he ordered, the teen quickly complying as he shrugged it off, handing it to Damon who wrapped it around Allyson and pulling her out so the vervain wouldn't continue to burn her. Holding her in his hands, he pushed her soaked locks out of her face, a groan leaving her lips as her eyes fluttered open before her head rolled to the side, returning back into her unconscious state.

"She needs blood," Stefan pointed out. "Let's get her home," Damon nodded as he gathered her better in his arms, standing up as she was carried bridal style, her face pressed into his chest as they zipped home.

* * *

Allyson stirred in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open as she was met with the dark wood ceiling instead of metal bars. Her breathing started to quicken as she jumped up from her spot on the soft surface only to tumble to the ground.

"Hey, no don't move. You still have the bullets-" her head whipped to the sound of the voice as Damon crouched down in front of her but she sped away from her, stumbling on her sore legs as her back hit the wall, dropping to the ground as her chest heaved, fear etched her features, tears springing in her eyes. "Hey no it's me, it's just me," he whispered, holding his hands out in an innocent matter. She looked around, taking in her surroundings and saw that she was in his room, words still not able to leave her mouth as it hung open. Going to stand up she winced as pain flamed in her legs, glancing down and seeing the small holes in her one clean jeans, now marred with blood and bullets She gulped heavily as her hands shook, going to remove them. "Here let me-" Damon whispered crouching down next to her.

"_No,"_ she whispered harshly, he looking at her in confusion as she glared up at him. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

"Let me just get the bullets out," he went to help her but she only flinched away, scooting back from him.

"I said don't touch me," she hissed, jaw clenched and chocolate orbs filled with anger. She took a deep shuddered breath as she wiped her face before looking back down at her wounded legs, digging her fingers into the fabric of her jeans and pulling one of the bullets out, wincing as she did so. Damon saw as she struggled with the next one, he went to to rip the fabric off so she could get it out much easier but she stopped him, her blood stained hand gripping his larger hand in a tight grip as her eyes bored into his.

"Ally, please... I'm just trying to help," he whispered, placing a hand over hers, holding it in a comforting way.

"No,"she whispered, ripping her hand away from his touch. "No you're not. You know why?" She taunted, her voice low and dark, threatening even. "Because you don't care." she spat, he flinching at her voice. "You don't care, you said it yourself so don't you even dare deny it." Tears of anger and betrayal welled up in her eyes.

"Ally..."

"Stop saying that!" She screamed, pounding at the ground. "Stop saying my name, just stop! Leave me alone, just leave me alone!" she shrieked, tugging at the ends of her hair as tears streamed down her face."You don't care, no one does! Just go away, go away, go away!" she sobbed, clenching her eyes shut as her body shook from the sobs. In a flash she pushed past him and sped out of the room, Damons eyes wide as he picked himself up from the floor, his eyes on where she was just sitting and towards the door where she had just disappeared.

* * *

Allyson stopped running when her legs caved in from underneath her, finding herself once again in the lonely, dark park. The grass underneath her was cool, making her skin tingle as her fingers once again dug into her thigh, pulling out the remaining bullet. Her breath came out into pants as she felt something stir deep inside her, other then the hunger her stomach was calling for. It was too much, all to much. To her, this was her final breaking point. Closing her eyes, she dug her nails into the grass as she felt something unfamiliar stir inside of her. She had felt this, she realized. Back when she had torn into that cops neck when Mason had tried to out them. Back when she had just left the tomb, ripping into that man's neck on the street. And for the first time in her life, Allyson welcomed that feeling. Suddenly all her hate, anger, sadness, and betrayal all combined into one thing... Hunger. Standing up from her spot, she walked on the sidewalk, eyes furrowed as she just walked, eyes looking at nothing in particular. Her senses picked up on someone, glancing behind her to see a woman jogging, heading her way.

The blonde was just out for a run when she saw the figure in front of her, coming to a stop when she noticed the brunette's tattered and bloody clothing.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" The blonde shrieked, looking her over. "Do you need me to call an ambulance?"

Allyson tilted her head at the blonde her before her eyes stopped on the woman's slender neck.

"Excuse me mam, are you ok?" the blonde repeated, Allyson's cold brown eyes flickering between the woman's face to her neck.

"No," she whispered out. "No I'm not." In a flash Allyson's fangs sank into her white porcelain neck, the woman letting out a scream but soon came out muffled as her mouth was covered with Allyson's hand, she greedily slurping away. The blonde tried struggling against her but it was no use as Allyson ripped her fangs from her neck,throwing her head back in satisfaction. The woman let out a gasp as she saw her transformed face, black veins creeping around her blood red eyes, blood trickling down her mouth. Allyson dove back into the other side of her neck, the woman's scream soon dying down until she fell limp into her arms. Dropping the woman down to the ground with a thud, Allyson sped off into the night.

**A/N: Um wait what?! That took a turn for the worst, didn't it? I had this chapter planned out multiple ways, but the ending was final. I really, really wanted to write Ally with no humanity (if you guys didn't notice from the ending, she's emotionless) Um so yeah, beware... bad ass vamp is officially in the building. And also if you didn't pick up, she called Elijah earlier. Alot of you were really excited for Elijah and Allyson... it's not going to be official... but him in the picture will sprout some... issues :)**

**I'm seriously amazed though, 16 reviews! Really, really thankful for all you wonderful readers. I'm sorry this chap took a while to get out but hey, atleast I did it :) Thankfully, next week is spring break so hopefully I can write more, that is if I catch up on school. Btw who's excited TVD is back on tonight?! I'm practically jumping in my place. Can not wait!**

**Ally's outfit is available on my Polyvore. Huge thanks to grapejuice101 for her amazing help. Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors, I'm sort of in a rush right now.**

** Have a great day/night lovelies :)**


	20. Crying Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

Allyson hummed an old childhood tune under her breath as she walked up the steps that led down to the basement, a bloodbag in hand and the other hand skimming over the cold, hard stone walls of the narrow pathway. Stepping out into the main hallway of the boarding house, her eyes narrowed on the light headed woman who was standing in front of the mirror beside the stairs, checking over herself. In a flash, Ally pinned the woman to the wall by her throat, holding her up. Andie gasped as her head hit the wall, eyes wide as she looked down at the cold brunette holding her up with one hand. Ally canted her head to the side, eyes cold and detached as she stared at Andie. What would she be doing here, she thought. Her eyes then lowered down to the woman's neck, seeing the fresh bite marks on either side of it. A cold smirk made it's way on Allyson's feature before her fangs elongated, digging into the smooth tan skin. Andie let out a scream as she struggled against the brunette, legs kicking as she desperately tried to free herself. With a flash, Allyson was ripped away from the news reporter, both females dropping to the ground across each other. Andie let out a sob as her hand clamped down on the seeping wound, Damon crouching down to the weeping human and observing the deep wound. Allyson narrowed her eyes at the two, pushing her brown locks out of her face.

"What are you doing?" Damon hissed as he turned to Ally, seeing the blood trinkle down the side of her lip.

"I was hungry," she shrugged simply, picking herself up from the floor.

"That's why we have blood bags," Damon said obviously, helping up Andie who was panting heavily from the floor.

"Yeah but I'd rather stick to the real thing," Ally clarified, eyeing Andie's wound. Damon furrowed his eyebrows at the brunette; he knew she was angry but was she really going to act like this?

"D-damon," Andie sobbed, he turning back to the news reporter and soothing her down.

"Oh shut up," Allyson scoffed with a roll of the eyes, the couple both looking at her. "Bet you had no problem with him munching into you last night honey. How does it feel, you know... being a blood whore?" She taunted, Andie glaring at her, Damon surprised by her words.

"Atleast someone is here to protect me," Andie shot back, a look of fake surprise making it's way on Allyson's face.

"Oh is that supposed to make me feel bad?" She pouted before snorting. "Honey, the only reason you're still breathing is because you're a meal on legs. Don't be too hopeful."

"Ally," Damon hissed, sending her a glare to be quite. Her eyes narrowed on him.

"I told you already, don't call me that." She growled

With a shake of the head, Damon turned back to Andie, compelling the woman to forget what had just happened and to clean herself up, she blankly nodding before disappearing out the door. Letting out a sigh, Damon turned back around only to see Allyson now feeding out of a bloodbag, leaning onto the door frame.

"Really?" He scoffed, she glancing up at him through her thick lashes. "Why'd you just do that if-"

"I don't like her," she stated as if it was obvious

"You don't just bite people if you don't them. Not unless..." he trailed off, eyes widening as he realized something. She raised an eyebrow at him as she set the empty blood bag down on the desk besides her. Ally was taken by surprise as he pinned her to the wall, grabbing her firmly by the chin and looking into her cold, distant eyes. In a flash he was slammed on to the ground, grunting as his head bounced on the cold hard wood floor with a thud. Allyson hovered over him with narrowed, humorless eyes, her knees on on either side of his hips while one hand held him down by his chest.

"Hands off," she hissed, he growling as he hitched a leg over hers, rolling them over so he was straddling her now. A growl left her lips as she went to push him off but he grabbed both her wrists, pinning them over her head with his supernatural strength. "Let. Go." she gritted out.

"No. What the hell do you think you're doing, turning it off?" He hissed, she narrowing her eyes at him.

"Like you're one to talk," Allyson scoffed.

"This is not the time for you to go off the rails, especially with the council creeping behind our backs."

"And I'm supposed to care what the council thinks?" She laughed dryly under his hold, leaning her head up so her lips were only an inch away from his, her brown eyes filled with cruelness. "I'll kill them all if I have to." she whispered, her hot breath ghosting over his lips. Damon growled as his fingers gripped her wrists tighter, the bruises forming under his hold going unnoticed by the brunette as she grinned tauntingly at him.

"Don't do this, come on Ally don't-" In a flash she kicked him off of her, zipping up on her feet.

"I said don't call me that." she growled, he picking himself up from the floor as he glared at her. "You of all people don't deserve to call me that."

"What, I hit a nerve?" He taunted, she narrowing her eyes to saucers as he circled her. "Surely a nickname can't anger someone to that degree cause that would mean they actually _care_."

"For someone who says he doesn't care you sure are against this new me. I don't know why I didn't flip it off before, it's real fun." she grinned, eyes flashing with taunt as she followed his steps.

"There's a difference between not caring and no humanity. You have really spiraled away so I'm going to tell you this now, don't do it Ally-" he paused seeing the glare she sent him. "-Allyson." he corrected himself as he stepped up to her slowly, placing his hands on her shoulders and gazing into her eyes softly. "Turn it back on, you're not this person. I know you." he whispered, her eyes darting down as she gnawed at her bottom lip, letting what he said sink in. "Please, for me..." he pleaded, she letting out a soft defeated sigh as she gazed back up into his sea blue eyes.

"Fine," she mumbled quietly, her chocolate orbs softening, a smile making it's way on his features only to be wiped off when she burst out laughing, releasing his hold over her.

"Aha wow," she cried, catching her breath as she clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You really think it's easy as that?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "145 years I've been living and for the first time I actually get to bask in this amazing feeling. There is no way in hell I'm giving it up for _you_," she scoffed. "But I suppose you do deserve a thank you, since you practically are the reason I turned it off in the first place. Now whoever I rip into, every body that is dug up or found will be on you. You better pray to be able to withstand the guilt you'll be feeling, boy. Oh but how could I forget, you don't care." she patted his cheek, her fingers slowly roaming down his clenched jaw to his collarbone, leaning in so her hot breath ghosted over his ear. "Better get that," she whispered just as the front door rang, she quickly speeding off making him growl underneath his breath as he shook his head.

* * *

Allyson picked up her phone from the nightstand, having heard Damon and Alaric's conversation downstairs. Scrolling through the numbers list, she clicked on the name she was searching for and brought the device up to her ear, plopping down on her bed as she waited for them to pick up.

"_Allyson," _the Original greeted from the other line, she twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Elijah," she greeted back. "Good to hear from you."

"_I reckon you're feeling much better then last night._"

"Very," she replied, glancing over to her dresser where blood bags were scattered around. "I happened to hear you're making an appearance today at the Lockwood's."

"_Yes, the mayor is throwing a tea party. Why do you ask?_" He asked into the line, she sitting up on the bed.

"Boredom," she shrugged simply. "And well, I thought you might want a heads up that Damon maybe going to see you there, he's most likely going to pull something."

"_Hmm yes, the older Salvatore brother. He's not the brightest of the bunch, is he_?" Allyson snorted at this.

"You have no idea. Well this was just a heads up just in case he does strike. Think of it as a thank you for yesterday."

"_I appreciate the 'heads up' but I am capable of looking out for myself. I'll see you at the Lockwoods_."

"Oh please, there's no way I'm going," she scoffed, observing her nails.

"_And why's that_?"

"One, I wasn't invited. Two, there's no way Damon's dragging me alongside him."

"_Why not? You two are close friends, am I _right?"

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "He's mad at me for trying to eat his girlfriend, being the possessive bastard he is. He won't really like me being there, says I'll probably go off the rails." She added with a scoff, laying back down on the bed.

_"And since when was he in charge of you? You're a grown woman, you shouldn't have to take orders from him nor anyone_," Elijah noted making her purse her lips.

"True..." she mumbled. "But I still can't go, I'm not part of the book club or whatever it is involved there."

_"Well then Allyson, I'd like it very much so if you'd accompany to the tea party_."

"Really?" her eyes wide in disbelief as she sat up from her bed.

"_Well why not_?" He questioned. _"Unless that is you wouldn't like to come along_?"

"Hm I'd actually like that. Better then sitting around here, cooped up like a fugitive."

"_Splendid, I'll come around in an hour. Hopefully that'll be enough time for you to get ready_."

"Please Elijah, what do you see me as? I'm not like those petty human girls whom obsess over every aspect."

_"I didn't think you looked down on humans that much._" he noted.

"It comes as a plus over the years," she shrugged, standing up and heading over to her walk in closet. "Well I look forward to seeing you Elijah."

"_I'm looking just as forward to seeing you also Allyson_," he replied before hanging up, Allyson setting her phone down on the shelf as she browsed through her hung up clothing selections to wear, looking for the perfect thing to wear. A grin crept on her lips as she picked out a white-laced one shoulder, peplum dress. This was the new her, so she would bask in it. But then again, she didn't really care.

* * *

Allyson's heels clicked underneath her as she and Elijah walked up the stone steps of the Lockwood mansion, her arm looped around his. Just as he was about to walk into the house she pulled the Original back, he glancing at her confused.

"It would have been really shameful for you as an Original to bump into an invisible wall." she explained, he narrowing his eyes playfully at her.

"Nice logic," Elijah nodded, she giving him a slight shrug as she looked ahead. "As guest of honor, the mayor should be waiting for my arrival not-"

"Elijah!" a voice boomed, Carol Lockwood walking up to the two from inside the house. "I'm so glad you've arrived, please come on in," she motioned both vampires in, the Original sending the mayor a charming smile as he and Allyson stepped past the threshold. "And you are..." Carol turned to Ally who looked at her with unfazed eyes.

"Allyson Collins," she replied simply. "A friend of Elijah's."

"Oh I didn't think you would have brought anyone along side with you," the mayor nervously chuckled, Allyson looking away as she saw the adults scattered through out the mansion, some sipping tea and others quietly talking as classical music played in the background.

"Well I thought it would have been good to bring someone familiar along. As friendly small towns are it's nice to have someone by your side" he shrugged simply, casting a look over at the brunette to his side whose eyes were transfixed on the humans conversing with one another.

"Oh of course, now why don't we get some tea where we'll discuss everything we need to know about your book, hm?" Carol suggested.

"Ofcourse," Elijah nodded, placing a hand over Allyson's arm to grab her attention. She turned her head slowly to him, blinking. As her eyes met his, he noticed the lack of emotion in them, the difference between today and from the night at the park clearly standing out. It would take an idiot to not realize this vampire had her emotions off but even through that she was struggling. Elijah could tell that this was a new experience to her, different then anything she had gone through her entire life. But through it all, she was still innocent. "Why don't you go enjoy yourself, Carol and I need to talk." she nodded, her lips turning up for half a second before she wandered off.

* * *

Allyson gnawed on her bottom lip as she read over the historic society's displayed items. Usually if she had saw or read something leading back to the time she had lived in it would create a swell in her heart but this time it wasn't there at all.

"Ally?" A voice questioned, she looking up to see Alaric. "Hey, uh, what... what are you doing here?"

"I don't even know but for sure it's mostly out of boredom," she gave him a slight shrug.

"You do know this is for members of the historic society only, right?" Alaric raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh I know, I was actually invited."

"By who?"

"Elijah," she replied simply, making the history teacher's eyes widen.

"Elijah?" he choked out. "What are you doing with Elijah."

"The guy asked me to come along, is there a problem?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes there is. He's an Original, you don't know what he's capable of."

"Do you?" She tilted her head at him, he looking at her puzzled.

"Do I what?"

"Do you know what he's capable of?" She questioned.

"I, uhh, I-"

"Exactly, so do me a favor Alaric and back off." she hissed, leaving him standing there. Allyson glanced around, a sigh of relief escaping her as she saw the liquor lined up on a table against the wall. Making a beeline towards the alcohol she was stopped by a figure stepping in front of her, looking up to see two angry blue eyes, letting out a huff. She went to side step him but he blocked her path once more, breathing in through her nose as if praying for patience.

"Why are you here?" Damon hissed, she narrowing her chocolate orbs at him.

"Why are you here?" She shot back.

"Because I was actually invited here," he scoffed. "Now why are you here?" He demanded.

"Because I was also invited," she stated matter of factly.

"You?" he scoffed, her face dropping. "Who would invite you?" Just as she was going to snap something back a new voice entered.

"Damon, Allyson... What a surprise seeing you two here," Jenna nodded, walking up to both vampires. Allyson turned to the strawberry haired woman, dropping the glare she was sending the raven head vampire. "But what are you doing here?" Jenna furrowed her eyebrows. Suddenly Andie appeared, a large grin on her face.

"Hi, you actually came," she breathed out.

"Hi," he grinned, leaning and giving her a quick kiss making Allyson narrow her eyes at the news reporter. "Thanks for introducing us Jenna."

"What about you Ally?" The aunt asked, turning to the brunette. Damon smirked, looking forward to what she was going to answer.

"Well Elijah invited me," she shrugged.

"Elijah?" Both Jenna and Damon questioned in union, though Damon's surprise was much more different then Jenna's.

"Yes Elijah," Ally nodded, looking past them. "There he is right now," she pointed across the room. The Original looked up from his conversation with the Mayor at the mention of his name, seeing Allyson, Jenna and Damon looking at him. The brunette sent him a wave, he responding back with a curt nod as he turned back to the mayor. "See," Ally grinned.

"I didn't think you two were close." Jenna stated, Damon's jaw clenching.

"We've known each other for a while," Allyson shrugged slightly.

"Oh that's why you two seemed to hit it off nicely at the house the other day," The aunt grinned.

"House?" Damon gritted out, steel blue eyes flickering between both women.

"Yes Damon, at the house. Is there a problem?" Allyson taunted.

"Of course not," he regained his features. "Excuse me ladies," he walked away, they watching him as he went to the Original.

"Wait so are you two like, together?" Jenna questioned, meaning about the Original.

"We're friends," Ally shrugged.

"That's how it always starts out," Jenna taunted, playfully bumping her. Ally took a step away, not wanting to be so close but this was unnoticed by the woman as she was looking towards Elijah and Damon's direction.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," Allyson mumbled, seeing the Original and Damon talk.

* * *

Allyson wandered around boredly, overhearing Alaric and John in a conversation.

"I don't think you should sleep over anymore. It's inappropriate with children in the house." John said, Alaric raising a taunting eyebrow at him. "And that ring that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm going to want that back." Alaric hummed in response.

"Really John?" Ally spoke, both men turning to her. "You're still obsessing over that damn thing? It's quite funny you know, since it's neither of yours."

"Oh yes, because it's yours right?" John taunted with narrowed eyes.

"Yes it is. It was my father's which means I inherit it, not you. You're at the bottom of the chain but please, keep it up. Because more of this demanding and vagueness... will result in your neck snapped. And this time, you won't be waking back up, we clear?" She raised an eyebrow, the uncle's jaw clenching as he walked away from them. Alaric turned to her, fidgeting with the black stoned ring on his finger.

"Do you really want it?" He asked, Allyson glancing at him.

"The ring? No way in hell. As if I'd want anything to remind me of that mad man," She scoffed, remembering her father. "You can keep it for all I care, just don't give it to John. That man doesn't deserve it."

"Thanks," Alaric smiled gratefully. "And about the whole Elijah thing, I uh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to look out for you-"

"Only when I don't need it people offer their help. It would be a lie to say I appreciate the offer, but I'm capable of looking after myself Ric." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, alright. Take care." Ric nodded before walking off.

* * *

"So what can I do for you Damon?" Elijah asked as he stood behind the leather couch of the mayor's office, his hands ghosting over the cool material.

"I was hoping we could have a word," Damon smirked from his stand near the desk. He had pulled the Original in, wanting to privately talk to him. They hadn't 'officially' met.

"Where is Elena?" The Original asked curiously.

"Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, bit of a werewolf problem." He shrugged.

"Oh yeah I heard about that," Elijah nodded.

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day," Damon taunted.

"Thanks to your friend Allyson. She was the one that rung me, asking for help." Elijah glanced up at Damon who seemed to freeze. "Though I'm surprised she didn't call you, since you two are supposedly _friends_. But then again, she had some interesting words towards how you've been treating her lately."

"Why do you care?" Damon snapped.

"Well I consider her a friend, even though she may be emotionless." Elijah simply shrugged. Damon gritted his teeth as he sped in front of him.

"You compelled her, didn't you? To turn off her humanity." Damon spat.

"I did no such thing." Elijah denied.

"Then is there a reason as to why she's here with you right now?" The raven head vampire growled. In a flash he was pinned to the wall, the Original holding him up with only one hand. Damon growled as he wrapped his hand around Elijah's throat also but he only swiftly ripped it off, breaking his wrist in the process.

"Unlike you Damon, I don't need compulsion to keep people by my side. How can you be so naive and arrogant to challenge me?" Elijah hissed.

"You can't kill me. It's not part of the deal." Damon choked out under his hold.

"Silence," Elijah commanded as he grabbed a wooden pencil from the desk, jabbing it into Damon's neck making him cry out as he released him. Damon cried out as he supported himself over the desk, ripping the small weapon from his gushing wound.

"I'm an Original, show a little respect." Elijah cooly said as he grabbed a handkerchief from the pocket of his suit, offering it to the vampire who angrily took it. "The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead so you should continue on keeping Elena safe. Not to mention Allyson, she can get herself into quite some trouble, especially with her lack of emotions. Keep a close eye on both of them." The Original nodded before exiting the room, Damon growling as he held the napkin to his bloody wound.

* * *

Allyson poured the amber colored liquid into the glass tumbler, bringing it up to her lips, the alcohol leaving a burning trail as it slid down her throat. She looked up feeling a hand on the small of her back, gazing into two brown orbs.

"Well you were correct about this whole thing," Elijah said, she canting her head to the side in confusion. "Damon did have something up his sleeve, though it backfired strongly." She grinned at this, downing the drink in one go before placing it down.

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"A stab to the neck, nothing much," he shrugged, she smirking as she looped a hand through his, they slowly walking out of the mansion.

"Well he did deserve it," she noted as he led her down the dirt pathway, away from the driveway where the cars were lined up. "Where are we going?"

"No where in particular. I'm curious."

"About?" She questioned as they continued to walk.

"You," he replied, she looking up at him with surprise.

"Me? What is there to know about me? I'm boring, not to mention I have no experience out of this pesky town." She scoffed.

And why's that?" he questioned, she sending him a look of disbelief. "Well I would like to know more about you. Earlier you introduced yourself as Allyson Collins. Why's that?" he questioned.

"I'm originally a Gilbert but the people here have no idea so I used my mother's surname." she shrugged.

"Hmm," he nodded, eyes on the path. "Continue on."

"Well... where do I start? My human life was to say the least... painfully average. My mother died when I was still young, leaving me to be raised by maids and family friends. My father was too crazy to care about me growing up. Though when he did attempt to give a crap about me was when he was warning me about all the 'monsters' of the night. For once, I wish that I did listen to him," she mumbled, casting a look down. "Anyways, then things happened, jealousy issues sparked and soon I found myself laying in the forest, a body besides me. I was confused, scared, blah blah blah and then found myself stuck in a tomb for 145 years. Pretty story right?" She glanced up at him, Elijah raising an eyebrow in response.

"So you hated your human life?"

"It's not like I'm loving this eternal one. I just, well I thought that when I would grow up I could travel, visit exotic places and meet interesting people. As a human I barely went anywhere and now as a vampire it's still the same." she shook her head, a small smile creeping up on her lips as she realized something. "This is going to sound embarrassing but this is actually the first real date I've been on. I mean not romantically or anything because that'd seem really weird and not to mention we barely know one another but you know as in a friendly-"

"Allyson," he cut her off from her rambling, she pressing a hand to her temple.

"You know what I mean," she shrugged simply as they continued walking down the dirt path, she feeling content with the silence floating around between them. Allyson rested her head on his shoulder, the hold on their looped arms becoming quite tighter. Elijah glanced down at the brunette on his side. Through out the years he hadn't met someone quite like her. Especially with the mess that her emotions were in. One moment she's cold and distant, the other taunting and teasing, and now open to her inner desires. He couldn't blame her though; as the years go by for a vampire it gets harder to maintain the switch on their emotions. New vampires have no problem with it since they are clouded by their hunger for blood, but since Allyson wasn't a newbie, it was much more of a challenge then a solution for her.

* * *

As the two vampires walked up to the boarding house, they both stopped, Allyson freezing as she heard the familiar voice coming from inside the house.

"_You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage." _Jules voice rung out. "_Now where's the moonstone?"_

"_Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it," _Damon's arrogant voice then came out, Allyson looking up to Elijah who slipped away from her hold, grabbing something from the pocket of his suit. He placed his finger up to his lips, shushing her as he motioned her inside of the house, she following after him as they both sped into the Library.

"You looking for this?" Elijah asked the group of werewolves surrounding Damon, they all turning to him in surprise as he held the moonstone in hand. Allyson glanced around the room, seeing the state it was before her eyes stopped on Damon who was staring at her through his bloody mess. Elijah walked up the the small table, placing the clear stone down. "Go ahead, take it." He motioned to the wolves, stepping away as if to tell them that it was all theirs. Allyson went to stand behind the Original for protection.

One of the werewolves foolishly sped for the stone but Elijah was just as fast as he grabbed him, pulling his heart out in one swift movement making the limp body drop to the ground. Two other wolves sped towards him and this time Allyson grabbed one of the males as Elijah got the other, ripping his heart out as she snapped his neck, dropping the body to the ground. Jules sped off, leaving one more werewolf who cowered on the floor, pulling his jacket over his head as if it would bring him protection.

"What about you sweetheart?" Elijah questioned, grabbing the wolf by his jacket and dragging him up. Allyson walked over to Damon, observing the weapon wrapped around his neck as she swiftly broke it off, he gritting his teeth as she crouched down to his level and pulled each miniature stake one lodged into his neck one by one. "You want to take a shot?" Elijah continued to taunt the scared wolf boy. "Where's the girl?" The original asked, looking around the room.

"She ran off," Allyson answered him with a mumble, eyes still furrowed upon Damon's neck as she cleaned it up from the damage.

"Well it doesn't really matter, does it?" Elijah raised an eyebrow at the werewolf before punching him with a strength that was able to snap his neck, the body dropping limply to the ground. "And you," Elijah turned to Damon seeing Allyson struggle with the chains, he politely taking them from her and breaking them off swiftly with ease. Damon held back the growl in his throat seeing them interact with one another. "You do realize this is the third time I've saved your life now, right?" The raven head vampires' lips formed into a firm line as the Original walked back to the desk, grabbing the moonstone and tucking it into his suit.

He was about to leave though it seemed like he forgot something, walking over to Allyson who watched confused as he grabbed her hand, bringing it up to her lips. "I apologize your escort back to the house wasn't as planned," she grinned at this, his lips twitching in amusement as he caught Damon's look, sending him a curt nod before speeding off.

"Well..." Allyson clarified, observing her fingers that were now slightly stained with blood, Damon looking up at her with conflicted features. "That was fun," she grinned down at him, bringing her thumb up to her mouth, suckling on it and savoring the taste of the blood before letting it go with a pop. "Clean this up, why don't you." She motioned around them before heading upstairs. Damon scoffed with narrowed eyes as he pushed all the heavy chains on him to the floor, standing up. One moment she was helping him out and the next taunting him.

* * *

Allyson hummed under her breath as she played with the ends of her wet hair from her recent shower, sitting cross legged on her bed. Damon barged into the room, her eyes still transfixed on her hair.

"You know knocking is still a thing," she mumbled.

"Did you know?" He demanded.

"Know what?" she hummed.

"About the sacrifice, about Elena." he growled. She looked up at him, eyes furrowed.

"Uh didn't we all? I though we were past this." she scoffed.

"Did you know that Elena was supposed to die?" He demanded once more.

"It's a sacrifice, what did you think was going to happen? That Klaus was going to take a few mouthfuls of blood and then everything would be all ok?" she raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"So you did know. You never thought that telling us was a good idea?" he growled out, she throwing her hair over her shoulder and standing up.

"Actually I used logic to figure it out," she hissed.

"Oh yeah sure, logic is also teaming up with Elijah." he scoffed, she narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm not teaming up with anyone," she shook her head.

"Really? Then what was with Elijah today? Obviously this wasn't the first time you two had seen each other."

"Why should I even have to explain myself to you, huh? It's obvious you're not going to believe a word coming out of my mouth so why do I even bother? It's not like you care or anyth-" In a flash Damon grabbed her by her shoulders, her back slamming against the wall as he held her there.

"Stop. Saying. That." He gritted out, eyes now a steel blue color.

"Unless you're going to deny it, I'm going to keep on saying it," she hissed, his chest heaving as he glared at her, his eyes occasionally flicking over to her lips.

"Since you're so hell bent on thinking I don't care then what's this?" Ally was shocked by the next thing he did. Fisting his palm into her damp hair he crushed his lips against hers, a gasp leaving her giving him the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue into the hot cavern of her mouth. The brunette went to push him away but when one of his hands slid down to her bare short covered legs hitching it over his jean clad thigh, she couldn't help the sparks that rumbled in the pit of her stomach as she hungrily kissed him back in return. Moaning, her hands found themselves entwined around his neck as she pulled him closer, her tongue brushing against his as they kissed roughly. There wasn't love or emotion to the kiss, no it was a combination of lust and need.

Damon's lips trailed down her jaw, leaving sloppy and wet kisses against the column of her throat. Allyson's eyes fluttered shut as her nails scratched against Damon's scalp, his raven black hair running through her fingers like silk. When his lips trailed to her collarbone, his blunt teeth biting at it she slammed Damon against the wall, crushing her lips against his once more craving the taste of him. The raven head vampire's hands skimmed down to her rear, giving it a gentle squeeze making her gasp against him as he pressed his body harder into hers. Their lips moved wildly against one another's, and Ally couldn't help but bask in this feeling, the little explosions erupting in the pit of her stomach as Damon tilted her head giving him better access as one hand slipped around the waist.

With one final kiss he broke away, she whining in protest as their heavy breathing filling the room. Allyson's eyes were transfixed on his lips, occasionally flickering up to his blue eyes. He grinned gently, seeing the effect that he had on her and not to mention he finally got what he had been wanting to do in a very long time out. Her eyes fluttered shut as his fingers came up to her face, brushing against her cheek and she physically leaned in to his touch. "Goodnight," he whispered before slipping out of the room and closing the door behind him, leaving a breathless Allyson standing there with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Her hand shakingly rose up to her lips, rubbing them from where they were still tingling. Running her hands across her face, her eyes darted around the room, gulping before slipping into her bed and clicking the light off, her last thoughts thinking what the hell had just happened... and why she had enjoyed it so much.

**A/N: So I swear to god the ending wasn't planned out at all but I realized there needs to be some physical action between them and thought, hey, why not add it in here :) Hope you enjoyed this chap everyone, I surely did. I never realized how hard writing a cold character is. I mean I'm a huge fan of angst/dark/cruelness and all, but when it comes to me being the one in charge of it... well to say the least I suck. As you can see Ally's emotions are a mess, being the older she is. She didn't experience her non humanity as a newbie so it's a much different experience then how Elena acted in the show last week. **

**I really wanted to get this chap out quicker since we're sort of nearing season 3 (only like 7 more chaps) so yay. Anyways, huge thanks for all the reviews you guys, you don't know how happy it makes me seeing them :)**

**Allyson's outfit is available on my polyvore (link in profile) hope you enjoyed this chap once again :) thanks to grapejuice101 for her support and help!**

**Have a great day/night lovelies :)**


	21. The Dinner Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

Damon made his way down the boarding house stairs, entering the parlor where he went to pour himself a drink. He had just finished talking with Stefan about his plan to kill Elijah and he was putting all his faith into it. Of course he was going to have to be the smarter one in the situation. As he brought the amber colored liquid to his drinks, the sound of something dripping made him freeze, looking around the place. Not too far away from where he was standing was a small puddle, he approaching it closely, looking up to see the source of the leak.

"Really?" He scoffed as he stared up at the wooden, dark pillars that supported the boarding house. Lying on the beam was Allyson, one leg brought up as the other hung loosely off the side, a tumbler of alcohol held lazily in her hand as it dripped onto the cold hard wood floor.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, eyes transfixed on the ceiling.

"Yes there is. What in the hell are you doing up there?" Allyson sat up, swinging her legs on the side as she looked down at the raven head vampire who had his eyebrows etched together. It seemed that now a days he always had a frown on that face of his.

"It's fun," she shrugged simply before bringing the liquid up to her lips, taking a swig. "You even been up here? Maybe it'll wipe that brooding look of your face." she grinned seeing his expression.

"I have better methods of fun." He stated matter of factly, she raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh of course, Andie." she drawed the woman's name out. "How's that going with you?" Ally asked as she took another swig.

"Perfectly fine, thanks for asking."

"Of course it is," she rolled her eyes before slipping off the beam, landing on her feet as she pushed her brown locks out of her face. "What'd she have to say about yesterday? I mean you did tell her, right?" His aquamarine orbs seemed to narrow a bit, she gasping fakely. "You didn't tell her? What will _Andie _think when she finds out?" Ally asked before her feigned surprise dropped. "But then again it's not like she can do anything, you know, being a blood whore and everything." she shrugged, placing the bottle on the surface.

"With all this bashing I'm starting to think you're actually jealous." He shot back, she raising an eyebrow at him.

"From what would I be jealous? What is there to be jealous about?" She shook her head incredulously. "Besides, I have a date with a certain Original." She wagged her eyebrows up, he narrowing his. "Which leads me to my next subject, your assassination plot, you might want to over think it." Damon sped in front of her, his nose flaring.

"Don't you even think about messing it up. If you dare say a word I'll lock you in the cellar if I have to."

"Well sheesh," she muttered, holding two hands up. "I wasn't going to but just realize this Damon. You're going up against an Original, you have no chance against him."

"Thanks for the concern," he sneered.

"Oh this isn't concern. Because when he finds out he's going to be vengeful, coming after you and then me. It'd be a shame for my life to be put on jeopardy _again _thanks to you." she shot back before walking off. As she neared the exit, she stopped, turning back to him as she held a finger up. "And about that kiss... it was nice. But don't try to look something into it." she clarified before walking away

* * *

Allyson was about to enter the Grill when someone called her name, turning to see Jenna and Elijah just exiting their cars, walking up to her.

"Elijah, Jenna." she greeted, a blank look on her face.

"Ally, hey." Jenna smiled, her eyes flickering between the Original who was staring at the brunette. "I'm gonna go." she pointed to the door before disappearing inside, leaving both vampires outside.

"Allyson." Elijah acknowledged her. "I'm glad you could make it,"

"Why wouldn't I," she shrugged simply as he went to open the door, she walking in and he after her.

* * *

Damon, Alaric and Andie were seated together at a booth, discussing Alaric's earlier conversation with Elijah.

"Other then your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked.

"No it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming though she kept on saying how he and Allyson would be a good couple." Alaric grumbled, Damon's nose flaring a bit at the mention of her with him.

"Anything else?" Damon asked.

"Not really," Alaric sighed. "Besides, I don't think we should really talk about this here." The raven head vampire looked at him in confusion, he motioning over to the news reporter.

"Andie?" Damon asked incredulously. "She's been compelled not to indulge in my secrets," he threw an arm over her shoulders, pulling her in.

"My lips are sealed." Andie hummed in response as she leaned in for a kiss.

"This is just uncomfortable," Alaric shifted uncomfortably.

"I just need the right opportunity." Damon muttered, thinking back to how he was going to kill Elijah. Jenna walked up to them at that moment.

"Hey Andie," she greeted the news reporter. "Damon, Ric," she nodded at both of them before turning back to her friend. "Did you happen to keep this notes from the Mystic falls..." Damon zoned out of the conversation as his eyes spotted Elijah and Allyson walk in from across the room, a light bulb instantly going off in his head.

"Hey," he motioned them over, a look of distaste crossing Allyson's features as she walked up the group, Elijah besides her as they stopped near the booth. "I heard that you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today." Damon motioned between the Original and Jenna.

"Guess you could say that." Jenna shrugged.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I uh, I've got papers to grade." Alaric nodded as he payed for his meal, rising from his seat.

"If you could excuse us also..." Allyson muttered, tugging at the Original's arm to lead him away. Damon's eyes caught this, slightly narrowing.

"No you know what? We should continue this." Andie spoke up, Ally sending her a glare. "Let's have a dinner party." she suggested cheerily, oblivious to the look Ric and the brunette were sending her.

"Ooh my girl! Full of good ideas" Damon grinned at the reporter before turning to the group. "I'll be happy to host. Say tonight maybe?"

"It's good for me, Jenna?" Andie asked.

"Nah you know it's-" Alaric started but was cut off when the strawberry blonde haired woman answered.

"Yeah I'm free." she nodded. Everyone turned to Allyson and Elijah, the Original looking down at the brunette who gritted her teeth silently.

"Allyson?" He questioned.

"Hm?" She looked up into his chocolate orbs.

"What do you think?" Elijah asked.

"You know what," she looked at the group, Damon becoming nervous as her eyes stopped on him. "I think that's a perfect idea. It'd be a pleasure to have you there." she grinned up at the Original, he silently nodding as he looked back at Damon.

"It's settled then."

* * *

Allyson descended down the stairs, pushing her neatly done curls from her eyes as her heels clicked from underneath her. She was wearing a leopard print top along with skin tight jeans, pairing it off with a black cropped blazer along with sky high pumps.

Entering the dining room, she was surprised to see Jenna and Andie setting up the table.

"Where's Damon? This dinner was his idea so he should atleast have the honor in getting it prepared." Allyson stated.

"Oh it's no problem," Jenna shrugged as she set up the silverware. "Everything here seems so... ancient." she stated, looking around.

"That's cause it is." Ally replied, grabbing the plates and helping set up. She had nothing better to do.

"It almost seems like you guys don't even use half the rooms available in the house. Or should I say mansion?" Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"We're not always home," Ally explained. "Besides, I've lived in bigger places." She recalled the manor she lived in back when she was human and not to mention the Original Salvatore house.

"Well life was sure handed to you on a silver platter." Andie chuckled, Allyson looking up at her with cold eyes

"It wasn't, so don't go on assuming things." She stated, returning back to the table. The news reporter cleared her throat, obviously she didn't like her.

"So um Jenna, what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's some tension."

"I don't know." Jenna shrugged. "I, I really like him. It's more than like." she blushed heavily. "And I want it to work but I can't help but feel like he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him."

"Why do you even bother with John? He's a dick," Allyson rolled her eyes.

"What's he been saying?" Andie asked.

"Things. Things I don't believe not if they're coming from John's mouth." she chuckled.

"See there you go. Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything." Andie chuckled, Allyson looking up at her with amusement.

"I'm sure he tells you _everything."_ Ally nodded, a sarcastic grin on her face. She couldn't help but find the irony in that statement.

* * *

The doorbell rang, Allyson going to open it hoping that it was Elijah but was met with someone else instead.

"Allyson," John greeted as he was going to walk in but she held a hand out, stopping him in his tracks.

"Just because I opened the door doesn't mean you can walk in John," she sneered, holding him back. "Should learn some manners old man,"

"Who invited him?" Jenna scoffed as she stopped at the hallway and soon enough Damon also.

"John," Damon narrowed his eyes at the Gilbert uncle. "What a surprise."

"An unwanted one." Allyson sneered as she was still guarding the door. "Now turn around and leave."

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party with Elijah I couldn't miss out on all the fun games." Allyson sent a look towards the aunt who sheepishly walked back into the dining room.

"There aren't going to be any games tonight ok John? It's just a friendly dinner party." Alaric spoke.

"Yeah what he said." Damon nodded.

"Makes it that much more fun," John grinned as he went to step in but Allyson held him back once more.

"If you dare stick that nose of yours into any unwanted business then I won't have any problem with cutting off those fingers of yours. This time, they won't be stitched back, ok?" She threatened, her eyes darkening. The man nodded, before she stepped out of the path, he entering and scurrying away from her. Allyson closed the door, turning around to face Damon who was staring at her. "What?" she glared at him.

"You know what," he shot back.

"Please, enlighten me," she leaned onto the door, crossing her arms over her chest which visibly made her breasts push a tad bit higher. His eyes raked over her figure before meeting her chocolate orbs, he crossing over and closing the distance between them as her back hit the wood door, hands on either side of her as he trapped her in. His blue orbs bored into hers, their lips merely inches a part.

"You have no idea the effect you have on me," he whispered out, his hot breath washing over her as he brushed the curls away from her face, tucking them behind her ear.

"Do explain," she breathed out, one of her fingers dragging down his jaw and onto the open column of his pale throat, her eyes glancing up to his before darting back down to his masculine lips.

"It's hell seeing you with another guy, Elijah nevertheless " he ducked down, murmuring into her ear as he pressed soft kisses underneath her earlobe. Allyson's eyes fluttered as the sensation his lips could bring, one hand snaking up and entwining into his raven locks. "Just seeing his hand on you makes me want to break it off... replace it with mine."

"Well then do something about it," she murmured back, her hot breath against the column of his throat making him shiver slightly.

"Oh I will." he chuckled against her neck, continuing to pepper her jawline with kisses, her back arching, pushing her body into his making him let out a growl against her skin. "I will." His lips hovered above hers and when he was going to press them against hers she turned her head, he kissing her cheek instead making him growl.

"You already have a toy, I don't plan on becoming your other one," she whispered tauntingly before slipping away from his hold, leaving Damon standing there.

"Hey Damon do you think you-"

"Go. Away." he growled at Andie, she blinking at him in confused as he regained his composure and walked past her.

* * *

Soon enough the bell rang again, Damon opening it to reveal the Original.

"Good evening," Elijah greeted.

"Thanks for coming, please come in." Damon motioned him in.

"Just one moment," Elijah tapped the door frame. "Can I just say if you have any less then honorable intentions on how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." He warned in a cool manner.

"No nothing dishonorable." Damon shook his head. "Just getting to know you."

"Hm well that's good." Elijah smiled as he stepped into the house, stopping at Damon's side. "Because although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?" There was a threatening edge to his voice making Damon gulp.

"Crystal." Damon nodded.

"Well hopefully you'll make an exception for me," Allyson rounded the corner, coming into view. Then grin on her face altered seeing the Original's serious features, she composing herself. "Anyways, I'm glad you could make it Elijah."

"It's a pleasure and you dear Allyson, look exquisite." a smile came to his features as he walked towards her, she outstretching a hand as he eagerly took it and led him to the dining room, glancing behind her and seeing Damon's stone cold features.

* * *

Everyone was now seated at the table, Damon on the end while Elijah was to his side then Alaric and John. On Damon's other side was Allyson, Jenna and then Andie.

"I hate to break it to you Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town." Jenna informed the raven head vampire.

"Hmm do tell." He sipped on his wine, turning to the Original. Allyson chewed on her food slowly, not really intrigued by this conversation.

"Well as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a fraction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690's. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution..." Elijah explained.

"Hmm because they were witches." Jenna grinned at the idea.

"Oh there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem," Andie disagreed.

"Andie's a journalist, big on facts." Damon bragged, Allyson rolling her eyes as the couple glanced lovey dovey at each other.

"Well my dear, the lore says that there was this anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up, they were tied to stakes in a field together and uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us as they were consumed by the fire." Elijah continued explaining. "Could you pass the..." Alaric complied, handing him the salt shaker.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society." Jenna laughed, Andie along with her as Allyson picked at her food with a fork.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John remarked.

"John your presence here is spooky enough; don't talk." Ally told the man who willingly obliged.

"So why do you want to know the locations of these alleged witch massacres " Damon asked the Original.

"Healthy historians curiosity of course." Elijah shrugged, meeting Allyson's gaze and sending her a charming smile. Her lips twitched up a bit before bringing the glass of wine to her lips.

"Of course," Damon sneered as he attempted to change the subject. "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages."

"Literally," Allyson mumbled underneath her breath as she stood up.

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit." Alaric joked as everyone stood up from their seats.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks to the study." Andie announced.

"I have to say, the food was just as wonderful as the company." Elijah sent Ally a charming smile.

"I like you," Andie held up a finger at him, the brunette rolling her eyes in response.

"Here gentlemen," Jenna sighed as she shoved some plates in John's hands. Allyson's phone started to ring, she excusing herself from the room. She saw Stefan's name etched on top, clicking answer.

"Hello?"

_"Allyson, thank god. Where's Damon?" _Stefan asked in a rush.

"Hey slow down, why-"

"_You need to stop him. The dagger will kill any vampire that uses it!"_

"Alright," Ally sighed, clicking the phone off.

"What is it?" Alaric asked.

"The," she imitated holding a dagger, "kills vampires who use it." she explained in a whisper.

"What?! Damon's going to get killed-"

"Yeah I thought so," she shrugged.

"Really?" Alaric scoffed with narrowed eyes. "You're really going to let your best friend get killed and not give a crap? Low blow Ally." he hissed, running out of the room. Allyson looked after him, lowering her eyes as she thought what he said, gnawing on her bottom lip.

* * *

"So in addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground. Am I correct?" Damon asked as he poured himself and the Original a drink.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?" Elijah asked, running his hands over the wooden railing.

"Maybe," Damon shrugged. "Tell me why it's so important." he said as he passed him a glass.

"We're not that close," Elijah objected with a smirk before turning back to the shelves lined with books. "It's quite a collection you have here." Damon hummed in response as he picked up the dagger. "It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories." Suddenly Alaric barged into the room, Damon quickly hiding the dagger away as they turned to the history teacher who seemed a bit out of breath.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert." he chuckled.

"Ric, I think dessert can wait-" Damon gritted out but was cut off.

"Nonsense, it's dessert." Ally grinned as she entered the room. "Elijah would you care to join me," she held a hand out to him, he smiling as he shoved his glass into Damon's hand and walking up to her.

"Miss Gilbert," he acknowledged her as took her hand, spinning her around making a giggle leave her lips as he led them towards the exit. She glanced behind her shoulder, sending a look of warning to both Damon and Alaric who were watching her.

Entering the dining room, slow music was playing in the background as Jenna poured tea.

"Sorry guys, dessert is taking longer then I thought." Jenna apologized. "I usually just unwrap food." she joked, heading off to the kitchen.

"I'll help," Ally offered, following the aunt.

"So, I feel like there was some tension back there." Jenna stated as she leaned in on the counter.

"Oh trust me, it's more then just tension." Allyson smirked.

"What's up with Damon?" Jenna asked.

"The usual, he's being a dick." the brunette shrugged.

"Yeah, your dick." she pointed out, Allyson looking up at her. "Don't you see it? He's fallen head over heels for you. Everytime Elijah appears in the room he practically burns a glare into the back of his head. Sure I haven't known Damon my entire life but this is like the first time I've seen him... so possesive."

"Jenna obviously he has Andie, I'm not getting sucked up into the mess."

"I know, but I'm starting to think Andie is just a distraction from what he really wants. Which is y-"

"Can we just drop this?" Ally snapped. "Look I have no care in the world what Damon thinks of me, alright? So just let it go."

"Alright," Jenna held her hands up. "Where do you guys keep the forks?"

"Third droor to your left." the brunette grumbled, closing her eyes. Were Jenna's words true? She wasn't able to think about them much since she heard a yell in the background, looking towards Jenna who was setting up dessert. Thankfully the human hadn't heard. Slipping out of the kitchen she was met with Damon dragging Elijah's dead body out, heading towards the basement with Alaric behind. They discarded the body in the cellar, Allyson leaning on the cold brick frame to the cellar.

"You said there wasn't going to be any voilence." Alaric growled.

"Says the guy who did the killing." Damon scoffed, but Ric held him back.

"Hey I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do it with Jenna in the house. Look you can't lie to me like that-" Damon sent him a look but Ric held him back once more. "Hey I'm your friend god dammit. And you don't have any friends since you always tend to fuck things up." Allyson crossed her arms over her chest, Damon glancing at her then back to the history teacher. "So no more lies, got it?" Damon nodded before exiting the cellar, brushing against Allyson. She shared looks with Ric as they closed the metal door after them. As much as she wanted Elijah alive, she knew he would probably bring the death of them all in the end.

* * *

Everyone had run off now; Jenna, Alaric, Andie and John went home and Damon had to go stop Elijah once again since he didn't think the dagger plan out. Again. Allyson was sitting in the parlor, nursing a glass of blood as her legs were kicked up on the couch, reading a book. The sound of the front door creaking open made her eyes glance up from the book, looking towards the hallway as slow footsteps made their way.

"You could be a tad bit sneakier." Allyson called out as she turned back to the book. The sound of the footsteps got louder as they neared her, she looking up to see Katherine leaning on the door frame her arms crossed over her chest. Allyson took in the older vampire's state, all dirty and roughed up. "Katherine." she placed her book down.

"Allyson, what a surprise seeing you here."

"The surprise is actually seeing you. Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, rotting away in a tomb or something?" She raised an eyebrow at her as she stood up, glass of blood still in hand. She didn't miss the way the older vampire's eyes transfixed on the red liquid.

"If it isn't obvious, I'm not."

"Let me guess, killing Elijah got you free from his compulsion. Right?"

"You guessed right. Though I'm surprised, I was expecting you to put up a fight, you know, us being eternal enemies and all." Katherine tilted her head.

"Please, I have better things to do." Allyson shrugged as she pressed the glass of blood into the older vampire's hands, walking past her.

"Hmm," Katherine hummed as she drank the blood. "You've switched it off, haven't you?"

"Ooo you put 2 and 2 together. Congratulations." Allyson replied sarcastically.

"What's Damon to think about this new and improved you? I personally like it. In all honesty you were too winy back then." Katherine teased.

"Gee thanks." Allyson rolled her eyes. "And who cares about Damon? Obviously he's not in charge of me."

"Of course not." Katherine smirked, downing the rest of the glass. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go wash up-"

"I'd recommend Damon's bath. That'll surely give him a surprise." Allyson offered.

"Hmm I am really liking this new you." Katherine purred before speeding off upstairs. Allyson only shrugged as she headed towards her room.

* * *

Allyson was getting ready for bed when her bedroom door was knocked, she furrowing her eyebrows at it.

"Someone actually knocks." she muttered, opening the door to reveal Stefan. "Stefan, what can I do for you?"

"Actually I thought we could maybe talk."

"Come on in." she held the door open for him, he walking inside.

"So Damon filled me in on what happened while I was gone..."

"And?" She hummed, taking a seat at the foot of her bed.

"Look Ally, I know you. You're a nice, fun, caring person. How you're acting right now isn't really you-"

"Stefan, if you're going to sit here and lecture me I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Come on, just listen. I know what you're going through-"

"Really you do?" She hissed, standing up from her spot. "Since you know so well you'd understand why I did it. Why I even took the option of turning it off. This was the last answer to my problems and so far, it seems like it's the only thing actually working so excuse me for not being able to handle it any more."

"Look I'm sorry, I just want to look out for you, that's all."

"What is up with everyone and looking out for me _now_? Out of all the times, _now _seems like the best. Do me a favor Stefan and leave. I've had enough for one day." she shook her head.

"A-alright." he nodded sadly, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. He took his hand into hers, pressing the object in her hand. "This is yours, I thought that you might want it." Stefan said, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Goodnight Ally," with that he walked out. Ally opened the palm of her hand, her breath hitching as she gazed at the black stoned necklace, remembering it clearly.

* * *

**_Mystic Falls 1854_**

_"Come on Allyson, even Stefan is faster then you!" A 14 year old Damon laughed out, his raven hair in curly locks as his soft blue eyes danced with amusement. _

_"That's not fair." The younger brunette pouted, coming to a halt as she attempted to catch her breath. "This dress doesn't allow me to run." she motioned down to the poofy gown she was dressed in. _

_"That or you're just too slow. Even Margaret Fell can out run you." He teased, her chocolate orbs narrowing on him. _

_"Don't compare me to her, Margaret is what the maids call a wench." There was a gasp from behind her, she turning around to see a 7 year old Stefan, his light brown hair slicked back as his emerald green orbs were widened in shock._

_"I'm telling father!" He pointed a finger at her, Allyson's eyes widening._

_"No wait I didnt-" In a flash the younger boy ran off, she exchanging looks with Damon before they sped after him. "Stefan wait!"_

_"I'm telling, I'm telling!" The younger boy sang as he ran through the fields, both older children after him._

_"Come back here Stefan!" Damon shouted after his younger brother who was laughing. As the boy reached the manor, he rounded the corner when Allyson caught him, they both falling to the ground. Damon was right behind them as he rounded the corner too but he stumbled on them, they all getting tangled in the dirt ground. _

_"Get off of me Damon," Allyson hissed, the older boy scurrying off. _

_"Help!" Stefan cried under the girl, she giggling as she sat up, the young boy intaking a deep breath of air as he escaped from under her large dress. The three children were all seated on the ground, faces caked with dirt. _

_"Now Stefan, don't you dare think about telling father- my necklace!" Allyson gasped, grabbing the black jeweled jewelery from the dirt ground. The clasp on it had broken, making it useless. "You broke my necklace." she cried._

_"What? No I didn't-" Stefan objected._

_"Stefan why would you do such a thing?" Damon glowered to his younger brother's direction. _

_"But I didn't-" The younger boy cried as tears started to well up in his large, innocent eyes. _

_"Yes you did! I'm going to tell father it was your fault!" Allyson glared at him, his lower lip trembling. _

_"No please don't. I- I won't tell your father what you said, I just beg you don't tell please." Stefan pleaded, Allyson and Damon's lips twitching in amusement. _

_"Fine, I won't tell as long as you won't tell." she agreed, the boy letting out a sigh of relief as he engulfed her in a hug, making her fall back onto the dirt ground. "Oof Stefan-"_

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Stefan grinned, pressing a sloppy kiss on her cheek making her cringe before he ran off towards the manor. _

_"Well that went better then expected." Allyson grinned as Damon helped her up, she dusting off her now dirty dress._

_"But your necklace is still broken. What will you tell your father?" He asked._

_"He won't mind," She shrugged, inspecting the broken necklace in hand. "He never does."_

_"But didn't he say to always take care of this one?" Damon questioned._

_"It can be fixed." she shrugged. "Now where were we? Oh yeah." with a grin she pushed him to the ground._

_"Hey-"_

_"Got you!" she giggled before running off, Damon narrowing his sky blue eyes at her before quickly rising to his feet, running after her._

**A/N: I hope you liked this chap! Thanks to grapejuice101 for helping, she recommended I put in a flashback and I thought that maybe I should put something in from their childhood. If you guys remember back in the Founder's kick off party (the chap John was introduced) he mentioned her having a ring. I can't go back and edit it, since the doc expired but it's actually a necklace. This necklace is basically the same as the Gilbert ring, it protects from supernatural death. Of course it doesn't work on her now since she's a vamp. The necklace is available on my polyvore, along with Allyson's outfit for the chap. **

**Sadly now, Elijah is gone which I am really depressed about. Rewatching this episode, I couldn't help but fall in love with him more, ESPECIALLY the part when he tells Alaric that he doesn't pursue younger women in the beginning of the ep. Ric's face is just hilarious. **

**Hope you liked this chap once again and thanks for all those who take the time to leave a review. They brighten my day :) Fanfiction has been acting up lately so you don't get alerts and it's really frustrating. Hopefully they fix it soon.**

**Have a great day/night lovelies!**


	22. The House Guest

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

Allyson dropped the limp body to the floor with a thud, kicking it to the side as she licked the blood off her lips and relished in the fresh taste. Casting a look around the abandoned alley, she ruffled her chesnut locks a bit to fix her features before walking out. The sound of cars driving by along with the buzzing of townsfolk in the early morning filled her ears but she blocked it out. Even though Ally had spent a near 2 centuries locked in a tomb, she didn't change her view on humans when she was introduced to the new era. Human life was still important to her, one of the reasons she hadn't opted to feeding from the vein.

Now her views had changed drastically. Human life didn't mean much to her anymore; she could feed and compel people to her liking. Of course there were consequences for every drained body found but what did she care? She was going to relish in this feeding and brush off everyone's opinions. No one was in charge of her actions, certainly not Damon.

Arriving at the boarding house, her ears perked up on a conversation upstairs, she slowly made her way up. Stopping at the entrance of Stefan's room, Allyson crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the argument between the Salvatore brothers and the doppelgangers unfold.

"Get her out of here." Elena snapped, turning to Stefan pleadingly.

"You need me, Elena." Katherine shot back. "You all do."

"Like hell," Stefan scoffed.

"Look we all want the same thing... Klaus dead. Yet here you all are running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Allyson's lip twitched up in amusement at the older vampire's word.

"I don't need your help and I don't want it. None of us do, ok?" Elena glared at her, taking notice of Ally who was standing at the door. "Right Ally?"

"Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow, the group turning to her. "By the looks of it, you're all doomed. I suggest taking the bitch's word; seems like it's the only thing to get you all out of here alive."

"Wait what?" The brunette teen gawked at her, Katherine smirked in return.

"See, atleast someone isn't as naive as you all. Do you even know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?" Katherine challenged.

"If you know something then say it or get out." Damon snapped, frustrated.

"Fine." The vampire scowled. "Then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch...surely someone's free for a bite. Allyson, would you like to join?" The younger vampire sent her a challenging look, rolling her eyes as she walked away from the room.

By the looks of it, they were all doomed.

* * *

Allyson stood at the door of the basement cellar, nose scrunched up as Damon attempted to burn Elijah's body with a flamethrower.

"Mmm burning flesh." A voice spoke from behind them, both vampires not acknowledging Katherine. "You know, if you're trying to get the dagger back then you're just wasting your time. He's indestructible."

"No kidding." Damon muttered as he studied the rotted body. "How do you know so much about Original vampires?"

"Spent 500 years running from them." Katherine shrugged as she walked deeper into the cell, eyes glued onto the Original.

"So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?" The raven head vampire asked as Allyson's attention turned towards the corner of the room where vervain was growing on a high platform. The plant had a beautiful lure to it yet had dangerous effects. She couldn't help but wonder at the irony of the situation, the same rule going towards vampires.

"Oh there's so many rules. It's all very confusing." Katherine stated with a shrug.

"Did you know I would die?" Damon asked carefully, Allyson turning to him now as she went to take the flame thrower from his hands but he held it out of reach. She sent him a glare in which he returned with a wary look.

"Just let me see it." She rolled her eyes, he hesitantly placing it in her hands as she gripped it tightly and studied the device.

"So did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?" Katherine continued, ignoring his earlier question as she watched the raven head vampire's exchange with the brunette. He turned back to her, letting out a sigh.

"Why are you still here?"

"Because you haven't forcibly removed me-" Suddenly a burst of flames went off making the older brunette squeak, her back hitting the cold brick wall as her doe chocolate eyes widened. Damon turned to Allyson who had a surprised look on her face as she held the flame thrower, glancing at him and then back to Katherine who now growled. "Watch where you point that thing."

Allyson grinned at this, holding the weapon tauntingly at Katherine who sent her a look of warning. "What's the matter Kat? Scared of a little fire?"

"You wouldn't." The older brunette growled.

"Oh you have no idea." Ally smirked, her fingers pulling on the trigger slightly making another flash of flames to ignite for a fraction of a second. Katherine zipped over to the other corner, scared as to get burned.

"Stop it!"

"I'm just having fun- hey!" Allyson scowled as Damon took the flamethrower from her hands, he holding it closely. He knew better then to trust an emotionless vampire, even though said emotionless vampire is his best friend. Or was.

"That's enough." He warned before turning to Katherine as he held the weapon up threateningly. "And you..."

"Look I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. Even more. If I wasn't being honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now ok? You can hate me but want the same thing." Katherine cleared up. "And you know... I always get what I want." Allyson scoffed at this, leaving the cell and abandoning the two. Though the next words the doppelganger uttered seemed to strike something in her mind.

_"I wanted out of the tomb, didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die."_

* * *

The sun soon set and the dark night took over, the house eerily quiet other then the occasional sound of pages being flipped was heard. Allyson had left the brothers and Katherine downstairs, not wanting to take part in reading to find some dead witch ground.

After a few hours, she finally made her way downstairs and stopped at the parlor where Katherine and Damon were reading quietly. Her ears suddenly picked up on some movement, turning towards the hallway which was a few feet away from her with narrowed eyes.

Damon looked up from the journal towards the confused brunette who stood at the entrance, her eyes seemed to transfixed on the area in front of her. He glanced over to Katherine who seemed to notice the behavior, she sending him a slight shrug as she returned back to the book in hand.

After a few moments, Allyson shook of that eery feeling and joined the two vampires reading. Taking a seat at the end of Damon's feet from where he was laying on the couch, she picked up the old tattered journal from the coffee table and flicked through it. She skimmed through the pages, stopping at a certain entry.

_April 12th 1865_

_The daylight hours are longer now resulting in short, lonesome nights. The manor has been quiet for the past months, not a soul nor ray of light can be able to lighten the place. It is as if the manor died alongside that horrendous night, constantly reminding me of what has been lost. But I must remind myself it is for the best. The supernatural activity has died down alongside the beasts but it seems that the raging war distracts us from our well needed celebration. _

_Nightmares plague my mind some nights, images of the beasts flashing alongside the blood of the innocent that was shed. The worst of images are not of the monsters, but of the look of pure betrayal I saw flash in my daughter's eyes that night. I constantly remind myself that it was for the best, but honestly was it? I had taken so much pre-cautions the past few years, my studies and herbs that I had gathered were all correct. But how did I not see that coming?_

_How did I not see **her**? _

_The images still plague my mind, becoming one of my most troubled yet terrifying thoughts._

Allyson felt a presence behind her, glancing to see Katherine reading over her shoulder. In a fit of annoyance she chucked the book at the doppelganger, whacking her straight in the face. Damon glanced up from the journal, smirking as he saw that his ex was trying to entertain herself by pestering the emotionless vampire.

"Talk about rude." Allyson growled, Katherine sending her a glare as she rubbed her slightly sore nose.

"I'm bored."

"I care why?" The raven head vampire raised an eyebrow at her. The doppelganger only huffed in response as she went to stand over his side of the couch, reading his journal from over his shoulder.

"'Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago...' So Emily died on the site of the massacre too." She noted. "Does it say where?" Katherine asked as she went to take the journal but he held it away from her gasp.

"Nope." He shrugged, popping the 'p'. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing? I don't buy a single second of it."

"I have no reason to lie to you Damon." She hummed.

"Lie." He shot back.

"I'm hungry," She declared after a few moments, pushing herself off from the couch's end.

"You're the unwanted house guest. Go feed yourself." Damon scoffed, returning back to the book. Allyson had returned back to reading the journal she was previously at, going through all her father's words after the church incident. The entries he had written down shouldn't have struck a chord with her but they did. They angered her; the fact that he thought _it was for the best _made her want to rip someone's head off. But then again, the nightmares and plagued thoughts he had gave her a sense of gratitude. He was haunted by his actions; atleast he felt guilty for his actions. Setting the book down, she picked up another one and started to read a random entry.

_With the dying embers of the fire at Fell's church, the scourge of the vampires had passed. Though war ranged all around us, our town was safe from the demons of the night... Or so we thought. For the monsters we drove to their fiery deaths had begat new monsters._

_I knew I was about to die. You can not run from a vampire. I saw the vampire who killed me. I recognized him._

_It was Stefan Salvatore._

Allyson's eyes widened at this. As if on cue, Stefan walked into the room and started to talk with his brother about the journal.

The brunette didn't know whether to feel gratitude or shock from what she just read.

But it was then at that moment that Allyson realized _she felt_. She actually felt grateful that her father got what was coming from him. Even though it was death, as sinister and cruel that sounded, she felt grateful that some sort of revenge was placed upon him.

Shaking her head, she glanced over to the two brothers hunched over the journal. She wasn't going to tell them how she felt. It wasn't as if her humanity was all in tact.

Suddenly Katherine yelled out from her place in the cellar, both brothers exchanging looks before speeding off to see what was wrong. Allyson stayed in her seat, pulling her knees up to her chest as she continued flicking through the rest of the journals.

* * *

Katherine lay sprawled on the couch in the parlor, holding her stomach from where she had just gotten staked earlier. Allyson was on the other couch, too engrossed in the journals. Damon entered the parlor, waving the blood bag in hand to the doppelganger who held her hand out for the meal. Just as she was going to open the bag he drove a stake through her gut once more making Katherine cry out.

"What the hell?!" Allyson glanced up from the journal, raising an eyebrow.

"That's for not telling me the dagger would kill me." He growled, pushing it deeper. "Next time... it goes through your heart." He threatened.

"Is that how you treat someone who-" Katherine gasped as she pulled out the stake, flinging it to the side. "-is trying to help you?"

"You wanna help?" Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "Then start talking."

"I'd love to but you're not going to like it."

"Try me." He held his hand outs in a suggestive manor.

"Fine, John Gilbert and Isobel want you, Stefan and Allyson out of Elena's life." She revealed, Ally setting the book down on the coffee table as she studied her.

"That's old news."

"Not the part where he offered me a deal. He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb so he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus or he kills Stefan."

"But he still tried to have me killed." Damon scoffed.

"Right. That was part of the deal. I could only save one of you." Katherine nodded.

"Ofcourse my existence didn't mean much to you, correct?" Allyson raised an eyebrow, Katherine sending her a shrug.

"And you chose Stefan over us... Ofcourse you did." Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

"You wanted the truth, Damon. Would you rather I lie?" Katherine raised her eyebrows at him suggestively, he shaking his head at her before leaving the room. Katherine only shrugged as she turned back to get the bloodbag when another stake was lodged into her chest, she crying out in pain. Glancing down at the wood struck dangerously low through her chest, she looked back up to meet two furious chocolate orbs.

"You know I never quite got you back for driving not only one, but two stakes through me that one night. I'm warning you now Katherine, I have no problem with killing you so you best watch out. I'm not that pathetic helpless little girl no more." Allyson whispered threateningly before walking away, the doppelganger glaring at her furiously as she pulled the stake out with a gasp.

Making her way upstairs, Ally bumped into Damon who was descending in a rush as he pulled his leather jacket on.

"What's the rush?" She asked curiously, he not paying her much attention as he made his way towards the door.

"It's not like you care." He shrugged, not bothering to turn to acknowledge her. Allyson glowered in his direction crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where are you going?" Katherine questioned from her spot in the parlor.

"Luka Martin is dead. His father's going after Elena." Damon responded as he went towards the door. Allyson pushed down that hurt feeling she got when he responded to the doppelganger and not her.

"I'm coming with you."

Damon scoffed incredulously at this. "No you're not."

"Wait." Katherine sped in front of him, holding him back. "I can help. "

"I don't need your help and I don't want it." He snapped.

"I'd take her up on the offer." Allyson pitched in, he sending her an incredulous look. "What? Times get tough."

"As much as I hate to have to agree with her," Katherine sighed, sending a glare towards the brunette, "I know what we can do. You'll just have to let me do it."

Damon glanced over to Allyson who had a confident look on her face, she silently telling him that this was for the best. He was taken back by this but soon agreed to Katherine's plan.

* * *

Jonas was now dead and Allyson, Elena and Damon were standing in the Gilbert house hallway as they waited for Katherine and Stefan to descend.

"How did you guys even convince her to do this?" Elena asked with a sigh.

"We didn't." Damon muttered. "It was actually her idea." He spared a glance towards Allyson who avoided his gaze as she idly inspected her nails.

"Wow... That's... not good." Elena shook her head.

"No, no that's not good at all." He agreed. The sound of footsteps descending the stairs made the two turn to see Stefan and Katherine stepping into view.

"Everything's taken care of." Stefan nodded.

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back." Katherine declared as she took off Elena's pendant, holding it out. "Though your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean." Elena only gritted her teeth as she snatched the necklace from her hands, turning to Stefan.

"You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home."

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine scoffed incredulously.

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you." The teen shot back

"I don't like you much either if we're going to be open, you also." The vampire sent a look towards Allyson who only raised an eyebrow in response. "Quite frankly I'd be happy to see both of you dead but if we're going to try to take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive." She turned back to Elena. "So I'm not a threat to you. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that." The front door opened at that moment to reveal Jenna, all the vampires disappearing from view leaving Elena to stand there alone.

* * *

Katherine was lounging on Damon's bed in silky black lingerie, her robe falling off her shoulders as her curls cascaded down her back. Damon paid no attention to her, too busy reading the Gilbert journal as she continued to talk.

"You hurt me today." The brunette pouted, leaning into him with a flirtatious manner.

"Tit for tat." He shot back.

"You were mean and very rough and monstrous." She purred seductively, getting closer.

"You deserved it." He glanced towards her as she hovered slightly over him, her curls creating a curtain between them.

"I like this Damon." She breathed out over his lips, he cupping her face with his hands as he pulled her even closer.

"Katherine... Katherine..." He breathed out, she slightly rocking her body against his. "There are five other bedrooms in this house..." Damon whispered. "Go find one." With that he pushes her off of him, a hurt look passing her features. With a scoff, she gathered herself and stood up, casting him one last glance and exiting the room. Making her way down the hallway, Allyson was just making her way to her room with a bloodbag in hand. On purpose, the doppelganger bumped her shoulder making Allyson grit her teeth. In retaliation she grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into the wall. Katherine was taken by surprise but she quickly brushed it off, pinning the younger vampire to the ground.

"Watch it." Katherine growled as she held Ally down, she only smirking in return.

"My bad." She made a face, pushing Katherine off and standing up. The doppelganger only flicked her hair towards the brunette before walking off with a sway of hips. Allyson rolled her eyes as she picked the bloodbag off the ground. With a sigh, she turned around to head off to her room but caught sight of Damon standing at the entrance of his room, hands crossed over his chest as he was leaning onto the doorframe.

"What?" She scowled at him, he only shrugging in response.

"Nothing..."

"Great, now stop staring at me."

"Why?" He challenged, pushing himself off the wall and walking till he stopped in front of her. "Does it bother you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing what he was playing. He was trying to get a reaction out of her. "Does it matter if does or not?"

"I don't know, you tell me." He shrugged, she scoffing return.

"You know what, I'm not playing this with you of all people." She shook her head, going to pass by him but he side stepped her, blocking her path. "Move." Allyson gritted out, her patience running thin.

"I just have a quick question... Why did you try to help today?"

"Help?" She scoffed incredulously. "Help with what?"

"The journals... not to mention what happened with the witches." He declared.

Allyson laughed humorlessly at this. "You call that help? If so, you are severely wrong. Reading about my pathetic father's life was no where near helpful."

"Is that so?" He hummed. "Then why were you onboard with Katherine on her plans to 'help' us?" Damon quizzed.

"Maybe because I care whether I live to see the next day." She stated obviously.

"You care?" He asked with surprise, she clenching her eyes shut as to how he was twisting her words.

"About my existence? Sure. Now excuse me..." she walked past him but he reappeared in front of her once more making her growl. "Seriously leave me alone-"

"Not until you answer me-"

"Why do you even care?!" Allyson snapped. Damon stepped closer to her, bringing his hand up and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She watched him with conflicted features as his eyes bore into hers deeply.

"Because you're my best friend .." He said softly. "Even though you may not feel it, I do. There's no way I'm giving up hope on you... never." The raven head vampire took hold of her hand, his fingers running smoothly over her knuckles. He took notice that she didn't wear the ring that signaled their friendship anymore. She hadn't been ever since the night with the werewolves.

Allyson hastily swallowed, still staring up at the man in front of her. Just when Damon thought he caught a glimpse of her, the next thing she said drained it down the sink.

"Well then you're an even bigger idiot then I thought."

With that she walked off, Damon watching her every step until she disappeared into her room. And here he thought he could return her back to the person she was.

**A/N: Yay, new chapter ^.^ Surprisingly I held up on my promise to update this weekend, so three cheers and a big hallelujah to me! I've come to realize that with fanfiction by my side or not, I can not complete my school work. Like seriously, I just can not do it. It's impossible. I've been sitting in front of my laptop for the past 3 hours, staring at the screen with conflicted thoughts on how I should start this god damn term paper but nothing came to mind. So to make this allnighter that was supposed to be based on me finishing my classwork, I decided to turn back to my lovely stories :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chap, in all honesty it turned out shorter then I thought it would be but whatever. Also not the best of writing... but it's almost 5 a.m here so I'm not gonna really fret about it much. BTW it'll still be a while till I update my other stories... Ugh why must life be so hectic at times?**

**Thank you grapejuice101 for your amazing help! I'd probably be dead without you, you're seriously just amazing.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR HELPING ME GET TO 200 REVIEWS! Seriously, thank you all so much! This story is literally like my baby, it's my firstborn and throughout this amazing journey I feel like I've grown and conquered as a writer. Sure, this story's plot may not be the best nor the character's actions, but it's a story nevertheless meaning I won't give up on it. Looking back when I first started this story, I can point many differences in my writing. A majority of them are flaws but I've come to understand and accept them. Sure they make me cringe and what not but oh well. As long as you the readers enjoy my works there's no reason for me to bring myself down. So anyways, thank you all again very much!**

**Check out Ally's outfits on my polyvore (link in profile) **

**Other then that, have a great day/night lovelies. **


	23. Know Thy Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's.**

Allyson sat quietly in the parlor of the boarding house, her fingers drumming over the wooden surface of the coffee table. Katherine sat across from her, glaring silently.

"Would you quit that?" The doppelganger growled, Allyson glancing towards her.

"You didn't say please."

"Would it make a difference?"

"True." The emotionless vampire chuckled, stopping the tapping. After a few moments she let out a huff, leaning back into the cushioned couch. "This is boring. _Life _is boring."

"If I'd known you were to whine this much as a vampire I would've killed you permantently back in 1864." Katherine commented, inspecting her nails.

"Well you would have saved me all the trouble." Allyson retorted as she got up, pouring herself a drink.

"Why don't I do us all a favor right now." Katherine smirked as she jumped up, the younger brunette sending her a glare. "Fine, fine." She held her hands up. The sound of both Salvatore brothers descending down the stairs was heard, Katherine's attention turning towards them as she walked out of the parlor to stop them. Apparently Isobel had showed up last night at the Gilbert residence, stirring up trouble.

"I don't think you should tell her that I'm here." Katherine told the brothers, they both raising an eyebrow at her.

"What, why?" Stefan asked.

"It's better that she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb."

"And why do I sense that that's a lie?" Allyson entered the hallway, drink in hand. Katherine sent her a look before turning back to both brothers.

"Well you're the one in cahoots with her. You made a deal with John that almost got us all killed." Damon quipped

"I did what I had to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance." She shrugged, turning away from them.

"What do you know?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

Katherine turned back around to face them. "I know that I want Klaus dead-"

"You already said that, anything new?" Allyson raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look the less people that know I'm here, the better. Think about, I could always swap places with Elena if you need me to. Now be smart."

The younger Salvatore narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before turning to his brother. "Tell you what, why don't you call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep." With that he walked out of the house, leaving the three to stand there. Katherine sent both Damon and Allyson a smirk before disappearing back into the parlor.

"Something's not right about her." Allyson murmured, her eyes on where the doppelganger just left.

"Just like you?" Damon raised an eyebrow, her stony eyes flickering towards him. "Now are you going to stand there or help?"

"With?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see." He raised his eyebrows at her suggestively.

With a sigh, Allyson downed her drink and followed after him.

* * *

Making their way down the apartment hall, Allyson's nose scrunched up slightly at the scent of burnt flesh. She was with Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon, in which they were going to loot through Elijah's witches apartment. Something inside of her felt slightly saddened by the fact that the Original still lay in the cellar, but then she reminded herself that if he were to wake she'd be dead within a heartbeat. So it would be best if he stayed there.

Opening the door of the apartment, Damon cast one hand in to feel for a barrier, smirking when he wasn't met with one.

"Yup, everyone's dead." He stated as they all walked in, Jeremy closing the door after them.

"We should pack up the grimiores, they spent years collecting them. I want to make sure they're safe." Bonnie explained as her eyes drifted over the numerous books scattered on the floor and shelves.

"Yeah you do that." Allyson murmured as she looked around the place.

"Or you know, we could just get another match and cremate them." Damon offered, the witch sending him a glare.

"Don't be disrespectful. At least not to him." Bonnie stared down at Luka's burnt corpse.

"Huh, you do know who you're talking to right?" Allyson let out a humorous scoff.

"Hey I still have you by my side, don't I? Atleast I'm doing something right." She glanced away from his gaze at this, eyes dropping towards the burnt body on the ground. "Help me bury him?" He offered, his soft blue eyes twinkling a bit. With a sigh, she grabbed a blanket from the floor and helped draft it over the body.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked as he wandered through the apartment.

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently."

"I didn't know you and papa witch were that close." Damon reasoned as he wrapped the body, Allyson with a disgusted look on her face held the corpse up so he could secure it.

"We weren't." Bonnie denied. "But when he gave me my powers back he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it." She explained as she looked through the books.

"Great we'll have to put that on our list of things to do today: harness ancient dead-witch power."

"Wait, you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked, hope in her voice.

"Did I forget to mention that?" He teased from his crouched down position.

"I'm sure you just didn't want to mention it." Allyson sent him a look, he in response winking.

"Are we going to have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?" Jeremy asked.

"Not exactly." The witch murmured, stopping infront of the bookshelf. With some chanting, a bunch of grimiores dropped to the ground, she picking up the open one. "It's this one." She nodded, turning to the group.

"Great, let's grab the rest of them and you," he turned towards Allyson, "stuff the body in the car."

She scrunched her nose up at this.

* * *

"Ewe, ewe, ewe, ewe, ewe." Ally grimaced as she washed her hands in the sink from the grime and dirt. The had buried Luka's body a while ago, something that had disgusted her immensely.

"You're supposed to be a vampire," Damon scoffed as he entered the kitchen of the boarding house, coming up behind her. "Burial's are a usual thing."

"Well it just so happened that I miss out on the opportunity." She retorted, turning around to face him.

"So let me guess, you're basking in all your immortality has to offer you at the moment?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?" She asked, drying her hands with a paper towel.

"I don't know, maybe the recent animal attacks that have been occurring the past couple of days?" She glanced at him, pursing her lips. "Now did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't." She offered with a cheeky grin."But even if you did, that didn't really matter."

"Oh yeah of course, cause you don't care." He scoffed. "How's that going by the way? Is it going way you expected? There's no humanity trying to creep onto you in the most difficult of circumstances?"

Allyson cocked her head to the side, raising her eyebrows at him. "You're playing me aren't you?"

"Actually you're playing yourself with this whole 'act'." He clarified.

"Act? This is an act?" She scoffed incredulously. "This is me, I'm not going to deny who I am. Though if you want to see a true act why don't you go look in the mirror, you'll be pleased with the sight."

"So now I'm the one lying to myself?"

"Why don't you asked yourself that?" She smirked, patting his shoulder as she went to walk off but he grabbed her wrist, tugging onto her so she bumped into his chest. "Let go of me." Allyson hissed quietly.

"One question." He reasoned, his grip on her hand tightening.

"Spit it out before I force it." Allyson growled, ripping her hand from his gasp as she glared up at him.

"Give me something, anything that'll get you back. There has to be a specific something that will restore your humanity, or at least trigger something in it."

The brunette let out a laugh at this, pushing him away as her features instantly darkened. "Seriously, what the hell is your problem? You're the one that told me to stop judging you." She hissed, taking a step towards him. "You're the one that wanted to be alone." Another step. "You're the one who didn't want to be seen weak and pathetic." She was directly in front of him now, her face inches away from. "And you're the one that brought this all on." She hissed. "So all this, this is exactly what you want. Build a bridge and get the hell over it because you don't deserve to complain anymore."

"But this isn't what _you _want. The Allyson I know wouldn't go around killing people or act this cold. All of your actions will come back to to haunt you, one way or another." He pleaded, speaking from experience.

"Give me one good reason for me to come back. Because by the looks of it, there are none." She hissed before walking off. Damon ran a hand through his hair in frustration before exiting the kitchen and joining his brother and girlfriend in the Library.

He'd give her a good reason. It was the least he could do to get her back. He owed her that.

* * *

Most of the occupants of the house had left, leaving Allyson by herself in the large library. Her fingers skimmed over the spines of the books on the shelves, eyes holding no interest. Letting out a sigh, she walked over to the bar to pour herself a drink.

It seemed that alcohol was her only friend ever since she switched off her humanity, she being able to chug it down with ease.

Bringing the amber liquid up to her lips, Ally froze at the sound of a racket upstairs. Setting the glass down, she followed the noise till it led her to Damon's room. The sound of water running led her slowly to the bathroom, revealing Katherine who had just turned off the sink and in her hand was the moonstone.

"Well well." She spoke, the doppelganger turning to her with wide eyes. "I knew I smelled a rat from the beginning of this."

"Oh please, you were all doomed from the start."

"Which is why you agreed to join us?" Allyson raised an eyebrow at her. "Smart move. Now where do you think you're taking that?"

"It's none of your business." Katherine retorted.

"You do realize you're not going anywhere especially since I'm standing right here."

"Better say your last prayers then." The older vampire smirked before charging at her. Ally blocked her attack, grabbing her by the arm and flipping her over onto her back. She went to strike her but Katherine used her strength to throw her off, Allyson's head crashing against the marble sink. Gasping in pain, she didn't have time to react as the doppelganger pressed her heel into her neck cutting off the airflow. "I can't have you ruining my plans." Katherine hissed as she reached over, grabbing the glass soap dispenser and smashing it against the sink. She went to strike it into the brunette underneath her but Allyson was quick to react, twisting Katherine's nearing wrist until an audible crack was heard. As Katherine hissed in pain, Ally took that as her advantage to kick her feet out, the doppelganger dropping to the tiled floor. Ally staddled Katherine, grabbing her head with both her hands to temporarily kill her when the sound of bones crushing stopped her. Eyes wide, she glanced down at the hand struck into her chest, Katherine holding her heart in a fatal squeeze.

The doppelganger flipped them over, her hand still struck into Allyson's chest as she smirked down at her with an evil glint. Ally stared up at her with wide eyes, a swirl of emotion passing through her as the fear was evident in her brown orbs.

"Sorry Allyson, but I can't have you ruining my plans."

Going to rip her heart out, Katherine gasped as a sharp pain was lodged into her gut, looking down to see a large shrand of glass embedded into her gut. Allyson used all her remaining strength to kick her feet out, resulting in the older vampire to loosen her hold over her beating organ and drop down to the floor next to her. She in took a gasp, feeling relief as she didn't have a hold on her anymore

Katherine panted out, ripping the glass out of her body. With a growl, she turned to Allyson, grabbing her head and with a quick snap killing her. Picking herself up, she observed the now trashed bathroom, eyes landing on the moonstone that lay on the floor. Picking it up, she quickly sped out of the house. It would be a while before the vampire would wake, giving her time to get to Isobel.

* * *

Damon arrived at the boarding house, dropping John's dead body on the floor with a thud. The Gilbert uncle had been attacked at the Lockwood luncheon creating quite a stir for the guests. Thanks though to his special ring, it would take a few hours (give or take) till he was brought back to the world of the living. Glancing down at his hands that were now stained from the blood, Damon's nose wrinkled in disgust as he made his way up the stairs to his room.

Entering the room, he pulled of his shirt, discarding it to the side as he made his way into the conjoined bathroom only to come to a stop as he saw the mess it was in. His wide blue eyes landed on Allyson who was on the floor, groaning as she slowly sat up in her spot and held her neck.

"What in the hell happened here?" Damon questioned as he crouched down next to her, she glancing up to meet his gaze with tired eyes. His eyes zoned in on the blood that was covered on her tattered shirt.

"Katherine." She groaned out, sitting up so her her back leaned onto the dark bathroom cabinets.

Damon's eyes widened as he looked up towards the soapbowl, quickly speeding towards it and frantically searching through it's contents. When he saw that the moonstone was not in it's place, he let out a growl as he wiped off all his contents on the sink, they shattering over the floor.

Allyson strained her neck, rubbing it to sooth the pain down.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Damon snarled towards her, she chuckling dryly in response as she looked up at him.

"You don't think I tried?" She retorted, motioning around them.

The raven head vampire let out another growl. "How the hell would I know?! You're emotionless, hell for all I know you probably planned this with her!"

Allyson's eyes narrowed to slits, speeding up so that she stood directly in front of him. "The fact that you think that low of me is hard to grasp. I almost got my fucking heart pulled out and here you are doubting me!" She argued, seeing rage. "I've been aiding you, which let me add wasn't necessary at all and this is how you repay me? You know what, fine. I'm done here, let's see you fix this god damn town and all it's insane issues. I don't care-"

"Yeah you don't care, I've heard that a million times now." Damon cut her off as he gripped her by her upper arms, holding her. "Now why don't you explain the reason as to why you've stuck around all this time, why you haven't tried leaving this forsaken town? Because you're a liar Ally. You're lying to me, to everyone you know and most of all you're lying to yourself." He spat, shaking her. "I can prove it."

"What makes you think that?" She challenged.

"This." Without hesitation he crashed his lips against hers. His grip on her upper arms tightened making her gasp against him, she going to push him away but all thoughts were lost when his tongue swiped against her lower lip. Latching her arms onto his bare biceps, Allyson's nails dug into his skin as she responded back to the kiss with as much passion as him. Damon's hands trailed down her form, gripping her waist as he pulled her flush against his bare torso. Ally's breathing hitched as his tongue caressed hers, goosebumps rising on her arms with his very touch.

Much to her disappointment he broke the kiss only for a throaty moan to leave her lips as his mouth trailed under her jaw to her earloabe, nibbling on it. Her hands ran over his hard chest, the feeling of him under her touch capable of sending sparks throughout her body as she held him closer.

Suckling on her pulse point, Allyson cried out when Damon bit down against her neck with his blunt teeth though not enough to draw blood. Grasping his face with both her hands she placed her lips against his once again, her fingers combing through his raven locks.

In a flash he hoisted her up onto the marble surface of the sink, her legs locking around his waist as they returned to their heated lip lock. Allyson's body was up in flames at this point, his hands leaving a burning trail wherever they landed. It was as if his close proximity and touches were able to give her a new type of high, one that she never wanted to come down from.

Without even realizing it, her blazer was discarded onto the the tile floor along with bathroom mess. Damon's fingers found themselves under her shirt, tracing circles with his thumbs onto her smooth skin. Now it was Allyson's to break the kiss, her lips skimming down his jaw to pepper it with kisses on her own impulse. Damon let out a satisfied groan as she started to suckle his throat, his hands continued to rub up and down at her sides. At this point he was lost with the pleasure, all thoughts about Katherine, the moonstone, and even Klaus disappearing to the back of his mind. All he could think about now was _her_, he didn't dare want to spend another moment caught up with anything else.

The veins under Allyson's eyes started to darken as she kissed his pulse point, her fangs itching to take a bite right then and there. Pushing the hunger away, she trailed kisses down his hard chest, enjoying the taste of him under her lips. Grasping her chin, Damon tilted her face up to connect their lips once again.

It wasn't until Ally's shirt had hit the ground along with the unclasping of her bra did she finally return to her senses, realizing what she was doing and more importantly _who _she was about to do. Damon was nuzzled into her neck, his fingers just unclasping her bra when he was pushed away with a strong force, soon enough all senses flooding back to him as he realized the situation they were in.

Allyson gulped, staring wide eyed at the man in front of her as she held her small article of clothing against her heaving chest tightly.

"Ally..." He started, approaching her slowly but she shook her head, jumping off the sink and shrugging on her discarded blazer. She wrapped it closely around her body, her eyes taking in the mess they were both standing in but not daring to meet his gaze. "Hey-"

"No," She held a hand out, the other clutching her forehead as she frantically shook. "No no no, don't get any closer. J-just stop-"

"Ally it's me-"

"But it isn't me!" She screamed, the events slowly starting to come crashing down at her. "No no no this isn't me. I-I don't, I mean I wouldn't- I can't-"

"Ally." Damon approached her once more seeing that she was going into a state of shock, her emotions becoming a recluse as she was slammed with one after another. In a flash she was at the other side of the room, trying to regain her breath as her lace covered chest continued to heave.

"No, just leave me alone! I-I can't be here, I have to go-" She went to leave the room in a hurry but Damon sped in front of her, holding his hands out to stop her.

"Look you're not going anywhere, you need to relax-"

"But I can't! Don't you understand, I can't!" She screamed frustrated, her fingers combing through her hair as she tugged on the ends.

"Yes you can. Hey." He took her by the shoulders, she freezing at his touch as her eyes met his. "Look just listen to me, I understand what you're going through and the only way for you to pass through this phase is for you to relax and-"

Damon's phone started to ring from it's spot in the bathroom, he sparing a glance towards the device. In that moment there was a sudden gust of wind, the brunette that was in his arms having disappeared completely.

"God damn it Allyson." He growled, having come so close to turning her humanity back on. Of course it wasn't in the way he had expected, neither did he imagine how it would play out or what the final results would be.

The break of their friendship had been the main reason for her to turn it all off in the first place. How did he not realize that it was the thought of it being lost completely that led her into almost turning it back on?

Picking up his phone from the shards of glass, he dialed his brother.

* * *

The almost full moon hung high in the sky, creating an illuminating light on the dark road below. Allyson lay on the cold pavement floor, eyes gazing out on the clear sky. Unlike the twinkling stars, her eyes held no glint or emotion, feeling completely numb. She didn't want to feel nor care, not even live at the moment. Everything about herself disappointing her; her actions, her words, her behavior. This wasn't her, not at all. Trying so hard to push her emotions and humanity down, it resulted in her being the shell of the woman that she was.

Too caught up in her own thoughts, she failed to realize the approaching sound of a car until the vehicle finally came to a stop feet away from her.

"Excuse me?" A woman came out of the car, the click of her heels echoing throughout the dark night. "Ma'am are you ok?"

Allyson blinked, tearing her eyes away from the dark sky towards the blonde woman who stood over her.

"I-is that blood?" The blonde asked in surprise, Ally pearing down at her blood stained clothing she had yet to change out of. "Do you need me to call an ambulance because-"

She let out a sigh at this, shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" The woman asked concerned. "Because you don't look okay-"

"I'm not ok." Allyson sat up, her hands in her lap as she caught the human's gaze. "I was never ok and never will be ok."

"Has someone hurt you? Because if they have you have the right to walk away from it all-"

In a flash Allyson stood up, the woman stumbling back a few steps at the sudden change of features and movements from the brunette.

"You don't understand, I'm the one who has ruined it all. My life, my family, my friends. I've messed up everything!"

"But you can still move on." The blonde offered. "There's only so little time you have to spend on these minor issues when you have your whole life ahead of you-"

"But I have an eternity!" The woman stepped back confused at this. "I have an eternity and will I really chose to spend it wallowing and alone?" The blonde went to open her mouth but Ally cut her off. "You don't understand, I don't want to be alone!"

The young woman swallowed hastily, her voice shaking. "From my experience, being alone can sometimes be a good thing, depending on the circumstances."

"Oh silly human." Ally chuckled, shaking her head disbelievingly.

"Human? What are you-"

"Shut up." Allyson snapped as their eyes met, the woman turning silent. "I-I just need a break, from this and eveything. M-maybe," Her voice shook as the predator inside came out to play, not wanting to dwell on these surge of emotions passing through her. "You can be my break," The veins under her eyes started to darken, her fangs elongating as she was about to take a bite when some movements stopped her.

"Mommy?" The sound of the car door being opened halted Allyson, she tilting her head to the side to see the owner of the new voice that had just exited the vehicle. Her dark orbs widened, the whites immediately returning as she recognized the girl. "Mommy why have we stopped?" The small girl asked as she rubbed her eyes, sleep laced in her voice. The child who had been sleeping in the car stepped more into view, confused as to why they were standing in the middle of the road.

The woman stayed silent, shaking in her spot as she was compelled to stay quiet. There were tears in her eyes, scared of the mosnter that was standing in front of her and what she was capable of bringing to her daughters.

Allyson stood frozen in her spot, clenching her eyes closed to get a grasp of the situation she was currently in.

"Ally?" The young girl furrowed her eyebrows, recognizing the woman who was now standing in front of her mother. The brunette let out a soft sigh as she reopened her eyes, stepping away from the woman and towards the girl.

"Ashley." Allyson forced a smile on her lips as she crouched down to her level, the girl smiling wildly.

Hi." Ashley beamed, taking Allyson by surprise as she engulfed her into a hug. She didn't know how to react to the close touch, settling on a small pat on the back before stepping away. "I've missed you." The girl's bright eyes traveled down to her stained clothing, widening in concern. "Are you ok? You're hurt."

"No I'm... I'm ok. Why don't you go back into the car?"

"But what about-"

Allyson cut her off as she stared deeply into her eyes, pupils dilating. "You're going to go back into your car and go to sleep. You never saw me here, ok?"

"Ok." The child nodded with a daze, turning around and returning back to the car. Letting out a sigh, Allyson stood back up and walked back towards the frozen mother. Meeting her fearful gaze, she started to compel her.

"You're going to get back in your car and drive to wherever you were planning on going. You'll forget this entire incident, ok?"

"Ok." The woman nodded absent mindedly.

"And take care of your girls." Ally continued on.

"I'll take care of my girls."

"Good." There was a sad smile on her lips as she watched the woman return back to the car, climbing in and checking on her sleeping daughters before starting the car. In a flash Allyson disappeared from the scene as if she was never there.

**A/N Alright so I'm cutting the chapter short here :) So Allyson's humanity is basically there, though she will feel numb to her surroundings next chapter. There still needs to be an interrogation with Damon, which will be in the next chapter. The reason she reacted the way she did during their 'moment' was that she realized just how easily their friendship could be deposited if they had continued on. The thought of it scares her, so basically she's back to feeling again. I know how the show has given you all the exact idea of how a vampire acts with their humanity off, and yes maybe my portrayal of Allyson's humanity was different then what you were accustomed to but I didn't want it to be seen as Elena 2.0. with how the brothers were following her around like lost puppies. I felt that Allyson needed this to be done on her own, just like how she turned it off on her own also. **

**And the lil girl, she remembered her from the Kill or be Killed episode when Mason was going to kill them at the picnic thing. The thought of her killing that woman, resulting in two young girls to become orphans made her realize just how ruthless she is without her humanity. So I guess we're back to caring Allyson; writing her with no humanity was just horrible for me. Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon since it is summer break**

**BTW I have two new fics out, a Damon/OC and another Kol/OC (much improved) so it would be amazing if you checked it out :)**

**Anyways, have a great day/night lovelies :)**


End file.
